FrostBite
by hungryhippo121
Summary: Okay, so basically the story centres around an old family friend of Scott's who comes to stay for a while. She catches the attention of Derek as well as that of a few other familiar faces, and gradually becomes wrapped up in Beacon Hills supernatural drama. I'm truly awful at writing summaries but hopefully the story itself is better :) T for language and naughtiness :)
1. Chapter 1

'Scott?' Melissa called exasperatedly up the stairs one more time.

She turned back to me, apologies written all over her tanned face. 'I'm so sorry, I told him to be here- I don't know where he is.'

She offered me a small smile. 'Want help with those bags?'

I smiled back gratefully. 'That would be awesome. I may have slightly over-done it.'

I bit my lip and turned back to face the mass of luggage. It hadn't seemed like so much back at home, but now cramped into Scott's cosy little hallway, I wished I'd been a tad more selective in my choices. Melissa laughed easily and grabbed the nearest one to her, her face contorting in shock at the weight; before she quickly covered it.

'It's no problem. You'll have plenty of space in your room, I had Stiles and Scott clear it out last week. Besides, it's only temporary. Your Dad will have your new house kitted out in no time.' She turned and flashed that easy smile to me one more time, as I followed her up the stairs. There was something so likeable, so familiar about her that made me feel like I had never left Beacon Hills at all. Some of the worry that had been tightening in my chest began to fade away. I was over reacting. It hadn't been that long.

I paused outside a room at the end of the brightly lit corridor, as Melissa placed my bag on top of the bed. She noticed my slight hesitancy and gestured emphatically for me to come in. I placed my bag gingerly on the bed beside hers and glanced around. It was smaller than my room at home had been, and much barer. But it had a pretty bay window that overlooked Scott's garden, and a mammoth sized wardrobe covering an entire wall of the bedroom.

'We can grab some paint in the morning and do it up a bit if you'd like? We can get a single bed too, if you want more room for a study desk or something?' Melissa watched my face carefully as I examined my new lodgings; her eyes lined with worry.

I smiled gratefully at her. 'That sounds great. Don't worry about the desk though; I'm not much of a studier.'

She laughed feely, tilting her head back as her curls bounced loosely. 'You and Scott should get on wonderfully so. Well I'll leave you unpack then shall I?' She pulled me into a quick embrace.

'I'm so happy you're here Adrienne. If you need anything or just a chat, I'm right down the hall, and Scott is right across from you. Or at least he will be- whenever he remembers that he does in fact have a curfew.' I chuckled as her tone darkened dangerously and sat down slowly on the bed, listening to her footsteps retreat down the hall. Unsure of what to do next, I let my mind wander. I caught my reflection in the mirror hanging by the door. My dark hair was scrapped up in a high bun at the top of my head and my normally tanned skin looked tired and dry. My sweat pants and hoody completed the look. In short, I was super attractive.

I sighed, looking at the mass of suitcases that littered my floor. I should unpack. I really should unpack. But tomorrow was my first day at a new school- did I really want to spend these last few precious prep hours unpacking? Rifting through the bags until I found the one I wanted, I emptied its contents unceremoniously on the last free space on the floor. Grabbing some razors, shampoo and soap, I padded cautiously down the hallway- searching for the bathroom. Two doors down I struck gold. Loosing myself under the flow of hot water, I gradually felt all my worries seep away. The situation wasn't as dire as I had imagined. Sure I had to leave all my friends and start again at a new school, but at least HE wasn't going to be at school tomorrow. My stomach knotted uncomfortably at the thought of my ex. Dickhead.

Not for the first time today, I wondered when my dad would follow me down here. I had been reluctant to leave him in the first place, but he insisted he wanted me to be here for the start of term. He had promised three weeks to a month and no longer, but I was dubious. As much I liked Melissa, I couldn't help but feel I was intruding on whatever set-up her and Scott had going. And it had been years since I'd talked to Scott, let alone seen him face to face. Our families had been great friends when I was younger, back when we'd lived in Beacon Hills. But when I was thirteen, we'd left, my dad moving for work. I remember how crushed I'd been to leave Scott. We promised to write but that only lasted a short-while. I couldn't even remember who stopped first. Was it too much to hope that he even remembered me? I couldn't imagine he was going to appreciate my clinging on to him at school either. Oh well- he just have to deal with it.

A loud bang from downstairs startled me from my thoughts. I turned off the water quickly, straining to hear. Hushed voices were arguing downstairs.

I left the bathroom quietly, wrapping a towel around me and trying to minimise my dripping.

'Hello?' My whisper travelled quietly down the hall. All the lights had been turned off; Melissa must have went to bed. But then who was downstairs? My heart started to beat faster as my imagination went into overdrive. Tentatively, I crept down the stairs, listening carefully.

'A dead body?' a boys voice exclaimed. shock colouring his tone.

'No a body of water!'

I stood rooted to the spot, unable to turn away, but unable to move any closer. My heart was hammering in my chest, so loud I was sure soon one of the boys would hear. Curiosity got the better of me and I inched forward slowly. Creeping along the walls to feel my way I moved stealthily through the dark, until my foot made contact with one of my stupid bags in the hallway. Cringing inwardly, I cursed my inability to pack selectively for the second time that day. The impact made a muffled noise, but it was enough to alert the boys that they were not alone.

Their conversation halted abruptly as hurried footsteps approached the front door. I froze as Scott and that other boy crashed through the door. Relief flooded my features as I recognised him. 'Oh my god Scott you scared the crap out of me!' I gushed laughing slightly.

He stared at me blankly. 'Adrienne? What are you even… Why are you in a towel?'

I paused. I'd forgotten that in the excitement of the would-be intrusion. 'Oh I, um… Just had a shower and I um...' I blushed, feeling slightly uncomfortable under the open scrutiny of his companion. I stared at him pointedly. Finally meeting my eyes he had the decency to at least look embarrassed. For like a millisecond.

'Scott going to introduce me? Hmmn? Scott?' The stranger nudged Scott, who stood transfixed staring at me; still looking incredibly shocked.

'Crap. It was today that you were arriving wasn't it?'

His friend rolled his eyes. 'Evidently. Look, Scott, are you going to introduce us? Maybe your lady friend would like to accompany us on our little… adventure? Scott!'

Scott shot his friend an irritated look. 'Stiles, Adrienne. Adrienne, Stiles.'

Stiles offered me a happy wave. I nodded in response.

'Well this has been great, but I'm gonna go to bed so… See you I guess?'

Stiles nodded enthusiastically whilst Scott smiled apologetically.

'Night!' Stiles called after me.

I briefly glanced at Melissa's bedroom door as I passed. How heavily does that woman sleep? I heard them in the shower?!

Sleep found me quite easily after the excitement of the night. I woke to the sun streaming through my window. I was right. It was a lovely window; the trees outside filtering the sunlight; making it dance in pretty patterns across my walls as the leaves rustled in the breeze. Smiling, I sorted through my suitcases to find the outfit I wanted. I was feeling weirdly optimistic about the day. Yes, my first encounter with Scott could have gone better, but he had seemed genuinely embarrassed about having forgotten my arrival. Since I was counting on him as a solitary friend, that was a good sign right? And Stiles seemed more than keen to be my friend. I smiled at the memory of his gushing. I'd always been pretty happy with my looks, but still. It was nice to be appreciated.

Digging out my make-up bag, I plonked in front of the mirror and set to work. My hair had settled into a nice wave from the shower last night and framed my face nicely. I focused on my eyes; they've always been my best feature. Grey eyes that contrasted sharply with my olive skin. Lining them with liner and mascara, and squeezing clear lip gloss on my lips I examined my reflection critically. Finally satisfied I ventured downstairs for breakfast, tying my long black hair into a messy up do for convenience. I'm a messy eater.

Loud banging from the kitchen told me I wasn't the first up. From the bottom of the stairs I could hear Scott cursing. Poking my head around the door, I giggled out loud at the sight that greeted me. Noticing my presence Scott half grimaced, half smiled.

Covered in flour and eggs he gestured for me to sit. 'I'm just waiting for the pancakes to cook. They would've been ready earlier but the first batch went… wrong. I'm optimistic about these though.' He flashed a grin at me.

I began hesitantly, not wanting to offend. 'Do you.. Always cook breakfast?'

He barked out a laugh. 'No. Only when I've been a major dick. I wanted to apologise to you about yesterday. I should have been here when you arrived, I really am excited that you're here.' He smiled awkwardly, pushing a plate of pancakes towards me. I grinned back, feeling stupidly gooey at his sweet gesture.

'It's cool.'

We both tucked in eagerly to the pancakes, our pace gradually slowing as we realised that Scott's optimism had been woefully misplaced. Simultaneously, we spat out our mouthfuls, and burst out laughing as we made eye contact. A car horn beeped outside. Scott glanced out the window. 'That'll be Stiles, he generally gives me a ride. Well, I guess us now.' He smiled at me.

'Nervous?'

I gave a quick smile. 'A tad.'

I flew about my room grabbing my stuff and paused one last time before the mirror. I nodded to myself determinedly. 'It'll be fine. Better than that.'

Climbing into the back of Stiles's jeep, I noticed that conversation ended rather abruptly. Looking curiously between both boys as they shifted uncomfortably, I quirked an eyebrow.

'What were you guys talking about?'

Stiles looked at me innocently. 'Us? Nothing, you know the usual. Girls, lacrosse, food.' He coughed. 'We should get going.'

I narrowed my eyes at him, before settling into the back of the jeep.

'So Addie (do you mind if I call you that by the way? I think it suits you. And since we're going to be friends you need a nickname) Are you excited? New school, new friends, new boyfriends…?' Stiles trailed off, watching my face in the mirror.

Scott looked at his friend angrily, nudging him in the ribs.

I laughed awkwardly. 'Um I dunno. Just have to see.' I mumbled evasively.

The rest of the journey was spent with me laughing at Stiles and Scott's banter; the two of them were like an old married couple, bickering away good naturedly. I was slightly relieved to find I actually liked both of them. I had worried we wouldn't get on and I would be forced to hang out with them regardless. I became so wrapped up in laughing at their playful jibes that I'd almost forgotten what I had overheard last night.

With a jolt I remembered. Watching the two of them pull away in hushed whispers as we climbed out of the car, I became overly suspicious. Making my mind up instantly, I called after them sweetly.

'Stiles?'

He turned to look at me, evidently surprised. 'Yes?'

'Walk me to class? I don't know where it is, remember?'

He paused, evidently puzzled. A grin spread across his features. 'Of course I will m'lady!' He offered his arm out, beaming at me. I smiled back and accepted.

Scott stared after us, obviously confused. 'I thought we'd all go-'

Stiles hastily interrupted. 'Don't be ridiculous, it doesn't require all of us! Besides you have that thing that you have to get to? That thing-? Honestly Scott, listen to yourself!'

We marched off before Scott could even call after us. I glanced surreptitiously at Stiles.

'Stiles, I hope you don't think me rude, but... I couldn't help but overhear last night- about the dead body and your… adventure?'

Stiles paused, standing still.

I stopped beside him, waiting. Slowly he raised his eyes to mine. 'Well, Addie… I don't know if I should tell you this. It's pretty dark stuff. The kind of things that leave… an impression.' He finished ominously.

Seeing he was searching for a reaction, I gushed enthusiastically 'Oh I love dark stories, horror movies and ghost tales! That's totally my thing!'

His face came alive. 'Awesome- me too! It's a shame you couldn't come last night then; but you know Scott- he can be weird about things! You're totally going to love this!'

Over the next ten minutes Stiles caught me up on the dead severed body, the killer on the loose and Scott's mysterious bite.

These boys were idiots.

* * *

As I wandered into what I hoped was my history class, I tried to deduce the next time I would see Scott, so that I could kick his ass for being so reckless. Who wanders through a wood looking for a random severed body in the middle of the night? No sane person.

I was so lost in my musings I didn't even notice someone was talking to me.

'Excuse me?' The red head girl repeated.

I stared at her, utterly lost.

'You're in my seat.' She pointed at the chair expectantly.

I gazed evenly up at her, unfazed by her bitchiness. I'd met a million girls like her at my old school. Like her only better. Or worse I suppose, depending on your perspective.

'I thought today was the first day?' I inquired coolly.

'So?' she replied dismissively.

'So how can you already have a seat?' I asked politely.

She opened her mouth to reply when the boy beside me piped up. 'For god's sake Lydia just sit somewhere else. We don't have to sit beside each other in EVERY class.'

She stared at the boy, visibly hurt. I almost felt bad for her. But then she sauntered off to a different seat, knocking my books from the table as she did. 'Bitch.' I hissed.

The boy beside me smirked. 'Yeah, she can be.'

I blushed. I hadn't meant for anyone to hear that. I moved to grab my books form the floor and he got up to help me.

'Thanks' I smiled in gratitude.

He nodded, smiling back. 'New huh? That makes two of you.' He nodded towards a pretty brunette girl two rows ahead of me.

'It's been ages since we had any transfers at all, and now we have two amazingly hot ones in the same day. I'm Jackson by the way.' He smirked at me expectantly. Still blushing from his compliment, I grinned back.

'Adrienne.'

He nodded, his eyes roaming my face.

'It suits you.'

I could practically feel that girl Lydia's eyes boring holes in my skull, but I didn't care. He was cute. Very cute. And she was a bitch.

I blushed again. At the precise moment my new history teacher swanned in and ruined a perfect Disney moment. The class seemed to fly by, but I didn't hear a word of it. I was way too attuned to the boy sitting beside me. Every now and then I'd feel his gaze on me and my face would burn crimson. I was such a sap.

The bell finally rang for class to be dismissed and Jackson looked across at me as I packed my things. 'You know we're history buddies now right?'

I glanced at him uncertainly. 'Um. Sure? If you want.'

He laughed. 'No what I mean is whoever you sit beside, you have to do your projects with. Like a partner.'

Chagrin coloured my face. 'Oh, no I hadn't realised sorry! I guess that's why Lydia was so mad.'

He shrugged, unconcerned. 'She'll get over it. I however may not. I'm counting on this subject for an A.'

He leaned closer to me, smirking broadly. 'So you better be as clever as you are pretty.'

* * *

I walked to the cafeteria in a daze, still high from my encounter with Jackson. I barely even noticed Stiles and Scott waving until I was mere feet away from them. Sitting down, I attempted to refocus. Scott snapped his fingers. 'Earth to Adrienne!'

I glanced at him. And then I remembered.

'Scott, can you please tell me what the HELL you were doing parading through the forest, looking for a severed body in the dead of night?'

Stiles spat out his soup, coughing frantically.

Scott glanced between the two of us, panicked. 'Stiles you TOLD!'

'I didn't know it was a secret!'

'Of course you did! Why would I want anyone to know that? How much did you tell her?'

I rolled my eyes impatiently. 'Enough to know that you should go to the doctor to get that bite checked out.'

Scott stared open mouthed at me. 'STILES! You told her about the bite?!'

Stiles spluttered silently, shooting death glares my way.

I ignored them. 'Look, I consider you guys my friends, I don't want you getting into trouble- or hurt. I won't tell anyone. But let it end there ok? The police will find the other half of the body on their own- they don't need your help.'

Scott stared at me imploringly. 'Okay but there's one thing. I've lost my inhaler. It's out there somewhere, and I really don't have the money to buy a new one.'

I stared at him in disbelief. 'You want to go back?'

He nodded sombrely.

'Fine. But I'm coming with you. Meet me after school.'

Just as the bell rang I rose from my seat, hurrying to my locker.

* * *

Only I couldn't find it. Every single fucking corridor looked the same! I raced through the school, trying to find my number, but none of the stupid things were even properly numbered. I was so flustered I didn't even see that brunette girl from history until I had slammed into her, taking both of us to the floor. I got up slowly, feeling very bruised and very embarrassed.

Before I could even begin to apologise, she beat me to it.

'Oh My God I am so sorry, I wasn't even looking where I was going. I'm new here, and I can't find my frigging-'

'Locker?' I smirked at her, finishing her sentence.

She stared at me curiously. 'How did you know?'

I laughed. 'I've been roaming these halls for the last 20 minutes trying to find mine.'

She smiled at that. 'New too huh? Where did you move from?'

'Pacific Vista- it's like an hour away. You?'

'Ohio. I'm Allison by the way.'

'Adrienne.' We shook hands, giggling slightly.

'Where are you supposed to be now?' She asked hopefully. I glanced at my timetable.

'Biology?'

'Me too, we can go together!' She chirped excitedly.

I glanced at my watch. '30 minutes late? I may just give it a miss. Continue in my quest to find this ridiculous locker.'

She laughed freely, walking away. 'If you find it, let me know. It will give me hope for mine!'

I continued down the corridor alone, determined that this locker would not best me. 10 minutes later when the bells rang, my brief fire of resolve had dimmed considerably. Now I just focused on finding someone to direct me to my next class, books or no. As I scanned the hallways for Scott, or failing that, Stiles, a voice came from right behind me.

'Not lost are we History Buddy?'

I turned straight into the smirking face of Jackson. Or rather his chest, as he is about a foot taller than me. Which I couldn't help but notice is FIT! I smiled up at him.

'Actually, horrendously so. You wouldn't happen to know where chemistry is? Room 309?'

He grinned down at me. 'I'm actually on my way there. I guess we can be chemistry buddies too.'

I laughed, falling into step with him easily. 'You are going to be sick of me within a week. Maybe even sooner when you realise that with me by your side your GPA is going to plummet.'

He grinned at me wickedly as we walked into chemistry. 'There are ways you can make that up to me.'

I snorted derisively. This boy was confident. With reason, admittedly, but I started to feel slightly uncomfortable about the fact that his girlfriend being less than 6 feet away didn't bother him. I glanced back at her. Just as I suspected. She was glaring daggers at the two of us. And she wasn't the only one staring at my newfound familiarity with Jackson.

Both Stiles and Scott has ceased conversation and were staring at me open mouthed. I flashed them a quick smile and turned to face forward.

'Um, Jackson? I kind of couldn't find my locker, so I could get any books. Do you mind if I-'

Before I could finish Jackson pushed his books towards me with a roll of his eyes. Scooting his chair closer he grinned at me conspiratorially 'If we're going to give Lydia a heart attack, we may as well do it properly.' His knee brushed off mine, he was so close. I could smell his cologne – there is nothing hotter than a boy who smells good. I had to catch myself and remind myself he has a girlfriend. She may a bitch, and she may deserve it, but I deserve better than to just be the other woman. He's hot. He's not THAT hot. I smiled at him quickly and then turned my attention to Mr Harris. For the next 40 minutes I concentrated on ignoring the fact the Jackson was staring at me. And that he smelt amazing.


	2. Chapter 2

As soon as the bell rang to signal our freedom for the day, I rose quickly, attempting to avoid further aggravating Lydia, and becoming even more pathetically infatuated with Jackson. But my path was blocked abruptly- Stiles and Scott were at my desk in a flash.

Scott looked me square in the eyes. "Outside. Now."

My gaze flickered between the two of them, unsure. A sidelong glance at Jackson told me he was about to intervene, so I nodded and hastily pushed both boys out the door. We walked in silence until we reached the parking lot. Then they rounded on me.

"What the hell was that? You and Jackson are suddenly besties?" My eyes widened in surprise at Scott's hostility. The standard goofy glaze in his eyes was replaced with a white hot glare.

"What's the problem? He seems nice enough. And in case you haven't noticed, I'm new here. I need all the friends I can get." I forced myself to keep my tone light. I clearly didn't have a clue what was really going on here; and the last thing I wanted was to antagonise the only two friends I'd made.

Stiles laughed sarcastically. "Yes, because it looked as though he was just DYING to be your FRIEND." All of a sudden his expression cleared, his face lighting up with inspiration. He looked as though he had just had the world's most amazing idea. "That's IT!"

I eyed him warily.

"You can distract Jackson, and then Lydia will be finally be free to realise that it was me she loved all along!" He beamed at me and Scott, waiting for our faces to light up too; confident in his logic.

I caught Scott's eye and cracked a smile as he guffawed loudly.

"Hey, Adrienne!"

I turned in the direction of the voice, to see Allison running towards me. I gave a friendly wave as she jogged over, grabbing my hands.

"Guess what!"

I stared at her blankly.

She giggled. "Okay, well you know that biology class you missed?'

I nodded.

'Well, we had to pick lab partners, and since I didn't know anyone else and you weren't there… I chose you! We're going to be lab partners!"

I grinned back at her, bouncing along with her, somewhat touched by her enthusiasm. "Excellent! That sounds like such fun!" She nodded back at me eagerly, before turning back towards the sports field.

"Did you ever find your locker?" she called over her shoulder. I laughed easily, smiling at the memory. "Nope. It eludes me still. But it's here somewhere!"

She laughed, jogging over to where an impatient Lydia waited, hand on hip, tapping her shoe pointedly.

I turned back to the boys, who greeted me with equally dumbfounded expressions. A grin slowly spread across Scott's face. "You know Allison Argent? And you're lab partners."

I nodded, slightly bemused. I would have thought that painfully obvious after the conversation they just witnessed. He pulled me closer. "Well has she said anything about me?" He searched my face eagerly.

"We haven't really known each other that long to be honest. We're both new here, remember?" I evaded loosely, looking around at Stiles for some help. These boys were beyond weird.

He nodded, already miles away in his head, plotting and scheming. I looked to Stiles again for some clue of what was going on. Stiles rolled his eyes and shrugged in response- apparently as clueless as I was.

Scott turned to me. '"Well she's watching try-outs with Lydia. You could hang with them too, you know, put in a good word for me?" He waited for my reaction hopefully.

Oh no. I'd seen that face before. He'd got it bad. I began slowly; trying to think of the best way to weasel out of what was undoubtedly; a horrible idea. "Scott I'm not sure that's such a good idea. It may have escaped your notice but Lydia doesn't exactly like me?"

His eyes widened, disappointment etched on every feature. My heart broke. "Okay, I'll do it." I resigned myself to an hour of bitchy comments gloomily.

He beamed, sweeping me into a massive hug. "Thankyouthankyouthankyouthankyou!"

"You know, since you're helping Scott out already, it's only fair you put in a good word for me too with Lydia." Stiles sidled up to me, fixing me with what was clearly supposed to be a dejected expression. I glared up at him. "Or not."

Approaching the stands alone, as the boys raced to the locker rooms, I began to rethink my new found inner Samaritan. I took a deep breath. Allison spotted me first, and beckoned me over enthusiastically. I could practically see Lydia's eyes roll from here, disapproval was rolling off her in waves. I sighed. Better bite the bullet early. I walked over to them, keeping my eyes fixed on Lydia.

"Look, I know we got off on the wrong foot. I'm sorry if I offended you, but I was only trying to make friends on my first day. I don't want to step on anyone's toes." I held my breath waiting for her response. I was willing to be the bigger person. There was no way I was going to grovel. So she better accept the apology and move past it.

She eyed me speculatively, and then gave a small smile. "I guess I can understand that. And anyways, I can't be mad at someone with such adorable boots for too long!" The next 10 minutes were spent animatedly chatting about shoe stores in Beacon Hills and dresses for some party that was coming up. As the boys filed onto the field, and our attention turned forward, I began to feel I had misjudged Lydia. She was kind of fun. In a girly, ditzy way.

"So who are you here for?" Allison inclined her head towards me, her face questioning.

"Oh, Scott and Stiles. I'm living with Scott at the moment, so I guess I have to show support. That and Stiles is my lift home."

"They're the boys I saw you with earlier?"

I nodded.

"Which one is the darker one? With the cute smile?" Allison struggled to keep her tone casual- failing miserably.

I smiled inwardly. Scott is SO in there. "Oh that's Scott. Why?"

She blushed awkwardly. "He's in my English class."

Lydia turned at this. "What's this? A boy? Oh, Allison!" She smacked her playfully. "God it's only your first day and already you're eyeing up the lacrosse team!" She giggled gleefully. I got the impression this was Lydia's favourite topic. Boys. It would be mine too if my boyfriend was as fit as Jackson, I conceded.

"What about you Adrienne? Got a boy back home?" Lydia directed her attention on me. I winced at the question. I found myself wondering if she was merely curious, or hopeful.

"I used to. But to say it ended badly would be, an understatement."

Allison eyed me sympathetically as Lydia nodded sagely, her expression grave. "Boys can be assholes." I smiled at her, appreciative that she hadn't pushed it further. For the second time that day, I felt I had once again, underestimated her.

A large whoop from the benches disrupted our conversation.

"What happened? What is that weirdo doing?" Lydia strained her neck, trying to see what the hell had caused Stiles to leap from his seat like a maniac. I cringed for him. He really didn't do himself any favours.

Allison provided the answer for us. "Scott saved the shot!" I looked up in surprise. I had the impression that he wasn't very good at lacrosse. I struggled to remember what it was that made me think this as he saved shot, after shot, after shot.

"Woohoo! Go Scott" I clapped enthusiastically, and grinned smugly when I saw the only other person cheering as loudly was Allison. Stiles sat in a state of shock somewhere on the benches below us. Lydia scanned the field anxiously, searching for Jackson, I presumed. I could see him in the middle and pointed him out to her. She flashed a grateful smile my way. We could both tell something was off. He was majorly pissed off. I watched Jackson storm off the field and Lydia follow him. I felt a bit bad for him. It must be hard to be upstaged on the first day. But this was Scott's moment, and he had earned it fair and square.

I grabbed Allison's hand and pulled her down to the field to meet Scott. His eyes widened in shock as we approached. I snickered quietly as he dropped his stick thingy and rushed to pick it up. Oh Scott. You are TOO smooth. He smiled brightly at us, cheeks flushed with embarrassment. Allison blushed slightly under his gaze too. Oh my god. They are five years old.

"Scott, Allison. Allison, Scott."

Scott found his voice. "Yeah I know, I lent you that pen in English right?"

She giggled. "Yeah I remember. Scott was the first person I met in Beacon Hills."

I smiled, raising my eyebrows in faux surprise. "You don't say. Guys I'm going to go check that Stiles does indeed still have a pulse, and then we can go do that thing that we said we'd do Scott." I stared him down pointedly. He gazed back at me blankly, still dazed from Allison's presence.

"You know? That thing- never mind. Just be ready when I get back." I smirked knowingly at him, and skipped off to find Stiles. He was sitting on the bench, lost in thought.

"Stiles?" I approached him slowly. He looked up to meet my gaze. "Huh?"

"You alright there, dreamy?"

"Yeah, just thinking."

I nodded. It must be hard for him to see his friend suddenly become a superstar overnight, while he was still on the bench. Poor dear. I wished I'd tried to actually talk him up to Lydia now. I placed a tentative hand on his back, searching for something to say.

"Look, I know it can be hard to be happy for your friends in all of their successes, but you have to remember that just because-"

"Okay STOP there! I'm not jealous of Scott!" He laughed incredulously.

I quirked an eyebrow as he laughed again.

"Really I'm not! He deserves it. And if it had to be someone, I'm just glad it's not Jackson."

I stared at him thoughtfully. "You guys really don't like him huh? Why is that can I ask?"

Incredulity seeped through his features once again. "Do you even have to ask? He's the most arrogant, ignorant and deluded prat to ever grace the halls of Beacon Hills. And that- is saying something." He nodded impressively. Hastily, he morphed his expression into one of nonchalance.

"But if you like him you know, that's ok, just don't-"

"Stiles! I have been here for a day. I survived before I knew him- I think that I will somehow survive even now, without knowing the love of Jackson Whitmore. It will be tough, but somehow… I'll pull through." I simpered, pulling a mock brave face.

Stiles nodded sadly. "You think that now- but you'll cry into your pillow for the first month and it'll be years before you begin to truly heal-"

''STILES!"

We laughed together for a bit, nudging each other playfully. I turned to him as we stood. "Seriously, though. Thanks for looking out for me."

Stiles paused, surprised. Then he nodded, smiling slightly and we walked over to Scott and Allison together.

Stiles approached them noisily, coughing loudly. "Okay Romeo, we have business to attend to." He announced, dragging Scott away without another word. Allison stood where she was, slightly bemused by the boy's antics. I offered her an apologetic smile. "See you tomorrow."

She laughed back, obviously buoyed by whatever conversation her and Scott had just had. "Yeah, and don't forget we're getting ready with Lydia after school!" Crap. I had totally forgotten that stupid party. "Yeah 'course. Wouldn't miss it."

She smiled, satisfied and walked back to the school, as I jogged to catch up with the boys, already halfway to the parking lot. Their heated discussion drew to a close as I approached. Eying them suspiciously I decided to let it pass. They were after all, best friends. I had known them for a day. "Okay let's go find that inhaler!"

An hour and a half later, after searching through what had to be the ENTIRE forest, I was way past the point of giving up. I turned around, exasperated. "Scott how much does the stupid thing cost? I will pay it MYSELF at this-". No one was there. I called out uncertainly. "Stiles?" Scanning the trees quickly, I couldn't spot them anywhere.

"Guys this... This isn't funny!" No one answered me. I began to move back along the direction I thought I'd come from, but nothing was looking familiar. I took out my phone; willing it to ring. But no one has your number, a small voice in my head whispered. You never gave it to them. "Shit." I hissed, glancing around, hoping for inspiration.

I was much deeper in the forest than I had originally thought. The trees weren't thinning at all, in any direction. "Fuck." Then an idea hit me. I could climb one. Not to the top, but enough to see which way was out. I picked a chubby, friendly looking tree and hauled myself onto the first branch. Already my muscles ached. I needed to go back to swimming, I mentally noted. I would do that I promised. I f I get out of here I'll do that. Midway up, as I strained for the next branch, a voice startled me.

"What on earth are you doing?"

I jumped, shock running through me as my foot slipped on the branch below and my fingers scraped the branch above. I barely had time to register fear as I fell, hitting every single branch on the way down and bracing myself for the impact of the ground. I closed my eyes, wincing. But it never came. Strong arms gripped my shoulders and legs. I cautiously opened my eyes. I glanced up at my rescuer. "Hello." I mumbled sheepishly.

Eyes of the coldest grey, even paler than my own glared down at me. As I struggled to orientate myself, he placed me back on my feet. I brushed off some of the dirt, more than a little embarrassed by the situation. I could feel him still staring at me with those spooky eyes of his. So I straightened up and looked at him dead on. Sweet Jesus.

He was BEAUTIFUL. Dumbstruck I stared at him for a few seconds until I realised he was waiting for me to speak. Now I was more than a little embarrassed. I was mortified. I must look like all kinds of weird. Taking a deep breath I smiled. "Thanks for the save."

He nodded. "What were you doing?" He glanced up at the tree suspiciously.

"Oh I was, trying to um… find my way out of the forest." I mumbled incoherently, flashing crimson. He seemed to understand what I had said though, as he raised an eyebrow sceptically.

"I see." He drawled in a very sarcastic tone. I narrowed my eyes at that. It had seemed like a legitimate idea at the time, I would even go so far as to say I was even proud of my resourcefulness. And it would've worked too if he hadn't been so nosey, startling strangers when they are _clearly otherwise occupied_.

"Well, this has been great, and thanks again, but I really have to get going. My friends are waiting, see." I picked a direction and made to stride forward with confidence, but my ankle gave way and I stumbled. He caught me before I hit the ground. Again.

He smirked down at me. "Your friends? A tanned, dark haired kid looking for his inhaler, and a pale weirdo that talks too much?" I glanced at him suspiciously as he righted me once again.

"You've seen them?"

He nodded. "They left half an hour ago."

I wheeled around and turned on him. "WHAT? They LEFT me here? Alone?"

He raised an eyebrow again, unfazed by my response. "That's what I said isn't it? Did I stutter?"

I glared at him, livid with Scott and Stiles and in no mood to humour this random guy. Even if he was UNBELIEVABLY hot.

"What were you doing here anyways?" I accused.

He looked at me quizzically. "I live here?"

Oh. That's fair enough, I suppose.

"But if you mean here, specifically, then I was just on my way home after telling these two idiot trespassers to get off my property." He approached me slowly. "Because the last time I checked, trespassing was against the law." He towered over me menacingly. My heart beat soared. But there was no way I was letting him intimidate me.

"So is assault." I countered evasively.

He looked at me in surprise and confusion. "Assault?"

I held up my arms to show him the bruises from my fall and pointed to the cut on my shin. "Yeah." I said defiantly. "Assault."

He burst out laughing. I frowned at him for a moment and then allowed a small smile. And then a giggle. It was a pretty ridiculous insinuation, even for me.

"Are you seriously going to tell the police that I did that, if I press charges for trespassing?" He asked incredulously between barks of laughter.

"Well… Yeah I suppose… I f you leave me no other option." I trailed off smiling.

He paused in his laughter. "It's probably more believable than the real story."

He straightened up, the ghost of a smile still playing at his lips. "Come on." He beckoned for me to follow. I hobbled awkwardly after him; trying to keep pace and look nonchalant, and failing epically. He turned and looked at me again. "What are you doing?"

I shrugged. "Following you? Like you asked?"

He shook his head in disbelief. "Here, lean on me. My car is literally 5 minutes away. I'll take you home." He proffered his arm. I considered declining it. I had my dignity after all. And then I recapped the last 10 minutes in my head and realised that no, in fact, I didn't. I accepted gratefully.

The walk to his house passed in silence, but not an uncomfortable one. As he ran into the house to grab his keys, I checked myself out surreptitiously in his car window. Ugh. My make-up was largely in-tact but my hair was beyond reach. Shit. I tried to calm it down by patting the top frantically and running my fingers through it but it was persistent. Frowning, I also noticed a small gash running across my forehead. With my fringe down it was covered so hopefully it would go unnoticed. I touched it gently and winced when it stung.

"That looks sore."

I spun round on my heel in surprise. How long had he been standing there! I prayed to God he hadn't seen the hair patting. He stood watching me, with his hands in his pockets.

God he was hot.

He walked towards me. "Do you mind if I look at it?"

I nodded silently, following his movements with my eyes. Softly, he swept back my hair and examined it closely. His hands were warm and surprisingly gentle. My heart stopped beating. He was too close. He looked down at me with those amazing eyes and offered me a quick smirk. "You'll live."

I exhaled as he walked to the driver seat. I hadn't even realised I was holding my breath. Steeling myself I got into the passenger seat. It was comfy- smooth soft leather seats- I could get used to this. While his attention was firmly fixed on the road, I took this opportunity to scope him out. His hair was black, darker even than mine and contrasted with how pale his skin was. And his eyes- they were amazing. Icy cool grey, framed with pure black lashes. They were beautiful, without being girly. Did that even make sense?

His head snapped round to face me and I jolted out of my dreamy daze. "So where do you live exactly?"

I laughed nervously. I had been royally caught out. "Um, just up here to the left, and then the next right. End of the road."

He nodded. " I know the place." From halfway down the street I could see Scott and Stiles leaning on the blue jeep, arguing. Scott froze first, nudging Stiles to turn. They both turned and looked at the car approaching, dumbfounded. I couldn't tell if it was the shock of seeing me alive, seeing some stranger drive me home, or seeing some stranger drive me home in a car this slick.

I turned to look at my companion, realising for the first time that I didn't know his name. He turned to me offering a small half smile. "See you around then. Try to stay off my property in the future."

I nodded, laughing quietly. "See you. And thanks again." I glanced up at him. "For everything."

Opening the door, I shimmied out of the car and scurried over to Scott and Stiles, hobbling slightly. I could feel cold grey eyes following my progress up the drive. Stiles opened his mouth to speak before the roar of the black car's engine cut him off as it tore down the street. Scott motioned silently for me to go indoors. His movements were terse and tension was practically rolling off both of the boys. Once we were safely inside they turned on me.

"Where the hell were you?" "Why would you go wondering off?" "Why was Derek freaking Hale with you?" "What on earth possessed you to get in a car with him?" There questions were phrased more like demands- neither waiting for the other to finish before slamming me with more queries.

Scott shushed Stiles suddenly; and I made to take a breath- ready to answer what I felt was an unwarranted onslaught of questions.

"Wait. What happened to your face?"

He came closer, pushing my hair back. I swatted his hand away, irritated. Scott's face changed from concerned to furious in an instant.

"Did he do that?" His voice was strained. The hand that reached for me began to shake, and his eyes flashed with anger- or something. I backed off quickly, as Stiles reached out to soothe him.

"Scott calm down, calm down, look at me!"

I looked between the two of them, utterly confused. "No he didn't – I… I fell from a tree."

The room was silent and Scott's convulsions stopped slowly. Stiles turned to me, clearly trying not to laugh. "You... what?"

I glared at him. "You heard me."

Scott took a deep breath and straightened up. He was calm again, though it appeared to take monumental effort to keep himself in check.

"Addie, listen to me. You can't go near him again okay?"

My mouth fell open. "Scott you can't tell me what to do. Especially not after you left me in the middle of a forest and drove home." In reality- as much as I would love to spend time with 'Derek'- it seemed like a huge leap to envisage a scenario in which I would ever see him again. And anyways- I still didn't understand why I was the one being interrogated- they LEFT me there?!

He stared at me, begging. "Just please trust me okay? He's bad news."

I looked up at them as they stared back me in earnest.

"What is actually going on here? I know you're hiding something. You haven't actually given me a single reason not to trust him."

Scott reached out and grabbed me. "ADDIE! You're not hearing me! Just stay away!"

I nodded in shock as his grip turned vice-like on my wrists, sending shooting pains up my arms. He let go abruptly; looking slightly dazed, and I turned quickly to flee up to my room.

Stiles and Scott hung behind.

As I closed the door Stile's voice wafted up the stairs. "Nice dude. You handled that REAL well."

"Shut up Stiles."


	3. Chapter 3

Once I had reached the room, I closed the door firmly behind me. Sinking down against it, I held my hands up to examine them. They were shaking, my wrists already littered with the faint outline of bruises. I made a conscious effort to slow my breathing and calm down. I was over reacting. I was blowing things up in my head. But there was something about the way that Scott had flipped out, how angry he was, how incontrollable- and how worried Stiles had been. Deep down- I just KNEW that there was something there. Something was seriously wrong with Scott.

A horrible thought crossed my mind. I couldn't even allow it to form. I wouldn't entertain it.

Could Scott have killed that girl?

I stared at my reflection, daring myself to answer. No. No. We had a fight. That was all. It was bound to happen at some point, when two teenagers live together. He would never. I pictured his dopey smile from this morning, his face covered in flour as he tried to make me apology pancakes. I relaxed slightly. He couldn't have.

Standing slowly, I approached the mirror inspecting my scraped and bruised limbs. Now that the adrenaline from my encounter with Derek and Scott had passed, I felt sore and stiff all over. Wincing, I applied antiseptic to my cuts, saving my forehead for last. As I lifted my dark hair from my face, I couldn't help but blush at the memory of another doing just that.

So his name was Derek. He didn't go to our school; that was for definite. I would have remembered him. I wondered how old he actually was. 19, maybe 20? I couldn't tell. Curiosity welled up within me, as I wondered why Scott was so against him. Sure he had seemed aloof, maybe even arrogant, but enough to piss Scott off that much? It felt different to when he warned me off Jackson too, it was more than a rivalry or dislike. It was an imperative.

Slipping under my sheets, my head was filled with thoughts of Derek and Scott's mysterious behaviour. I began to seriously question whether Lydia had managed to snag the only sane boy in all of Beacon Hills. A seriously worrying thought. It was with this distressing idea that sleep finally found me.

* * *

I woke in the morning much earlier than necessary. Sitting upright, completely disorientated, I searched around me for what had woken me. Rustling from across the hall captured my attention.

Scott.

Quietly, so as not to wake Melissa,(Although NOTHING seemed to- she slept like the dead) I crept along the hall, and softly rapped on his door. There was no reply. I pushed it open slowly, whispering out to him.

'Scott?'

The room was empty, the window ajar. A cold draught crept into the room, sending slight shivers down my spine. I sighed, moving to close it, wondering where Scott even was. Something outside on the driveway caught my attention. It looked like some kind of dog, but it was… larger. More muscular. As I squinted to see it, it scampered away. It had the weirdest gait. I stood still for several minutes after it had left, waiting for my breathing to return. The image of the dog-creature remained in my mind.. I backed away from the window slowly, leaving it wide open, and padded back to my own room. Once there I closed the door firmly behind me, my chest heaving. What had I just seen? Crawling back under my covers I tried to shrug off the event, but I couldn't relax. That weird creature was out there. And with a sickening sensation in my stomach I realised that so was Scott.

* * *

My sleep was very uneasy and I woke restless. I leapt out of bed and tore across the hall. Kicking open Scott's door dramatically, the first thing I noted was that his window was closed. The second thing was that he was safe in his bed. He woke sleepily, eyeing me groggily. "Adrienne? What's wrong?" I shifted my gaze between him and the window uncertainly. Had I dreamt this? I looked at him, confused.

"Nothing. Just… Get up. It's time for school."

Backing out of his room, I seriously worried for my sanity. I couldn't have imagined that. And yet, I still didn't even know what it was I thought I saw. Sighing in frustration I busied myself getting ready for the day. Hearing Scott leave his room I delayed as long as possible. I was still angry with him for his behaviour last night. And I was in no hurry to forgive him.

At the sound of Stiles's horn, I realised I could stall no longer. Grabbing my bags I shuffled down the stairs and slammed into the back of the car. Just like yesterday morning, conversation stopped abruptly. We drove to the school in silence, with Stiles occasionally making awkward attempts at conversation. Scott and I ignored him. Scott was shuffling uncomfortably in the front of the car and kept shooting glances at me from the mirror.

I rolled my eyes. "Just spit it out Scott. This is painful enough for all of us."

He looked up in surprise, meeting my gaze in the mirror. He took a depth breath, visibly steeling himself.

"I wanted to say sorry about the way I reacted when you came home with Derek. It's like you said, I consider us friends, and I don't want anything bad to happen to you- so please; as your friend, trust me when I say you should stay away."

I held his gaze. He seemed sincere. So I dipped my head and smiled. "I accept your apology."

He beamed back, obviously relieved.

"And in the interest of promoting honesty in our new-found friendship; mind telling me where you were last night?"

His head shot up and he exchanged an uneasy glance with Stiles. He quickly covered it though, so quickly I couldn't even be sure I'd seen it, smiling bemusedly.

"In my bed? Where else would I be?"

I shrugged, letting it drop, to the boys' visible relief.

Stiles then piped up. "Hey we're thinking of heading to that party tonight. Wanna come? There's a free ride there and back and guaranteed fun!"

I smiled. "Tempting, but I already have a better offer."

Both boys turned to look at me. Scott frowned. "Not Derek?"

I guffawed at that, messing his hair playfully. "No dumbass! You might want to adopt a more civil tone when addressing me in the future. I have plans to spend the evening with your darling Allison. And who knows what we'll talk about?" I smirked playfully.

"Same goes for you, Stiles." I inclined my head towards him. "Lydia will be there too." I paused as an afterthought "But I may need a lift home?"

A slow smile crept across his face. "You know, I knew from the moment you interrupted our conversation half naked, that you were going to be useful to keep around."

I laughed outright at that, slipping out of the car easily as we slowed to a stop. My ankle seemed to have healed perfectly, and the cut on my forehead had been almost entirely thwarted by concealer.

Walking in-between Stiles and Scott and chatting easily as we approached the school; I convinced them to find my locker for me. As they left me alone to sort my books, I attempted to memorise the hallway and hoped I'd be able to find my way back. I locked eyes with Jackson, who pushed through the throng of students to come over to me.

"Finally found it huh?"

I smiled and nodded absently. He frowned at me in concern. "You okay?"

He moved closer, staring at my forehead. "What's on your head?"

Lydia's shrill tones reached us from down the hall. "Jackson?"

He jumped back from me, turning to greet his girlfriend. Lydia linked arms with him possessively, before turning to smile at me.

"All set for tonight? I am too excited. I already have all of my stuff with me so we can go straight over to Allison's after school! She's getting pizza! Yay!"

I mimicked her smile, feeling oddly enthusiastic about a girl's night away from the boys and all their weirdness. It'd been a while since I got properly dressed up for something, or done anything girly really.

Jackson hovered for a moment or two, his gaze flickering between the two of us, obviously disconcerted.

"Since when are you two friends?" he asked petulantly.

I smirked. He was so much like a little boy, it was almost endearing.

Lydia leaned into him sweetly. "When were we not friends?"

Jackson snorted. "When she called you a bitch? And you told me you thought she was a cheap slut?"

We stopped and slowly met each other's gaze. I offered her a lopsided grin. "Cheap slut?"

She smirked back. "Well I don't think you're cheap any more at least."

I barked out a laugh, and we continued down the corridor, with Jackson in tow, looking as confused as ever.

* * *

The day passed in a blur, and I barely saw Scott and Stiles. They were off being secretive together and having hushed conversations that muted whenever I approached. Childish though it was I couldn't help but feel left out. I glanced at my reflection in my locker mirror. "Grow up Adrienne."

Allison called out to me from the main door. "Adrienne, come on my dad's here!'

Slamming the locker shut I rushed to join her. I liked Allison, and I wanted to make a good impression on her folks. Having conversations with myself in my locker mirror, and keeping them waiting was not the way to go about it. I scrambled into the backseat of her dad's jeep, smiling brightly. "Hey guys, sorry to keep you waiting. I lost that darn locker again."

Allison nodded seriously. "They are tempestuous at the best of times."

I laughed outright at that, as Lydia gazed confused between us. Her dad smiled at me in the mirror. He looked nice, with kind eyes.

"No problem. I spend half my life waiting on ladies; I'm well used to it."

Allison smacked her dad reproachfully. "Dad this is Adrienne and this is Lydia."

He nodded to both of us.

Lydia then spun round to face the centre of the car, her face animated. "So, what's everyone planning to wear?"

The topic of outfits kept us thoroughly engrossed, and continued even after we left the car and had dragged all our bags into Allison's spacious and girlie room. Allison hopped off the bed we were all lying on, and flicked on her iPod, as we continued tucking into the assortment of goods her mom had brought us. Licking my ice-cream spoon thoughtfully, I attempted to describe my dress to Lydia.

"Its luk uh blug sulk dwess …"

My unintelligible description trailed into nothingness as both girls stared at me uncomprehendingly, before collapsing into a fit of giggles. I attempted to swallow.

I chuckled happily scooting off the bed to find my bag. "I'll show you"

Grabbing the dress from it, I skipped into Allison's bathroom, changing quickly. Returning to her room, I kicked open the door dramatically and sashayed into the centre of the room. Pouting and striking a pose, I turned to the two girls for opinions. They were speechless.

"Excellent. Just the reaction I wanted." I chuckled contentedly, flopping back on to the bed. They both stared at me. I looked up again, pausing mid lick.

"What?" I frowned "Too minxy?"

Allison giggled. "Oh My God, Addie!"

Lydia picked up a cushion and threw it at me, laughing. "Well damn! My outfit is just going to look silly next to yours! Luckily however, I always bring a spare!"

She winked conspiratorially and disappeared into the bathroom. I turned to Allison. "Do you think it's too much?"

I was slightly confused. At home this was understated. I had gone for casual/dressy. Maybe I miss-hit. Scanning my reflection in the mirror I was still unsure. The dress was black and silk, tight and fitting around my waist but loose and flowing till about mid-thigh. The back was low and V -cut, with two thin straps connecting it to the front of the dress. I caught Allison grinning in the reflection.

"All I know is, were it not for the fact that your roomie is incredibly cute, I'd be seriously tempted right now!"

I smirked. "You think Scott is cute?"

She smiled lazily up at me. "Don't you? He has the most beautiful eyes. I think that's wonderful in a boy; pretty eyes."

My thoughts drifted to another boy with piercing eyes, and I caught myself wondering if he'd be there tonight. I shrugged it off. Probably not. It was a high school party. And anyways I'm not supposed to be thinking of him.

At that precise moment Lydia sauntered out of the bathroom, swinging her hips in a stunning red bodycon dress. She pouted. "Well? What do you think?"

I grinned smugly. "I think we may be INSANELY overdressed. But we are still going to be the hottest girls there!"

She laughed as we turned to Allison expectantly. She shrugged up at us, uncomfortable.

"Guys I don't own anything like that? I thought it was going to be more casual."

Lydia flashed an easy smile. "That's okay. I said I brought spares didn't I?"

She leaped over to her bag, throwing dresses out with reckless abandon. And then she tossed the winner at Allison. Allison held it up against her shaking her head.

"No way! Lydia! This is too much!"

Lydia rolled her eyes impatiently. "Is it Allison? Seriously, I mean look at what Addie is wearing?"

I threw a cushion at her. "Hey!"

She dodged it easily, laughing and ushering Allison into the bathroom. A few minutes later she emerged, looking slightly embarrassed but excited.

"Oh My God!" Lydia and I squealed in unison. "You look amazing!"

She rushed to the mirror taking in her reflection with shock. Lydia's navy dress looked great on her; its synch at the waist making her look both curvaceous and slim. She grinned at me.

"Okay, I'm officially excited."

Lydia slinked passed her to root in her bag again. "And the fun doesn't end here!" She exclaimed, gingerly exposing a bottle of vodka tucked away in a sweater. Allison and I exchanged a glance.

"Fuck it!" I laughed and grabbed a glass.

* * *

Two hours later, we had finally finished our make up and put the vodka to rest. Walking up to the front door of the party, Lydia had her arm loosely linked with one of mine and Allison had the other.

"But seriously! You look sooo...HOT!" Lydia slurred. "You know I was jealous of you the first day. Yup. Jealous. You may not have picked up on it, but Jackson totally liked you."

I laughed easily, feeling the effects a bit myself. "Come on Lydia, LOOK at you! You're a complete babe! And if he doesn't realise it then that's his problem".

At that precise moment Jackson himself opened the door to us. Taking in our individual appearances, I had the satisfaction of watching his eyes pop slightly as his eyes skimmed my dress.

"Jackson?" Lydia whined. "Can I talk to you?"

He raised his gaze to her face. "Are you… Drunk?"

She nodded happily leading him away through the crowd. I smirked at Allison. "Let's go find lover boy shall we?"

She blushed, slightly dazed. Leading the way, I pushed through the throngs of drunken teenagers until I spotted Stiles and Scott by the drinks table. I made a beeline towards them, calling out but the music drowned out my words. Finally reaching them, I tapped Stiles on the shoulder. He spun around like he'd been electrified.

"Holy Shit Adrienne what are you…?"

His question trailed off as he absorbed my attire. He shook his head, clearly trying to gather his thoughts. I smirked happily, patiently waiting. Scott blushed profusely taking in Allison in her blue dress, and she turned the sweetest pink under his gaze. Nawww. Those two. Stiles quickly gained composure.

"You look… you look, um, nice I guess."

I raised an eyebrow in response.

"Where's Lydia?" He smoothed his shirt in what was supposed to be a casual fashion.

I gestured over to where her and Jackson where now dancing happily. Stiles' eyes widened to the size of saucers as he took in Lydia's red dress.

"She looks… She looks…"

I laughed. "Nice?" I ventured.

He nodded quickly. I nudged him. "Go say hi!" He frowned at me, uncertain. I hit him again. "Do it!"

He nodded, resolute. Fixing his jacket he turned to me, questioning. I nodded my approval, and pushed him gently in her direction.

Laughing quietly I turned back to the drink table, waiting for someone interesting to talk to. Some boy from History trotted up and asked to dance; Greenberg I think. I declined politely. 20 minutes later, after what felt like half the lacrosse team asked to dance with me or get me a drink, I started to feel slightly rejected by my friends. Frowning, I watched as the same boy from earlier made his advance towards me. Rolling my eyes at his attempted nonchalance, I turned to walk away and avoid yet another painfully awkward encounter with this boy. I really must endeavour to learn his name.

I turned into a solid wall of black. Raising my eyes I realised it wasn't a wall. It was in fact, Derek.

He smirked down at me. "Well if it isn't my little trespasser. Where are your sidekicks?" He scanned the crowd.

"They're off somewhere." I waved my hands in a vague direction.

"And they left you alone? Again?" His smirk grew.

"No!" I protested; my eyes skimming the crowd. Now that he said it, I actually couldn't see them anywhere.

Those little shits! They couldn't have. Not again! His smirk spread into an outright grin as he watched realisation sweep my face.

"Those assholes!" I hissed.

He laughed and I glared up at him. Shit he had a cute smile. I knew that I was supposed to walk away. That I had promised Scott. But he was hot and I was drunk and I didn't care. So I did what all drunk girls do around a boy they like, and I flirted shamelessly. I softened my glare into a smile.

"Come on. I need a drink."

He smiled at me. "I can't drink."

I quirked an eyebrow, curious. "If I'm going to have to drive you home now- I can't drink." He smirked, watching my face for a reaction. I knew he expected me to swoon and simper at his generosity. I was getting the feeling that Derek Hale did not get turned down very often.

I smirked back up at him. "I know. That's why I said I need a drink. Not you."

Shrugging out of my jacket casually, I sauntered away from him, confident that he'd be treated to the full view of my backless dress. I could feel his eyes following me, as they had when we first met. Leaving my jacket down on the table I waited for him to follow, and busied myself mixing a drink.

Shit. Maybe I'd overdone it? Again. Just as I was about to turn and look for him I heard his voice by my ear.

"I'd be careful with that. Drinks at parties like this are normally lethal."

I smiled. "Will do boss!" Offering him a salute.

He laughed. "You're a dope."

I blushed a tad. God I am such a dork. Out of the corner of my eye, I could Greenberg making his final big advance. I cringed inwardly. My God has this boy no pride! He was not going to try putting the moves on now, not now I was with Derek! He'll think I'm some weirdo, who encourages the advances of lunatics. Derek stared at me oddly as I concentrated on ignoring Greenberg. Could I lead him away? Would Greenberg follow? Do I even have time?

A tap on my shoulder startled me from my thoughts. Turning my head I saw Greenberg's face looming mere inches from mine. Christ where did he even come from! He was halfway across the room a second ago. He leered at me. "Wanna dance?" he enquired, offering his hand.

Seriously? You're not even going to try a different wording from the last time? I shook my head apologetically. "Sorry Greenberg, I'm just not that much of a dancer!"

I turned away, hoping he'd get the picture. He hovered for an uncomfortable minute or two, hoping I'd change my mind, before moping away dejectedly. I sighed a breath of relief and turned back to a bemused Derek.

"What?" I questioned him warily.

He shrugged. "Who knew that trespassers were so popular in Beacon Hills?"

I laughed. "Yes, I'm queen bee, haven't you heard?" I replenished my drink, being extra generous to myself. I had earned it, with the stress of that Greenberg debacle. He raised an eyebrow at the drink but said nothing.

"I'm surprised you didn't dance with him. You seem the dancing type."

I laughed again. "Is this in your expert opinion is it? Go on so. How am I 'the dancing type'?" I lowered my tone, adopting an exaggeratedly deep manly voice for my Derek impersonation.

He grinned. And then he pulled me closer slowly, taking my cup from my hand and placing it on the table. His hand lingered at my wrist longer than was necessary, with his other hand slipping to my waist. He leaned in, smirking slightly. With his free hand he played with my hair, all his focus absorbed by the dark curls. "You're funny, you don't embarrass easily, you have no difficulty making friends, you're athletic…" he trailed off, his eyes searching mine. His hand finished playing with my hair and his thumb brushed my cheek softly. My lips parted slightly as I leaned in, hypnotised by his words.

"And you're really, really-"

"ADRIENNE!"

I jumped back as though electrocuted, my heart hammering nervously in my chest. Derek stood completely still, apparently unperturbed, but there was a slight jut to his jaw that told me otherwise. A blush spread from my cheeks as I turned to a flustered Allison.

"What is it?" I asked calmly, pretending to be normal.

Her gaze flickered suspiciously between me and Derek before she threw me a subtle wink. Oh shit. Scott would so be hearing about this.

"Um, basically I can't find Scott or Stiles anywhere! I checked all the cars in the parking space – they're not there."

She stared at me helplessly. Sighing I turned to Derek.

I smiled hopefully, gesturing to my friend. He stared in disbelief right back at me. I raised my eyebrows, silently begging. He rolled his eyes and flashed Allison a smile. "You can come with us."

"Really?" She gushed gratefully.

"Sure" his answering smile was a tad forced.

* * *

The drive to Allison's house was mostly spent listening to her discuss the details of her night with Scott. I didn't mind. It saved us from what could have been the most awkward car journey ever. Derek however, seriously contemplated kicking her out at least seven times I'd say, the strongest urge having been when she enquired as to whether we thought Scott was a good kisser. His face at that moment was golden. Poor Allison, she was a hilarious drunk. She would be so embarrassed tomorrow. After dropping her off, and saying goodnight, silence lingered in the car.

I chanced a glance at Derek to see how mad he was. He caught me peeking and smirked.

"What?"

"Nothing."

"No seriously, what is it?"

I glanced up at him again. "This might sound a little weird, but could you please drop me at the end of my street?"

He looked at me surprised. "Why? It's freezing out, and that's a long street."

I mumbled into my lap, blushing furiously. He looked at me in disbelief.

"Scott warned you to stay away from me?!"

I looked up in surprise. How on earth had he heard that? I could barely hear what I had just said. I shrugged, completely mortified. He looked at my beetroot face and laughed.

"Don't worry; I'm not afraid of Scott!" He snorted derisively. "I'll drop you to your door."

I looked up panicked. "It's not you I'm concerned for! He was really explicit! And I have to LIVE with him. It's just an unnecessary stress."

He looked at me for a beat or two longer. He didn't pay much head to the road, I was beginning to notice.

"You're serious?"

I nodded.

He sighed, pulling over to the side of the road. "Okay."

I opened the door and groped around for my jacket. I stopped searching when a horrible realisation hit me.

It was still on the drinks table. I had forgotten to pick it up. I lifted my head and eyed up the freezing stretch of road ahead of me. With a determined nod of my head I got out of the car and leant back in the window to thank Derek.

But he was already out of the car, several paces ahead of me on the road, waiting. He was watching me with a peculiar expression on his face.

"You really are such a dope. You forgot your jacket didn't you?"

I nodded mutely, clutching my chest and shivering slightly. I walked towards him as he shrugged of his own jacket and handed it to me.

"N-no that's o-okay!" He placed it firmly in my hands.

"It's fine. I don't get cold easily."

Eyeing him dubiously I pulled on the warm, soft leather. It was heaven. It even smelt like him. A warm musky smell. Yum. We walked side by side in silence until we reached the end of my driveway. I glanced up to Scott's room anxiously. The lights were off. Following my gaze Derek grinned.

"I can't believe McCall warned you off me."

I faced him. "Yeah, why is that?"

He turned back to me quickly, the grin slipping slightly. "No idea. Do I not look like a good guy?"

I took in his outfit and trademark smirk. "No." I mused. "Not in the least"

He laughed at that. "Fair enough."

I moved to return his jacket but he stopped me. "Keep it. You'll need it tomorrow."

I grinned, blushing slightly.

"But I want something in return."

My eyes flashed up at him, wary. I waited.

He smiled at me "Calm down! I want you to tell me something!"

I rolled my eyes at him. "Something personal? Something nobody else knows about me?" I intoned sarcastically.

He laughed. "No actually, the opposite. Something everyone else knows about you." He paused, embarrassed.

"What on earth is your name?"


	4. Chapter 4

Creaking the door slowly open and tip-toeing past it, I quietly crept towards the stairs, freezing as the lights in the hallway turned on. My heart stopped.

Scott.

Shit. I was dead.

I turned slowly, cringing. Mellissa's slim frame leaned easily against the sitting room door. She smiled at my expression. "Relax. You're not too late. I should probably scold you." She raised her eyebrows threateningly. "But after witnessing what has to be the cutest goodbye ever, I find I just want you spill on the boy who just dropped you home."

She laughed at my face, pulling me into the kitchen and sitting me down on a stool. She busied herself making cocoa. "So?" she pried gently "What's his name?"

I blushed furiously, training my eyes on the floor.

"Oh come on!" she moaned. "I work 16 hour shifts! My only option is to live vicariously through you kids. And Scott is hardly forthcoming..." She rolled her eyes dramatically, smiling at me eagerly. I relented, and grinned up at her as she handed me my hot chocolate.

"Well his name is- Daniel. And he's… he's amazing!" I gushed. "He's so…" I floundered for the word. "Mysterious. And cool. Too cool, really. And he has these eyes that are just so…" I floundered again.

"Amazing?" Mellissa ventured, smiling warmly.

"Yeah. Yeah they are. And his smile is just so… dreamy."

I winced. Did I actually just say that? I am such a sap. Melissa chuckled at my expression. "Oh I've been there. Do you think he likes you back?"

I stopped. The thought hadn't occurred to me. What if he thinks I'm just entertainment? A silly girl that follows him around. Or worse. What if it's just to get back at Scott for whatever vendetta they have? Catching my stricken expression, Mellissa, grabbed my wrists and attempted to backtrack.

"Oh no, sweetie I'm sure he does! He drove you home didn't he? And I'm willing to bet this house, that's his jacket you're wearing! And besides he'd be a fool not to." She cuffed my chin gently. "Look at you."

And for the first time Mellissa properly looked at me. Her eyes widened as she took in my outfit.

"Oh My God, Adrienne! Would your father let you out in that?"

I shrugged. "He's normally not home much."

Her eyes softened at that. "You finished?" She gestured to my cup. I nodded and she whisked it away.

"Head up to bed, I'm going to wait for Scott."

I paused at that. Scott wasn't already home? I walked up the stairs slowly. Wherever he was it was important enough for him to abandon Allison, which he never would have done easily. I made up my mind as I reached the top stair. Turning back I called down to Mellissa.

"I've just checked Scott's room. He's here. He's asleep."

"Really?" she called back. "Odd"

I heard her leave the kitchen for the stairs as I raced into Scott's room and dived under the duvet, hiding my hair under his pillow. She opened the door a sliver and peeked in. Satisfied, she then moved over to check my room and say goodnight. As soon as the door was closed I shoved open the window, padding across the roof and vaulting into the bathroom window just as I heard a knock at the door.

"Adrienne?" I grabbed a tooth brush and opened the door.

"Yes?" I asked flushed.

She smiled warmly. "Just wanted to say goodnight." I nodded and returned her smile. Feeling slightly guilty, I closed the door again. I gazed out the window and wondered what on earth Scott was doing.

* * *

Morning came swiftly, and I woke with plenty of time to spare. I grabbed my phone and texted Allison.

[Hey Allison, this might sound weird and I promise I'll explain later, but promise me you won't tell Scott about the boy I was with last night? Xx]

I put my phone down and wandered over to Scott's room. Pushing the door open slightly I noticed he was back in his bed. I also noticed blood on the sheets. I watched his sleeping face anxiously. Maybe he was in trouble. Maybe I shouldn't be covering for him. I nibbled my lip thoughtfully. Returning to my own room, I spotted Derek's jacket and smiled. So it hadn't been a dream. Memories of last night flooded back and I giggled, before all the blood drained from my face. OH. MY. GOD. Did I SALUTE Derek last night? My hand flew to my mouth as I moaned. I did. I actually did. I am SUCH a DORK.

* * *

An hour later, Scott finally resurfaced and moped into the kitchen, looking like death. Mellissa raised her eyebrows.

"God for someone who got a 12 hour sleep, you look exhausted."

Scott looked at her, openly confused. I aimed a swift kick at him under the table. He winced. Mellissa giggled, ruffling his hair sweetly.

"Well, were you as lucky as Adrienne last night?" She asked teasingly, throwing a wink at me.

I paused, my spoon stopping half way to my mouth.

Sweet Jesus, no.

Scott looked at me curiously. "What?"

Mellissa smiled knowingly. "Haven't you heard? About Adrienne, and - what was his name?" She looked at me questioningly.

I played dumb and shrugged innocently. Please Melissa. Shut up. Just please.

"Black hair? Amazing eyes?"

She laughed at my grimace as recognition slowly lit up Scott's eyes. His face set angrily.

"Daniel! That was it! Yes Adrienne and Daniel!"

Scott looked confused. He stared at me in disbelief. Please just let me die. Right here. Right now. He opened his mouth to speak, and I visibly flinched.

"Daniel- Greenberg?"

I looked up. "Um…"

There really was no way out of this.

"Yeah. Daniel…Greenberg."

Scott stared at me. And then his face cracked up as though he was trying to hold back laughter. His mother frowned at him. Stiles's horn beeped outside and we both flew from the table to escape Melissa's questions. Before we entered the jeep I pulled him back. "I covered for you last night. Tell NO-ONE." I pointed my finger in his face for emphasis. He nodded grinning.

Stiles looked curiously between the two of us as we climbed into the jeep. Scott still had that ridiculous grin plastered all over his face. And he kept subjecting the car to his ridiculous concept of humour.

"Oh Addie are you ok? Do you want us to pull over? You're looking a little- GREEN."

He smiled oozing faux concern. I glared at him, as Stiles struggled to keep up with the conversation.

"Too much of the punch last night Addie? Not to worry, just give us notice yes? Do NOT get sick in my car."

I rolled my eyes. As we pulled into school I was relieved to see Allison waiting at the gates. She waved over to me, ignoring Scott. His face fell.

"What did I do?" He asked no one in particular.

"Aside from leave her stranded at a party- and me too for that matter? Nothing. Nothing at all. Don't know what her issue is." I strutted away to meet Allison. She linked arms with me easily.

"Tell me everything." Luckily for us both, we had double biology first period. When our class finally filed out of the room, she was completely caught up on the Derek/Scott hostilities, and I on Scott's weirdly dramatic exit from the party.

"You know what seems to be the recurring theme to our problems?" I asked slowly. She inclined her head, curious.

"Scott."

I eyed him from down the hall. "How much do you think it costs to hire a hit man?"

She chuckled appreciatively. "You're just mad that he believed you'd ever actually get with GREENBERG!" We both collapsed into giggles as the man of the hour sauntered past. I shuddered. Was that the root of my irritation with Scott? No, I realised. It was that he kept interfering in my life, without giving me the smallest access to his. He expected me to trust him about Derek, but wouldn't even trust me enough to tell me where he disappears to at night. I narrowed my eyes at him. I would find out eventually. The bell rang again and I bid my adieus to Allison, in search of my History class.

* * *

Jackson was already seated when I arrived, the both of us early. He grinned at me. "Got your books today?"

I smiled back and waved them proudly in front of him. He laughed. As I sat down, I could see him eye me speculatively. I turned to face him.

"What is it Jackson? Subtlety is not your strong point."

He met my eye and halted momentarily. He began rather tentatively. "You live with McCall right?"

I nodded, curious.

"Well I'm a little concerned about him. You haven't noticed anything… odd?"

I froze, shock colouring my features before I got them under check. "Define odd, Jackson. He's a teenage boy." I grinned at him.

He shook his head impatiently. "I'm not kidding, this is serious. I think he might be using." He stared at me, waiting for me to speak. "As in drugs." He clarified, clearly worried I wouldn't catch his implication. I flashed him a tight smile.

Could that be it? It would explain his lacrosse skills, but nothing else. Not his late night excursions or the blood on the sheets. And he wasn't the type. I turned my attention back to Jackson.

"That's ridiculous Jackson. Scott is not taking drugs. He's just a normal kid."

Jackson frowned at my response. "A normal kid shouldn't be able to do what he can do."

I ignored him.

* * *

As soon as class was dismissed, I went in search of Scott. He needed to hear the crap Jackson was spewing, and he needed to tell me the truth. Before I could find him and his little sidekick, they found me. Stiles pulled me into a random classroom, making me shriek in fright.

"STILES! Never do that again." I beat him with my books for emphasis.

"I'm sorry, I'm sorry, I'm sorry, stop okay!"

I calmed down, settling on top of a desk as I eyed the two of them. "So what's up?"

They exchanged glances. "You're not going to like this." Scott began, when Stiles interjected. "Derek has been arrested for the murder of that severed body in the woods!"

"STILES!" Scott hissed at his friend.

I stared between them. I cracked a grin. "Funny guys. Keep it up." I rolled my eyes, more than irritated by their antics. I was going to warn Scott about Jackson but fuck it. He deserved it. I moved to push past them and they blocked my way.

Scott stared down at me earnestly. "It's the truth. I wanted you to hear it before it reached the news. I know you guys were friends or whatever."

I sat back down, his words finally sinking in. "He didn't do it." I whispered.

"He did. We found the other half of the body buried in his yard!"

"STILES!" Scott yelled at his friend again.

I glared at them. "You did… what?" I hissed, beyond furious. They both looked at me blankly. Neither thinking of anything to say.

"Don't you DARE lie to me again! What the hell is going on? He didn't do this, I KNOW it. So whatever petty argument you're having, you'd both better drop this right now!"

Scott shook his head. His eyes pleaded silently with me. Livid, I pushed past them and stormed out of the school. They stood motionless in the class. Neither moved to come after me. I vaguely heard Lydia call after me but I ignored her, too pissed off to be around anyone. Was I that poor a judge of character? Could my crush be a murderer?! REALLY?! I sighed. If I was to believe it of anyone, it was me.

* * *

I had been marching angrily for half an hour before, before I looked up and realised I hadn't a clue where I was. Damn it! I plonked down at the side of the road and waited for a car to drive by. Staring dejectedly at the ground, I mulled over what Stiles had let slip. "We found the other half of the body buried in his yard." A peculiar statement. At least it explained where Scott had been running off to in the middle of the night. But at the party? Would he really have ditched Allison to go rummaging through Derek's yard on the off chance they'd stumble across a body? And why wouldn't they just tell the police? Why did it have to be them who found it?

"Who cares?" I mumbled out loud. Scuffing the ground with my shoe I realised I was avoiding the bigger questions, blaming Scott to avoid blaming Derek. Scott hadn't killed someone. All he had done was help solve a murder. Albeit in a very tactless and irritating way. Derek though… For the thousandth time that day, I wondered- could he have done it? I didn't want to believe it. But the last thing I wanted to be was some silly twit who believed her boyfriend blindly, just because he was hot. Did I even really know him? I met him four days ago for God's sake. I had to accept the possibility that maybe Stiles and Scott were right. But I wouldn't believe them yet. Not until the Police did. Wait, did I just refer to Derek as my boyfriend? Scary thought.

My phone buzzed in my pocket shaking my train of thought. Whipping it out, I glanced at the caller ID as Allison's name danced across the screen. Thank God! School must be over. "Allison, hey! I don't have clue where I am, I'm by this gas station and a bookstore of some sort!"

She laughed. "I know the place; you're right by Jackson's house. I'll be there in 5!" I looked up as the phone went dead. I wondered which of these houses was Jackson's. One had a shiny Porsche identical to Jackson's in the drive, except that it was in red. I snickered. That one for sure. I could just see him and his Daddy going for Father-Son drives together. The minutes seemed to drag before Allison arrived, driving her dad's car. I climbed in beside her.

She shot me a sympathetic smile. "I heard. You ok?"

I met her eyes. "Yeah I think so. It's a shock for sure, but I mean, I barely knew the guy." I gave her a wan smile.

She narrowed her eyes, unconvinced. She opened her mouth to say something, but then thought better of it. I sighed exasperated. "What?"

She stared resolutely at her hands. "Do you think he did it?" She asked in a tiny voice.

I stared at my own hands in turn. "I don't know. I have a hard time reconciling the person I knew with a murderer, but then as I said, I didn't really know him."

I met her gaze evenly, hoping she would accept this as the most honest answer I could give right now. She nodded, pulling out on the road. "Okay where to?"

"Home please." She nodded again, understanding. As we pulled into my drive, she turned to me brightly "I'll still see you tomorrow?"

I paused. "Tomorrow?" Her face looked scandalised. "Addie!" She scolded. "The game? It's Scott's big day!" Her eyes were reproachful. But then she softened. "If you don't want to go, that's fine."

I smiled tiredly. "No, I'll be there." She waved as I hopped out of the car, her expression tinged with concern.

I trudged up the stairs, dropping my books aimlessly when I reached my room. Flopping onto my bed, I had never felt so drained. In the corner of my room, Derek's jacket caught my eye. I moaned, way too confused to know what to do with that. It felt like I should do something symbolic with it. Like burn it. Or strut into school wearing that with the words "FREE DEREK" emblazoned on the back. I didn't want to think. Despite being the middle of the day, sleep seemed much more appealing. So I slept.

* * *

I was vaguely aware of Scott coming to check on me later that night, but decided not to acknowledge him. So I played asleep. When I woke up for real I could hear Melissa banging around downstairs in the kitchen. I glanced bleary eyed at my clock. One o'clock?! How the fuck did that happen? I added it up in my head. I must have slept over 13 hours at least. Rising from my bed, I had never felt more rested. Scott's head peeked around my door. "Oh great you're awake."

He perched on the end of my bed, eyeing me warily. "How are you feeling?" he began.

An image of me screaming at him and Stiles and then tearing out of the school like some crazy bag lady flittered across my mind's eye. I smiled sheepishly. "Better."

He grinned back, relieved that I had calmed down. "Excellent, 'cus I need your help. I'm panicking BIG TIME!"

He flopped back lazily onto my bed as I curled up my legs and sat cross legged facing him. "Okay, I'm all ears. Is this about the game?"

He stared at me oddly. "Kind of. Also about Allison. I got her to give me a second chance." He offered me a dopey lopsided grin, and his face altered into an expression I'd come to refer to as his "Allison" face. I smirked.

"Wonderful! What's the problem then?" I inquired curiously.

"Well she's coming to the game tonight. With her dad." He paused significantly. I was puzzled.

"You're worried about meeting her parents? Her dad is lovely."

"I know, I'm sure he is, but what I need is… Okay, I'm worried that I am going to mess up this game because I'm nervous about her, and her dad being there. And then that I'll mess up meeting her dad, because I'm so worried about flunking the game." He looked at me desperately, begging me to understand.

I nodded slowly. "I guess I see your point. But what do you want me to do?"

He flashed me a hopeful grin. "Would you mind explaining away any… bizarre behaviour I might adopt tonight?" I sat still, not fully understanding.

"What?"

He leaned forward eagerly. "Like if I have to leave early, or I say something weird, or if I act strangely or move strangely." This was a weird conversation. I stared at him.

"That depends on what you do, I suppose. Scott, how likely is it that you will actually DO any of these things?" My tone was laced with disbelief.

He shook his head. "I'm not sure yet."

* * *

Settling into the stands beside Allison and her dad, I was glad I had chosen to wrap up snuggly. My scarf was soft and tickled my cheek. And it smelt nice. Life was looking up. Allison's dad offered me some popcorn. I eagerly tucked in. He grinned, winking at me. "We always come prepared."

Allison rolled her eyes. "Dad is just a piggy at heart. He can't leave the kitchen without emergency snacks. He likes people to think it's for me." She smirked at me, shaking her head derisively. "Not the case."

Her dad guffawed, ruffling her hair. "In that case you are banned from the sweets list. No more bonbons for you!" He fixed her with a mock severe face. "Besides, Addie knows the score. I bet your dad is just as embarrassing." He smiled at me as I shifted uncomfortably.

"Actually my dad and I don't come to many of these things together." I answered vaguely.

He grinned. "More of a mama's girl, eh?" I froze. I could feel Allison watching me out of the corner of my eye. I knew she had been curious about my mother's whereabouts. I coughed, steeling myself. "My mom actually passed away. 3 years ago." Mr Argent spluttered on his drink. I laughed. "It's okay. You don't have to feel uncomfortable, it happened a while ago." Allison linked arms with me subtly. I smiled at her. Nawww.

"Ooooh Scott's out!" I pointed to the field and we all clapped and cheered, the awkward moment broken.

Or at least temporarily subsided, as awkwardness once again slipped into the group as Scott continued to provide an abysmal performance, each of us very conscious he had yet to touch the ball. A fact Lydia saw no need to sweep under the carpet. "Which one is Scott again?" Mr Argent asked Allison hopefully. I cringed for him, as Allison pointed him out. Lydia chose to pipe up.

"Otherwise known as the one who hasn't touched the ball yet." She supplied smugly.

"We are aware, Lydia." I replied tersely, my mind searching for some excuse. Wasn't this what I had promised to do?

"Must be his… asthma acting up again." I offered to no one in particular. They all turned to look at me.

"Scott has asthma?" Allison asked curiously.

I nodded sagely. "Very severe asthma."

He missed another shot on the field. "Deathly severe" I amended hastily. "So sad."

I shook my head softly. "All he wants to do is play lacrosse, but sadly, his body won't let him." I had attracted the attention of several surrounding spectators with my tale of Scott's sickness. A woman three rows down turned to me.

"Was it since birth?"

I nodded, offering her a rueful smile. I was quite enjoying this, actually. "We had hoped it would pass as he grew up, but..." I allowed my voice to break slightly as Scott missed yet ANOTHER shot. I gestured to the field. "but clearly it hasn't. It's so kind of coach to give him a chance. He deserved that at least. One day in the sun…" I sniffed for dramatic effect. I turned to see Allison watching me with large doe eyes. Shit. Maybe that last bit had been overkill. Lydia broke the moment though, enlisting all three of us to hold up a banner reading "We love you Jackson!"

I cringed.

I spent the next few moments trying to hide my face, hoping to minimize the number of people that had seen me hold up that glittery travesty. As much as I loved Lydia, she needed a hobby. One that didn't involve Jackson. When I opened my eyes the game had dramatically changed. Scott had suddenly come alive. The woman three rows down turned to face me questioningly. I resolutely ignored her. Allison and her Dad cheered enthusiastically, up until the very end. He turned and raised his eyebrows; impressed. Allison grinned smugly, turning just in time to see Scott race off the field, away from the stands, clutching his sides.

"Scott!" she called after him, moving to follow. I made to follow her, pausing three rows down. I glanced at that woman who had dared dispute me earlier. She nodded sympathetically.

"Does he have his inhaler?"

I nodded sweetly, thanking her for her concern. Turning forward I realised I had lost Allison, and Scott. I was getting too used to this.

I wandered over to the cark park to await Scott and Stiles, after saying goodnight to Lydia and Mr Argent. Sitting perched on Stile's car I waved and nodded to the people I recognised. As the crowd thinned I began to worry. I reassured myself that they couldn't have left without me. I was sitting on the car for Christ's sake. I began to stare at each person as they walked passed, searching for Scott. My blood ran cold as I recognised a face staring back at me.

"Derek?" I whispered.

He stood a few cars away from me, wearing his usual outfit of black, his hands thrust in his pockets, slouching against his car. I slipped off the car, walking towards him in a daze. I stopped a few feet away, remembering what had kept him away. I stood awkwardly, my arms crossed across my chest.

"What are you doing here?" I asked in disbelief.

He laughed humourlessly. "You mean at the game? Or out of prison?"

I shrugged. "Both."

He raised his eyebrows sceptically.

I conceded. "Mostly the latter."

He looked down at his feet. "Well, if it were up to your sidekicks, I wouldn't be." His eyes flicked back up to meet mine, flashing dangerously. I nodded, swallowing loudly.

"They let you go?" I asked.

He gave that hollow laugh again. "No I broke out."

My heart stopped, and I could hear my blood pounding in my ears. Until I saw his incredulous face, and I relaxed. Oh. It was a joke. He shook his head, chuckling slightly at me.

"It wasn't me." He spoke quietly. "I would never."

I searched his face intently. I believed him. I may live to regret it. But I believed him. I moved closer cautiously, watching his reaction. "I know." I matched his quiet tone.

He laughed again. "No you don't."

I nodded earnestly. "I do."

He moved closer, closing the rest of the space between us. "Good." He watched my face carefully, reaching out to grab my scarf, pulling me closer. My breath hitched, as I waited for him to close that final gap.

"I like your scarf." He whispered. "It's cute". My brain froze.

"uhunf"

WHAT THE FUCK WAS THAT!? Derek smirked, chuckling softly. "Such a dope."

I closed my eyes as he bridged that last stretch, his lips pressing softly against mine. My instincts kicked in immediately, as my threw my arms around him and reacted with a vigour that surprised even me. Hungrily, he pushed me against his car as I moaned softly, slipping my leg between his. He pulled back suddenly, leaving me breathless. He smirked down at me. "Your sidekicks are returning." He whispered.

I narrowed my eyes. "The fuckers."

He laughed outright, flashing me a heart stopping grin. "Who knew you had such a trash mouth?" He pulled back reaching for his door. "Do you need a lift?" He asked hopefully. I noticed smugly his question was directed at my lips. I shook my head.

"Nah I should really see what the hell happened Scott."

An odd look flitted across his face, before he broke into a giant smirk. "You know, I heard it was a deathly case of asthma? Apparently his days are numbered…" He trailed off ominously, grinning broadly. My mouth fell open. How on earth had he heard that? He climbed into his car and drove away, just as Scott and Stiles turned the corner.

I shook myself from my daze, smiling brightly. Too brightly. Scott had a ridiculous case of Allison face. I raised an eyebrow questioningly. Scott floated past me oblivious. I turned to Stiles. He looked at me, exasperated.

"They kissed."

I smirked smugly. I knew it! Stiles turned to me as we climbed into the car. "Well you've obviously heard."

I raised my eyebrows again, and Stiles elaborated. "Derek? He was let go. The body was killed by an animal. Couldn't have been him."

I adopted a surprised expression. "Oh really. Who could have possibly foreseen such an unlikely occurrence?" I questioned sarcastically.

Stiles nodded impatiently. "Yes, yes, we were wrong and you were right. But that's not all."

I looked up, intrigued.

"The body they found? It was his sister, Laura Hale."

My smile dipped.


	5. Chapter 5

I sat on my bed, brushing my hair thoughtfully. The weekend had passed quietly, with Stiles being a constant presence in the house. I couldn't wait for tomorrow, to see Allison, and tell her what had happened after the game. I knew she was probably feeling the same, only dying to tell me all about her romantic rendezvous with Scott. I sighed. If I had to hear about that kiss one more fucking time. How many times can the words 'magical' and 'perfect' be used in one sentence? My eyes drifted to Derek's jacket hanging from my wardrobe. I hadn't dared wear it yet. The sheer embarrassment of him catching me wear it would KILL me. Besides, I don't even know what's going on between us as the moment. The last thing I needed was to look desperate. I sighed again. A light rap on my door caught my attention. "Come in"

Scott flounced into the room, holding out two shirts to me expectantly. He looked stressed.

"Yes?" I questioned lightly, unsure why these boy's shirts were being flung in my face.

He shook them at me impatiently. "Which one?" He demanded.

I looked at him blankly "You're going to have to elaborate. Just take a deep breath. Use your words Scott, come on!" I encouraged sarcastically.

He rolled his eyes. "For school tomorrow? It'll be the first time I see Allison since… you know." He blushed. "I want to look right." He finished self-consciously.

A slow smile graced my lips. I nodded, taking him seriously. I examined each one carefully, holding them up against him and scrutinizing. "Hmmmn. This one." I pointed to a dark blue sweater. He flung the other on the floor, anxiously examining his reflection with the blue sweater pressed against him. "You're sure?" His eyes were serious. I laughed, nudging him playfully.

"Scott if she doesn't take you- I will. Besides, she thinks you're cute anyways."

He swung round to face me. "She said that? What EXACTLY did she say?" He demanded. I giggled, relenting. "She said you have beautiful eyes, and that you're cute. That's it." His face lit up in a dopey grin. "She said that?" He drifted off to his own room now thoroughly engrossed in his plans for tomorrow. He slipped past Melissa, who leaned lightly against the door frame, watching silently. She smiled at me.

"You two seem to be getting along great."

I nodded, grinning happily. She came to sit on the bed. "Adrienne… Your father called earlier. It's going to be a bit longer than he'd hoped." Her voice was mingled with concern as she frowned sympathetically. A silence fell on the room. My face froze. I knew he would do this. It was so typical. He would dump me on these people so he could avoid being a parent. Mellissa stroked my hair softly.

"You okay kiddo? You know you can stay here as long as you want. The day you actually move out, I think Scott is heading for a breakdown, so the longer the better in my book!"

I smiled appreciatively at her. "I'm fine. Just tired." She nodded, retreating from my room and closing the door gently. I remained rooted in spot. Gingerly, I rose from my seat and padded over to my computer. Slowly I opened my email account, an email account I hadn't bothered to check since I moved here. I scanned my inbox for his name. Nothing. No text, no email, no phone call. He just allowed Mellissa to do his dirty work. Telling me himself would be too much like parenting. I moved to snap the screen shut, but my attention was caught by one recurring name. Aaron.

On a random impulse, I clicked one of the emails, opening it.

_Ad, why are you doing this? I said I was sorry! I've never been sorrier for anything in my life! I know that your upset, and you have every right to be, but Lucy told me today that you're moving? After 2 years do you know how it felt to have to hear that from LUCY DALTON?! I know I messed up, but you have to at least give me the chance to make it up! You can't leave on such shitty terms? You can't leave at ALL! Just tell your dad no! For fucks sake just man up and tell him! Please Ad. Just meet with me. Hear me out. Yell at me. Do SOMETHING. I can't handle radio silence. _

I sat in silence for a moment, feeling slightly numb. I deleted the email. Picking another one I pressed into it. And another. And another.

_Look if I could take it back I would…_

_Don't you think this is a little immature? I thought you were better than this Ad! And if you ask me…_

_I can't keep sending emails for the rest of my life Ad! Pretty soon I'm going to get sick of this shit! There's only so many ways I can say sorry! Even Becca says that…_

… _and I know it was shit timing, but it's not as if I planned it! You know that I care way too much about you to EVER hurt you purposefully! JUST MESSAGE ME BACK!_

I snapped the screen shut feeling slightly sick. My pulse was racing as his words ran laps in my head. Aaron. How easily I'd let myself forget about him since I moved. Rooting through my drawers I fished out a worn photo. I thumbed it thoughtfully. It was the only one I couldn't bring myself to throw away. I tossed all the others after I found out. It was just the two of us, at some formal. Him in his tux, and me in my dress, both smiling at some private joke. It was the end of the night. My hair had come slightly undone, and his bowtie hung unchecked around his neck, his arm draped lazily around me. I remembered that night. It was great. I chucked it on top of my dresser carelessly, refusing to let myself get nostalgic about that prick.

My phone beeped on my nightstand. Flopping onto my bed I reached across to grab it. Lydia's name flashed up at me. Opening the text, I read it twice to make sure I was seeing it correctly.

[Bowling tomorrow night! Be there, or else! Xxx]

I rolled my eyes. Random. Trying to distract myself from Aaron thoughts, I let my thought's drift to Derek for the millionth time that weekend. I couldn't deny that every time my phone beeped, I hoped it was him. It was ridiculous. If the boy couldn't find out my NAME independently, he'd never find my number. I wished I could guarantee when I'd next see him. Would I be like Scott, fussing over my outfit like some mother hen? I imagined his face if I invited him to bowling. I tried to picture him bowling, but somehow the image didn't work.

* * *

I didn't sleep well that night. I woke from a restless sleep far too early. Glancing in the mirror I could see that bags had formed beneath my eyes. I frowned, grateful that I had some extra time to fix that. Glancing at my clock I decided I had time to do something I hadn't done in ages. I pulled on all my running gear and tiptoed downstairs, pulling the door firmly shut behind me. I set off at a brisk jog, aimlessly meandering through the streets. I stopped after a while when I recognised my surroundings. Leaning down to catch my breath for a moment, I scanned the houses around me, recognising the red Porsche that identified Jackson's house and smugly noticing his silver Porsche tucked in beside it. I began to move again, this time trying only a walk. My eyes were drawn to one large house at the end of the street with a for sale sign. Tape was smeared across it reading 'sale agreed'. My curiosity was piqued. Was this the house that was to be ours? It was massive, I noted. Far too big for two people. It must be ours I concluded. Just large enough that he can keep his distance.

With new found adrenaline, I turned and made the return journey to Scott's house. I arrived just in time to dash into the shower before Scott, snickering at my victory as he complained loudly outside. The car journey was spent oddly quietly. Scott was behaving off. He looked shifty and uneasy. I eyed Stiles, normally the more informative of the two. He shrugged. We got to school and the two of them slinked away, deep in conversation. I ignored them searching for Allison. Spotting her in the middle of a mass crowd I waved and she smiled in response. Then I noticed that this crowd was different. Instead of students pushing and shoving to get to class, this crowd was stationary, everyone's attention absorbed by something to the left. As I rounded the gates I saw it, pushing past people to stand with Allison. One of the school buses had been wrenched open violently, blood smeared across the windows. I stood transfixed. "There's someone still inside." Allison whispered. I shuddered.

"Alive?" The word burned as it left my mouth. She shrugged, looking worried. That loony Coach then wandered over, shooing everyone left right and centre as the paramedics and police struggled to push through the throng of students. Allison grabbed my hand, pulling me along behind her. She released me once we reached class, and we both sat down in silence. She turned to face me, her face pale. "What do you think did that?"

I stared silently back, dazed.

"An animal?" She pressed.

"I don't know. I hope so."

She considered my words and nodded. "Me too." She said softly.

Searching for lighter conversation I brought up Scott. "Did you see Scott yet?"

She turned, her face instantly lighting up. "Yeah! He seemed so happy to see me too. It was really sweet."

I listened to her detail every word Scott had said, and discussed every possible interpretation until the bell rang.

"What about you!" She turned as we left the class. "You said you had something to tell me and I just ran off with my own little monologue!" She smiled, embarrassed.

I smirked and proceeded to tell her all that she had missed whilst she was canoodling with Scott. Her jaw slacked. " ." she looked at me suspiciously. "No way!?" I nodded, blushing slightly. She smacked my arm excitedly.

"Well is he coming tonight?"

I laughed, shaking my head. "Never! Besides, I haven't even heard from him since."

Allison shook her head dismissively. "That means nothing. You will." She smirked confidently as we strode off for lunch.

* * *

The whole school was entirely absorbed in the mystery of the school bus. Allison had informed me that the victim was indeed alive. They saw him being wheeled away screaming in one of her classes. Scott and Stiles however appeared suspiciously uninterested in events. I eyed them speculatively, shifting my gaze when Scott looked up. After school, as I walked to Stiles car, I noticed Scott wasn't there.

"Scott running late?" I inquired, pulling myself into the passenger seat for a change.

Stiles shook his head. "Not coming. He has study group."

I rolled my eyes. "Scott is failing two classes. He NEVER goes to study group."

Stiles kept his eyes on the road. "All the more reason for him to start."

As we pulled into my drive and I hopped out, I became more and more convinced that Stiles was lying to me. Stomping through the empty house, I paused outside Scott's empty room. An awful idea occurred to me. "No." I whispered as I pushed open the door silently. "Don't do it. Stop. Just stop now, there's still time." The door stood wide ajar with me hovering on the threshold. Quickly I grabbed the door handle and pulled it shut, backing hastily into my own room. I was losing it. Literally.

I shrugged it off, deciding to get ready for my night of bowling. 10 minutes later I got a text off Allison– her dad wouldn't let her go. Inwardly I breathed a sigh of relief. I fucking hate bowling. I tossed my phone back on the bed, debating what to do with my night. I had already done my make-up. I smirked deviously, grabbing the leather jacket hanging on the wardrobe. It would be a shame to waste it. Skipping down the stairs and swinging the door shut behind me, I felt suddenly elated. It was this weird adrenaline rush I got whenever I knew I was going to see him. I zipped up my hoodie, breathing in deeply, as I walked through the woods outside Scott's house. I had a vague recollection of which way Derek's house was. And besides it was friggin' massive. I'd be an idiot to miss it.

Sure enough, 15 minutes later I spotted it looming ahead of me. It really was a depressing place. Stiles had filled me in on what happened to his family. I shuddered. How could anyone stay there? I paused gazing up at it. Derek's voice drifted towards me. "Trespassing again are we?" He smiled, jumping from the decking that surrounded his house and walking towards me. I grinned back. "Old habits die hard I guess."

I held out his jacket. "I came to return this."

He looked at the jacket in surprise. "I was wondering when I'd see this again."

He took it from me, and then looked up at me dubiously. "You walked out into the forest alone, despite there being a curfew, and some rabid mountain lion on the loose, searching for a house that you don't know directions to, to return a jacket to me that I hadn't even asked for?"

When I heard it out loud it did sound ridiculously stupid. I shrugged, unsure of how to proceed. "I didn't know there was a curfew." I stated plainly.

He grinned again.

"And besides. It's chilly out. You may need your jacket."

MY GOD! Why was I such a dork around him!

He smirked. "I told you, I don't get cold easily." His smirk grew wider. "And if I had wanted it back? I would have taken it." My eyes widened.

I huffed. "Like to see you try." I muttered. He laughed again. "Oh, you have no idea." Playing it casual, I made to move passed him, into the house. At the last minute I turned, grabbing for it. He switched hands faster than my eyes could follow. Frowning, I reached for it again. This time he allowed me to grab it. I snorted triumphantly. Attractive. But his hand still wasn't letting go. I tugged again. Nothing. Pulling with all my might, I gave one final yank.

Derek smirked down at me. "Seriously take it."

I pulled again. Nothing. I glared up at him. "How're you doing this?"

He laughed loudly. "Being stronger than you doesn't make me superhuman. Actually it makes me kind of average really." He commented nonchalantly.

I rolled my eyes.

I couldn't imagine him doing any kind of sport. And yet he was ripped. Even through his black T-shirt I could see he was toned. Where was this coming from? I bet he was one of those bitches who could put away an entire chocolate cake without even blinking and not put on a pound. The idea of him even eating an entire chocolate cake was hilarious though.

"I'm sorry, would you like a moment?" I snapped back to reality. Derek was eyeing me curiously, smiling slightly.

"I was just wondering… Do you play sports?"

He laughed in surprise. "No, not really. Why?"

I shrugged. "Didn't see you as much of a team player to be honest." I smirked up at him "You're more of a lone wolf."

His grin faded as I realised what I had said. OF COURSE he's fucking alone you idiot, his whole family ARE DEAD. Including his recently MURDERED AND DISMEMBERED SISTER! I paused hesitantly.

"I'm sorry. That was thoughtless."

He shrugged dismissively. "It was true." His eyes were fixed resolutely past my shoulder. I moved closer, unwilling to let this drop.

"How have you been dealing with it?"

He looked me in the eye. "Honestly?"

I nodded.

"I haven't. I don't think about it. I keep busy and I never think about her." He shrugged again. I got that. Pushing things away so you don't have to deal with them. It was like he plucked it straight out of my head.

Acting on impulse, I reached forward, cupping his face. He looked down at me, surprised. I leaned forward and kissed him softly. I broke away first, blushing slightly. I bit my lip, smiling dopily. "I should go. Melissa will be back soon. And Scott, wherever he is."

He nodded silently. "You want a lift?"

I shook my head. "I'm good. So, I'll see you, I guess."

He nodded.

* * *

I flew back through the forest now that I knew my way. I knew Mellissa must be freaking out. I stayed way longer than I should have. Leaping through the front door, I called out to her.

"So sorry Melissa I completely lost track of time, I was-"

She waltzed into the hallway. "Bowling, I know. Scott told me." She looked at me curiously, laughing slightly.

I was flabbergasted. Is that even a word?

"He did?"

"Yeah, he was here half an hour ago. He said that's where you both were. How come you've come back so early? You must have only been there 10 minutes."

She frowned checking her watch. I mumbled something about a headache. I walked upstairs, confused. Grabbing the phone I had left on my bed I flipped it open. 5 unread messages beamed back at me. Most were from Lydia, informing me that Allison was going to sneak out and bowling was still on. She then went on to inquire where the hell I was, and then to say I better have a brilliant excuse for missing it. Her last message was sent over an hour ago. If bowling had ended over an hour ago, then Scott had lied when he said that's where he was heading only half an hour ago. He covered for me, knowing I'd be obliged to reciprocate.

Irritated by his continuing lies, I resolved to wait up for him.

He was going to tell me the truth, one way, or another.


	6. Chapter 6

I waited in my room, watching TV shows on my laptop. As the hours whittled away I heard Mellissa give up on waiting for Scott, as she eventually went to bed. I knew she was concerned for him too; his behaviour recently had been erratic at best. He was never home. I grunted as I reached for my phone, angrily punching in Stiles' number. He answered on the second ring, his voice groggy. "Yup? What is it?"

I glanced at my clock. 12:30. It hadn't occurred to me he'd be asleep.

"Stiles, WHERE is Scott? And no bullshit about study group this time." My tone was curt. There was a beat of silence down the phone.

"He isn't home yet?" His tone was tinged with doubt.

I scoffed. "No he is, I just enjoy the sound of your voice."

Stiles ignored my sarcasm, uncharacteristically serious. "Addie, when did you last see him?"

I floundered for a second, caught by the change in his tone. "I don't know, at school?"

I could hear Stiles' engine turn on in the background.

"Stiles what is going on?" I could feel myself start to panic. Though I'd worried it was something serious, it was different to KNOW it was something serious.

"Just sit tight. I'll be there in ten."

The phone went dead.

I sat back down on the bed slowly. What the hell was that? I stared at my phone, willing it to ring again. To be Stiles, laughing at his own prank. To be Scott, announcing he'd lost track of time at study group. To be Aston freaking Kutcher, announcing I'd just been punk'd. I sat in silence until I heard Stiles' car pull into the drive. In a rush of motion I shoved open my window, racing across the roof before leaping to the ground. Skidding slightly, I flung myself into Stiles' car. I looked at him, his face set grimly. He began driving wordlessly. It was several minutes before I could take it no more.

"STILES!"

His eyes flickered to me uneasily, before focusing on the road again. He steeled himself. His hands were gripping the steering wheel so tightly that his knuckles turned white.

"Scott's in trouble." He whispered, finally deciding to talk.

I nodded. That much I had gleaned alone.

"What kind of trouble?" I pressed. He paused again.

"He went to see Derek today after school." He mumbled so quietly I was sure I had misheard it.

"Okay. What's the problem?" I shrugged, not seeing it. Sure they didn't get on, but wasn't this a tad dramatic?

"You don't get it!" His hand slammed angrily against the wheel. "Derek is NOT a nice guy. He has … issues." He looked me in the eyes, begging me to believe him. I stared back at him.

I couldn't believe Scott was in danger with Derek. But I could see that Stiles did. I nodded. "What's the plan?"

He pulled to the side of the road once we had travelled as far into the forest as we could without attracting attention. "I don't know." Stiles admitted. "But we have to do something." He slipped out of the car.

We unanimously made the decision to start walking to Derek's house without uttering a single word. Thorns and branches whipped against our faces as we advanced along the roughest possible path to Derek's.

"Bowling doesn't look too bad an alternative now does it?" I whispered as we walked along the dirt path. He turned.

"Bowling?"

I looked up at him. "Yeah, Lydia's stupid bowling party. Didn't you know about it?"

He shook his head, a hurt look twisting his features. I searched for something to say. His head snapped up. "Wait, did Scott?"

I paused, not wanting to hurt him further. "He probably didn't mention it to spare your feelings."

He shook me impatiently. "Did Scott go?"

I nodded, baffled by his reaction. His shoulder slacked and he laughed in relief. "He's okay then. Oh sweet Jesus. I thought he'd been here for HOURS! I thought he was DEAD! He must've only arrived."

He looked at me grinning, relief etched in every aspect of his face. "Well come on then!" He pulled me away from the house. "Home we go. Nothing to see here."

I shook off his grip. "What the fuck Stiles? You had me scared out of my wits! And now suddenly everything's okay? And I'm just supposed to accept that? Why is Scott even HERE?" I gestured dramatically to the house, where Scott's bike lay discarded. Stiles stared at me wide eyed. He opened his mouth to reply. His words were drowned by shouting from the house. We both froze. Holding his gaze, I slowly turned my face towards the house. He stood perfectly still, his mouth hanging slightly open. I broke eye contact and faced forwards, walking slowly. He didn't move to stop me.

Taking small slow steps I advanced towards the house. My heart was pounding in my chest. I knew that whatever was going on with Scott, the answer lay right behind that door. I just knew it. Halfway to the door, shouts morphed seamlessly into growls. I stopped in my tracks, standing deadly still. What the fuck? My hand started to shake. Keep walking, I told myself. You have to see. You have to know.

My breathing came more raggedly as I edged closer to the door. Once I reached the decking of the house, I slipped stealthily under the window pane. I braced myself to look. Just raise your head. JUST DO IT! As if in a dream, I poked my head above the window. No one was looking at me, that was what I first noted, with no small amount of relief. And then I saw Scott, standing in the centre of the room. Except that it wasn't Scott.

I stared at him, wide eyed, terror flowing through my veins like icy needles. I couldn't move. I was transfixed. It was that creature from the driveway, that weird dog-thing. I thought I'd dreamed it. With a horrible nauseating feeling in my stomach, I had a flash back to Stiles informing me that Laura Hale had been killed by an animal.

I was going to be sick.

And then Derek came into view. He seemed angry, but otherwise unbothered by this dog-boy in his hallway. What the fuck was wrong with him? I wanted to scream at him to run, but I was paralysed, my fear rooting me to the ground. Their conversation floated over my head, as I stared at Scott's claws. Was that what had ripped Derek's sister apart? Had they killed the bus driver too? Bile rose in my throat. And then suddenly Derek was flying through the air, crashing through the wall.

My heart stopped completely.

I wasn't breathing.

Derek was dead.

Scott had just killed Derek.

And I was next.

I had always thought that in a crisis I would be sensible. I wouldn't be that idiot who goes outside to search for the lunatic killer unarmed in the middle of the night, leaving her front door unlocked. I wouldn't be that stupid tramp making out with her boyfriend as a serial murderer hovered outside our tent. I would be practical. I would run in the opposite direction. I would find a weapon. In reality, I wasn't any of those things. I was a statue; praying that this wasn't real, praying to wake up. I couldn't even cry. I was petrified. And then something happened that pushed me over the edge.

Derek emerged from the rubble of the wall, unscathed. He was even smirking.

"That was cute."

I couldn't look away. His face; the face I had smiled at, dreamed about, touched, even kissed; morphed into something monstrous. I watched as he threw Scott about like a ragdoll, like he weighed no more than puff pastry. That was a weird analogy. I don't know where that came from.

As he smashed Scott into the ground repeatedly, I could feel tears trickle down my cheek. I was crying, I noted numbly. On the final shove, as Scott's head cracked against the floor, a weird strangled noise left my throat. I was going to be sick for real.

Derek's head flew up, his eyes meeting mine. They widened in shock, as disbelief coloured his features. He let Scott go, his face returning to normal in a blink. I stared at him, my blood drumming loudly in my ears. Scott straightened up and turned, following Derek's gaze.

"Adrienne." He whispered dazed.

The sound of my name called me back to the land of the living. My gaze shot to him, but I couldn't hold his eyes, now returned to his usual shade of brown. I rose in a daze and they watched my warily, both obviously shaken by my presence. I backed up slowly.

Scott reached out to me suddenly, begging me to listen. "Adrienne- please."

He made to move towards me, and at last, my instincts kicked in. I turned and fled, adrenaline pumping through my veins . I crashed into Stiles, grabbing him and pulling. We had to run.

"COME ON STILES!"

He stood still, placing calming arms around me, shushing me, his face stricken. "Adrienne stop. Addie, stop!"

I dragged him along behind me, as I scrambled desperately through the forest. He struggled against me, and eventually I let him go, before turning and giving him a disgusted look, sprinting away. How could he defend them- after what they'd done?

Terror raced through me as I recognised the sound of someone pursuing me. Ignoring the aching in my limbs, I pushed harder, my breath leaving me in gasps. My lungs burned and my muscles screamed in agony at each leap. Still someone followed. I looked around me; I needed to hide, to escape. I saw a lake to my left. I couldn't out run them. Could I outswim them? I made up my mind instantly, hoping that the mongrel was relying on scent to track me. He wouldn't be able to track me in the water. I threw off my clothes in random directions as I eased into the water. It was freezing. I allowed myself slip to the bottom, hoping I would go unnoticed. My eyes watched the water surface anxiously. It was dark outside. I wouldn't be visible. I remained where I was until I could hold out no longer, gasping and spluttering when I reached the surface. Quickly I scanned the nearest trees. No one was there. I ran out of the water, racing out of the forest. I stumbled out of the trees, and took deep breaths, trying to steady my heart rate. I looked up in recognition. I was in Jackson's estate. Again.

I weighed up my options. I couldn't go back to Scott's. I wouldn't ever. I reached for my phone, before realising it was in my pocket. I had discarded my pants before getting into the river. They were stuck up some tree. That ruled out Lydia and Allison- they lived across town. I couldn't walk. Stiles lived nearby but I couldn't trust him not to tell Scott where I was. Or Derek. I sighed. I already knew what I had to do.

Climbing the fence that surrounded Jackson's back yard easily, I landed clumsily in his garden. I looked up at the windows. I could already tell which one was his. The one with all the trophies in the window. I knelt; grabbing a few pebbles from the ground and flicking at his window. After two or three tries, the lights flicked on. Jackson rustled with the curtains before poking his head out the window.

"Adrienne?"

He looked down at me; visibly shocked. He took in my appearance and hastily withdrew from the window. He appeared a moment later at his back door. He strode hurriedly across the yard grabbing my arms.

"What the hell happened?"

I looked up at him, my lip wobbling as very real, hot tears threatened to overspill in my eyes. "You were right… Something's up with Scott."

He looked at me in disbelief. "McCall did this?"

I shook my head, at a loss for words. He would think I was a lunatic if I told him the truth.

"Not exactly." I whispered.

He stared at me, waiting. When he realised I wasn't going to say anymore, he sighed, pulling me into a hug as I cried quietly. He ushered me inside, one arm draped across my shoulder.

"Come on." He took my hand and pulled me upstairs. I sat on his bed as he fished out sweats and a T shirt for me to sleep in. He passed me a towel. "The bathroom's just through there. You can dry off and get changed."

I followed his instructions numbly, cold fingers rubbing the towel against my hair mindlessly. I caught my reflection in the mirror. My eyes were bloodshot and puffy, my nose was red, angry scratches decorated my face from my flight through the forest, and my skin had adopted a ghostly pallor. Had it really only been an hour ago I was sitting on the Hale porch? Sitting in Jackson's bathroom in his sweats, it felt worlds away. Images of Scott crashing to the ground, and Derek's guttural growls flitted across my mind. I felt my stomach heave and realise that I was going to be sick for real this time. Crouching over the toilet, I felt hot salty tears crawl down my face as my body shook, and cold sweat dripped down my back. I raised a shaky hand to my cheeks, wiping away the tears. My face felt clammy and damp. I heaved again, emptying the last of my dinner from my stomach. I felt mildly better.

When I re-entered the room, Jackson was perched on the edge of his bed, concerned.

"You okay?"

I nodded, avoiding his gaze. He patted the bed and pulled me down beside him, covering me with blankets. Throwing a protective arm around me, he allowed me to snuggle against him for warmth. I felt exhausted.

"Jackson?"

"Hmmm?"

"Don't tell anyone I'm here okay?"

I felt him nod against me. And I fell asleep.

* * *

When I woke, the first thing I felt was the warmth of the sun hitting my face. I stretched, yawning. My body screamed back at me, as my muscles groaned in protest. I frowned. What the fuck? What had I been doing? I opened my eyes gazing around me disconcertingly. Where am I? My gaze was drawn to a photo of Lydia and Jackson on the bed stand. Jackson's house I concluded, as I spotted all the lacrosse trophies. My gaze flitted to a note on the other bed stand.

_Adrienne,_

_I've gone to school; I figured you could do with the sleep. My parents are always gone until 6 so if you want some food, help yourself. I'll be back around 3, lacrosse practise is cancelled. Don't worry I won't tell anyone._

_Jackson._

It all came back to me in a rush. Scott… and Derek… what were they? How..? I sat on the bed in silence for half an hour, sifting through my thoughts. Making up my mind, I left Jackson's room, searching for a phone. Finally in the kitchen, a small silver phone grinned up at me. Reluctantly I picked it up. This was a call I really didn't want to have to make. I punched in the numbers, taking a deep breath.

After 3 rings, a voice answered. "Hello?"

I paused. "Daddy? It's Adrienne." Shock reverberated down the phone.

"Yes Adrienne? I'm at work."

"I know. But's important. When will the house be ready?"

There was silence for a beat. He was not expecting that. "I'm not sure, finishing touches need to go in still, and there are a few documents to sign…" He trailed off.

"But there's water? Beds? A kitchen? Electricity?"

He sighed. "Yes, technically it's liveable, but I won't be free to join you for at least another two weeks."

I ignored him. "I want to move in today."

He laughed incredulously. "You're… joking right?"

"No. I can't live there anymore. I won't. Either I come home, or I move in there."

He was silent, weighing my words. "Adrienne I can't condone a seventeen year old living ALONE."

I interrupted him. "I won't be living alone. It's not permanent. It's just till you come down. Just two weeks right? It'll be like I'm minding it while you're on holiday. Loads of teenagers do that."

I had him now. I knew it. He couldn't say no without admitting he had no intention of joining me in two weeks.

His silence lengthened and I knew he was considering the quickest way to get me off the phone.

"Fine. I'll speak to Mellissa."


	7. Chapter 7

I placed a thank you note beside Jackson's original message. Silently, I pulled his bedroom door closed and left his house. I had stolen a pair of flip flops that I assumed belonged to his mum, and still was wearing his sweats and t-shirt. My hair was pulled up into a messy bun and his sweats hung dangerously low as I drowned in his over-sized sweater. Under other circumstances I would have laughed. The walk back to Scott's house was long, and with each step I became more and more unsure. I could call movers. I didn't have to go there. I took a deep breath. No. I needed to be out of there today. I had deliberately come at this time, knowing Scott would be at school. The house would be empty.

I hoped Jackson would see my message early. I turned my key in the lock. The hallway which had once looked so familiar seemed strangely alien to me. I remembered when Mellissa caught Derek dropping me home. How happy I'd been. How stupid and oblivious I'd been. He could have killed me, whenever he wanted. For the thousandth time I wondered why he hadn't. Why he hung around with me at all. Why he KISSED me. I moved through the house in a daze. None of it seemed real. It was a memory, a dream. I tried to shake off the surreal haze, I needed to focus. To grab my stuff and get out; not to stand here and wallow in the life I had led.

I walked up the stairs, my fingers grazing the bannister lightly. I paused at the top, hearing voices from down the hall. I don't know what made me keep moving. Maybe the daylight had made me braver. I don't know. I tread softly down the hall pausing outside Scott's door, resting slightly ajar.

"I don't know Stiles! I asked Lydia, she said no! They all did." Scott's tone was aggressive. "Maybe you should try it sometime?"

"I thought you were in trouble! Come on, how long are you going to be angry? She was bound to find out."

Scott's tone hardened. "Not like that."

I turned away, silently retreating into my own room. I froze as I realised it was not unoccupied, my feet turning to lead. Derek's face turned to me, shock colouring his features. He remained motionless as we both stared at each other. He finally lowered his gaze, stepping back from me slowly. He dropped whatever he had been looking at on my dresser.

"I'm sorry. I only came because I was worried. Scott said he couldn't find you."

I remained motionless, my chest heaving. I stared at him. I didn't know how to respond. He was speaking normally. He looked like my Derek. He sounded like my Derek. But he wasn't, I reminded myself harshly. He's not and he never was. I swallowed and opened the door wider.

"Leave." I demanded.

He looked up at me, his eyes beseeching. "Please. I won't hurt you. Just hear me out."

I heard the door open behind me. Scott had heard me. He ran into the hall. "Adrienne, thank GOD! Where have you been? We need to talk; it's not like what you think!"

I shook my head backing into my room, away from them both. "I can't. I can't DEAL with this now! Please! Just leave!" I avoided their eyes. Derek moved towards me, his hand outstretched. I flinched away, closing my eyes.

"Please." My voice broke.

I never heard them leave. But when I opened my eyes they were gone. I strained to hear them in the house. Hushed whispers drifted from Scott's room. I shut the door hastily. Flying about the room, I shoved my clothes into suitcases and grabbed my make-up and essentials. In 5 minutes I was done. I paused at my dresser, something catching my eye. It was the photo of me and Aaron. I stared at it. Was this what Derek had been looking at? I shoved it into my pocket hastily, just as Jackson's car pulled into the drive. I sighed in relief. He got the message.

I raced down the hallway, trying to get to the car before they knew I was gone. When I opened the door, they were already there, the three of them eyeing Jackson angrily.

"Now is not a good time, Jackson. Just go." Scott ordered harshly. He turned to me, seeing the bags in my hands. His eyes widened as he put two and two together.

"Adrienne… You don't have to go." His tone was hurt, pleading. I shook my head, pushing past him.

"Yes I do. I don't know what is going on here, but I can't stay." I raised my eyes to him. "Don't ask me to."

He turned to Derek, looking for back up. "Well don't just stand there. DO SOMETHING." Derek ignored him, his eyes trained on me. I eyed him, daring him to stop me. He lowered his gaze. My breath left me in a rush. I hadn't realised I was holding it. Jackson took my bags, flinging them into the backseat. He flashed Scott a grin as I climbed in the car. "See you later, McCall."

As we drove away, I watched the house disappear in the background. The further we travelled the more my bravado melted away. I suddenly felt very small. I directed Jackson to my new house. He smirked when he recognised it. "Hey, we're neighbours now!" I smiled wanly back. He fetched my bags, as I rooted in the flowerpots for the key. Finding it, I gingerly placed it in the lock, swinging the door open. I disabled the alarm easily. It was always the same. My mother's birthday.

I looked about the house. It was even larger on the inside, if it was possible. It was wonderfully decorated with very minimalist style furniture and metallic finishing. Stylish and modern. Jackson followed me inside. "Woah." He took in the room.

"Where do you want this?"

I shrugged and he dropped it on the floor. He came closer.

"You gonna be okay?"

I smiled, hugging him lightly. "Yeah, course I am. Thanks for… everything, Jackson."

He smirked. "What are history buddies for, eh? Speaking of, we've an assignment due soon enough." He looked at me seriously, frowning slightly. "I don't suppose you've been doing any research?"

I bit my lip.

He laughed. "I suppose I can let you off just this once. Let me know if you need anything." He closed the door behind him and I was alone.

The statement hit me hard. I had never been more alone in my life. All my friends from home, Aaron, Scott, Stiles, Derek, my dad, my mom, who had I left? I suppressed a sob. I had had enough of tears. My tummy rumbled indignantly, as I realised I hadn't yet eaten today. I slipped the phone off the hook, and ordered pizza. On a whim I added ice cream, coke and chocolate cookies. Satisfied, I flicked on the TV. I was interrupted by the door-bell. Expecting my pizza I padded to the door, absent minded. I froze when I recognised the figure in the glass door. I approached cautiously, and opened it just a sliver.

"Stiles? What you do you want?"

He smiled hopefully. "Can I come in?"

He sat himself on my couch awkwardly, as I went to receive the actual pizza. He eyed my dinner hungrily.

I rolled my eyes. "Tuck in." I said tersely.

He obliged eagerly. "So," He asked between mouthfuls. "What do you want to know?"

I looked up, surprised. It was his turn to roll his eyes. "Oh come on. Your best friend and your weird boyfriend thing turn into werewolves and you're not at all curious?"

I acknowledged his point. Nothing but questions had raced through my head since I found out. I paused, nibbling on a cookie. I asked my most dreaded question first. "Did they kill those people?" I stared at my cookie, too afraid to meet his gaze. Stiles remained silent, shocked.

"No. No, of course not!"

Slowly I raised my eyes to him, sceptical. He gazed at me earnestly.

"It wasn't them, it was the Alpha! You see Scott and Derek are beta wolves. Only an Alpha can turn a human into a wolf. He turned Scott and has been killing randomly since he arrived."

I nodded thoughtfully. "Did… Did the alpha bite Derek too?"

Stiles shook his head knowledgeably. "Nah, Derek was born a wolf. His whole family were."

"Is that why they were killed?"

Stiles shrugged. I digested this. Slowly I stated my next question.

"Well then... Who IS killing everyone? Who is the alpha?"

Stiles shrugged again. "We don't know. That's what we're trying to figure out."

I listened as another question occurred to me. "Stiles… What do they eat?"

He scoffed. "The same crap as you and I." He motioned to the assortment of food on the table. I leaned forward eagerly, glad to have some questions answered, some semblance of control back in my life.

"So how does it work? Do they turn on a full moon or at whim?"

Stiles considered my question carefully, chewing his cookie thoughtfully. "Both I think. And neither. Scott is a new wolf so he has no control, he turns whenever he's angry or when his pulse is raised, and also on the full moon, because he can't control it. Derek's different. He turns only when he wants too, even on the full moon. He's got better control of his wolfy-hormones." He sipped some coke, satisfied with his response. It made sense I guess. I thought back to when his face transformed so easily into his wolf self, and snapped back to normal when he saw me. Another memory came to mind.

"That night when Derek dropped me home… Scott was going to turn wasn't he?" I realised, horrified. How close I had come to death. How STUPID I had been. Stiles dipped his head slowly, confirming my suspicions. I calmed myself down. I wanted him to be honest with me. Not baby me. I had to stay tough.

"Why does Scott dislike Derek?"

Stiles chuckled. "Because he's a dick."

I raised my eyebrows.

"Fine. Scott thought Derek had turned him. That he had ruined his life. And until recently, we believed he was killing everyone. That about sums it up."

I absorbed this slowly. "Scott didn't want to be bitten?"

Stiles shook his head again. "He hates it." He said softly, all joking aside.

I felt a stab of pity for Scott. This wasn't his fault, none of it was.

"And Derek?"

He smiled bemusedly. "How would I know? We don't often have in depth discussions on his feelings. He was born a werewolf though. I'd imagine he's come to terms with it."

I shuddered at the word, remembering the fangs and claws, the growls.

"That's what they are then? Werewolves?" I whispered.

He nodded. My words caught in my throat as I attempted to form my next question, the one I needed the answer to.

"Stiles… They are still themselves aren't they? They're still, human? They feel?"

He eyed me sadly. "Of course they do. Well, Scott does," he amended "Derek is still a dick."

I laughed despite myself. I exhaled deeply. "This is all really happening isn't it?" My final question. He nodded again.

"Believe me I know EXACTLY what you mean. Most nights I expect to wake in an asylum, and find it was all a dream."

I laughed again, shaking my head in disbelief.

Stiles' phone beeped noisily. He hastily shoved it back in his pocket.

"It's Scott isn't it?"

He spluttered for a moment, before seeing my face. He fell silent. I took another deep breath, steeling myself. "Invite him in."

I could hear Scott and Stiles conversing in whispers in the hallway as Stiles let him inside. I shuffled on the couch nervously, my legs tucked beneath me. I swept the hair from my face, suddenly feeling very warm. Scott hovered anxiously at the door, gauging my reaction. Sensing no immediate distress, he moved awkwardly to the couch opposite to me, the furthest spot in the room. He stared at the floor, breathing heavily, obviously searching for something to say. I waited, as Stiles leaned against the door frame, silently observing. I was glad he hadn't left. I wasn't ready to be alone with Scott.

Scott lifted his head slowly. "Adrienne, I am so sorry I didn't tell you. I never wanted you to find out… like that. I just… I didn't know what to say. You would never have believed me, and in the start I barely knew you. I didn't think you would trust me, and I wasn't sure I trusted you." he stated honestly. "When I got to know you it was too late to come clean, not without telling Allison and Lydia… Even Jackson." He looked at me urgently. "No one can know Addie. It's not just us. There are hunters. If they find out who we are- they will KILL us Addie."

The impact of his words hit me hard. My mouth fell open as I inhaled sharply.

"It's a lot I know, but I need to know; who did you tell? Addie? Look at me; WHO did you tell?"

I shook my head mutely. "No one." I whispered.

He stared at me, incredulous. "Not even Jackson?"

I shook my head again. "He knows something serious happened, but no details." Stiles and Scott grinned at each other in relief. Scott gestured to Stiles to leave. I sat up straight. Scott's eyes flew to me.

"Relax; he's just gone to tell Derek that Jackson doesn't know. He's just going outside." I nodded, sitting back into the seat. Derek was just outside? The statement made me feel weird. I could almost feel his presence from my perch on the couch.

I sighed looking back to Scott. He eyed me sadly. "What does this mean? For us I mean?"

I deliberated, letting the silence lengthen. Keeping his eye contact I gave a small smile. "We take it slow I guess. It's a lot to process, and I won't deny that you still scare the shit out of me, but…less so. I can see it's still you, if that makes sense? This isn't your fault and… I would like to get past this if I can."

He beamed, nodding fervently. "We'll take it slow so, as much time as you need. We will move at a glacial pace if that's what it takes!"

I reluctantly chuckled a little as his enthusiasm, as Stiles coughed loudly in the doorway.

"Shall we start with a movie?" Stiles flopped onto the couch, stretching out lazily. Scott eyed me, waiting for my lead. I smiled, hesitating only momentarily. "Sure, I can't eat all this food anyways." I tossed Scott an ice cream tub. "But it's my choice."

They both groaned, as I chuckled deviously.


	8. Chapter 8

The next morning I decided to return to school. In total, I had missed almost a week, taking time out to recover from the shock and to orientate myself in my new home. Mellissa had called over that evening, partly to check I was sick (as I repeatedly told the school), partly to scope the new house and partly to guilt me for leaving as I did. Which was fair. She wasn't to know her son was a fucking WEREWOLF.

Owing to my recent change in address, I decided it was time I stopped car-pooling with Scott and Stiles. A horn beeped outside- Jackson. I clicked the door shut behind me, bouncing over to the car. I was happy to return to school, to normality. Sitting in my house just thinking over things was driving me insane. Everything was going to go back to the way it was. Everything except… Derek. I still hadn't seen him. Maybe he was giving me my space, which I appreciated, but things would never be the way they were if he kept avoiding me. Even things with Scott had reached a cautious normality. But did I want things to return to normal with Derek? Aaaargh why was life so confusing?

I grinned at Jackson, slipping into his car. It was nice to ride upfront for a change. He smirked back at me.

"Somebody's chirper. You know, I really hate morning people. This just isn't going to work for me."

I smacked him playfully. "Idiot."

We chatted easily along the drive, laughing as we pulled up to school. I walked away from the car, waving goodbye.

He called after me "Don't forget my mum wants you over for dinner tonight. She's been on my ass all week so don't be late!"

I laughed, promising I'd be on time. Allison and Lydia were chatting as I approached, and both broke out in squeals when they saw me, smothering me with hugs. I giggled, swatting them away.

"I'm fine, I'm fine, it was nothing."

Allison frowned, as Lydia smiled sweetly, satisfied.

"Great." She exclaimed, her voice lined with saccharine. "So you're well enough to explain why the fuck you're having dinner at MY boyfriend's house?"

I turned to her, aghast. "Lydia it's TOTALLY not like-"

I halted seeing her face crack up in a smug grin. "I know. His mum invited me too. I just wanted to see you sweat."

I smacked her arm, laughing loudly, as Allison rolled her eyes, amused by our antics. The rest of the day passed uneventfully, and as the closing bell sounded I smiled broadly; one of the most normal days I'd had in Beacon Hills. As we strolled out of class Lydia turned to me again, all traces of humour vanished.

"Seriously though, Jackson told me you're living alone? He said your house is INSANE."

I blushed. "And?"

Knowing Lydia there was a point to this. And she got straight to it.

"So- when's the party?"

I laughed.

She frowned. Oh. She was serious.

"Lydia, even if I wanted to, I don't know enough people here to have one."

She rolled her eyes at this. "Trust me Addie, you throw a party? People will come. Don't worry; we'll discuss it all at dinner."

She inclined her head towards Allison. "You wanna come?" She shook her head. "Scott and I are studying."

I caught Lydia's eye. As she walked off to her car, we both had big shit eating smirks on our faces.

Allison looked at me. "What?" she asked, blushing slightly. The hallway was beginning to thin. I pulled her closer, so no one could hear. I chose my words carefully.

"Allison, have you ever… studied with a boy before?"

She nodded. "Yeah we had study group all the time in my own school."

I bit my lip. "No I mean, have you ever studied with a boyfriend before? Alone?"

She looked at me blankly, not catching my drift. I resisted the urge to sigh. "Not a lot of studying gets done." I eyed her meaningfully and at last she seemed to understand me.

"You don't think Scott expects...?" She trailed off, clearly embarrassed.

I shrugged. "Probably not. But I don't think he expects to just study either."

Her eyes widened with worry and I instantly felt like shit. "It's just a heads up, just on the off chance!"

She nodded, still looking worried. "I have to collect a book off him before I leave; it's in Stiles' car. Should I say something?"

I looked at her, amused. "What exactly are you planning on saying?"

She thought for a moment, and then chuckled slightly. "Fair point."

I sighed. "Look you don't need to worry. It's only early days yet. When my ex and I started going out, we used to study together all the time. And yeah we'd kiss, but mostly it was just chatting and cuddling and stuff." I mumbled, beyond embarrassed. I regretted bringing the entire thing up. I had not envisioned it playing out like this at ALL. She looked slightly comforted.

"Do you miss him at all? You never speak about him."

I leaned against a locker, thinking about it. "Yeah, I suppose I do. Not majorly, but sometimes. If something happens that reminds me of him." I shrugged, not really feeling the turn the conversation had taken.

Besides, I got a weird feeling that the guy a few lockers down was listening to us a little too intently. He had been standing at that locker for ten minutes, not even pretending to look for a book. I couldn't see him clearly. Deathly pale, with black hair, he was probably one of those emo kids. One sat next to me in French, and was surprisingly charming, but this guy I was not getting good vibes from. I resolved to ask Brian (my French pal) about him in our next class. Narrowing my eyes, I pulled Allison in the opposite direction. Creep.

As we wandered over to the parking lot, we noticed a massive pile up in the exit. "What the hell..?" I muttered, before spotting a familiar blue jeep blocking the entire exit. I smacked my forehead with my palm. Stiles, you idiot. Scott stood beside the jeep, searching the crowd desperately. Spotting me he motioned frantically for me to come over. I looked at Allison. "I, um... I gotta go! Let me know how it goes yeah?" I dashed off towards Scott, ignoring her startled expression.

As I neared the car, I heard a lot of students hurling abuse at the driver. Jackson's voice rang clearly. "Adrienne get those fucking idiots to move yeah?" I winced, nodding at him. This had better be good. Scott grabbed me and pushed me into the car. "Stay with them, don't let them do anything stupid. I'll be there as soon as I can." He closed the door on me. "Scott, what is-"

He was already gone. I turned to Stiles, now focusing on hauling ass out of the school before things got ugly. A loud groan stole my attention. I twisted my body to look behind me. Holy shit.

Derek was lying on the back seat, looking like death himself. My eyes widened in fear as he groaned again, his voice hoarse. "What's wrong with him Stiles?" I whispered. Stiles shook his head, as freaked out as I was. "He was shot, but why he's not healing… I dunno. We're going to bring him to the clinic. Scott's working on finding a cure."

* * *

Supporting my half of Derek's weight as we reached the clinic was strenuous work. I could hear Stiles panting, suffering under the weight of his other arm. When we finally shoved him onto the table, we both felt a sense of accomplishment. Stiles turned to me. "You know it occurs to me; with his superhuman strength Scott could have easily handled this. But with his lack of, shall we say, mental prowess, he is going to struggle to find the cure. Especially with Allison distracting him. And yet here we are, lugging this grumpy werewolf about, when either of us could find that cure in minutes. The world doesn't seem just does it?" He shook his head sadly.

I smiled, the humour failing to reach my eyes somewhat, as I watched Derek shift restlessly on the table. Stiles looked away tactfully, as I etched closer. This was the first time I'd seen him since I saw him turn. He looked awful, his skin a sickly pale against his dark hair. I frowned in recognition. It was him. It was him at the lockers earlier- listening to Allison and me. He must have known I was there. If he was sick, why didn't he come straight to me? Why bother looking for Scott when I was right in front of him? I reached out tentatively as he hissed in pain. I grabbed one of his hands.

His eyes flew open, staring down at them in confusion, before tracing my arm and meeting my own eyes. Delirious, he mumbled incoherently.

"What? What are you saying?" Stiles leaned in close to his face and yelled slowly.

I smacked him away. Derek gritted his teeth. "If he doesn't get here soon- cut it off." We looked at his arm, and then back to his face, shock written all over our own.

"I'll just go outside and call Scott again." I glanced at Stiles. His voice was uncharacteristically high.

I squeezed his hand again and tried to adopt a soothing tone. "Don't worry, it won't come to that. He'll be here soon." I tried to smile encouragingly. It came across slightly manic. Derek grimaced in pain. "It will heal. I'll be fine. Just cut it." My smile froze.

"Do it now!" I unhooked my hand from his, moving slowly. My brain was screaming at me to stop as I gingerly picked up the saw. Derek eyed it warily, steeling himself. Stiles burst into the room. "He's got it! He's got the bullet, he's on his way!" He beamed, triumphant. His smile dipped when he saw me with the saw outstretched. "What… What are you doing?" His voice rose two octaves.

I stared at the saw and back to Derek. He opened his mouth to speak, just as Scott careered through the door. "I got it!" We all breathed a sigh of relief as I hastily dropped the saw. He hurriedly pressed the bullet into Derek's hand, who quickly broke the cap off and… ingested it? I glanced around the room, wondering was I the only one to question this? Apparently so. A weird blue light passed through him as we all stood transfixed, watching its path. The silence lingered for a moment or two. I stared at the floor; unsure of where to look.

This was awkward.

"Well. That's that. Anyone need a lift?" Stiles looked around the room. I nodded.

Derek stepped forward. "Actually, I was hoping we could talk? If that's okay?" He shoved his hands in his pockets, looking down at me questioningly. I dipped my head, motioning for him to follow.

Scott and Stiles exchanged a look. I ignored them.

Once we were outside I turned to face him. "How're you feeling?"

He shrugged. "How about you?"

I paused, considering his question. "I'm okay. It was… a lot. I probably didn't handle it as well as I could have." I had a brief flashback of me mauling Stiles, leaping half naked into the lake, and vaulting Jackson's fence soaked to my skin, in only a t shirt and my underwear. "But I'm getting there."

He smiled slightly. "Clearly. I didn't expect I'd see you in Beacon Hills ever again."

"Yeah, well I did move out of Scott's."

He nodded. "I know."

I stared at him curiously. "How come you didn't come in that night? The night Scott came over?"

He looked at me, puzzled. "To be honest, I thought you were going to have a meltdown with just Scott in the room. The both of us couldn't come in. And out of the two of us, he IS the more non-threatening."

I smirked lightly at that. "I can't fault your logic."

I looked up again, another question on my tongue. "It WAS you in the hallway today wasn't it? Listening to Allison and me?"

He nodded. "I needed to know where Scott was."

It was my turn to be puzzled. "Why didn't you ask me?"

He laughed. "And risk you going all psycho mode again in the middle of a school corridor?"

I looked away at that, slightly miffed. I may have turned into a loony toon but HE turned into a FUCKING WEREWOLF? What mode did he expect! His grin widened as he noted my expression.

"I'm sorry. I didn't mean to offend you."

But he was still smirking.

"That's okay. I expect no better from a known eavesdropper."

He laughed. "It doesn't count in life or death situations."

I turned to him; outraged. "You still called me a trespasser the first time we met, even though THAT was a life or death situation!"

He snorted. "You were a mile from the road. You would have found it in two minutes? It was hardly life and death."

I narrowed my eyes. "You know, I noticed you didn't walk away until we did in the corridor." He raised his eyebrows. "So?"

I smirked. "So, Allison announced pretty early in the conversation where Scott was. You could have walked away then. The rest of that conversation was not imperative to your life and death. You were just nosey." I accused, jabbing my finger in his chest for emphasis.

He laughed out loud. "Yeah I was, actually." That caught me off guard. Not even the decency to be ashamed. Despicable.

But despite myself; I smiled slowly.

He rolled his eyes at me. "Didn't you say you needed a lift?" I nodded.

"My car is just around the corner. Come on, I'll drop you."

I fell in step beside him gratefully. "Thanks. I'm supposed to be at Jackson's for dinner, and I promised I wouldn't be late." He frowned at the mention of Jackson's name.

I climbed into the car. "What? Don't tell me you have a problem with him too?"

He looked at me blankly.

"Oh Scott and Stiles gave me the same talk about Jackson as I got about you, when I first moved here. Obviously watered down, because they thought you were a serial killer, and Jackson was just a dick."

He nodded, understanding now. "He is a dick."

I laughed. Derek turned to me. "No, seriously. I bumped into him today and he was a total asshole."

I looked at him sceptically. "Derek, I don't want to point fingers, but I sincerely doubt that you were a sunshine fairy yourself today."

He rolled his eyes. "I don't think you'd be singing this tune if you knew what he's said."

I blinked. What was that supposed to mean?

"Why? What did he say?"

Derek shrugged, noncommittal.

"Tell me!"

He looked at me "Something about you turning up half naked at his house, and hopping in his bed." My mouth fell open. "He also accused me of selling Scott drugs, but I doubt that's what you're going to take away from this conversation." He smirked at me.

I was going to KILL him!

"That is NOT how it happened!" I spluttered. Derek watched me, amused. "I threw my clothes off before I jumped in the LAKE to escape a freaking WEREWOLF and when I had nowhere else to go I turned to Jackson for help. Nothing else!"

He grinned. "Oh I believe you. There are many who wouldn't. But I'm not one."

I glared at him.

I was going to ANNIHALATE Jackson.


	9. Chapter 9

The next few minutes passed quietly as I fumed silently in my seat. I didn't need to look at Derek to know he was grinning.

"What EXACTLY did Jackson say?" I demanded finally, unable to keep myself to myself any longer.

Derek looked at me. "I don't think you want to know."

I met his gaze evenly. "You're seriously not going to tell me?"

He nodded, flashing a quick grin at me. "Don't worry though. He won't say it again." His tone was confident. I squinted at him, unsure of his meaning. As we pulled onto Jackson's street, slowing to a halt, his gaze drifted further down, resting on my own house.

"Pretty impressive." He noted. I threw it a quick glance, indifferent. "It's big alright; I'll give my dad that. The inside is cooler though. You should see it sometime." I watched him out of the corner of my eye. He smirked back, seeing right through my failed attempt at subtlety.

"Does that mean you're no longer afraid of me?"

I stared at him. "Should I be?"

He shook his head. "No." He stated simply.

Feeling daring, I inched a bit closer, leaning my body towards him. "Scott says you warned him against being with Allison. That it's dangerous for him- and for her. But that doesn't apply here?"

He shook his head again, watching me carefully. "I would like to think I have better control that Scott." His tone was scathing; but his eyes were serious.

"So you're entirely in control, all the time."

He nodded.

I inched closer again. "Even now?" He nodded.

Emboldened I moved closer again, so that my face was mere centimetres from his. "Even now?" I whispered, my hand slipping around his neck. His eyes flickered between my eyes and my lips, testing me, making certain I was sure. I brushed my lips off his softly, as he stood statue still.

Impatiently, I lifted myself from my seat to his. Sitting sprawled across his lap, I pressed my body flush against him, and deepened the kiss. With a frustrated growl, he responded to my eagerness hungrily, one hand flat on my lower back, the other entangled in my curls, keeping my lips pressed firmly on his. I pulled back slightly, teasing him, allowing him only short kisses as he stretched forward, doing his best to recapture my lips.

I giggled. "I have to go." I whispered in his ear.

He moaned, his grip tightening at my hips, pulling me closer. "No fair."

I laughed scooting back over to my seat as he watched me go mournfully. As I reached for the door he grabbed my hand, pulling me back. I paused, surprised, as I watched him choose his words. He raised his eyes to me, his expression wary. "Be careful around Jackson yeah? I don't know what it is; but I get a real creepy vibe off that guy. And he likes you. Way too much."

I laughed. "Jackson is an idiot." I remembered what Derek had told me. "A TOTAL idiot. But he was really there for me last week. He may be an ass, but he's not a complete lost cause. Besides he has Lydia- I think that you're over thinking things. But don't worry." I leaned in kissing him playfully. "You're cute when you're jealous."

His eyes widened in disbelief. "I am NOT jealous of that asshole. Especially not, when I get to do this." He pulled me back and kissed me again. "And all he can do is watch."

I opened my eyes, dazed and more than a little confused by his words. He had a huge smirk sprawled across his face as he pushed me gently out of the car. I watched him drive away, puzzled. Well that was weird. I sighed, turning. Best get this over with. I stilled in surprise as I saw Jackson leaning against his front door, watching me. He smiled. "I was gonna walk down and call at your door. But then I saw you weren't at home." His grin grew as a blush crept from my cheeks. "So Derek Hale huh?" He said pushing the door open and allowing me past. "Go figure."

I smiled at the room as I took my seat at the table. Lydia grinned back, looking like she had a secret she was dying to share. I groaned inwardly remembering how she wanted that party. Jackson's mum smiled warmly at me. "You must be Adrienne. We've heard a lot about you."

"Yeah it's nice to meet you. Thanks for inviting me."

The dinner passed in a blur. Jackson's mom was a GOOD cook. By the end of the meal, I felt weirdly attached to her and her husband. They were such nice people. How on earth did they raise a brat like Jackson? Watching him play with his dessert absent minded, I realised he had been mostly quiet for the meal; very unusual in Jackson, who normally had an abundance of things so say. Mostly derogatory or self-inflammatory, but still.

* * *

Sitting on the floor of Jackson's room, as Lydia stretched out lazily at the end of his bed I prepared myself for her assault. True to form, she wasted no time in beginning her interrogation. "So when were you thinking of having this party?" I looked up at her in disbelief.

"Lydia I can't. If this gets back to my dad he'll have no choice but to send me back to Scott's house."

She looked at me, her brow furrowed. "Why did you even leave Scott's house in the first place?"

I fell silent, trying to think of an adequate excuse. Jackson rolled his eyes.

"Since when does anyone need a reason not to want to live with McCall?" He flopped down beside Lydia. "If you ask me, the question should be why you ever lived there in the first place."

Lydia appeared unsatisfied but let it go. She had more pressing issues. "I was thinking; if we have it this weekend, it would tie in with Allison's birthday."

I frowned. It was Allison's birthday? How did Lydia know that and I didn't? I suppose I was MIA for a week, I noted guiltily. Smelling weakness, Lydia went in for the kill.

"We could have a surprise party. This Saturday! I could come over Saturday night and help you decorate. We could pretend not to do anything and then get her to call over at the last minute! We'd get Scott to play along too! And you know, you could invite someone too, it wouldn't just be about Allison."

I blushed, realising Jackson wasn't the only one who saw who dropped me off. She fixed me with a pointed look that convinced me the matter would be further discussed when Jackson wasn't around. I nibbled my lip; I wasn't seriously considering this was I?

"Who would we even invite?" I asked curiously. Lydia scoffed loudly as Jackson smirked.

"Whoever we want? Trust me Addie. EVERYONE is going to want to come. Leave it to me." She winked; her grin smug and triumphant.

"So it's settled."

I sighed. I suppose it was. I was going to regret this; I was sure of it. But then it was another chance to see Derek, I mused. I needed to know what the hell was going on there.

* * *

Wishing goodnight to Jackson's parents, I walked home quietly. The house felt weirdly dark and empty. I missed living with Scott and Melissa. But as much as I had come to accept Scott's condition, I didn't want to live with it. As long as I was distanced from it, I could handle it. I sighed as I flicked on the lights, trudging up to my room. When I left this house this morning I was so optimistic it was going to be a normal day.

When Jackson pulled up the next day, I was sitting on the wall waiting for him. Waving lightly I hopped in beside him. He smiled turning to me. "You'll be happy to know I had to fend off texts from the entire lacrosse team all night. They are all dying to come to your party."

My mouth popped open in surprise. "How do they know already? We only decided to have it last night?"

He smiled at me sheepishly. "Actually, Lydia decided yesterday morning. She had a hunch you'd come around." I stared at him dumbstruck. She was right, but still. I felt slightly hoodwinked. And slightly buzzed that people wanted to come to my party. But I ignored that.

The drive into school was spent with Jackson giving me a blow by blow account of everyone who wanted to come. "And he's nice but he's known to trash the place when he gets drunk. And for some reason he always ends up naked?"

I laughed. "So he's a no then." Jackson nodded fervently. "Good choice."

* * *

As we walked through the gates I noticed I was receiving a lot more love than usual from the student population. People smiled and waved at me, most of them strangers. I giggled in disbelief, turning to Jackson.

He shrugged. "There aren't many parties here. And none in a massive house, with no parental supervision, thrown by the hottest girl at school."

I frowned lightly at his words. They weren't entirely appropriate given his girlfriend, and my now close friend, was approaching us at speed, waving excitedly. She kissed Jackson quickly before turning to me.

"ADDIE!" She grabbed my hand, pulling me with her, talking animatedly. "EVERYONE wants to come! It's going to be HUGE!"

Alarm bells sounded in my head, as I laughed awkwardly. "Lydia, how many people did you invite?"

She continued ranting happily, seemingly not having heard me. "I talked to Scott and that pale kid and they both agreed to keep Allison away from people talking about the party! I've said to everyone that anyone who mentions it to her is uninvited- no exceptions. I just need to know who you want to invite specifically because I haven't added anyone especially for you. I asked Scott and he suggested GREENBERG which I hope was a joke because I treated it as such, and anyways he always gets naked at parties at the MOST inconvenient times, believe me – you don't want him there. Jackson also spoke to the lacrosse team and they're all eager I just worry that-"

"LYDIA!" I interrupted her. "Lydia this… this is too much." I floundered.

She looked at me in shock, before smiling at me sweetly. "It's okay; you don't need to thank me. It's your first party here, and I just want to make sure it's not a flop." She turned on her heel, flouncing down the corridor before I could stop her.

"So I'll leave your guest list to you yes?" She called over her shoulder, not waiting for a reply.

I sighed staring after her, as an arm slipped through mine.

"Hey where did you disappear to yesterday? Was it Derek?" Allison whispered happily. I jumped, feeling slightly caught out.

"Yeah actually it was." I grinned at her smugly. "But I want to hear about your study session first!"

She laughed. "A complete fiasco, my aunt Kate walked in on us kissing and Scott had to hide in my wardrobe. It was like something out of an embarrassing teen movie." She cringed, laughing along with me.

"So please, tell me all about Derek. I'd love to hear something to distract me from my own woes."

I shrugged "Not much to tell really. We chatted, we kissed, I left. We're establishing a pattern, but I don't know where it's going."

She nodded thoughtfully. "We'll when are you going to see him next?"

"I dunno. We don't really keep in contact. We just sort… of bump into each other." I realised this was probably the problem.

She perked up suddenly, an idea forming. "Well I was thinking of maybe doing something for my birthday Saturday night? He could come?"

I frowned. How was I going to get out of this?

"What were you thinking?"

She sighed. "I don't really know. I can't have anything at mine; my family are being super weird. I was thinking something small? Maybe dinner and a movie? I still don't know that many people here." She tailed off, embarrassed.

Oh crap. This was going to be hard.

"That would be lovely but I can't Saturday. I've… joined the swim team. We're having an induction on Saturday."

Shit. I was going to have to actually join now. She looked at me in surprise. "You swim?"

I nodded. "Yeah I used to at my old school. I stopped when I moved, but I'm thinking of starting up again." She nodded, trying to cover her disappointment.

"That's great; you totally should go." She smiled. I felt like shit. I reminded myself I was risking my personal safety to throw her a party.

"Maybe next weekend?" She smiled again.

* * *

In chemistry that day, Stiles pulled me aside. "A party? Really?"

I nodded. "It wasn't my idea I promise."

He laughed. "I assumed as much. Lydia can be persuasive. Scott and I… we're invited right?"

I raised my eyebrows in shock. "Of course you are!"

He grinned smugly. "Awesome. I mean, I thought so, but you know, Scott said even Greenberg wasn't invited so, I thought…" He trailed off, realising his mistake.

"Scott said what? Why would Scott say that?"

Stiles looked like a deer in headlights.

"He TOLD you, didn't he?" I asked outraged.

Stiles shook his head vehemently. He looked at me sincerely, the ghosts of a grin playing at his lips.

"He DID!" I pulled him closer, lowering my face. "Stiles it NEVER happened. I didn't kiss Greenberg."

He scoffed. "I would say that too if I had kissed Greenberg."

I rolled my eyes just as Jackson slid into the seat beside me. "What's this Stilinsky? You kissed Greenberg?" Jackson smirked.

My face went beetroot as I stared at Stiles imploringly. He smiled innocently. "Who me? No, not ME, I'm afraid." Jackson looked between the two of us, before realisation dawned on his face.

"NO WAY! When did this happen?" Jackson demanded, turning me to face him.

"At the party in the first week!" Stiles supplied happily. I floundered silently. Was it okay to come clean about Derek now? I was unsure.

Jackson frowned. "I thought you were with that Hale guy at that party?"

Shit. I guess it didn't matter now.

I stared at my hands- hoping Mr Harris would get a fucking move on. Stiles snorted. "Derek wasn't even at that party. Besides Addie isn't interested, that's ancient history bro." I cringed as Stiles leaned lazily against my desk, nudging me for support. I nodded silently, praying that Jackson wouldn't sell me out, unable to meet his gaze. There was silence for a beat.

"What?" Jackson laughed loudly. "You and McCall, you have NO idea do you?" He slouched against the desk laughing hysterically. Stiles straightened up confused. His gaze flickered between the two of us. I shrugged, giving him a confused expression and hoping he would believe I was as lost as he was. His eyes narrowed suspiciously, just as Mr Harris swanned in. About fucking time. I was really starting to hate this guy.

* * *

As soon as the bell rang, I flew from my seat ignoring Stiles's call and racing for the girls toilets, where not even Stiles would follow. After 5 minutes I texted Jackson.

[Is Stiles in the parking lot? Cheers for earlier by the way! ]

My phone buzzed in response straight away.

[No can't see him. I'll park by the door so you can make a quick getaway. Sorry if I dropped you in it.]

I rolled my eyes. Of course he did. Cautiously I poked my head out the door. All clear. I kept my head down as I slipped through the crowds, going for inconspicuous. Thanks to Lydia's party and my new found popularity, every single person I passed in the crowd wanted to say hi and greet me by name. Impatiently, I pushed through, finally reaching the sanctuary of Jackson's car. I spotted Stiles and Scott in deep conversation across the parking lot, both looking up as we passed them. Scott stared at me angrily. I lowered my gaze.

I guess it wasn't okay.

Oops.

At least it was the weekend now. I wouldn't have to face him until tomorrow at this stupid party. But he wouldn't cause a scene at Allison's birthday bash. I was safe till Monday. Jackson startled me from my thoughts.

"So how come Scott and Stiles don't know about Hale? From what I saw you guys weren't exactly being discreet."

I sighed. "They don't approve. They think he's… trouble." I frowned, feeling that was an inadequate explanation.

He seemed to get it though. "Yeah, I'd be dubious of anyone who wears that much black too. And he gives seriously scary vibes."

I laughed, thinking that Derek had almost said the exact same of him. He looked down at me, smiling coyly. "What? What did I say?"

I shrugged.

"It's nothing, it's just… he does wear a lot of black is all."

His handed rested lazily on the wheel as he looked across at me.

"You know we have to do that project sometime soon. Sunday?"

I nodded absently. That project was the last thing on my mind. He looked at me curiously, inclining forward slightly and outstretching his hand. For one heart stopping moment I thought he was going to kiss me. He plucked a curl from my face, tucking it softly behind my ear. I stared at him blankly, unsure of how to respond to this. He grinned slightly. "See you tomorrow then."

I nodded, dazed.

Swinging open my door, I shook of the chills that ran down my back. That had been really creepy. Not to mention inappropriate. Glancing around my house, I realised I had been living as quite the slob. The next two hours were spent cleaning in preparation for the party. Then I sorted through my mail. Most of it was spam. Two were addressed to me. I stared down at them puzzled. Perching on the arm of an arm chair I slit the handwritten one open.

_Ad,_

_I got this address from your dad. I can't believe I'm resorting to this but I don't even know if you've seen your emails or deleted your account or if you even have the same number or if you've even received my texts but I NEED to talk to you. What I did- I'm so sorry! I can't even believe I said the things that I-_

I discarded it. More of the same. I was getting real sick of Aaron's shit. Hastily I opened the second one. It was typed, official looking. Hopefully it would have better news than its predecessor. Glancing at its contents my eyes widened in surprise. I re-read it to make sure I was seeing this right. I glanced at the date. Shit, it was from at least 2 weeks ago. Oh well. Fingering my shiny new plastic card I opened out the accompanying letter.

_Adrienne, _

_I have enclosed your new debit card. I have set up an account in your name and will transfer money as necessary. Please see the enclosed letter for details for the transferral i.e. date and amount. If you have any questions, contact me. I am dubious whether I will make our two week agreement, but trust that you are well and hope this will tide you over until I can join you. I will of course, do my best to join you as quickly as I can. _

_Love, Dad._

Eagerly I flicked to the second letter. My eyebrows shot upwards when I saw the sum he had wired to me. I shook my head, suddenly dizzy. That man was clueless. I already knew there was no way he would be here on time. And it was fine with me. Over the years I had grown to like my independence. He could have called me, asked me how much I needed; hell he could have asked Mellissa. But as usual he avoided interaction and threw money at the problem. Fine with me.

I walked to my room in a daze, slowly typing digits into my phone. Lydia answered on the second ring.

"Adrienne? Is this important, I'm swamped with party stuff."

I took a breath. "Lydia, stop whatever party stuff you're planning. I need you to get over here right now. It's going to be a lot bigger than we thought."

* * *

Two hours later, Lydia and I we're happily taking turns swigging from a wine bottle and picking out dresses online. She looked down at the list in her hand.

"Adrienne… This is going to be… INSANE!"

I giggled taking a swig, feeling reckless. She stared at me agog.

"I can't believe your dad just left you with a credit card!"

Her words niggled at me. He hadn't LEFT me. He would come home eventually. He always did. I shrugged, suddenly bored.

"Come on, have you picked your dress?"

Lydia waved my question away with one manicured hand. "I got it Monday."

I looked at her. "We only decided on the party Thursday?"

She grinned wickedly. "Oh I had a feeling. I'm generally right about these things. And look at us now? Wasn't I right?" She gestured to the impressive shopping list in front of her. Her phone buzzed angrily.

"Oh sorry that's Andrew. He's bringing his sound system."

I raised my eyebrows. Who the fuck is Andrew? She disappeared into the hallway chatting animatedly on her phone. I slipped off the bed, picking up my letters again from their spot on my dresser. I sighed. What would happen when he finally followed me to Beacon Hills? What would happen if he didn't? The second question lingered in my head.

Lydia burst back through the door. I hastily dropped the letters.

"Okay well I should go, Jackson's giving me a lift home. I'll collect all this stuff tomorrow and be over here for lunchtime."

I nodded, flashing her a smile as she hugged me goodbye. I listened for the sound of the door closing.

Then the house fell silent.


	10. Chapter 10

When I awoke the next morning, I was vaguely aware of knocking on my door. I rolled over, ignoring it. The knocking persisted. Angrily I glared at my alarm clock. 11:00. I sighed in frustration, kicking off my covers and stomping downstairs. Scott's face glared back at me through the glass of my front door. Ugh I was not in the mood for this conversation. I pulled the door open roughly.

"Scott." I greeted him flatly.

He pushed past me. "Tell me Stiles is joking?"

I rolled my eyes. "I don't know what you're talking about, but knowing Stiles, I'm going to go ahead and say yes."

It was his turn to roll his eyes. "You know exactly what I'm talking about. Derek." He replied tersely. "Tell me you haven't been seeing him."

I met his gaze evenly. "And if I have?" His eyes popped.

"Have you not met Derek? He spent all last night chasing me around a car park! He scared the crap out of me! I thought I was going to DIE!"

I stared at him indifferently. "Why?"

"Because I thought he was the fucking ALPHA!"

I shook my head. "No, I meant why did he chase you?"

Scott stared at me blankly. "It doesn't matter. The point is he's crazy; and more importantly dangerous. He does whatever he wants, regardless of who he hurts! What makes you think that won't apply to you!?"

I looked away from him. "He's no more dangerous than you." I reminded him quietly. Scott scoffed. "You're an idiot if you actually believe that. He could kill me in a second."

I shot my gaze back up to him.

"Yet he hasn't, has he? In fact, everything he's done for you has been to help you. He saved you from those hunters, and helped you adjust once you were bitten! And I'd bet that last night was to help you as well."

Scott looked at me incredulously. "Not out of the goodness of his heart, I assure you. He only helps me stay alive because he needs me alive to find the alpha. He's using me as much, if not more, than I am using him!" I narrowed my eyes.

"Yes how truly hideous of him! How dare he be angry that his sister, and LAST LIVING FAMILY, was butchered to pieces by that lunatic! It's just despicable that he would help you stay alive in the hopes of finding him. The only decent thing to do would be to have LET you die."

We stared at each other in silence, chest's heaving. Scott broke eye contact first. "Look… I don't know what is going on between you two, and I… I don't want to. But I care about you Adrienne, and I know that nothing good can possibly come from you being with someone like Derek. I won't ever be a supporter of it, but I don't want to argue anymore. Just, be careful." He raised his eyes to me anxiously.

Relenting, I nodded, just as Lydia's voice floated in from the hall. "Helooooo? We have GOODIES!"

Both Scott and I turned towards the hallway as she turned the corner. Grinning like a smug cat, Lydia gestured for us to follow her outside. Her jeep was full of crates of alcohol, banners, bags of balloons, rolled up fairy lights and sitting in her front seat was an ENORMOUS birthday cake.

"Lydia…" I breathed.

She smirked, satisfied. "I know."

Scott stared at the car's contents, mouth agape. "Holy shit."

His eyes flew between ours. "Addie, how many people are coming?" I shrugged. I had left the logistics to Lydia.

She waved off his question. "A few." He looked unconvinced.

"Help us unload?" I turned to Scott beseechingly, as Jackson came jogging up the street from his own house, having spotted Lydia's car.

"Want a hand?" He smirked when he saw the amount of alcohol, shaking his head slightly. "This is going to be awesome."

* * *

An hour later my dress arrived. It was worth paying express delivery for I thought smugly, as I tore apart the packaging. I looked at my phone. One more missed call from Allison. I felt bad, but it would be worth all the guilt when she saw the party we had set up. I glanced out my bedroom window. My back garden had been covered in fairy lights, with banners streamed through the trees. I could hear Lydia shouting commands from up here. Chuckling, I raced back downstairs as the doorbell rang for the 50th time this afternoon. I opened the door to who I assumed was Andrew, who was hauling the hugest pair of speakers I had ever seen. He smiled in welcome.

"Hey Adrienne, where do you want these?" His face dropped in shock as I led him into the sitting room which by now had been pretty much cleared out save for a single table stocked to the nines with drink. The room was a lot bigger when the furniture had been removed, and was flamboyantly decorated with balloons and streamers. It was unrecognisable. I gestured to a bare wall. "Over there?" He nodded, and hastened to follow my instructions. Lydia strutted over.

"Oh Andrew thank you so much! Such a life saver!" She simpered sweetly, before turning to me. "McCall- Is the BIGGEST idiot ever! He nearly ruined the whole thing. He told her they were going ROCK CLIMBING for her birthday date! Can you imagine if she turned up to her own party in ROCK CLIMBING GEAR?" She looked scandalised. "I intervened though. I told her he was surprising her and bringing her for dinner. She should look okay."

She frowned, biting her lip. "Am I forgetting anything?"

I laughed, hugging her lightly. "No, everything is going to be perfect! How about we go start getting ready and let the boys finish up?" She nodded, grinning excitedly.

* * *

Glancing in the mirror I ruffled my hair and pouted, re applying clear lip gloss. Lydia rolled her eyes in the background. "Would you stop already? You know you look AMAZING." She looked longingly at my dress. I smirked at her, before surveying my reflection in the mirror. The dress really had been worth the price of express delivery. It was a dark red, almost rustic in its colouring, and clung to my figure in all the right places, with an unusual rope-like tie around the back of my neck. I flattened the skirt nervously. Lydia noticed.

"This wouldn't have anything to do with that boy in the black car would it? Is he coming?" She scooted closer to me on the bed, her attention now firmly fixed on me. She really did love boy talk didn't she?

I smiled coyly. "It might do. And I don't know if he is or isn't. We don't really talk much, we just run into each other a lot. But if he came to that random party in the first week, why not mine?" I grinned.

She nodded knowledgeably. "He'll be here. And if he isn't, it's his loss." She stared enviously at the dress one more time. I giggled, taking another sip of my drink. This was going to be a great night; I could feel it.

* * *

By the time the doorbell started ringing, I was already drunk. As strangers flooded into my house they all ran up to me to thank me or hug me or to offer me a drink. I had been dancing with the entire lacrosse team for at least half an hour when Lydia pulled me aside. "Scott called. Allison is on her way!"

I jumped excitedly. "YAY! Get the music quick- and the lights!" I ran to the speakers and flicked off the music. A loud groan erupted from the crowd.

"Shut up! Allison is on her way so we all need to be quiet until she arrives!" Within minutes, the doorbell rang. I heard the door open as Scott let them in.

"Hello? Addie? Scott needs to collect my present? You in here?" As she opened the door to the sitting room, the room exploded into a massive cheer. Lydia and I pushed through the crowd to meet her, enveloping her in a massive hug.

She covered her face, laughing in embarrassment. She looked in amazement at the spectacle in front of her as the lights went back on and the music resumed its earlier volume. "Guys this… this is too much." I could see she was touched.

Scott hung back, grinning as Lydia thrust a drink into Allison's hand. "Happy Birthday!" We squealed. "Now drink up, so we can dance with the birthday girl!"

She threw back the drink, shuddering and wincing at the taste. "Lydia what the hell was that?"

Lydia shrugged. "I don't know. Addie made it." I winked, pulling them into the middle of the dancing students.

We danced together for a while, ignoring any boys who approached the group. Feeling the urge for another drink, I motioned to the girls that I would be back in a minute. Wandering over to the table, I observed the success that my party had become. I should thank Lydia. I sipped at my drink, noticing a throng of girls whispering and pointing excitedly at something. I followed their gaze, and spotted Derek leaning against the wall, talking to Scott. Or at least Scott was talking to Derek, seemingly pissed off about something. With a sickening realisation, I came to the conclusion it was probably to do with our argument earlier.

God, he was so embarrassing.

Pushing through the crowd, I reached them easily. The both turned at my arrival, Derek taking in my outfit; Scott taking in my expression. I eyed him sternly. "Scott, do you have a problem?"

He stared at me for a second, before shaking his head tersely. I took a step forward. "Good. I would hate to have to kick you out of your own girlfriend's birthday party." I grinned at him, grabbing Derek's hand and pulling him outside.

I turned to him once we were safely away from Scott and his bitchy glares. "Now who's trespassing?" I whispered into his ear. He laughed easily. "I'm only here, because you want me here." He smirked at me.

"Is that so? Who says I want you here?" I smirked back coyly. He wrapped his arms around my waist. "Don't you?" His voice was low, dangerous. I inched my face closer, shaking my head slowly. His smirk grew. "You don't?" His lips were so close; I could feel his breath when he spoke. He leaned in, closing the distance and kissed me softly. I sighed into him. A tap on my shoulder stole my attention.

"What?" I turned impatiently.

"Addie, I'm sorry but Stephanie and Andrew have gone into your room."

My eyes widened. "Are you SERIOUS? MY room?"

Stiles nodded awkwardly, refusing to look at Derek. I stomped past the two of them, the drink fuelling my outrage. I grabbed another drink on my way for good measure.

Swinging open my door with a bang, two teenagers turned to me in shock, caught out mid kiss. "Andrew. Get the fuck out of my room."

Andrew looked at me pleadingly. "Please Adrienne? We just want somewhere quiet to talk."

I shook my head, knowing bullshit when I heard it.

"She said get out." Derek intoned from the doorway. Andrew flicked his gaze to the newcomer and nodded, swallowing slightly. They both filed past me, the girl, Stephanie I presumed, suitably mortified. I glanced at Derek and giggled. "Ugh. Thank you for saving my room from years of depraved nightmares." He nodded, flicking the door shut behind him as he walked in. I plonked down on the bed, suddenly feeling a lot drunker than I had five minutes ago.

He looked at my dresser curiously.

"What?" I asked, resting my chin lopsidedly on my hand.

He looked down at me grinning. "I just thought you'd have put up your photos by now." He rooted through the stack of junk on the dresser. "Or at least sorted out your crap. Have you even unpacked?"

I lay back in my bed, the pillow feeling very snuggly against my face. "Hmmmn I don't have any photos. Well just the one. But I would never frame it." I sighed. I heard him still as I closed my eyes. Silence grew for a minute. I looked up at him through one eye, curious as to what he was doing. His attention was absorbed by a piece of paper. With a jolt I recognised it as Aaron's letter. Leaping from the bed, I snatched it from his grasp and folded it hastily. He looked at me in surprise. "Sorry, it's just… It's private." I mumbled embarrassed, praying he would drop it.

He didn't.

He stared at me speculatively. "Is it from the boy in the photo?" I stared at him, my jaw hitting the floor. "NO." I began, flustered. "Well, yeah actually but- how do you even KNOW about that photo?" He continued to stare at me, watching me get more and more agitated. "I saw it the day I went round to Scott's house; the day after you found out about us." He shrugged. "I was curious."

I focused on the floor, not wanting to believe we were having this conversation. "He was my boyfriend before I came here. We went out for almost two years, and broke up almost a month before I came." Please, leave it there, I begged silently.

He didn't

"Why did you break up?"

I stayed silent. He looked at me curiously, taking a step towards me. He was still waiting for my answer. He wasn't going to let it go. I laughed humourlessly. "You read the letter Derek. You know why. He cheated." I shrugged. I refused to allow myself drop my gaze. Derek tilted his head thoughtfully. "Why did you keep the photo?"

I plonked back onto the bed. "WHAT is this, 20 questions?" He sat down beside me. "I want to know." I looked at him helplessly. "Why? It's irrelevant."

"Because. I don't want to share you. With anyone." His eyes bore into mine as I took in his words. He didn't want to…What the fuck does that mean?

"So…we're together now?" I asked slowly.

He smirked. "That depends." I quirked an eyebrow.

"Do you think your sidekicks will allow it? I wouldn't want to be the cause of dissention in the ranks."

I smirked back, leaning into him. "They'll come around. If not, sidekicks are a dime a dozen these days."

He laughed, shaking his head at me. "Dope." He kissed me again, this time more passionately then before, both of us more sure of ourselves.

I leaned slowly back onto the bed as his weight pinned me underneath him. His lips nuzzled at my neck as I moaned softly, my nails scraping his back slightly. His mouth came back up to meet mine as both our hands began to explore. Clenching the fabric over his toned stomach I quickly lifted his t-shirt free, our lips parting shortly. Feeling slightly high, I reached wrapped my legs around his waist, flipping our positions. I broke away from him, sitting astride him as he watched me straighten up. Smirking, I reached behind my head, making short work of the rope ties on my dress. Shrugging it over my head easily, I thanked past Adrienne gratefully for wearing pretty underwear. My smirk grew as I watched his eyes drink me in, before recapturing his lips, and picking up where Stephanie and Andrew had left off.

Derek pulled away suddenly, leaving me dazed. I looked down at him, as his hands froze on my waist. I nuzzled his neck. "What's wrong?" He shied away from my kisses.

"Adrienne- Adrienne stop!" I pulled back properly to see his face. He was staring at the door, his eyes slightly widened. I turned following his gaze as I leaned against him, pushing my hair out of my eyes.

My blood ran cold. "D-Daddy?"

My father stood in the doorway, unable to tear his eyes from the spectacle in front of him, shock written in every feature. I leapt off Derek grabbing my discarded dress on the floor, and pulling it on hastily. He opened his mouth, and quickly closed it, seemingly unable to find words.

He turned to leave, halting at the door. "The party is over. Everyone goes home." His tone was cold, furious. He turned to Derek, as I stood paralysed. "Everyone." I stood rooted to the spot as he walked into his own room, at the opposite end of the house. Derek climbed up from the bed, shrugging into his t shirt. He wrapped his arms around me as I stared at the spot where my father had stood, still in shock.

"Hey." He lifted my hair from my face. "It's going to be fine. He can't be mad for ever. Hey, look at me."

Slowly I raised my eyes to his.

"It's going to be okay." He reached for my phone. "I'm going to have to leave now. Text me tomorrow."

He put my phone back down, and kissed me again. I stared at him numbly, my mind blank.

"I'll clear out the party, don't worry." He disappeared downstairs. I followed him mutely, and watched him scatter the crowd, nodding to everyone who offered thanks as they left. Lydia and Jackson had already retreated to his house I noted. Allison gave me a massive hug when she left, which I sloppily responded to, only half listening to her endless 'thank you's.

Even Scott and Stiles were grudgingly thankful. Unwilling to forgive my secret involvement with Derek just yet, but unable to pretend the party hadn't been awesome. Lastly Derek left. "You gonna be ok?"

I nodded silently.

"I'll text you tomorrow." He kissed me lightly before departing, his eyes concerned.

I closed the door behind him, feeling sick to my stomach.

I was fucking dead.


	11. Chapter 11

It was ages before I managed to get any sleep that night. My mind whirled restlessly, as I contemplated various ways I could explain what my dad had walked in on last night. Just a casual get together between friends that got out of control. Or even a way of making new friends? I sighed in frustration, throwing my head back into the pillow. There was no way out of this. I just had to bite my tongue and accept whatever punishment was thrown my way. As the hours crept by, it became lighter, and lighter outside, until finally I fell asleep.

Waking up, the events of last night hit me like a brick wall. I could hear activity downstairs. With a sense of mounting dread, I took to the stairs, slowly making my way to the kitchen. Strangers pushed past me on their way in and out of the sitting room as it dawned on me what was happening. My dad had already called the clean-up crew. Which meant he must have been up for hours. I pushed the kitchen door open quietly, staring shamefaced at the floor as my dad folded his newspaper, eyeing me over the rim of his glasses from his stool. "Adrienne. Sit." He gestured to the stool beside him, his tone curt. I did as I was told.

I felt his gaze on me for a few minutes before he sighed. "You accept what you did was wrong?"

I nodded, my cheeks flushed. "Why did you do it then? You knew I was expecting to be home. You knew I would never condone it. Is this some phase of teenage rebellion we've yet to grow out of?"

I remained silent, unable to think of anything to say. "I didn't think you would be home." I mumbled lamely.

He frowned. "Evidently. Adrienne, how could you be so disrespectful as to throw a party behind my back, in the house I provided for you, with the money I work hard to give you?" He stared at me, waiting. I was lost for words.

"Clearly, I should never have trusted you alone. You're far too immature to handle the responsibility." His tone was scathing, and I bit back tears. It was horrible to know he was right, that I had no defence. "You're grounded indefinitely, the damages from the party will come out of your allowance, and you are forbidden from seeing that boy again. Am I clear?" My mouth fell open.

I'm… grounded? I hadn't been grounded since I was seven. And forbidden from seeing Derek? That's fucking ridiculous. "What? No, Dad, you can't stop me seeing someone!" I stared at him aghast. Wasn't this a little extreme? Nothing had even been damaged at the party; the only cost was the clean-up, which I could have done myself.

He turned back to his newspaper; conversation closed. "Dad!" I demanded, outraged. He ignored me. "It's final, Adrienne." His tone was cold, uninterested. Furious, I turned on my heel and stormed from the room. Several of the cleaning workers turned to look at me as I raged past them, slamming my door shut behind me. My phone buzzed loudly on my nightstand and in frustration I flung it across the room. As it crashed against the wall, I immediately regretted it. "Shit."

I dashed over to it, relieved to see it was unscathed. I opened the message.

[Still up for our history meeting?] Jackson. He was fucking kidding right? I reminded myself that he and Lydia had left before my dad arrived. Sighing, I hastily replied.

[No can do I'm afraid. I'm on lockdown over here. My dad arrived shortly after you left.]

The phone buzzed in response instantly. I really wasn't in the mood for Jackson's sympathy. Choosing to ignore his text, I strolled towards the shower instead, grabbing my towels on the way. Under the warm soapy water, everything felt better. It was going to be okay. My dad would see reason. Maybe we'd even have Derek over for dinner? They'd get along; I was sure of it. They could even go golfing together! I caught myself. Probably not.

I finished off my new bout of optimism with a rousing chorus of Shaggy's "It wasn't me"; my favourite shower time solo. Patting my hair dry, I left my bathroom, securing a second towel around my chest. "But she caught me on the counter?" I shook my hair lightly. "It wasn't me."

I shuffled over to my dresser, jiggling in time to the music in my head. "Saw me banging on the sofa?" I nodded my head in time to the beat, grabbing my moisturiser and turning to face my bed as I unscrewed the cap. "It wasn't-"

The words went dry in my mouth as I saw Derek was watching me, sitting in my window. I froze, beyond mortification. Why did it ALWAYS have to be him? His smirk was unbearable.

"What- What are you doing here?" Shock reverberated through my body. He stared at me curiously. "Do you want me to leave?" I shook my head.

"No- it's just… you can't be here. My dad is just downstairs, and he's kind of…" I trailed off, stuck for the right words. For the second time in Derek's short visit I was utterly mortified. "He's kind of banned me from seeing you." I squeezed my eyes shut, hoping the ground would swallow me up. It sounded so juvenile. Derek laughed.

"Well I can't say I'm surprised."

I opened an eye cautiously. "You're not?" He laughed again, slipping off my window sill and coming towards me.

"Adrienne. He walked in to see his only daughter half naked and straddling some strange guy in her bedroom, after discovering she had thrown a massive party without his knowledge or permission. I'm SURPRISED he didn't fetch his shot gun."

He smirked playfully, softly tucking my hair behind my ears. "Besides. When he asks, you could always just tell him… it wasn't me." His face cracked up in a smile, as I buried my head in his shoulder, hiding my red face. I could feel his body shake with laughter against me.

I swatted his arm. "Stop! That was SUPPOSED to be private. How was I supposed to know you'd pick today to be a mega creep and linger in my room while I shower?" He tried to stop laughing, doing his best to pull a sombre expression.

"No really, it was very impressive. I could hear the whole thing while you were in there. You even got Shaggy's actual rap. I have superhuman hearing and I still don't have a fucking clue what he's saying." I nodded, appeased. I was pretty good at it.

He bit his lip, trying to supress another smile. "The accent might have been over kill though." I moaned again, my face burning up. Why lord? Why me? He chuckled at my reaction, kissing me lightly.

Then in a flash, he disappeared, just as a knock sounded at the door. "Adrienne?" My dad poked his head inside suspiciously. I rolled my eyes at him. "What do you want? I'm kind of busy." I waved my moisturiser in his face aggressively. Well; as aggressively as moisturiser can be waved.

He looked at me unconvinced. "Who were you talking to?"

I plonked down on my bed, feigning boredom. "A friend. We were supposed to work on a history project today, but I had to cancel. "I gestured to my phone. I glared at him pointedly, before allowing faux confusion flood my face. "Wait- I am still allowed have friends right?" I asked sarcastically. He narrowed his eyes, unimpressed by my antics. "Show it to me."

I floundered. "What?" He held out his hand impatiently. I handed him the phone. Fuck. Fuck. My mind went blank. He would see there were no calls since yesterday.

He raised his eyebrows quizzically. "Who is Jackson? Not the boy from last night?"

I sighed dramatically. "NO. He's my history partner. Like I already told you." He stared at the screen, seemingly satisfied. He passed it back, nodding absently.

"Well. Just… Keep it down." He departed the room awkwardly. I stared after him. He is COMPLETELY useless. He must not have bothered to even get out of my texts.

My phone buzzed again. I jumped.

[Sorry, had to go, figured it wouldn't go down well if he'd found me. I have some stuff to take care of, but I might see you tomorrow?]

[No problem. See you then.] I re-read it before I pressed send. I figured it was mature sounding. A little bland and humourless for my tastes; but it might go a small way to repairing the shower fiasco he had just witnessed. I shuddered subconsciously.

The day passed uneventfully, as I actually sat down and began to study for this history project. I was beginning to feel more than guilty for my lack of contribution, especially since I couldn't fully explain to Jackson the legitimate reasons behind my absence. I was fully absorbed in my work, jotting down notes and scrolling through texts on my laptop when my phone buzzed again. It was Scott.

[Meet me at the school, now. EMERGENCY.]

I froze. Emergency? What the fuck? I glanced back to my work reluctantly, before eyeing my bedroom door. My dad had long since gone to bed. He always went to bed early. But did I really want to sneak out? On the first day of my sentence? I breathed out heavily. Shit. I was doing this wasn't I?

I flew silently around my room, shrugging out of my sweats and pulling on jeans hastily. Slipping the window open quietly I tucked my phone into my pocket, and swung one leg out onto the roof. Pulling myself out, I hopped from my roof to the ground, landing awkwardly on my ankles. Fuck, that hurt. I walked it off, jogging lightly to Jackson's house. I rang him speedily; my fingers flying around the keys.

"Whaddup?" He answered almost immediately.

"Hey, I just got this really weird text off Scott, and I'm kind of worried. Would you mind dropping me to the school? He asked me to meet him there. Only if you're not busy though!" I added hastily.

There was a pause down the phone as I heard him speak to someone else. "Addie got one too." His voice suddenly became louder. "Addie? You still there?"

"Yeah." I replied.

"We'll be there in two minutes; I'm on my way back to the school from Allison's house. Scott texted her too." He hung up.

I sat outside his house waiting. What the fuck was up with Scott? Why was he at the school? At the weekend? I really hoped this wasn't werewolf shit. It had better not be werewolf shit. I saw Jackson's lights as he turned onto our street. I bounced up, waving at Lydia and Allison, and climbing awkwardly into the back seat.

"So what's going on?" I questioned, leaning forward. Jackson rolled his eyes. "McCall stood Allison up and is now demanding the two of you meet him at school." Lydia nodded beside him happily, content with his assessment of the situation. I glanced at Allison. Her eyes were more worried than she was letting on.

As we pulled up at the school, I scanned the car park. It was deserted; save for two cars. One was belonging to Stiles, and visibly damaged. The other belonged to Derek, it's door ajar. I froze. He loves that car. He would never leave it open like that.

We all climbed out, unsure of what to do. "I'm going to check inside." I called to the others, walking forward. "Me too!" Allison hastened to follow me as the others climbed back into the car. "We'll wait." Lydia called.

Walking through the halls in silence, I knew that we both felt slightly creeped out. The school was dark and deserted, our footsteps echoing noisily through the corridor. "Scott?" Allison ventured nervously, her voice sounding thin and small as it resounded through the hall. "You there?" She tried again, a little louder this time. Somewhere in the building I heard a crash. We both jumped.

Walking faster now and closer together, we advanced through the school, occasionally calling for Scott once we had summoned enough courage. Allison's phone rang loudly, and we both jumped again. "In the trophy room? Be there in a minute." She grabbed my hand, pulling me behind her.

"Lydia and Jackson are in the trophy room, we have to go meet them. And then I say we get out of here. Scott isn't here and I'm a little freaked out." I met her eyes. "Me too."

Just as we rounded the corner for the trophy room, Scott and Stiles burst through a door to our left, causing both of us to scream. "Shhhhh!" Stiles put his hand to my mouth, quieting me. They both looked incredibly alarmed and confused to see us. "What are you doing here?" Scott exclaimed angrily. Allison stared at him, baffled. She gestured to us both.

"You texted us?" She replied, just as Lydia and Jackson arrived. Scott looked wide eyed at the entire group. "No I didn't." He whispered.

We all took a second to absorb this, my heart pounding as I realized something was seriously wrong. Turning to Stiles I asked quietly. "Where is Derek? I saw his car." Stiles raised his eyes to me, obviously unsure of himself. "I- I don't know. We lost him." He stared at the ground.

"What do you mean you lost him? How could you lose him? He's hardly inconspicuous?" I narrowed my eyes. Stiles began to reply when a heavy shove at the door made everyone start. I reached quickly for Stiles' hand, my heart drumming loudly.

"What the fuck is that?" I hissed. Everyone backed up a few paces, eyes trained on the door. Another crash against it, and the door buckled, wrenching open. We had turned and were running before we could even see what it was. Adrenaline coursing through me I skidded around corners and flew down the corridors; neck and neck with Jackson.

I didn't even look behind me to see was that thing following us, or if the others were even keeping pace, I just kept moving. Immediate growls and the shrill noise of claws scraping the floor told me it was close though. Where the fuck was Derek I thought, in a panic. If this was some werewolf thing, which from the growls I assumed it was, he could handle it. I was sure of it.

We barricaded ourselves in the chemistry classroom. Everyone panting, terrified. "What the fuck is going on McCall? Who is that?" He gestured wildly to the door. Scott pulled away, turning from us.

"I- I don't know."

Every looked at him incredulously. "What do you mean you don't know?" Lydia asked dangerously, taking a menacing step forward. I halted her.

"Scott, WHERE is Derek?" I looked at him significantly, trying to remind him that Derek could help us.

He looked pained, his hands running through his hair aggressively. "Adrienne… I think he's dead." He whispered. I looked him blankly, vaguely aware of Lydia's shocked gasp, and Allison's hands on my shoulder. Was he trying to cover for Derek? Was he off doing some wolfy thing, the others couldn't know about? I stared at him, wanting explanations. He refused to meet my gaze. I turned to Stiles. He tilted his head to the side, eyeing me sadly.

With heartbreaking clarity, I realized it was true. They both thought he was dead. My first thought was terror. Whatever was outside of that door had killed, and was strong enough, to kill Derek. We didn't stand a chance. We were going to die.

A second wave of shock hit me. He was dead. Gone. My breathing was strangled as my vision became blurred with tears, spilling quietly down my cheeks. Allison hugged me tighter, Lydia squeezing my hand, as even Jackson had the decency to look somber. "Shhh Addie. We need to be quiet okay? We're going to get out of this." Allison whispered softly to me. I swallowed, trying to breathe normally again.

Scott suddenly looked up, staring at Stiles. "There's a key to the rooftop exit on the janitor's body. I could get it. We could escape using Jackson's car." The room fell silent in shock.

"The Janitor is DEAD?" Lydia screeched before being shushed by Jackson.

"Why not your car?" Jackson demanded of Stiles. Stiles stared at him in disbelief.

"Dude, did you not pass my car as you came in? It's been entirely dismembered." Jackson rolled his eyes, visibly pissed off. "Why the fire escape?" Scott turned to him. "All the other doors are barricaded."

We all absorbed this. My breath hitched. We were fucked. I thought of my Dad waking up tomorrow to find that not only had I snuck out, but that I was dead. I suppressed a sob.

Scott nodded at the group, steeling himself. Allison rushed forward, releasing me. "You can't go! You don't even have a weapon."

Scott picked up some stick thing hopefully. Lydia rolled her eyes, brushing past him and surveying the cabinet of chemicals. "Well you have everything here for a self-igniting Molotov cocktail." She mused.

She turned back to the group, eyebrows raised at our surprised expressions. "What?" she asked defensively. "I read it somewhere."

Jackson obliged her and smashed open the glass with his elbow. She then busied herself with her concoction. I sat on a desk, staring at the floor. He couldn't be dead. I saw him today. Mere hours ago, for fuck sake. Stiles wandered over and plonked beside me, wordlessly reaching for my hand and taking it in his. I leaned against him, tears once again falling silently as he stroked my hair. I brushed them away roughly. There would be time for this. Right now we needed to get out.

Allison grabbed Scott again, as he made to leave, Lydia's bomb in hand. "You can't go out there alone!"

Subconsciously, everyone's gaze drifted to Jackson. He stared at us, furious. "No fucking way! McCall dragged us into this; it makes perfect sense he should have to go alone."

Allison tugged at him, tears falling. "Please, Scott." She leaned in to him whispering, sobbing quietly. I slipped off the counter.

"I'll go." I said quietly. Scott turned to me aghast.

"You said yourself Allison, he can't go alone. Two of us will be much safer; two against one."

Allison opened her mouth to object but then closed it.

"Besides, if Jackson won't go then I'm the next best. Stiles isn't fast enough, and you two aren't strong enough." I reasoned calmly.

It was unnerving me how calm I had just become. Once I had decided to go with Scott, I had just accepted my odds were not good. Jackson stood and looked at me. "You don't have to go." He warned.

I nodded. "I do."

I hugged everyone goodbye and slipped out behind Scott. We moved silently, neither daring to talk. When we reached the sport's hall, Scott motioned for me to keep watch, as he searched underneath the bleachers. I nodded, turning back towards the door. Suddenly the bleachers started closing; with Scott still underneath. I turned in horror. I looked about in panic, searching for the controlling switch. The walls were empty. "Scott? SCOTT! Get out! Get the fuck-" My words died as red eyes stared at me from across the hall. I stood paralysed, vaguely aware of Scott shouting back, his words muffled to me. The creature moved towards me and I screamed, turning on my heel and running. It followed me through the hall until I reached the swimming pool. Sprinting along the poolside, I skidded in some water and cracked down against the floor heavily, my head snapping hard against the tiles.

Dazed, I struggled to right myself, as through blurred vision, I saw the creature draw closer. Panicked I scrambled away, my movements slow and clumsy. I heard my jeans rip and screamed in agony as the creature sliced into my leg. Suddenly I was flying through the air, before impacting with the opposite wall, my back arching against it painfully. I collapsed in a heap on the ground, vaguely aware of the monster retreating as I slipped out of consciousness.


	12. Chapter 12

I could hear voices. They were distant, muffled somehow, and I couldn't make out what they were saying. But I could hear them, whispering and murmuring around me. I tried to open my eyes. They wouldn't move.

Panic welled inside me. What the hell was happening to me! I tried to move my legs, my fingers, my hands, anything to tell the voices that I was here. And that something was wrong. With paramount effort, I managed to lift a finger. Thank God. I relaxed a little. It was possible; I wasn't paralysed. I probably just needed time. Comforted, I drifted back into whatever dreamlike state I had been in.

When I woke this time, I woke properly. My eyes fluttered open, unsure of themselves. My vision was distorted. It took several blinks to make sure of what I was seeing. Scott and Stiles were huddled outside of my room, arguing in whispers. I called over to them, my voice croaking from lack of use. Scott turned to me in shock, before rushing to my side. Stiles followed hastily, taking my hand at the other side of my bed. "How are you feeling?" Scott asked tentatively, his voice soft.

"Weird. I feel really weird. And sore." I looked at them uncertainly. "What's going on?" For the first time I glanced around the room and with a jolt realised I wasn't at home. I was in hospital. My eyes widened as I absorbed this. "What the fuck?"

Stiles and Scott exchanged worried glances as the whole story came back to me. I flew upright in my bed, unhooking IV's left right and centre. "Allison? Lydia? Are they okay?" They both pushed me gently back onto the bed, swatting away the hands that tried to free me.

"They're fine. They're at home. They were here earlier." I nodded, relaxing slightly. "Jackson?" They shushed me. "All fine, everyone's ok." I nodded, soothed. Then my heart sank.

"Derek?" I asked in a small voice. I stared at Scott imploringly, begging him to give me good news. Inwardly, I braced myself for the worst. He sighed heavily, the weight of the past few days taking it's toll. His eyes were weary. "We don't know. Addie, they never found a body." He looked at Stiles for reassurance and Stiles nodded. "But we haven't heard from him since. It could mean… anything Addie." He finished quietly.

I nodded. It was hope. It was more than I thought. I looked around me. "How did you guys get out? How long have I been sleeping?" Scott pushed the hair out of his eyes, rubbing his forehead tiredly. He was stressed, I could see it. "Two days. You woke up a few times, but you were pretty out of it. You could have woken more, but we haven't been able to stay much." I raised an eyebrow.

"Your dad wasn't happy with us." He admitted reluctantly. Shit. My dad. I'd forgotten I would have to face him.

"Understatement. He pretty much told us to fuck off or he'd have us all arrested." Stiles interjected helpfully, nibbling at some grapes left at my bedside.

I stared at him. "He didn't want you visiting?"

Stiles nodded. "Or ever seeing you again. Period."

Scott looked at him, his mouth hanging open. "Stiles, didn't we agree this time, I'D do the talking?"

Stiles looked across at him in surprise, pausing his chewing. "Did we?"

I digested this. So my dad had banned all my friends too. Excellent. I tried to remember why I had been pissed off that he delayed coming to Beacon Hills.

"What are people saying? About what happened?"

Scott shrugged. "The police arrived, and the alpha disappeared. Everybody knows that the janitor was murdered and that there was a break in. But our names haven't been released. People think that you had a car crash."

I looked up in surprise. "I don't drive?"

Stiles snickered. "That's why it's more believable you crashed, dummy."

I glared at him. "Whose car did I crash?"

He grinned at me. "You can say mine if you like? It's pretty much totalled anyways."

Scott glanced at his watch. "We should get going; your dad will be back soon. He's pretty much here 24/7 but we'll visit as soon as we can. Besides you should be home soon." He smiled at me encouragingly, leaning down to hug me. Stiles then swooped in to give me a kiss and a hug. "See you soon Addie."

After they left, I sunk down into my bed, processing what I had been told. So Derek was MIA. He was alive. I was sure of it. I knew Scott and Stiles were dubious, but it didn't make sense for him to be dead. Why would the alpha move his body and not the Janitor's? He obviously didn't care if people knew he was killing. No; Derek was hiding, or recuperating or whatever. He wasn't dead. I had doubted him when he was arrested. I wouldn't make the same mistake twice.

I suppose it didn't really matter if he was dead or not; I'd NEVER be allowed see any of them ever again. I wouldn't be surprised if we moved again after this disaster. As if reading my thoughts, footsteps rounded the corner and my dad's face loomed in my vision.

I smiled weakly at him. He looked visibly relieved to see me awake.

"Adrienne." He rushed over and hugged me. I froze in surprise. We never hugged. We just weren't a hugging family. Slowly and clumsily I patted his back.

"There, there." I said awkwardly. He pulled back.

"What the hell were you thinking? Why on earth would you follow those idiots to that school? You're smarter than that Adrienne! And sneaking out when you're grounded? This isn't you! Those kids… That boy. They're not good for you. That's the last of them, do you hear me?!" His words were flustered and laced with genuine concern.

I stayed silent, unsure of what to say. A small part of me was warmed by the thought that he cared so much. That he wanted to keep me safe. That part of me wanted to snuggle against him and allow him protect me. To whisk me away from the craziness and be normal again. But another, more dominant part, knew that no matter where I was in the world; I would know the truth. I would never be able to pretend to be normal again. And I would never stop worrying about my friends. Those silly idiots would be the death of me, I mused.

Seeing my dad was waiting for me to answer him, I nodded. His face relaxed slightly; some of the worry eased. I could give him that little security at least. I could pretend to abide his rules.

His visit actually passed quite enjoyably, the highlight being when he showed me the overnight bag he had brought me, packed with some of my things. He really was clueless. He rooted through the bag, showing me proudly hat he had remembered my toothbrush, my iPod, and my pyjamas. Hilarity ensued when he proceeded to unpack FIVE boxes of tampons, slightly pink in the face as he laid them gingerly on the dresser. Jesus Christ. He smiled at me slightly, clearly proud that he had been enough of a modern man to handle that task. I nodded at him seriously, deciding not to inform him that 5 boxes was slight over kill. We chatted for a while after that, as he asked me about my classes and if I had joined the swim team. He seemed surprised when I said I hadn't.

"But you love swimming? You and Adam were always off swimming." I rolled my eyes. "It was Aaron dad. And I don't know anyone on this team. It would be awkward."

He leaned forward enthusiastically. "Exactly. You could make new friends and have some fun. Promise me you'll join once you're up and about again."

I sighed. "Fine."

When he left, I sank gratefully back into the pillow exhausted from the day. When I woke up, Mellissa was standing over me examining my chart. She smiled at me when she saw I was awake. "Hey kiddo, how are you feeling? You just missed your Dad; he'll be back in an hour or two though."

I stretched, ignoring my body's protests. "Fine; just a bit sleepy."

She nodded. "To be expected. Well, take it easy Adrienne."

As she left I closed my eyes again, almost drifting back to sleep. Raised voices called me back to the land of the living. I grunted, irrationally irritated as I strained to hear. Didn't they appreciate I needed my sleep?

"Why the fuck was she even with you? You're a fucking WEREWOLF Scott? Why did you need a seventeen year old girl to protect you?" Loud banging accompanied the words as someone (Scott I presumed from the general conversational tone) hit against the wall outside my door.

"Allison insisted I couldn't go alone- she meant Jackson- but he wouldn't go! Addie volunteered, I couldn't stop her without causing a scene-" Scott's words sounded weirdly strangled; muffled almost. I rolled over in my bed angrily. Would they shut the fuck up? I was trying to sleep. Scott coughed out his words. "I'm sorry! I thought the alpha would go after me! She's okay though, go see!"

"Next time you risk my girlfriend's life to appease ALLISON, I am going to snap her pretty little neck. How's that for a SCENE?"

My eyes snapped open.

Derek?

I shot up in my bed, quickly throwing off my covers and swinging my legs out of the bed as I yanked free of these stupid drips.

"Derek?" I called out, wobbling unsteadily towards the door; leaning on the bed for support. He rushed through the door, just as I reached the end of the bed, stumbling slightly into him. He caught my arms easily, his grip firm, steading me against him. I wrapped my arms around his neck, as his slid around my waist.

"Thank God! I thought you were dead!" I pulled back to see his face.

He grinned happily at me. "I could say the same to you." His eyes scanned my face anxiously. I knew what he was seeing. Mellissa had given me a mirror.

I had a thin scratch along my left cheekbone, my forehead was bruised angrily and I didn't even want to think about the bags under my eyes. I hadn't been sleeping well. My dark skin had taken a weird yellow tone (though everyone else assured me I was imagining it) and my hair was pulled up in a messy bun on the top of my head. He thumbed the scratch on my cheek. "How're you feeling?"

I nodded, drinking in his face, elated to see him. "Fine. My leg is a bit sore but I'm told it's healing nicely. I have the immunity of an ox." I declared impressively, quoting Scott's mum.

He frowned. "Your leg?" I nodded, curious at the change in his expression.

He lifted me suddenly to the bed as I yelped in surprise. He flipped up my nightgown, peeling away the bandages over the cut gently as he frowned at it intently. He sighed in relief. "It's not deep. You're going to be fine."

I raised my eyebrows sarcastically. "I know. I literally JUST said that?"

He looked at me and grinned. "I was checking to see if the scrapes were deep enough to change you. Into a werewolf." He clarified, seeing my blank expression.

I gulped. "You can be changed by a scrape? Are you sure it isn't deep enough? It FEELS deep enough. In fact, look! Is that BONE!?" I panicked, my voice rising hysterically.

Derek silenced me with a kiss, taking my face in both his hands. He pulled away, staring me straight in the face, grinning slightly. "It isn't deep enough. You're not a werewolf." I nodded, relieved, as something in the door way caught my attention. Scott and Stiles hovered uncertainly, Scott staring at Derek; Stiles staring agape at me lying flat out in the bed, my underwear clearly visible to the world. I flushed, smothering by nightdress back down hastily. Derek stared at him coolly and he gulped. Satisfied he turned to Scott, his gaze hardening even more. "What?" He stated flatly.

"Her dad is outside." Scott addressed the floor, shamefaced. Derek turned to me. "We have to go. But I checked with the nurse. You'll be out tomorrow. We'll see you then." He kissed me lightly, scanning my face one last time. "Get some sleep." I nodded, watching them leave ruefully. Two seconds later my dad rounded the corner.

"You're up! You look much better too!" He beamed at me happily. "Guess what? I checked with the nurse. You'll be out tomorrow!"

I lifted my face in false surprise. "That great!" I gushed "I'm so sick of this place. It's so boring." He laughed and we chatted amiably for the next half hour until my dinner came through.

* * *

The next day I was safely back home and my father was helping me get back into routine. "I have your bag packed for school tomorrow, but if you're not feeling up to it that's totally understandable. I even made you lunch." He smiled proudly. I suppressed a grimace.

"Great! I'm sure it will be lovely. Don't worry Dad, I'm fine. I just want to get back to normal."

He nodded. "And remember about the swim team! I'll be gone before you get up, but I want to hear all about it later."

I nodded, smiling as he left. God I almost missed the days when he ignored me. But as I snuggled under my blankets, revelling in the feel of being home, I knew that wasn't true. Ever since my accident, he had been overly attentive and caring. And I loved it. It felt like for the first time since my mum died, we were okay.

I woke the next day, taking extra care with my make-up. I was sure to be under heavy scrutiny today, having not been seen since my party, which by now Lydia assured me, was infamous. That, coupled with my hospital stint meant sure I was the talk of the town. I glanced at the bags waiting for me in the hallway. One was a sports bag, the other my school bag. Opening the sports bag hesitantly I saw dad had packed all of my swim gear. I smiled slightly, riffling through it. I picked both bags up and went to fetch my bike, seeing as I was now banned from accepting lifts from Jackson.

By the time I arrived at school, despite it being a mere ten minutes away, I felt exhausted. I waved to Allison in the car park. Her mouth dropped open as she saw me, and she flew to my side. "ADDIE! I had no idea you were going to be in today! How are you? You look so much better. I saw them pull you away and I thought it would be weeks before we saw you! I tried to visit, Lydia and I went twice but your dad wouldn't let us see you!" I laughed at her flustered countenance.

"Allison, I'm fine. How are you guys? I haven't seen you since that night."

She looked at me from under her eyelashes, her expression suddenly sad. "I broke up with Scott."

My eyes widened. That was why he had looked so stressed. And not because he almost got me KILLED, I noted petulantly. "Oh no! Why? I mean, I can guess why, but I want to hear it from you." I linked arms with her sympathetically as we walked up the steps to school.

"I just can't trust him you know. I know he wasn't telling us the truth." Her voice was sad and soft, and I suddenly felt guilty. I knew exactly what she was feeling. The anger, the suspicion- and I still was unable to tell her anything. I nodded vaguely. "What makes you say that?"

She pulled me aside, leaning against a locker and whispering urgently. "I was talking to Jackson. Neither of us saw anything definite, but… we don't think whatever chased us was human." She looked up at me cautiously for my reaction.

"Did you see it?"

I gulped.


	13. Chapter 13

"Um, no not really. To be honest Allison, I'd rather not talk about it."

Allison looked stricken at my response. "No, of course not! I'm so sorry Adrienne, I didn't even think."

I looked at her, slightly baffled. Well that was easy. I waved away her apologies. She stared down at my extra bag. "What's that?"

I followed her gaze."Swim gear."

She raised her eyebrows. "So that wasn't just a ploy to distract me on my birthday?"

I shook my head, laughing. "No, I wish. My dad is insisting I re-join, you know- to make new friends?"

She nodded, looking worried. "How are things with your dad?"

I paused, considering her question. "Good actually, things have improved since the party-Derek fiasco." She looked at me, puzzled.

"OMG I didn't get a chance to tell you!" I grinned happily, and quickly recounted the scene. She roared with laughter.

"I thought I was bad when Kate almost walked in on me and Scott, but yet again, you've outdone me." She threw her hands up in defeat as we both giggled, as I turned to my locker and opened my bag. A shiny new lunch box grinned up at me. I rolled my eyes, examining it's contents. Was that a Petits Filous? The sandwich also had it's crust chopped off. I smiled slightly.

Allison said goodbye as the bell went and the rest of my morning went without notice. Some students asked if I was okay. I avoided questions as best I could. Others asked if I was considering having another party. I flat out ignored them. Lunch time finally rolled around, and I made my way to the pool. It was weird being back here, after what had happened. I stared at the poolside for a minute, lost in thought.

Jackson interrupted my thoughts. "Addie? What are you doing here? I thought you were still in hospital?" I turned facing him, surprised to see him in swim gear.

"Oh sorry. I thought swim training was on at this time."

He raised his eyebrows. "It is. I'm team captain."

My mouth fell open. "I… hadn't realised. I want to try out."

He looked at me sceptically. "Try outs were 2 weeks ago." He deliberated. "You any good?" I shrugged. "I was at my old school, but I haven't swum since. I'm a bit out of practise." He nodded, finally deciding.

"Go get changed. You can have a trial at least." I nodded back, thanking him and rushing off to the lockers.

When I came back out, the whole team were dawdling at the side of the pool, waiting for me. My heart began to beat faster. This was going to be embarrassing. Jackson waved me over. "Hey guys, this is Adrienne, she's new here, and she's going to be trying out, so cut her some slack." They all eyed me curiously. I knew only too well they were all hoping I'd flunk out. No one wants to be pushed further down in the rankings. I exhaled deeply, shaking out my nerves and stretching. Jackson pulled out a stop watch, motioning to me to start whenever.

"How many metres?" I asked, eyeing the pool. "100." I nodded, taking my place on the diving board. Testing the spring lightly, I felt my nerves melt away. I knew this. I had it. It was in the bag. Taking a deep breath, I dived neatly into the water, stretching out my muscles and reaching that little bit further with each stroke. 50 metres in and my body began to grumble at the exercise, but I pushed through, maintaining my breathing count and pushing powerfully through the water. I knew I was going fast, and pushed it up a notch. Why not show off just a little?

I pulled myself out of the water, smirking, I could hear cheering from the stands above. Lydia and Allison had come to watch. I smiled and gave a little wave. Jackson walked over, stunned. "Adrienne. That time- it's amazing! And out of practise too! What school did you say you went to?" He stared at me incredulously. I shrugged. "Pacific Vista." His mouth fell open.

A girl wandered over. "Pacific Vista? I know you. You're Adrienne Moretti. You guys have won State the past three years in a row." She stated accusingly, narrowing her eyes at me. Jackson shook his head in disbelief. "How have you never mentioned this? This is Hannah, she's captain of the girls' team. We mostly train together though. She's in, right Hannah?" He glanced at Hannah, barely checking for her confirmation. Hannah opened her mouth and closed it again. "Sure." She replied testily. "We can hardly decline her with a time like that."

The remainder of lunch was spent running drills with the team. Though I was loathe to admit it, it felt great to be back in the water. "And that's a wrap guys. Go shower off!" Hannah called out, glaring at me as she climbed out of the pool. I sidled up to Jackson. "She doesn't like me huh?"

He splashed me playfully, laughing. "She's just pissed you beat her time is all. And that you didn't recognise her. She knew you the instant you walked in here." I rolled my eyes. "I highly doubt that. I don't think we've ever even raced your school."

He laughed at that. "There's a first time for everything. I'm feeling good about this year. And now with you on the team, the girls' team is looking strong."

* * *

When I left the lockers Jackson was waiting for me. We both ate our lunch on the way to History, chatting easily about swimming tactics and the team in general. It was nice to chat to Jackson about something we were both interested in. It made him seem a lot more human, more approachable. And when we reached History I had another surprise for him. Whipping out the research I had done I thumped it on the desk impressively. Jackson raised his eyebrows in surprise. "Jesus Addie. How long did this take you?"

I shrugged. "I want to help."

Allison came in, smiling as she wandered over to our desk. "Addie, you were great! Did you make the team?" She directed this last question at Jackson. He nodded enthusiastically.

"She's a freaking State champ! Did you know that?"

Allison looked at me in amazement as I blushed heatedly under the scrutiny. She smacked my arm. "Why would you not tell us?"

I shrugged again, as her gaze flickered to my research. "Oh have you guys started? I started mine too!" She began to tell us about her project as I listened with interest. Shit. Doing one on your family history was much more interesting than ours. My head snapped up when she mentioned werewolves. And hunters. Interestingly enough, so did Jackson's.

We both glanced at each other and in that instant I knew that he knew. I think he was beginning to suspect that maybe I did too. We turned back to Allison, the moment having passed; she was still blabbing away about this project. I listened keenly. The moment the bell rang, I left in search of Scott. After 5 minutes of searching, I spotted him leaving a classroom. Waving boldly, I attempted to catch his attention. Just as Lydia filed out behind him, wiping lip gloss of her face. I froze. No. Surely not.

"Scott!" I called. "Scott!"

He ignored me. The bell rang for class again and I wandered away from him, dazed. What was he playing at? Stiles was his BEST FRIEND. And Lydia. Jackson was a dick, but he was her boyfriend! Didn't that mean anything to anyone anymore?

* * *

After school I marched straight over to the lacrosse pitch, knowing he would be there. The problem Jackson now presented was at the back of my mind; the only thing I was concerned about was how crushed Stiles was going to be. "Scott. A word." I pulled him off the bench, away from Stiles. "What the hell was that earlier?" I hissed angrily. He smirked. "What are you talking about?"

I glared at him. Something was way off about him. "With Lydia. Don't play dumb."

It was his turn to glare. "What do you THINK happened?" His tone was sarcastic.

My mouth fell open. "What the fuck is WRONG with you? Stiles would be DEVASTATED if he knew!"

Scott smirked again, tilting his head curiously. "You know what? I think you're jealous."

Okay, now he was going to get slapped.

"Is that it Adrienne?" He inched closer.

"Or is it just that you're a spoilt selfish bitch who insists on sticking her nose into other people's business, and thinks that just because she's hot, she can do whatever the fuck she wants?"

My breath whooshed out of me in shock. His eyes bore into mine, shinning maliciously, as his mouth twisted again into a cruel smirk.

"Because if it's the former, I am more than happy to oblige."

My hand moved of its own accord, smacking him squarely in the face, his head turning with the impact as the ringing sound echoed across the field. It was a BEAUTY of a slap. I stared at him, furious, before turning on my heel and storming away from him and the lacrosse pitch. Turning to see what had happened, a few of the team members clapped and laughed, most just stared in shocked silence.

Stiles called after me. "Adrienne! Adrienne, wait!"

I ignored him, livid. He and his little bum-chum could sort this out on their own. I was done. I stopped when I reached my bike, breathing heavily. What the fuck had I done to deserve that? My eyes began to smart and I blinked rapidly, praying I wouldn't start crying at school.

I pedalled rapidly, in a hurry to get home. I was hoping that Derek would make an appearance before my Dad came home. I threw my bike aside when I reached the house, tearing open the front door and pounding up the stairs. When I opened my bedroom door, Derek was sitting on my window sill. He looked up, taking in my expression. He rose quickly, coming over to me.

"What's wrong? What happened?"

I huffed angrily, letting my bags drop to the floor. I didn't want to tell him what Scott had said. It was humiliating enough without Derek knowing. "Jackson knows."

I was expecting shock or anger; but all I got was a shrug.

"We know."

I glared up at him. They knew? Stiles and Scott knew? Why had no one seen fit to tell me? I rolled my eyes. Why was I constantly out of the loop?

"What else have you guys decided not to tell me?"

He raised his eyebrows at my reaction. "You want to know? I thought you wanted to be kept out of werewolf stuff?" I opened my mouth to speak, but was suddenly caught for words. Crap. I had said that.

"When it involves me, I SHOULD know. Look what happened last week. You can't keep me out of this shit. I'm a magnet for it." I sighed dramatically.

Derek still looked confused. "Why are you so angry that Jackson knows? The kid is an absolute idiot. No one is going to believe him." He soothed.

I flopped onto my bed. "What does that make you guys then? If an idiot like Jackson can work out your secret?" I retorted sarcastically. He grinned deviously. "I asked myself that the very day you discovered us."

He sat down beside me, as I glared stonily at the floor. Why did he have to be so fucking cute when all I wanted was to vent? He nudged me. "You going to tell me what is actually bothering you?"

I stared pointedly away. I was an island. I would not be broken.

He laughed, turning my face to face his. "Seriously? You're going to ignore me? It must be TERRIBLE." He kissed me, still smiling slightly. I leaned into him, softening little. "It is." I murmured. He kissed me again, deeper this time. "How terrible?" I kissed him back. "Horrific." He grinned, lifting me against him, as my hands slipped around his neck. He pulled back slightly, sniffing me.

"Why do you smell like chlorine?"

I pulled back in exasperation. "So now I smell, is that it? Is that what I'm hearing from you?"

He smirked. "So defensive. Did someone perhaps tell you that you smelled today? Is that the heinous crime at the root of your hostility?"

I rolled my eyes, pulling away from him slightly. I only wish Scott had told me I smelled. Seeing he wasn't going to drop this I relented. "Scott kissed Lydia."

Derek stared at me, clearly baffled. "And… We don't like Lydia?" He guessed wildly.

I rolled my eyes again impatiently. Surely I had mentioned Lydia. "We love Lydia. But she has a boyfriend. Coincidentally she's dating Jackson. She's also best friends with Allison, who I'm sure you remember is Scott's ex, who is also my best friend, so that's going to be super awkward when that comes out. Not to mention poor Stiles, who is going to be crushed."

Derek stared at me. "Stiles is gay?"

I stared back at him in confusion. Where was he getting that?

"No you idiot, Stiles loves LYDIA! Not Scott." I grinned at him, laughing slightly.

He nodded, trying to absorb what I had said. "So… you're worried for Allison and Stiles?"

I felt a bit guilty. Actually I hadn't been thinking of either of them since my encounter with Scott. I was too wrapped up in my own drama. "Yeah… sort of." I mumbled. He raised an eyebrow in disbelief.

"There's more? How could there possibly be more?" He looked like he was dreading the answer.

"Well I confronted Scott right? And he was really weird about it. He didn't seem bothered at all. He said… some pretty harsh things." Derek quirked an eyebrow, leaning forward slightly. "Like what?"

I shrugged. "I can't remember the specifics but 'spoilt little bitch' floated around in there somewhere. And then he implied that I was jealous of Lydia, and graciously offered to 'scratch that itch' so to speak." I grew angrier with each word, remembering what an asshole he had been.

Derek smirked down at me, throwing a possessive arm over my shoulder. "Did you yell at him? Put him in his place?" He looked down at me in false severity; like he was biting back laughter. I glared at him. He thought I was too much off a chicken, I realised incredulously. I stared back at him evenly.

"I slapped him. Right in the face."

There was a beat of silence as his eyes scanned my face, checking if I was serious. He threw back his head in laughter, falling back onto the bed and clutching his sides. I watched him in disbelief. "I'm serious."

"I know you are! That's why it's so fucking funny!" He breathed between bursts of laughter. I waited for him to finish, slightly miffed. He hadn't seen the slap. It was a ringer, the kind that left your hand burning from impact. If he kept this up though, he might just live to see it first-hand, I mused snippily.

When he finally straightened up, I could see he still really wanted to laugh but was trying to restrain himself. I eyed him warily. He sighed, his eyes still crinkled from smiling. "I feel I should probably tell you this; although it kills me to do it. I would DIE to see another Adrienne/Scott showdown. Scott really wasn't himself today. It's the full moon. And for the first few turns at least, he won't be himself. He'll do and say horrible things, and when the morning comes, he'll regret all of them- if he even remembers them." I nodded in realisation, totally relieved.

"So he doesn't think I'm a spoiled selfish bitch who insists on sticking her nose into other people's business, and thinks that just because she's hot, she can do whatever the fuck she wants?"

He grinned down at me. "I thought you were hazy on the details?"

I ignored him. "Does he or doesn't he? Is it like he's literally not himself like… a lunatic? Or like a drunk person? Because you know, a drunken mind is a sober heart." I nodded earnestly.

He stared down at me smiling, disbelieving. "Where do you come up with this shit?"

I smacked him, demanding an answer. He shied away from me exasperated. "Like a lunatic! He literally doesn't have a clue what he is saying. Much like the everyday Scott."

I sighed against him, relieved.

"What's the matter? Disappointed that you missed your opportunity with McCall?" He smirked at me as my mouth fell open in outrage. I grabbed a pillow, whacking him forcefully in the face. I bludgeoned him again as he tackled me to the bed. I was developing a worryingly violent streak today. I giggled as he pinned my arms to my sides, wrestling the offending pillow from my grasp, as I reached up to kiss him. He stopped struggling against me, kissing me back eagerly.

* * *

We lay side by side on the bed, with him playing with my hair absently as I drew patterns on his stomach thoughtfully. I felt him sniff my hair again. I rolled my eyes.

"I joined the swim team! Ok Sherlock? Satisfied?"

I felt him laugh rather than saw it. "You swim in your spare time? That's impressive. How do you fit it in with all your boxing matches?"

I jabbed a finger in his stomach.

"Watch it Hale. Or you'll find yourself at the receiving end of one of my slaps." He laughed again.

"And for your information, I happen to be an accomplished swimmer. I've won State Championships." I declared proudly, wanting to be taken seriously, but mostly to wipe the smirk off his face.

"Have you really? Impressive indeed. I knew you had to play some sport. I had hoped it was cheerleading but, swimming is a close second." I rested my chin on his chest, looking up at him sceptically.

"Cheerleading? Seriously? How clichéd." I announced dismissively, and then paused.

"Wait, why is swimming even second? It's the most unattractive sport ever. Everyone smells of chlorine and looks like aliens in swim hats and goggles?" He smirked up at me.

"True. But in my head, when you go swimming, you wear a bikini and you forgo the whole goggle/swim hat nonsense. And you don't really _swim_ as such. It's more… frolicking." He grinned down at me as I laughed.

"I see. I don't think you've thought this through. How is anyone supposed to dive in a bikini firstly?"

He glanced down at me. "They give it their best try. And if their bikinis go wayward… So be it. It's a sacrifice I'm willing to make." I smacked him in the ribs, laughing with him, just as a car pulled up outside. I sat up. "Shit. It's my dad."

He sighed, pulling me into a quick kiss before walking to my window and climbing out. He was gone before I could even say goodbye.

"Adrienne? How was your day?" My dad's voice floated up the stairs.

I threw myself back on the bed with abandon, my face plonking into the pillow.

I hated him.


	14. Chapter 14

The next day after swim practice, Jackson caught up with me, interested in my progression on the team.

"So how's it going? Made any new friends?" He wagged his eyebrows hopefully.

I laughed. "They hate me. I can't tell if Hannah has told them to hate me or whether they genuinely do, but it doesn't matter. No one will speak to me." I shrugged. He looked down at me sadly.

"You could always just train with the boys? You've loads of fans there. And your times are good enough." I laughed. "Can I actually do that?" He shook his head, grinning too. "Nah but wouldn't it be great?"

I pushed him playfully. "Don't mess with me like that! I got excited. It would be nice to be able to train without worrying someone was going to hold my head under." He scoffed.

"Ignore them. Once we start winning stuff, they'll come around. Hey are you going to that dance coming up?"

I looked at him in surprise. He didn't seem like the type to be excited about a dance weeks in advance. I nodded thoughtfully. "I guess so. Depends on if I can find someone to go with."

He looked at me sharply. "You and Derek not going well, huh?"

I peered at him curiously. "We're fine. Better than that actually. Things are great. I just can't see him at some silly high school dance. Can you?" I eyeballed him sceptically. He laughed. "I guess not. Well I'm glad to see someone's relationship working out."

I cut my gaze to him. "What do you mean?"

He sighed. "Didn't you hear? Lydia and I- we broke up."

I gaped at him. "When? I- I'm so sorry."

He looked at me, offering me a brave smile. "Don't be. It was time. I'll see you around yeah? And think some more about that dance!" He smirked at me as he strolled away. Shit. I needed to find Lydia.

Just as I turned to find Lydia, I found my path blocked by Scott, Stiles hovering behind him. I raised an eyebrow. "Can I help you?"

Scott stuttered an incoherent reply, his words mumbled and rushed as he stared at the floor. I turned to Stiles expectantly. "Am I supposed to be able to understand that?"

Stiles clicked his tongue impatiently, nudging Scott hard in the back. "Come on buddy, you can do better than that! Now try again."

Scott turned to him, exasperated, begging. Stiles motioned for him to continue, waving away his pleas. "You wanted to be Mr Big Bad Wolf, now you deal with the consequences."

He pointed at me. "Apologise."

"Fine." Scott raised his gaze to mine.

"I'm sorry I said that you were spoiled. And selfish. And a bitch. And for the other… implications. It wasn't me- I wasn't myself and I'm really sorry. I didn't mean any of it. " He exhaled, waiting anxiously for my response.

I flashed him a grin. "It's okay Scott. Derek already explained it. I forgive you."

His face broke into a relieved grin as Stiles' face fell dramatically. His mouth fell open in disbelief.

"No." He interjected, pushing between us suddenly. "No you don't 'forgive him'? He called you a BITCH. And said you were spoiled and selfish? You should DESPISE him! In fact, you should slap him again! He deserves it!" He exclaimed hysterically, gripping Scott's face and angling a cheek towards me.

He nodded encouragingly, as we both gawked at him. "Go ahead. Do it." He was still nodding.

I searched for something to say to diffuse the situation, or at least an adequate excuse to leave. Stiles obviously knew about Scott and Lydia. Before I could get out a word out though, he dropped Scott's face. He looked at me and I knew in an instant what he was going to do. "Fuck it." He said. And then he turned and slapped him in the face.

I let out a loud snort of laughter as Scott bowled over, clutching his face. Stiles stared down at him, grinning slightly.

* * *

As we arrived in the cafeteria to enjoy whatever was left of our lunch, I eyed Stiles curiously. We hadn't spoken much recently; I'd been too busy with the girls, and swimming and Derek.

"So Stiles, how are things?"

He looked up, his attention diverted from his lunch momentarily. He paused, thinking carefully. His gaze snapped back to me.

"Did you hear I'm going to be first string at tonight's game?"

My mouth fell open. "OH MY GOD No way!"

He nodded excitedly.

"Stiles!" I squealed! "That's amazing! I'm so coming! OMG can I make you a banner?" I intoned sarcastically.

He blushed and looked down at his lunch. "Um, NO? Please don't!" His tone was off.

I squinted at him. "Oh my god. You want one don't you? You actually want me to make you a banner?"

He grinned up at me. "Could you?"

* * *

Climbing off my bike when I got home, I carefully lifted my bag of shopping from the basket. I had all the ingredients for Stiles's banner. It was going to be the best fucking banner Beacon Hills had ever SEEN. As I opened the door, my phone buzzed in my pocket. Multi-tasking, I balanced my bag in one hand, and rooted for my phone with the other. Lydia's name flashed up at me. "SHIT!" I hissed. I'd totally forgotten to find her. I flipped open the phone.

"Lydia THANK GOD! How are you?" I gushed sympathetically, hearing her sobs at the other end of the phone with a wince.

"Terrible! How do you think I am?"

I grimaced. She was right. That was a stupid question. I walked up the stairs lightly, gingerly laying my goods on the floor and throwing my keys on the bed.

"I know, I know. Lydia, I'm so sorry. If there's anything I can do?"

There was a sigh at the other end of the line. "There is. You can tell me the truth. Does this have anything to do with you?"

I stood completely still, speechless. "What?" I spluttered. "God, Lydia, no. Of course not!"

There was silence.

Then she sighed. "Sorry. I know that- I guess I'm just… confused is all."

I nodded, before remembering she couldn't see me. "It's cool. Hey why don't you come over after the game? My dad's out of town for a few days. We could watch movies, eat ice-cream, talk it out?"

She sighed again. "I'd like that. I'll see you then." I stared at the phone after she hung up. Poor dear. I should invite Allison too, we could make a girly night of it. As I began to dial Allison's number, strong arms slipped around my waist from behind me. I jumped.

"I really wish you hadn't invited her." Derek nuzzled my neck softly. Hmmmn… I could get used to him just living in my room. I turned to him, my gaze questioning. "How long have you been here?" He looked down at me.

"Long enough to hear you muttering the whole way up the drive about glitter and paint brushes. What's in the bag?" He gestured to the floor. Following his gaze I snuggled closer to him. "I'm glad you asked sweetie. In that little bag yonder, lies our magical afternoon plans."

He looked at me suspiciously. "We have plans?"

I nodded, grinning deviously. "WE are going to put your artistic flair to good use."

* * *

As I spread out the massive sheet of paper for Stiles' banner, he looked positively pained. "I thought you were joking?"

I smirked up at him, flicking a can of paint his way. "I never joke about banners. Now get to work! Stiles needs to know we support him!"

He looked down at me, pleading. "Why does he need my support? Why can't he make do with yours?"

I ignored him.

After a few minutes of concentrated painting, I looked over at his work. "Derek! Don't skint with the glitter! He needs to see it all the way from the field?"

He looked up at me slowly, his face carefully controlled, picking up the glitter pot purposefully and maintaining eye contact.

"What-What are you doing?"

He unscrewed it, still holding my gaze. Dipping his paintbrush in it, he scooped up a massive dollop of glitter paste. I breathed in deeply.

No.

Fucking.

Way.

Faster than my eyes could follow, he flicked it my way, splattering me in the face. As I gasped in shock, I could hear him roar with laughter beside me. Narrowing my eyes, I searched for something to flick at him. Both our gazes fell on the little tub of pink paint lying innocently behind me. His grin faltered.

We both lunged for it at the same time, his wolfie powers making him faster, but I was already closer to the jar. I snatched it out of his reach, victorious, as he eyed me warily and standing up, backed off slowly. I crooked a finger at him. "Come here."

He shook his head, grinning slightly.

"Please come here? I promise I won't do anything." I adopted an innocent tone, pouting for emphasis.

His grin widened. "You'll have to do better than that I'm afraid. There's no way I'm ending up with that pink crap on my head."

I advanced towards him, waving the jar tauntingly in his face. "What's the matter? REAL men wear pink, Derek."

He backed off me, warning me to stay away, holding out his hands in defence.

I leaped on him, tackling him to the bed as he grunted in protest, swatting my hands away from him. I laughed gleefully over him, sitting on his stomach to prevent squirming, slowly unscrewing the lid. His eyes widened as he tried to glare up at me.

"Don't you dare!"

I tipped the bottle, tilting it towards his face, poised to pour. "Is there anything you want to say?" I raised an eyebrow.

"I'm sorry! I'm sorry I take it back!"

I flashed a grin.

"Too late."

I up ended the bottle on him, screaming with laughter as he pushed against me, trying to avoid the down flow of pink; rolling us off the side of the bed and onto Stiles' banner. He lay on top of me, his elbows propping him up at either side of me, pink paint splattered unevenly across his face. He narrowed his eyes at me, grinning slightly.

"I can't believe you did that."

I kissed him lightly, nuzzling his nose to make sure he got some glitter on his face too. Grinning, I pulled back. "You're just upset that I won."

Sitting up, I gazed around the room. It was destroyed in a mass of glitter and pink. He followed my gaze. "Are you going to be in more trouble for this?"

I shook my head. "I'll say I was playing with someone from the swim team and he'll forgive everything."

Glancing at the clock I realised that there was only half an hour till the game. "Shit." I hissed, pulling myself up. I glanced in the mirror. I needed to shower. Badly. Satisfied, I smirked down at Derek. He was even worse. I looked at him.

"You need to leave! I have to hop in the shower AND get Stiles' banner finished before the game." He looked up at me with a grin. "Want company?"

I laughed outright, pulling him up and kissing him again. "This is more of a business shower." I sidled closer. "But my dad is still out of town tomorrow night? If you wanna keep me company?"

He smirked down at me. "No thanks. Every time I come here I get abused." I laughed, slapping him again. He shushed me with another kiss. "I'll see you then."

As he disappeared at the window, I flew into the shower and did my soapy business, before racing back out and pulling on clothes. I looked at my poster dubiously. There simply wasn't time to fix it. It looked sort of cool in a haphazard, devil may care sort of fashion. I shrugged rolling it up, as Lydia's horn beeped below.

Leaping into her car I could see her eyes were puffy. She'd been crying. With a stab of guilt I realised that while I had been frolicking in my bedroom, making googly eyes at Derek, she had probably been sitting in hers alone, bawling her eyes out. I reached across the car and hugged her. She froze for a second, before relenting and hugging me back.

"You ok?"

She nodded. "I'll be fine. I really don't want to have to go to this but- I don't want him to think it's because of him."

I nodded, understanding. We drove in relative silence, but a companionable silence, I like to believe.

When we arrived, I spotted Allison sitting with her family and gave a wave. A woman was with them. Must be Kate, I figured. Lydia gripped my arm. "Can we not sit with them? I just don't feel up to seeing anyone." I nodded again and we took our seats. I sent Allison a hasty text explaining. Her reply was instantaneous. She didn't mind. We sat down to watch the game and I unfurled my masterpiece, waiting for the opportune moment to wave it proudly.

Jackson walked onto the pitch. He smiled at me and offered a wave. He point blank ignored Lydia. I felt her stiffen beside me, and I slung an arm over her shoulder, "Ignore him. He's just trying to get a rise."

A sudden brainwave hit me. "Here hold this with me will you?"

Oh, I was such a good friend. It was going to make Stiles' life to see Lydia holding up a banner for him. I scanned the field searching for him, excited for his reaction. He was nowhere to be seen. Baffled I motioned to Lydia to sit down again. She looked at me curiously.

"You have paint? On the side of your neck?"

My hand flew to my neck, scraping anxiously, a blush creeping through my face. She frowned.

"Oh I don't even wanna know what that blush is about."

I grinned at her, confirming her suspicions. She rolled her eyes.

* * *

The game passed uneventfully. My eyes drifting, I noticed Jackson and Scott in deep conversation. I bet I know what that's about. I was definitely curious, but I had to remind myself what happens when one involves themselves in werewolf business. Basically; nothing good. Still, my gaze kept drifting back to them. You don't want to know! I reminded myself sternly.

As the game ended, and Scott powered away to the car park I ran after him. I am just too fucking nosey for my own good! "Scott! SCOTT!" He turned as I neared him. "What's going on?" I panted. He shrugged, distracted. "Nothing. Jackson is just being a dick as per."

He turned to leave and I grabbed his arm stopping him. Acting on intuition alone I questioned him "There's something else too isn't there? Scott where is Stiles?" He sighed , looking at me.

"It's Stiles and Derek. They found the alpha." My mouth fell open.

"Are they ok?" He looked unsure. "Stiles just texted me there, he said he's okay but that Derek's roughed up pretty bad."

Catching my expression he amended hastily. "He'll be fine. Werewolf healing powers remember? Anyways I'm going to meet them now." I nodded, catching his arm again. "Scott, will you send him to me? When you're done… whatever it is you're off to?" He nodded, just as Lydia's voice reached over to me.

"Addie! Come on, we're over here!" I gave Scott one last look before rushing back to them. She was standing with Allison's dad and Kate, and Allison herself. Kate smiled warmly.

"This must be the infamous Adrienne! I have heard literally, too much about you."

I grinned back. "Likewise. Nice to finally put a face to the legend."

She laughed. "You girls coming back with us? We were thinking of grabbing a movie on the way home?" I glanced at Lydia. Girls night could just as easily happen at Allison's. She nodded.

* * *

I could not get over how cool Allison's aunt was. She was hilarious. Her Gretchen Weiner's impressions kept us up laughing for hours after Allison's mom and dad had gone to bed. As she opened yet another tub of ice cream I leaned forward eagerly, my spoon poised for the kill. She laughed. "Christ Addie, do you never eat?"

My eyes rolled back in my head in glee, taking a criminally large spoon full. Allison laughed. "She never stops eating. Especially now you've started back swimming. You keep packing pounds like that and your INSANELY hot beau is gonna drop your tubster ass."

I laughed through my full mouth, an unbelievably attractive noise.

"Oooh a boy!" Kate tucked her legs underneath her, sipping her tea. "Spill. Now."

I shrugged. "Nothing to tell. We've been going out for a while, and everything is… great. I really like him." I blushed into my spoon, biting my lip.

Kate grinned at me. "Do I know him?"

I laughed. "Doubt it. He's slightly older than me. Probably just a little bit younger than you."

She looked mock offended. "I'm NOT that old!" I chuckled again, glancing at my watch. If Derek was going to call over, I had better leave now. I stood up, collecting my things. "I'm actually expecting him now, so if you don't mind ladies. I shall depart."

Kate sat up. "Do you need a lift?" I paused. Seeing as Lydia had bailed early, I guess I did. She laughed, grabbing her keys. "Where do you live?"

I told her the address and she nodded.

The drive passed quickly, both of us chatting easily. As she dropped me off, her gaze drifted to Derek's car parked in my front driveway. She nodded to it. "Your boyfriend's?"

I nodded goofily at her and she smiled back. "It's a nice car."

I waved goodbye, unlocking my front door easily. Derek stood waiting in the hall, with the light turned off. Frowning, I flicked it on.

I walked over to him, looking at him carefully. He looked slightly shaken but otherwise okay. Relieved I hugged him. It was a second before I realised he wasn't hugging me back. I looked up at him again.

"Why were you with Kate Argent?"

I stared at him baffled. "She's Allison's aunt. I went over to watch a movie and she dropped me home. What's the problem?"

He frowned at me. "You shouldn't go over there. They're dangerous."

I gawked at him, not following the conversation at all. "You'll pardon me if I don't take safety lessons from a werewolf?" I looked around us, bewildered. Where was this coming from?

His frown grew. "You don't understand."

I paused, waiting. He was planning on expanding that statement right?

He sighed. "I just… I can't tell you anything, without telling you everything. And it's selfish but- I don't want you to know? They're not your worries. Or your problems." He looked at me hopefully, wanting me to understand. I hadn't a fucking clue what he was on about. I looked at him sceptically.

"Do you want to lie down? Maybe some ice?"

He looked like he was going to say something. But instead he smiled wanly. "I don't have a concussion. I just… want you to be careful for a while okay? And maybe, consider following your dad's advice? Make some new friends on the swim team."

I looked down at my toes. "I'll try. But they hate me." I tried to keep the childish whine out of my voice.

He smiled fully this time. "Why do they hate you?"

I looked up at him like he was stupid. "Isn't it obvious? Those bitches be jealous because I'm freaking AMAZING. Seriously I'm like a wereFISH!"

He smirked down at me. "You mean a mermaid."

I paused. Fuck. I had forgotten there was a real word for the creature in my head. "No." I said obstinately. "I mean a wereFISH."

He laughed pulling me into a kiss. "What are you doing tomorrow?" He whispered.

"Um, shopping for dresses for the formal with Lydia and Allison, and then I'm all yours."

He smiled.

"Be careful." He said again. "I'll see you when you get back."

And he left.

* * *

The next morning I rose early, wanting to have nice make-up and hair done pre-shopping, so I could get a real feel for the right dress. When Lydia's car honked outside, I was buzzing for our day out. Lydia was much more chirper and was all for showing Jackson what he was missing. Everyone was feeling good. After a few sly digs from Allison to Lydia about the whole Scott thing, Lydia apologised. Allison then announced she was going with Jackson to the formal.

I froze. I did NOT want to be in this car right now.

But then Lydia surprised us all and burst out laughing. We looked at her.

"Oh that is perfect! He can't possibly pull you at all! For one, you love Scott and secondly, you would never do that to me! That poor idiot has NOT thought this through!" She gasped out between bursts of laughter.

I chuckled a little, not finding it quite as funny as Lydia. But that's a scorned lady for you.

* * *

As Lydia and Allison tried on a bazillion dresses, I wandered through the department store. I never tried on dresses unless I loved them. Otherwise I was just wasting time I could be using searching for the ONE. It was an intense view of dress shopping, but an effective one. I picked up a chocolate silk number and held it against me, eyeing it in the mirror.

"That would look simply divine on you, my dear."

I turned in shock. The voice belonged to some random passer-by, a man in his mid-thirties I would guess. I nodded in thanks, before turning back to my reflection, not a fan of encouraging creepers. I could still see him in the mirror.

"I'm sorry, have we met?"

I shook my head, staring at him stonily.

"Adrienne! Come see this one!" I could hear Lydia beckoning from the changing rooms. I walked away without saying goodbye.

A hand gripped my arm. "Adrienne, is it? Now I know you. I believe you know my nephew, Derek?"

I froze, turning to him.

"Derek doesn't have any family."

He laughed. "Well that's not entirely true. I'm here aren't I? I've heard a lot about you Adrienne. I haven't seen my nephew smile so much in years."

I smiled tentatively, still slightly scooby dubious of this man's credibility.

"Shopping for a formal? Has Derek got his tux? That's a sight I'd like to see."

I laughed outright now. He seemed to know Derek at least.

"Nah I can't really see us going together. I'll probably just go with a friend."

He frowned down at me. "Nonsense. You give my nephew a little message from me." He leaned forward conspiratorially. "You tell him, if he doesn't take better care of you, I may steal you away myself." He grinned down at me.

I laughed awkwardly. Was he coming onto me, or just a very socially inept guy? Because his behaviour was all types of weird.

"You should buy the dress." He said, gesturing to the bundle in my hands.

He picked it up, rubbing it between his fingers softly. "I always love the feel of silk. Don't you?"

I nodded, beyond creeped out now.

"Goodbye Adrienne. I may see you soon." He smiled slightly and wandered off. I sighed a breath of relief, staring at his retreating back.

Lydia popped up behind me, making me jump. "All set?"

I nodded and we headed to the check outs. To celebrate our purchases, we decided to extend our day out to dinner, stopping at Allison's favourite Italian and pigging out. On the way back home I felt stuffed and contented, my encounter with Derek's uncle far from my mind. I waved goodbye to the girls and trotted up to my front door, calling out for Derek as I walked in. His reply came from the sitting room.

I followed his voice and plonked down on the couch beside him, still buzzing from my day. He looked up at me in surprise.

"Somebody's in a good mood."

I nodded excitedly, dancing my bag in front of his face. "Wanna see why? I got my dress! On my first outing too." I announced proudly, waiting nervously as he unfolded the dress warily.

I watched as suddenly his face contorted angrily; his eyes looking thunderous.

"You hate it!" I moaned.

He grabbed my wrist forcefully.

"Ow!" I complained, starting to feel a little anxious.

"Where did you get this?" He asked through gritted teeth.

I stared at him. "In the department store past the school? Why? Derek what's going on?"

He stood up abruptly, checking outside the window. "His scent is all over it. The alpha's." His tone was curt. He was not fucking around.

My blood ran cold.

"That's impossible." I stammered. "No one touched it but me, I-"

I was suddenly stuck for air as realisation hit me like a wave. "Except…" I whispered. He turned back to the sofa, his attention firmly on me. "Except who?" He demanded. "Adrienne? Who?"

I looked up at him. "Your uncle." My voice was little more than a whisper. He stood perfectly still for a moment, so still I was sure he hadn't heard me. The he kicked out his leg and smashed my coffee table to pieces. "Fuck!" He hissed, collapsing back into the sofa angrily. I stared at him, suddenly afraid.

"And he told me to give you a message. I completely forgot... It- it didn't seem important at the time!" His eyes snapped back to me.

"What was the message? Adrienne you _have_ to remember."

I looked up at him, aghast. "He said to tell you to take better care of me… or- or he'd steal me away himself." I whispered through my fingers, my eyes as wide as saucers. It wasn't a compliment, as I had originally thought. It was a threat. He was going to kill me.

I couldn't even feel Derek's arms on me or hear his words; I was too shocked. He had put a death warrant on my head. And I hadn't even realised. When was I going to WISE the fuck up?

"Adrienne? Adrienne! Did you hear me? Nothing is going to happen to you! I promise."

I stared at him, wanting to believe him, yearning to believe him. But I was still terrified.

He sighed, looking at his hands. "We both know that the only way to keep you safe- is if we keep apart for a while."

I bit my lip, blinking back tears. I knew what he was going to say. I knew it was necessary. I just didn't want to hear it.

"Adrienne… we can't see each other anymore. If he believes we're not together; he'll leave you alone. I'm so sorry you got dragged in at all." He turned to me, his face ashen. I nodded, tears running silently down my face, from fear or from hurt, I couldn't tell.

He thumbed them away. "I don't want this, you know that? I love you."

I looked up at him, my lip wobbling. "I love you too." I whispered and kissed him.

He pulled back after a while. "I've got to go. Say whatever you want to your friends; just make sure everyone knows we're not together. You'll be okay." I nodded tiredly, staring at the floor.

He gave me a look, like he was about to say something else. And then he vanished.

I sat in silence for a few minutes before breaking down into hysterics. I cried until my eyes burned and my chest hurt and then I cried some more. I fell asleep on my sofa, probably still crying even then. I woke up with a start in the middle of the night.

I could have sworn I heard the door click. I sat up slowly. "Scott? Stiles?" I prayed it was Derek, but reminded myself it was stupid to ask his name in a scenario like this. I reached quickly for my phone as the silence lingered. There was someone there; I was sure of it. Only my phone wasn't where I left it. It had vanished. I pawed the floor in the darkness, groping for it, my actions growing more and more panicked.

"Looking for something?"

I jumped out of my skin as a voice interrupted my thoughts. Only it wasn't the silky smooth tone of Derek's uncle I had been expecting.

It was a woman's.

I turned in shock, as Kate Argent's face loomed at me out of the darkness. She held up my phone smirking.

What the fuck? Was I dreaming? This was too bizarre. She flashed a grin at me, whipping something out of her pocket and shooting it at me. I barely had time to scream before I was unconscious.

* * *

When I woke up, I was in a dark cellar.

And I was alone.


	15. Chapter 15

I shoved myself upright slightly, shifting my weight to my elbows. I felt weird- dazed, disorientated. Where was I? What the fuck had Kate done? I looked around me, trying to make out shapes in the darkness, to find a way out. I could only make out faint outlines of tables and chairs. The place was damp and musty, obviously unused for quite some time now. I exhaled sharply. I wasn't even afraid. Just angry. And perplexed. What kind of weirdo kidnaps their niece's friends?

Kate, obviously.

I froze as I heard footsteps approach from outside the cellar. She better have a fucking WONDERFUL excuse for this. I very much doubted if there was a thing she could say when she opened that door that would stop me going straight to Sheriff Stilinsky with this. I was going to send her crazy ass straight to prison. I remembered what Derek had said about her being dangerous. He was obviously already clued in to the fact that she was a loony toon. Once again, I was a little slower on the uptake.

The door swung open in a burst, as Kate strode purposefully into the room, a huge smirk plastered across her face. She closed it carefully behind her, before turning to me slowly. I glared at her.

"What the HELL do you think you are doing?"

She pouted petulantly. "That's no way to greet a host."

She came towards me, her eyes scanning my face as she approached. Her movements had a bizarre feline quality I noticed, as she advanced almost predatorily. I had never seen that in her before. I eyed her warily. She knelt down in front of me, her face in mine. She flashed a grin.

"Relax, Addie. I just want to have a little chat."

She was fucking insane. Next time, SKYPE ME!

I raised my eyebrows, feigning nonchalance. "About what?"

She laughed. "About that INSANELY hot beau of yours." Her voice adopted a singsong quality as she mimicked Allison's words. I narrowed my eyes. What on earth? Did she know? About Scott and Derek? No, she couldn't. Allison hadn't a clue. If she knew, then Allison would too.

I decided to play innocent. "What about him?" I retorted starchily.

She grinned.

Then she slapped me in the face.

Gasping in shock, I clutched my cheek, flung back to the floor with the force of the blow. She waited patiently as I returned to face her. I began to feel the first tinges of fear. She smiled sweetly at me.

"I was curious as to when exactly you found out he was a werewolf?"

My mouth fell open in shock, my brain numbly computing what she had said. "A- a werewolf? Kate, I don't-"

The second blow came just as swiftly and out of nowhere. I doubled over, my hands covering my stomach protectively as I felt the impact drive the air from my lungs.

She didn't wait till I got up this time. Watching me panting on the floor, she shook her head, smiling coyly at me. "Don't lie. I know you know. Which means you know who the other beta is too. Maybe even the alpha?" She mused out loud, as full scale panic began to well in the pit of my body. I did know those things. How long would I be able to last before giving them up? How far was she willing to go to know them? Why did she even want to know?

I rolled onto my back and looked up at her. "What are you?" I whispered.

She giggled. "What? Derek didn't mention me? My family? I'm hurt."

She stared at me curiously. "You honestly don't know?" Her eyes widened incredulously. She crawled towards me, leaning in to sweep a curl from my face.

"I'm like you sweetie; a human. But unlike you, I don't hop into bed with every werewolf I meet. I hunt them. And I kill them." She explained simply, smiling down at me serenely.

I felt sick. If I gave Scott up- or even said the wrong thing about Derek- this psycho bitch would kill them. There wasn't a doubt in my mind. How could this lunatic be related to Allison?

I suddenly remembered Allison's history project, with the hunters and werewolves. How could I have dismissed that as coincidence! When was I going to learn there was no such thing! I was busy worrying about how much JACKSON knew when all long I should have worried about Allison. Kate picked up my hand, holding it lightly in hers. She examined it thoughtfully.

"Let's play a game. I'm going to call our game "Lie to me and I'll break your fingers." Wanna play?" She grinned at me devilishly.

I shook my head. She dropped my hand in mock disappointment. "You're no fun at all. What DOES darling Derek see in you?" She looked at me speculatively. "Maybe it's your honest and forthcoming nature."

She etched closer to me. "Where is Derek?" All traces of humour had vanished from her countenance now. Her face was set grimly and her eyes were trained on my face; cold and calculating.

"I don't know." I whispered, staring at the floor.

"Lies."

She punched me swiftly in the side, and I lashed out with my foot, kicking her squarely in the chest. As she stumbled back, I scrambled to my feet, rushing to the door. I pulled on the handle frantically. It wouldn't budge. She had locked it.

I let out a strangled cry as I felt her hands tighten on my hair, wrenching me away from the door ruthlessly, pulling my hair out in the process. She flung me to the floor, my face hitting the ground heavily. Grabbing some rope, she shoved her knee in my back, yanking my hands together harshly and tying them securely behind me. Satisfied, she straightened up; gripping my face uncomfortably, as she forced my face towards hers.

"Try that again, and I will kill you." Her tone was icy.

I nodded, showing I understood. Blood trickled down my face. I couldn't tell where it was coming from. I was growing more desperate by the second, praying that someone had noticed my absence. I couldn't tell what time it was, or how long I had been unconscious before I woke. Hopefully long enough for someone to realise I was missing. "Let's try this again. Where is Derek?"

I shook my head, gazing into her eyes, BEGGING her to believe me.

"I don't know. We- we broke up."

She laughed. "But you wouldn't give him up even if you did know right?"

I stared at her. She turned away from me, slowly moving towards a table across the room. "Addie, when are you going to get this? I don't LIKE torturing teenage girls. You're Allison's friend for Christ's sake."

She turned back to me, gazing at me with something akin to maternal concern. She slinked back towards me, picking something off the table. "I am not the enemy here. THEY are." She gesture emphatically towards the door, her voice animated and imploring. "And you need to know that I will do whatever it takes to put them down. Even if it means taking you down too."

Her force morphed into an expression much deadlier, hard and unforgiving. A glint of silver shone in her hand as she knelt in front of me again. "Where is he Addie?" Her voice was low, menacing.

I stared at the knife in her hands; my ears ringing in alarm. Every fibre of my body wanted to tell her everything I knew. My frantic heart beat was erratic, thrumming unevenly in my chest. If you don't tell her, she'll hurt you- but I don't believe she'll kill you. If you tell her, you've as good as signed Derek's death warrant. Just give them time, I reasoned with myself. Just give them time to find you. You don't have to last forever, just long enough. I steeled myself.

"I told you- I don't know." I stared at her, waiting for her reaction.

She grinned. "Liar." She lifted the knife slowly. I fixed my eyes on its movements, my senses more keenly attuned to this narrow sliver of steel than they had been to anything in my life as my heartbeat soared. At the last second I turned away, unable to watch. It's first lick burned slowly, as she traced it slowly down my thigh, watching my face intently. I screamed in pain, resisting the urge to thrash about, in fear that the knife would slip deeper. I dug my finger nails into my hands, and tried to concentrate on something else, anything else, but the pain was relentless.

I gasped in relief when she lifted the knife, my thigh throbbing angrily still, but the immediacy of the pain had gone. I panted unevenly, staring at my leg in horror.

"Still going to protect him? He did this to you Adrienne. He left you alone and unprotected. Why protect him, when he failed to do the same for you?"

I remained silent, tears now mixing with the blood and dirt on my face. I couldn't open my mouth. If I opened it, I'd break.

She nodded, rolling up her sleeves and standing up. She left the knife on the table and turned to me. As she walked back to me, she shifted her weight on to one foot and I knew what was coming before her kick even connected with me. I muffled a cry as stabbing pains shot through my ribs and chest. Before I could even catch my breath she followed it up with another. And another.

"Who is the alpha Adrienne?"

She leant down and hissed in my ear, pulling my head back to her mouth by my hair. I screamed through tears as the wounds on my scalp reopened.

"I can't hear you?"

She slammed my head back to the ground.

Her fingers reached for my thigh, pressing her fingers into my wound. I roared in agony, my back arching back as pain blinded my vision.

"Who is the other beta?" She spat at me.

It was on the tip of my tongue. I would tell her. I knew I would. It was only a matter of time. I pictured Scott in my head, with flour and eggs dusted all over his face, that dopey Allison grin in place, as I had found him that first morning. "

I'm so sorry." I whispered brokenly.

She sat back.

"What? What did you say?" A phone beeping called her attention back to the table, and with one last disgusted look in my direction, she moved to answer it. I slumped onto the cold floor, relishing my reprise. My whole body was in agony. I could no longer tell where the pain was coming from.

"You're serious? You found him? Where? No Chris, don't go in. It's an unnecessary risk. We draw them out." There was a pause as her caller replied. "As a matter of fact, I do. Just wait for me. Don't move." She snapped the phone shut, as she raced around the room collecting various things and racing out the door. "I'll be back for you! Don't move a muscle."

I knew I should try to escape. But I was too tired, in too much pain. Lying on the floor and slipping into blissful unconsciousness was a much more appealing option. But I wasn't even granted that, as true to her word, Kate returned for me. "Get up!" She slipped her arm under mine and hauled me upright as my leg screamed in protest. I bit my lip, tasting blood, trying to keep pace with her and leaning heavily on her.

She threw me in the back of her jeep, a spacious boot that was separated from the driver's seat by a metal cage. I sunk into the floor of the jeep gratefully, hissing as the car's motion jostled me roughly. When we pulled up, we were somewhere in the forest. I recognised it as the point Stiles and I had decided to abandon the car, the night I discovered Derek and Scott. With a sickening sensation I remembered why. It was as close as you could get to Derek's house without the noise of the car announcing your presence to him.

The boot door opened, and an abnormally large bald man glared in at me. He motioned to me. "What's this? The beta?" She shook her head, coming to stand by him, grinning in at me. "This is bait. We draw them out."

I felt the floor give way underneath me. She would use me to lure them to their deaths. I had to warn them not too, I had to escape; I had to tell _them_ to escape! My stomach tightened uncomfortably as a thought occurred to me. How was she going to lure them out with me?

The bald man hoisted me from the car, slinging me over his shoulder. I screamed in pain as his hands gripped my thigh.

"Shut up!" He ordered threateningly.

Kate stopped him. "No." She turned to me, her voice loaded with saccharine. "Make all the noise you want sweetie. It'll be better for you if he hears you early."

I stared at her, feeling nauseous. So I was right. She wasn't done with me at all yet. I snapped my lips shut, forcing myself to stay quiet as my carrier, now aware of the plan, took no care with his load. Tears streamed silently down my face as he threw me to the floor.

Coughing out leaves from my mouth I saw we were outside Derek's house, raised voices drifting out to us from within. I could make out Derek's voice. And with a growing sense of horror, I recognised Scott's too. Kate motioned silently for Chris to come over. I could make out at least 6 snipers hidden in the trees. Exhausted, I searched for a way out of this. There was nothing. I collapsed back on to the floor, my thoughts scattered, incoherent. I was so tired. So sleepy. I would just close my eyes for a beat.

I could hear Kate and Chris whispering, right behind me. "What's this great plan?" Chris whispered impatiently.

"Her." Came the monosyllabic reply. There was a beat of silence.

"Is that-"

"Yes, Chris it's Adrienne, Allison's friend. Can you guess who else she associates with? She's also his girlfriend."

Another beat of silence followed.

"She's still just a teenager. Kate what have you done to her?! She might not even know!"

Kate chuckled quietly. "She knows. And what's more, she still loves him. She wouldn't give him up, though I bet she knew. Time to see if the feeling's mutual don't you think?"

There was movement behind me as I heard rustling, a bag opening probably.

"Kate!" Chris hissed. "She's a CHILD. Allison's age. You can't use that on her-"

Kate interjected him angrily. "She'll live. That's more than I can guarantee for anyone else standing out here. You would risk their lives so needlessly, when everyone here can go home safely, if one stupid little girl learns a lesson?"

With a sense of mounting dread, I knew he would relent. I needed to wake up, to snap out of this haze. Whatever Kate had in store was not ending well for me, I could tell that much. With trojan effort, I forced open my heavy lids, and lifted my limbs, hauling myself to the safety of the trees. I could still hear Scott yelling within. How long before they recognised his voice. They needed to run. They needed warning. "Run." I whispered. I tried again, my voice coming out as little over a croak. "Run."

Someone stepped on my thigh, and I gasped in pain. "Shhh sweetie. Plenty of time for making noise." Kate's hand slipped over my mouth, muffling my words as she hauled me back over to Chris.

He handed her a small taped patch with wires running through it. He seemed unable to meet my gaze. I couldn't make out where the wires ran to as I followed them in terror; they ran past the group of men huddled in the trees. Probably to Kate's car. Or one of the others. My mind went into overdrive as I imagined being pulled behind Kate's car. I squirmed against her, ignoring the pain as panic welled inside me. She motioned to the bald man to hold me down as she wrenched open my shirt, exposing my motley bruised chest to the world. Chris turned away, as I writhed under the bald man's grip, desperately trying to escape.

She placed the patch on my stomach, smoothing it over firmly.

"There." She smiled at me. "All set."

The bald man stepped away from me, and Kate released my mouth. Adrenaline soaring through me with this new fear, I had now firmly shaken my earlier haze. I took a deep breath. And then I yelled. "Derek RUN! There's 8 of them!" Kate smacked my face.

She looked down at me disapprovingly. "That was naughty."

Silence had fallen inside the house. There was no movement. I waited with baited breath, expecting to see a sudden dash to the trees; some sign they had heard, that they were escaping.

The moment dragged on. Nothing. What did that mean? I looked back to the hunters. Kate quirked an eyebrow. "Time to up the incentive." She shrugged, hitting a remote in her hand.

My hands still tied behind my back, I ran them over the earth below me, searching for something to grip, to anchor me, so I wouldn't call out.

And then it hit me like a moving wall. Pain so blinding it was beyond anything I'd ever experienced. Anything I could have imagined. Every cell in my body was burning, writhing in flames. The pain wasn't confined to that small patch as I had previously hoped, but radiated from it; invading every corner of my mind, driving away all thoughts and consciousness, leaving only searing agony in its wake. I didn't think. I didn't breathe. I only screamed and begged senselessly; not knowing who I was begging to or screaming for.

And then it was over. I lay shaking and convulsing on the floor, my breathing ragged as I gasped for air. Crying violently, I tried to shut the world out; I wasn't here. This wasn't happening.

Kate's voice carried across the clearing. "Not enough incentive Derek? No problem. We've another 5 higher setting's to go."

Chris stepped forward angrily. "ENOUGH Kate."

She shrugged of his grip, equally hostile. "Why would he save her if he doesn't believe she needs to be saved? He has to have no other choice! We have to give him NO other choice."

She smashed down on the remote before he could say another word.

He turned to me anxiously, his eyes meeting mine just as wall hit me once again. My fingernails tore fresh wounds in the skin of my hands as I screamed hysterically. It ended just as suddenly. Movement from the inside of the house caused Kate to drop the remote, shooting her gun through the door faster than anyone else could blink. There was a beat of silence, followed by more movement from within. Everyone froze as the door opened and Derek walked out slowly, his hands outstretched in front of him, his eyes searching frantically around him.

I gasped as he kneeled down in the middle of the clearing, and his eyes shot to me, wide with concern and disbelief. Relief flooded through me, and I hated myself for it. Relief that the electrocutions were over. Relief that he was with me. Relief that I wasn't alone.

I watched as Kate sauntered over to Derek, slipping his hands in chains and whispering in his ear. His gaze never left me, his eyes boring in to mine with such intensity that I wanted to run to him. I wanted to tell him I was sorry. I couldn't do anything but stare back at him, still shaking slightly, and sob quietly.

The bald man came over to haul me up, as they began leading Derek away. He resisted slightly, digging in his heels and turning back to me as I shied away from my carrier, not wanting to relive the experience of the journey here. Chris put a hand on the bald guy's shoulder and pushed him aside, gently scooping me up in a fireman lift. Derek stood motionless, jutting his jaw and resisting the pull on his chains. His gaze bore into mine again, checking I was okay, before following Kate to her car.

She slipped onto the bonnet of her car, grinning smugly. "You can pop them both in the back here."

Derek's head shot up. "She goes. You have what you want." His words were threatening; low and deadly.

Kate shook her head, laughing lightly. "And give up my favourite play mate? Don't be silly."

Chris straightened up. "Kate, he's right. The girl isn't a part of this."

She laughed derisively. "We just captured Derek Hale in less than ten minutes without so much as a scuffle? And you want to let his only incentive to comply trot off into the sunset? He knows the alpha Chris. If he gives him up, we have a shot at saving lives. You are destroying that chance if you let her go now." She stared at him plaintively.

I gripped his sleeves tightly, praying he wouldn't hand me over. He looked down at me sadly. "I'm so sorry Adrienne." He laid me down in the boot as I numbly stared back at him. Pulling a knife from his pocket he reached for me, as I flinched away. Ignoring me, he reached for my hands and cut the rope, his fingers lingering slightly over the angry red skin, rubbed raw by the rope, and the small cuts that littered my hands from my own blood caked fingernails. He sighed, turning away and closing the door. He looked more tired than I had ever seen him.

As the hunters all convened outside of the car I turned to Derek weakly. I kept my distance, unsure of what to do. "Derek, I-"

He turned his gaze to me, looking so angry that the words died in my mouth.

"Adrienne, don't. You don't have to justify this. I am so sorry. This is all because of me- I should have come out sooner, but I didn't believe they'd actually…"

He leaned closer to me, taking my hands in his incarcerated ones. He turned them over, examining them with a taught expression, his jaw jutting dangerously.

"I promise she'll pay for this. I'll see to it personally." He looked up at me again, his expression wild. "We're going to get out of here. And then I'm going to kill that bitch."


	16. Chapter 16

I slumped against him as we both sat in silence, listening to the motion of the car. Exhausted, my brain could barely understand what was happening. Derek seemed wide awake, his gaze flickering to my face every now and then. His attention was now firmly absorbed by the cut on my thigh. He shook me gently.

"Adrienne. Adrienne."

I opened my eyes and looked up at him blearily. I was so tired. His voice dropped to a whisper.

"Adrienne, how long has that been bleeding?" His tone was contained, forcibly calm. He spoke slowly, as if to a child. I followed his gaze, confused.

"I- I don't know." I realised numbly. I hadn't a clue how long I'd been gone for, how long it had been since I left Kate's cellar thing. Concern flitted across his face before he quickly masked it. I glanced at his hands. They had tightened to fists, his knuckles white. The car slid to a halt. As Kate climbed out of the driver's seat and walked around to the boot, he turned to me, looking me directly in the face. His words were urgent. "Adrienne, no matter what, you pretend to be asleep ok? No matter what she says or does, you ignore her and pretend to be asleep. Do you understand me?"

I nodded mutely. I could comply with this request easily. I was so tired. I leaned my head against his shoulder. He was so warm. In fact, he was too warm. I frowned sleepily, as the door swung open. Chris's car swung into the drive way behind us, his headlights glaring in at us as I squirmed into Derek's shoulder, shielding myself from the bright lights. Remembering my promise, I pretended to be asleep as Chris gently lifted me from the boot, ignoring Derek's threating growls. It took minimal effort to pretend to be unconscious. Within seconds I had genuinely passed out.

* * *

When I woke I was on the floor again, inhaling damp musty air that told me I was underground. I shivered slightly. It was colder than I remembered. Much colder. Chains rustling beside me told me that I wasn't alone. Derek was with me. I resisted the urge to open my eyes, to check our surroundings. I could hear footsteps approaching and knew I wouldn't have the time to resume my faux sleep. How long had we been down here?

"What is this place?" I recognised the voice instantly. Allison! We were saved. I wondered if I still had to feign sleep. Surely not. I would wait till she spotted me, I decided quickly. And then follow her lead. My heart pounded in my chest as I waited for her exclamation.

"Let's start with the basics. You know how every family has its secrets? Ours is a little different…"

As the door opened their voices grew clearer. "Isn't he beautiful?" Kate questioned breathlessly. I could tell she was getting a kick out of this. Of showing Allison how strong she was. I hoped Allison could see through the lunacy.

"What are you doing to him? Is that going to kill him?" Her voice was full of concern, breaking slightly. She was in shock. I knew how she felt, what she was seeing, thinking. She was handling it a lot better than I did.

"Oh, come on, kiddo. Don't get all ethical on me now." Kate intoned sarcastically. Bitch.

"What is he?" Her curiosity was obvious, it coloured her tone completely

"Shape–shifter. Lycan. Werewolf. To me he's just another dumb animal. Come here. See these right here? These are canines, also known as fangs. Made for the tearing and rending of flesh. Not something you'd find on those cute little leaf–eating herbivores, is it?"

I opened an eye cautiously, my view of Allison obscured by the table. I looked up at Derek, questioning. With a slight shake of his head and narrowing of his eyes, I knew he wanted me to stay quiet, asleep. I tried to catch his eye again, to somehow communicate the mistake he was making. Kate blocked my view. Allison would listen I was sure of it. Not to him probably, but definitely to me.

"This is a joke to you?" Incredulity laced her voice.

"Sweetheart, there are werewolves running around in the world. Everything's a joke to me. How else do you think I stay sane?"

I lay in shock as their footsteps wandered away and their voices dimmed. Allison could just walk away from someone being tortured in her basement? Have a nice little chat with her aunt about it? I glared up at Derek. I opened my mouth to say something but he cut me off.

"She's one of them. She couldn't help you even if she wanted to. And believe me; she doesn't want to."

I was taken aback by the venom in his words as he hissed angrily at me. He didn't know her like I did. She wouldn't have walked away from me. And he had just let our one chance of escape walk away.

Before I could get angry, his head shot up suddenly, his ear cocked to hear something I couldn't. He took a deep breath and let out an ear splitting roar. I shuddered at the sound of it. He looked to me anxiously. "Close your eyes, someone will have heard that."

Sure enough, footsteps soon littered the hall. I could make out only two, though their echo was far more impressive. I snapped my eyes shut.

"Well I don't think this could have possibly gone any smoother, do you?"

I didn't have to see Kate's face to know she was smiling. Her smug, triumphant tone said it all.

"Kate-" Her brother began warily. She cut him off.

"Leave now Chris, if you don't have the stomach for this. Just leave." Her voice was soft, but firm. A short silence followed by swift footsteps gave me the answer I needed. He had left us.

She shipped over to me in his absence. "Aw what's the matter with sleeping beauty? All worn out from our fun today?"

A soft hand deftly swept back my curls from my eyes. I could feel her breath on my face as she crouched down above me. Derek hissed. She turned back to him. "So possessive. I can see why though. She is a pretty little thing. Adorable really. You should have heard her gushing about you in my kitchen."

Her footsteps moved away from me, presumably closer to Derek. "You really didn't tell her a thing did you? Far be it from me to judge, but I can't help but feel that maybe if she was a little better informed, she wouldn't have spent the afternoon screaming in a dungeon." Her voice was teasing, with a malicious glint. "After all that's what builds a relationship, isn't it Derek? Trust. Remember how you used to trust me? All the fun we used to have?"

I squirmed uncomfortably. I must be hallucinating or imagining this shit. They knew each other? My brain was getting way to foggy. And I was freezing. Why was it so cold in here!? I fought the urge to open my eyes, the urge to shiver. I dug my nails into the floor, concentrating on the feel of the cold hard stone against my skin, the icy air that passed into my lungs and the sound of Kate's voice. I needed to ground myself, to stay conscious.

"Like the time you burned my family alive?"

The intensity and anger behind his words startled me. She had killed his family? He knew I had sat down and shared ice cream with the woman who burned his family alive, and all he told me was to be a more active member of the swim team? It didn't make sense. It was a dream. I dug my nails further into the ground. Wake up!

"No, I was thinking more about the– hot, crazy sex we had. But the fire thing. Yeah, that was fun too." He snarled, as she laughed. "I love how much you hate me. Remember how this felt?"

Her words jolted through me like a current. WHAT? Unable not to, I creaked an eye open. Derek was suspended upright by his arms, unable to move. And Kate was- was she LICKING HIS ABS? So I wasn't dreaming. They had been together. They had slept together. They had kissed. He'd probably given HER his jacket before. They had probably had cute little paint fights and their own little private jokes. The idea of him with this raving bitch made me feel sick. She must have been laughing her ass off at me this whole time. This whole time that I had been trying to protect him, screaming out for him to save me; she must have been in stiches. I couldn't believe what a fool I looked. Wasn't it bad enough that she had already completely humiliated me; she had to have this upper hand too? I hated her. I hated her so badly I wanted to cry. How could he not tell me this? I shut my eyes again.

I could hear Derek growling and snapping at her but I didn't care. She had made her point.

"Sweetheart, I really don't want to torture you. But he does." I

heard the door swing open, as heavy footsteps invaded the room. I swallowed slightly, my heart beat racing. I felt clammy all over. I couldn't do this. Not again. The footsteps halted, obviously waiting for Kate to finish her fun.

"Unfortunately, Derek, if you're not gonna talk– I'm just gonna have to kill you. So say hi to your sister for me. You did tell her about me, didn't you? The truth about the fire?" Her tone was mocking.

"Or did you? Did you tell anybody? Oh, sweetie– That's just a lot of guilt to keep buried. It's not all your fault; you got tricked by a pretty face. It does seem to be a weakness of yours doesn't it?" Sarcasm dripped from her voice.

"But hey! It happens! Handsome young werewolf mistakenly falls in love with a super–hot girl who comes from a family that kills the werewolves. Is that ironic? Is it– ironic– That you're inadvertently helping me track down the rest of the pack– again? Or just a little bit of history repeating itself." She paused mid rant as silence festered in the room

"History repeating... It's not Jackson, is it? Oh, no, no, no, he's got a little scratch on the back of his neck, but– he's not in love with Allison. Not like Scott." My heart sank as realisation flooded her words. I wanted to tell her she was wrong; to defend Scott. But I knew it was futile. There was nothing I could do to help him in here. Besides, I had my own problems.

Kate's lighter footsteps danced away.

"Use the girl if he doesn't talk." She ordered brusquely. I concentrated my entire mind on feigning sleep, as footsteps approached me. A rough, calloused hand reached for my wrist, holding it aloft. I focused on keeping my arm limp. He dropped my wrist and I let it fall without hesitation.

"Your girlfriend is pretty out of it." His voice was deep, gruff. I recognised it as belonging to the humongous bald guy from earlier. I supressed a shudder. His hands then drifted to my cheekbone, which was throbbing painfully under his touch. "A good-looking girl. Shame she got mixed up with the likes of you. She won't be so pretty if you don't start talking Hale." The nauseous feeling returned to my stomach. Derek let out a guttural growl, the noise almost feral.

I suddenly became very conscious of the fact that my shirt was still ripped open, leaving me in just my underwear. I wanted to move, to cover myself, to give myself some dignity. But I couldn't do that without giving myself away. I could feel him still bent beside me. "So Hale, who is the alpha?" He shifted closer to Derek, away from me. Relief flooded through me, simultaneous with worry. Silence greeted his question.

There was movement, and I could hear Derek's sharp intake of breath, and hiss of pain; as well as the hum of electricity. I ached to reach out to him, knowing the pain he was in, but fear paralysed me. I knew I would be no help against this mountain of a man. Especially when I could barely lift myself off the floor. I had to strain to hear the man's next words as he murmured them from across the room. "How lucky you are to heal so rapidly. A pity she couldn't do the same. Did you hear her scream? Did you, Derek? Would you like to hear it again?" Derek grunted; in pain or frustration- I couldn't tell without seeing his face.

My eyes were beginning to sting again. Don't cry. Don't cry. Sleeping people don't cry, I reminded myself. The buzz of electricity rang out again, this time louder, and this time, Derek couldn't supress his yell. It was horrible. Lying in a cocoon of my own fear and pain, unable to move or scream, and equally unable to tune out his voice. I wished I was stronger. Or cleverer, and maybe I could have avoided this entire ordeal. Time seemed to drag on for hours until eventually the man grunted angrily and the hum of the current silenced.

"When I come back Hale, it's for her- conscious or not." His words were born from frustration, but I had no doubt he meant them. A strangled cry left my lips as the door slammed. I couldn't breathe, my eyes flying open as I gazed around in panic. My breaths were too short, I couldn't get air in.

"Adrienne- Adrienne. Calm down. Scott's on his way, he knows where we are. You're going to be okay. Just a little longer okay? We need to stay calm for a little longer- Adrienne look at me. You're going to be fine." I stared at him, taking in his anxious, earnest face. My breathing slowed.

"I want to go home." My voice broke as tears fell from my eyes. I had never seen him look more pained. "I know. I'm so sorry. I'm so sorry for all of this." I shifted slightly, trying to sit up. I yelped suddenly as my ribs twanged in pain. Wincing, I turned back to Derek. He watched my progress with a stony expression, his eyes burning.

He wrenched his eyes away from me, something outside of the door drawing his attention. My heartbeat faltered as I imagined my bald headed friend returning for me. It took me a full five seconds to even recognise Scott in the door way. He rushed over to me. "Adrienne- Christ are you okay?" His expression was frantic as he took in my face and appearance. I stared at him in shock and disbelief, unable to answer him. He wasn't real.

He turned from me to Derek. "What the fuck happened?" His whisper was rough and angry. Derek glared at him. "Your darling in-laws. That's what happened. Get me down; we need to get moving before they come back."

Scott stood stock still. "Not until you tell me how to stop Peter." We both froze, staring at him in disbelief. "You really wanna talk about this right now?" Derek demanded.

Scott looked at the floor, avoiding my gaze. He finally raised his eyes, addressing me more than Derek, needing me to understand. "He's going after Allison and her family. He's going to kill them." He tried to explain. I couldn't believe what I was hearing. Couldn't he see me? What they'd done to me? White hot fury flashed through me. I hoped the alpha found them. I hope he killed every single one of them. Allison's face flashed in my mind's eye.

I paused. I couldn't wish that on her. She had left Derek here knowing what he was to me, but she had only her twisted aunt for guidance. She couldn't even know if I knew. I hated her right now; but not enough to abandon her to the alpha.

"So what?" Derek sounded extremely pissed, not getting the point; but he was trying to control his anger. We needed Scott.

"So tell me how to stop him." Scott implored, gazing at us beseechingly. I stared back at him stonily.

Derek growled menacingly, impatient and frustrated. "You can't! All right? Now– I don't know when Kate's coming back, so just get us out of this. Right now! Get us out right now!"

Scott swallowed, holding his ground. I stared up at him, incredulous. I couldn't believe he was doing this. Risking Derek's safety; risking my safety; risking my LIFE! All to defend the very family that endangered it. It wasn't his to gamble.

"Promise you'll help me."

"You want me to risk my life for your girlfriend? HER life?" He motioned to me, outraged. "For your stupid little teenage crush that means absolutely nothing? You're not in love, Scott. You're 16 years old. You're a child." Derek was beyond furious now, the chains rattling dangerously.

"Maybe you're right. But I know something you don't. Peter said he didn't know what he was doing when he killed your sister, right? He lied. Remember this? This is what brought your sister back to Beacon Hills, right?" Scott held up some picture that I couldn't see. My gaze flickered to Derek. He looked as though he'd been kicked in the stomach, all emotion drained from his face.

"Where did you get that?" His words came out as a whisper.

"My boss told me three months ago someone came into the clinic asking for a copy of this picture. Do you wanna know who it was? Peter's nurse. They brought your sister here so that Peter could kill her and become the Alpha- and that's why you're going to help me. Just say you'll help me, and I'll help you unlock your other–"

"I'll help you." Derek's voice had dropped dangerously low; his face looked murderous, radiating a cold fury. He snapped him arm down, freeing himself from the chains without even wincing. I blinked. WHY THE FUCK HADN'T HE DONE THAT HOURS AGO!

They both turned towards me, Scott rushing over to pick me up, but Derek pushed him aside, reaching down for me. Scott frowned. "Are you sure you're strong enough to carry her? I don't mind-"

Derek shot him a look.

"Scott, there isn't a situation under the sun in which I would let you carry my topless girlfriend. Now move; we've wasted enough time as it is."

Derek pulled me to my feet gently as I moaned softly in pain, trying my best to be quiet. I snuggled against him, relishing in his warmth. He looked down at me worriedly. "You're freezing." I nodded, wrapping my arms weakly around his neck as he lifted me up. The sudden movement made me feel faint. I clutched tighter as we climbed from the cellar. As we ascended I started to recognise the place. "This- This is your house?" I mumbled, dazed. He nodded. How had we ended up back here?

"Yeah this is where we came when we moved the second time."

I stared at him blankly. Why would they remove us to bring us back to the same place? To collect something? The chains maybe?

He stared at me oddly. "You don't remember? Do you remember the first stop?" He frowned down at me anxiously, as realisation struck him.

"You were actually unconscious? How long were you unconscious?" I stared at him mutely, shaking my head. How was anyone supposed to know the answer to that? I wanted to sleep. This conversation was confusing. I closed my eyes briefly, before fluttering them open. His eyes were still piercing mine, demanding answers.

He shook me gently. "Adrienne stay awake. Look at me, promise me you're staying awake."

I nodded meekly.

"Scott! Scott stop! We need to find a car. She has to get to the hospital! Now!"

I could vaguely hear Scott turning ahead of us. He was in a suit, I noted randomly. Weird. With a sensation of cold dread I realised it must be the night of the formal. In total I had to have been unconscious for hours, if not days. My dad would be home; looking for me. I felt faint again.

"Hey. Hold on. Hold on. Something doesn't feel right." Derek glanced around him, setting me down on the floor slowly. I sat up, leaning my back against the tree and breathing in heavily. It hurt to breathe. Why couldn't I just sleep? I knew I should be scared right now but I wasn't. I was just exhausted.

Scott paced back anxiously. "What do you mean?"

Derek glanced around again uneasily.

"I don't know. It's– it's kind of like it's–"

Scott growled. "No, don't say "too easy." People say "too easy" and bad things happen. What, do you think finding you guys was easy? Getting away from Allison's dad? None of this has been easy."

Derek rolled his eyes. "Fine. You're right. Let's get her out of here." He reached for me again as I groaned, wanting to rest. Scott turned to leave. "Thank you." His tone was curt, but his words were drowned by the whistle of an arrow.

Suddenly I was falling to the ground. I cried out in pain as my ribs jarred against a rock, my head banging off a tree root painfully. I struggled to orientate myself as a second arrow sliced the air.

"Now the leg!" I recognised Kate's voice instantly, my eyes flying open in fear, trying to find the source. She stood several feet away, whispering orders in Allison's ear. Allison stood straight and erect, aiming a bow with precision, her face unnaturally cold. I followed her line of vision. "No!" I screamed, my cry slurred and marred by panic, as I scrambled clumsily to cover Derek, lying close to me on the ground, pierced already by two arrows. Tears rolled from my eyes as my wounds reopened, ripped open again as I struggled to reach him.

Allison's eyes widened as she looked at me in shock.

"Now." Kate urged.

"Addie?" She whispered. "What- what happened to- You're not like them? You're not one of them." She voice quavered. She was speaking more to herself than to me. I shook my head weakly and relief coloured her face, followed quickly by confusion and distrust. "But you knew. What are you doing? Get out of the way" She barked the last line, motioning to me to move. I shook my head again.

Derek struggled to upright himself beside me, trying to wrench the arrows from his chest. He called to Scott, who stood paralysed in shock. "Scott, take her! Go! Take her now!" Scott stared at me, baffled, and looked back to Derek.

"Scott, go!"

He moved as if in a daze, ignoring Derek and facing Allison again, who swiftly trained her arrow on him. "Allison, I can explain." He began, entreating her to listen.

She laughed bitterly "Stop lying. For once stop lying."

I turned away from her, fixing my attention on Derek as he groaned beside me. "What do you need me to do?" I asked numbly, staring at his wounds; completely lost. He held my gaze before ordering me firmly. "Pull them out. Do it fast. I'll heal." I swallowed, before gathering my strength and pulling quickly on one. I tried to ignore his gasp and the shooting stabbing pains that littered my chest at the sudden motion. I slumped back, breathing heavily, feeling faint and woozy again. He sat up slightly, staring at me in concern, before turning and wrenching the second arrow out himself.

We both faced back to Kate and Allison, me from the safety of the woody floor, Derek straightening up and advancing slowly. Kate had a gun fixed on Scott, waxing lyrical about something to do with brown eyes. Total loony.

My breath hitched as Derek made to tackle her, only to halt as Allison's dad arrived. I struggled to keep track of the conversation. My vision was starting to blur. I could no longer make out the faces of the individuals or follow their voices. I strained my attention; it seemed Allison's dad was siding with us. Was this true? I blinked my heavy eyelids several times, trying to clear my head of this haze. They were SO heavy though. I knew I'd promised Derek I'd stay awake, but it was becoming too difficult. I could feel sleep pulling me under, warm hands pulling me to hazy slumber.

Screams tore through the night.

I ignored them.

I could hear Scott yelling.

I ignored him.

Suddenly very real hands were shaking me. "Addie? Addie!"

Stiles?

I ignored him.

I couldn't reach him anyways. Not even if I wanted to. And I didn't. I wanted to sleep. "Derek!"

Hands shook me again, this time more forcibly. "Adrienne!"

This voice was harder to ignore.

I'm fine, I wanted to tell him. Just tired. "Adrienne!" His voice was urgent, imperative. I slit open an eye with paramount effort, just as I felt my feet scooped up from underneath me, as strong arms cradled my head.

"Take my car- I'll drive!"

Jackson? When the fuck did Jackson arrive? Or Stiles for that matter. What an odd night…

I lay on Derek's lap, as he stroked my hair soothingly. "We're almost there. Just stay awake till we get there."

I listened to his voice, holding onto it, understanding that what he was saying was important. I needed to listen. He suddenly gripped me again, lifting me up swiftly and running with me, shouldering doors open. We were out of the car I realised dimly. Did that mean we had arrived? I could sleep?

"Adrienne!"

I heard a voice gasp, probably the only voice in the world that could have shocked me at that moment in time. They brought me home? I opened my eyes, weak from the effort. No, I realised, I wasn't home. I was in hospital. What was my dad doing at hospital?

"Dad?" I croaked. I saw his horrified expression as he rose from a chair, pulling away from an assortment of police men, taking in my ripped shirt, exposed chest and slashed shorts, as well as my obvious bruises and cuts, before raising his gaze to Derek in a mingled expression of rage and terror.

"What- What have you done to her? My daughter- my little girl- You…" He trailed off, beyond words. I tried to tell him, to tell him Derek saved me, to tell him I was okay, but words wouldn't come; I couldn't make the noise in my throat. Derek ignored him, addressing the doctor.

"She needs attention. NOW." The doctor nodded, visibly flustered, as two orderlies rushed forward to take me. Derek shrugged them off, and momentarily confused, they motioned for him to follow. My dad walked behind us, shaken and scared.

Derek laid me down on the bed softly and I whimpered in pain. He brushed my hair back, leaning in to me and whispering. "You're going to be fine. Just fine." I gazed up at him, his expression slightly manic, and his jaw jutting slightly. I couldn't tell which of us he was trying to convince. He squeezed my hand and I closed my eyes, unable to stave sleep off any longer.

I heard commotion in the hallway just before I drifted off. Scott and the others seemed to have arrived. My dad was yelling. "All of you OUT! You have done enough! How many times am I going to have to sit with her in hospital before you realise that YOU are the cause of this!" He flustered for a while before once again gaining momentum.

"And you. I don't care what you say, I KNOW that you are in some way responsible for this. My daughter deserves better. If I ever see you near her again, I'll have you arrested so fast it will make your head spin. Am I clear?"

Derek spoke softly back, his voice quiet but firm. I couldn't hear him. "Excuse me?" My dad replied, cold and hostile.

"I'm not leaving till I know she's okay." Derek's reply was stiff.

"I can have you removed." His voice lost none of it's frostiness. In comparison, Derek sounded hot tempered and volatile. His laugh was bitter. "I'd like to see you try."

Somebody released a nervous laugh, followed by a soothing sentence, clearly trying to diffuse the tension outside my door. It sounded like Mellissa. I wondered if she recognised Derek as the boy who brought me home.

I prayed she wouldn't address him as Daniel. It was with this worrying thought, that exhaustion took me.


	17. Chapter 17

When I woke up, sunshine was streaming through my window. I blinked, my eyes adjusting to the sunlight. I glanced over at a figure slumped over in the chair beside me. My dad was drooling blissfully, his head rolled onto his shoulder awkwardly. I moved to reach over to him, wincing as my ribs groaned in protest. I shook him gently. "Dad."

His eyes snapped open, shooting around the room before resting on me in surprise. "Adrienne. You're- You're awake." He yawned slightly. I laughed quietly. "Just about. What time is it?" I glanced around the room.

"Bout 6 o 'clock? The police were here last night; they'll be back this morning to ask you a few questions okay? If you're not up to it, just say the word." He watched me, concern flitting across his face.

I stared at my hands, tracing the small cuts across my palm. "No- No, it's okay. I just… need to see Derek first." I glanced up at him cautiously. His face froze, his eyes flickering slightly towards the door before coming back to me. "Adrienne, I don't think that's what's best for you right now. You need rest and I don't think-"

I ignored him, following his line of vision out the door. Another figure sat slumped against a chair outside.

I turned to my dad in shock. "You made him stay outside?" My dad at least looked sheepish, if slightly offended by my reaction. "He's lucky I didn't have him arrested."

I shot him a reproving look.

His mouth fell open. "Don't give me that look! You were supposed to be grounded. And banned from seeing any of those kids- especially him. I'm not in the wrong here!" I shushed him gently as he grew more and more agitated.

"Dad it's okay, I'm sorry. I shouldn't have snuck out." He stared at me before nodding reluctantly. He offered me a small smile. "Let's not make a habit of this okay? This is the last hospital visit." He eyed me meaningfully. I grinned slightly and nodded back.

"Do you need anything? A have a small overnight bag packed there but I'm going to head home and shower, so if you want me to bring anything back I can."

I smiled and gave him my list of necessities.

He paused at the door, shutting it before turning back to me. "5 minutes Adrienne. He's gone when I come back." His voice was pleading. I nodded. Satisfied, he opened it again, halting slightly as he passed Derek and glaring down at him. I prayed he wouldn't say anything; and he didn't. He kept walking, without looking back.

As soon as he had rounded the corner, Derek rose fluidly and made to come in, hesitating at the door. I offered him a small grin. He stared back at me, his face impassive, unreadable. "How are you feeling?"

I thought about it. "Okay actually. Sore all over but much better now I've slept. How long was I even sleeping anyways?" I eyed him curiously. He shrugged. "A little over a day." He looked tired, and he was wearing the same clothes he had worn when we arrived. But then all his clothes were so similar.

"Have you been here all this time?" He nodded. I absorbed this.

He had been tortured too; shouldn't he have been resting? With a start I remembered that Kate was still out there. "Kate- where are the Argents?" My words were flustered as I sat up quickly in the bed, my head spinning slightly. He rushed forward, finally entering the room, pushing me back into my pillow.  
"She's dead. Peter- My uncle- He killed her."

I stared at him in shock. Dead? It seemed so… so final. I could still see her face, feel her breath on my face, and hear her words. She was gone. I clenched my sheets between my fists as he sat on the edge of my father's unoccupied seat, watching me carefully.

"And your uncle? What happened to him?" Derek swallowed, looking down at the floor.

"I… I killed him." My eyes widened and I froze.

"You killed him." My voice sounded unnatural to me, weirdly calm and enunciated. He nodded, still staring at the ground.

"He killed my sister. He knew what he was doing; he wanted to become an alpha. He killed her." He raised his gaze to me, hard and unapologetic. "So I killed him."

I couldn't tear my gaze away from him. I was bizarrely enthralled by his eyes, they seemed… different somehow. It disturbed me on some subconscious level how unbothered I was that he had murdered his uncle. I remembered the threat his uncle had made against me. How his creepy antics had made my skin crawl. I was glad he was gone; I realised with a measure of self-disgust. Him and Kate.

I searched for something else to talk about. "And Scott? Stiles? The others?" He nodded. "Everyone's fine. Except… Well Lydia is in here too. Peter attacked her on the night of the formal. She's going to be fine though." He assured me quickly.

I nodded. I would go visit her later if they let me. "Is she awake?" He shook his head softly. I bit my lip.

"I missed the formal didn't I?" I looked at the sheets dejectedly, not really wanting to know the answer. Silence lingered, and when I glanced back at Derek, a light smirk was tugging at his lips. "Yes. You missed the formal."

I sighed. "Probably for the best. I didn't have a date. And my dress smelled weird." I put on a brave face before turning to him again. I really was pissed off I had missed that formal, though. I could have washed the dress.

He grinned lightly at me. "You didn't have a date?" I rolled my eyes, blushing slightly from embarrassment. "Well I could hardly bring you could I? I had planned on finding a replacement, but then there was this inconvenient thing where I was kidnapped?" I layered the sarcasm on thick.

"You were going to replace me?" He was fully grinning now. "With who?" I shrugged, looking away, my face heated. "I don't know, do I? I didn't get time." His smirk grew as his eyes narrowed.

"You do know!" He accused.

I scoffed, trying to cover my embarrassment at this conversation. He nudged me, persistent. "I'm not telling you okay!" I huffed angrily. He laughed. "This all just makes me want to know more."

I flashed him a cheeky grin, revelling in our return to normalcy.

I knew we had things we needed to discuss. But we both seemed to have acknowledged that now was not the time. His voice scattered my thoughts. "It's not this Daniel character I keep hearing about?" I looked up at him in surprise, laughing loudly. "Who told you about Daniel?"

He narrowed his eyes suspiciously, taken aback. "No one told me about him. I heard Scott's mother telling your father not to worry about me; that you were madly in love with some boy named Daniel. He's dreamy apparently."

Ugh Melissa… How many times were you going to make me regret that conversation? It would be the last time I ever confided in her, I promised myself. I sighed melodramatically. "There is no Daniel; okay? Well there is, but I'm not in love with him. He's a bit of a weirdo actually. You're Daniel." I nodded in conclusion.

Derek looked down at me, bemused. "So, I'm Daniel; you're not in love with me, and I'm a bit of a weirdo? But I actually don't exist?" He grinned in confusion. I sighed, beginning again.

"Okay so, you remember you dropped me home after that party? The second time we met?" He nodded. "Well, after you dropped me off, Melissa pulled me aside and was all like- spill! But I obviously couldn't tell her your name or Scott might've heard upstairs with his wolfie ears; so I said your name was Daniel. Turns out Scott wasn't even there. Basically we're at breakfast the next morning, and Melissa's all like- Scott did you get lucky like Adrienne did with Daniel?- And Scott's obviously like- what the fuck? Daniel who? And then Melissa, being helpful as ever, starts to DESCRIBE you! And I'm sitting there panicking 'cus I know Scott will recognise you and then he's all- wait… Daniel… Greenberg? And I HAVE to say yes because it's the only way out. But it's beyond mortifying. Do you by any chance… KNOW Daniel Greenberg?"

Derek shook his head mutely, a massive grin across his face as I took a breath from my story. "Remember that party? Do remember that weird dude who kept coming over to us?"

Derek squinted at me. "The one who wanted to dance with you?"

I nodded, eyeing him impressively.

He let out a burst of laughter. I glared at him. "It's not funny! Scott told Stiles and now who knows how many people believe it!"

He straightened up, still smirking. "Stiles is a gossip and Scott is borderline mentally deficient. No one is going to believe it; trust me."

I nodded, slightly comforted, shifting in my bed to face him.

I winced in pain as I slid my weight lower in the bed. He frowned. "Have any of the doctor's been round today?" I rolled my eyes. "It's seven in the morning. Give them a chance."

He still didn't look appeased, staring at my bruised neck and collarbone openly. "Adrienne…" He began warily as my stomach dropped. We didn't have to have this conversation. Not yet. We had time. I looked away, trying to think of something to distract him.

"Adrienne- I can't even begin to say how sorry I am. I never imagined that anyone would target you. It never even crossed my mind until that day you came home with that dress… And I panicked. I handled it… all wrong. I should never have pulled away. From the second I knew he had made contact, or even when Kate dropped you home- I should have stayed with you, 24/7, for as long as it took."

He raised his gaze to me. I could feel his eyes on my face, but I couldn't bring myself to look at him. I didn't know what to say. I was afraid to start speaking in case I couldn't stop. He didn't want to know what was in my head. He thought he did; but he didn't. I stared at his hands, lying open and outstretched on my bed, as he leaned into me intently.

Eventually I raised my gaze to his, unsteadily. I nodded and he stared at me beseechingly, silently begging me to speak. My tongue suddenly felt very heavy. "I know you would never knowingly allow anything to happen to me. You would never hurt me." I chose my words carefully. He stared at me searchingly, trying to read between the lines.

"But you still blame me." He whispered. I shook my head quickly, frowning at him. "I don't blame you. This isn't your fault. It's theirs. The Argents…" I paused, trying to word my concerns as best I could. "But I'd be an idiot if I didn't acknowledge that if I wasn't with you; it never would have happened."

I cringed. That came out all wrong.

He stared down at my hands this time, absorbing this. "That's true." He said roughly. "No arguments here."

I leaned towards him, my movement drawing his attention back to my face. "You can't shelter me anymore and I can't shy away from this. I have to know EVERYTHING." He nodded, swallowing.

"What do you want to know?" He squared his shoulders, bracing himself for my questions. I hesitated. I didn't even know how to phrase this one, but it was the burning question in my mind.

"Kate…?" I trailed off as understanding flashed through his face. He looked pained. He sighed, steeling himself. "I was sixteen and she was… older, hotter. She made me feel- I dunno; cooler isn't the word. More worthwhile, I guess. I believed I was in love. She made me think I was. And I trusted her completely. And then, I came home from school one day... And there were sirens and stuff around the house. You could smell the smoke for miles." He trailed off wistfully. "And Kate disappeared. At first I couldn't believe it of her and I told no one what I had shared with her. To protect her." He laughed bitterly. "And then I grew up, and realised that no-one else could have done it. It had to be her. I didn't see her again, till I came back here."

He looked back up at me cautiously, waiting for my reaction. I kept my face indifferent. He continued.

"My uncle was inside the house when it went up in flames. His wife and his two little girls, they died, but he survived, driven mad with grief. His healing kicked in recently, rebooted when he killed Laura. We both believed he was comatose, dead to the world but clearly not. All of these deaths that have been happening, ending with Kate's- they are connected somehow to the fire."

I had never hated someone so much in all my life as I did that woman. I gave a small sympathetic smile. There wasn't much I could say. I sighed, as he waited for my next question.

"You said; Peter killed… Laura. And that made him alpha, because she had been one. Does that mean...?"

He nodded. "I'm the alpha." I digested that.

"So what does that mean? We're safe now? Because you're stronger?"

He shook his head slowly. "I'm stronger yes. But there is more than one Alpha. And there are exceptions. But for now, yes, we're safe."

I smiled weakly. "Good to know."

He quirked an eyebrow. "Anything else?"

I shook my head. "Not just yet."

He hesitated. I knew this was it. The question I had dreaded since I woke.

"Adrienne, I know that we agreed to stay away from each other, before all of this happened; and I just want you to know if you want me to stay away, I will." He raised his eyes to me, his expression heartbreakingly sincere. "But I don't want to."

I could feel my eyes smart as I tried to find my voice. "I don't want to either, but this, all of it… It's a lot. And I don't know if I can just move past it… I can't go through that again, and I can't put my dad through that again. I need… time, okay? Just give me time."

He nodded, swallowing slightly, his face once more returned to the impassive empty expression that haunted it when he entered my room. "Time. I can do that."

We stared at each other for a moment, and I ached to take back my words, to kiss him, to hold him, to make him smile. It wasn't goodbye I reminded myself. It wasn't.

"Ahem." A loud cough from the doorway startled us from our thoughts. My dad glared pointedly at Derek. He sighed and rose from the chair walking towards the door slowly before pausing and turning back to me. "I'll see you, I guess. Take care."

I nodded slightly, offering him a sad smile. I was going to cry. In front of him, and my dad.

My dad snorted derisively as he turned down the corridor. "I don't THINK so." He turned to me, offering a stern glare. "That's that Adrienne. I mean it."

He wandered over to me as I tuned out his ramblings. How on earth was I going to manage this? Derek had only just left and already I wanted to call after him, already I missed him. My dad was waving some brochure in my face.

"…And I wanted to show it to you when I got back but in light of recent events, I feel it would be good for you to go. A change of scene, so to speak." He was mumbling on to himself as the brochure caption caught my eye. "European Summer Camp Leaders"

Summer camp abroad; it was perfect- I would have complete space, the summer to think, and distance- from Derek, Scott, and Allison.

I interrupted my dad. "When do I go?"

His face lit up.


	18. Chapter 18

**Author's note: Okay I know there isn't a summer break in between season one and two but I've decided I don't care. There should be. Regardless, I have inserted one, but the story will pick up in pretty much the same spot. You'll see. Hopefully. **

I sighed at the ceiling of my room. I didn't want to have to face today. My dad called to me from downstairs. "Adrienne, you're going to be late!" I scowled at the door, rolling my eyes. It felt so weird to be back. I had been back for three days, hiding in my house and avoiding the world.

I had left messages for everyone, explaining where I was going so hopefully they weren't too mad that I'd left. But they; I meant Stiles. And Lydia. And Derek. Scott and Allison… I still wasn't sure how I felt towards them. Scott had almost got me killed and Allison had almost killed me herself. I didn't even know if she was sorry. I hadn't checked my phone that often, relying on my French phone instead. If I did check it; it was for one number only. And he never texted.

I knew she had buried her aunt. Stiles had told me. But I couldn't bring myself to care much for Kate's loss. Any text or card from me would have been empty and we both knew it.

He also mentioned Lydia was having a rough time. I felt horrible not having been there for her, I really did. She probably understood my predicament better than anyone. Or would at least, if she wasn't kept in the dark. I sighed again as my dad pounded on the door, flinging it open.

He took in my fully dressed appearance with shock. "Oh. You're ready. Well… Get moving." I nodded, slipping past him to grab my bike downstairs. He looked after me with concern. I ignored him. I only had enough strength for one of us today.

The whole journey over, dread mounted in my stomach, tying knots uncomfortably. As I pulled my bike into the parking lot, a familiar silver Porsche zoomed into the space beside me. Jackson swung open the door excitedly.

"Adrienne! You're back! You look so much better!" He dropped his voice to a stage whisper for the last part, sweeping me into a bear hug. I giggled slightly, touched by his enthusiasm. "Yeah well, I had to come back for school. So what did I miss? What have you been up to for the summer?"

An odd look flitted across his face. "Oh not much, lacrosse and all that. You? How was Europe? Meet any boys?" I laughed and told him all about my summer, asking questions about everyone as we walked into the main gates together. In the corridor Lydia was the first to spot me. I saw her jaw hit the floor several lockers up from me. As she motioned for me to come over, I said goodbye to Jackson.

She greeted me with a hug to rival Jackson's. "Oh My God! I am so glad to see you! You look amazing! You're so tanned! Tell me all about your summer!" I opened my mouth to tell her, before stopping slightly. I felt the eyes of several of the students drift in our direction. I looked around in confusion, seeing them avert their gaze hastily. Self-consciously, I turned back to Lydia. "What's all this about?" I whispered. Sighing, she linked my arm and pulled me close. "I guess I'll start with my summer first."

* * *

As she finished, I turned to her aghast. "Lydia… I am so sorry. I should have… I dunno, been there more."

She laughed quietly. "Don't be silly. I mean you had your own stuff to deal with. I heard you were attacked by the same thing. Whatever it was." Her eyes were wide, and I got the feeling she wanted to say more. I nodded. That was the official story. She looked up at me cautiously. "Do you… Do you ever- see things? Because of it?" I looked at her quizzically.

"Like post-traumatic stress?"

She shrugged. "Maybe." I knew she didn't believe it though. I frowned at her.

"You're seeing things?" She looked at me in shock.

"No-No I'm not crazy! I just heard it was an after effect. I read it… somewhere." She averted her gaze hastily. Whatever it was she clearly didn't want to talk about it. I tried to think of something supportive to say, without pressuring her.

"I don't think it's crazy to see things after a shock like that. I think it's quite normal actually. It shows a healthy aversion to weirdness." She looked at me out of the corner of her eye.

"A healthy aversion to weirdness? Does that even make sense?" I shrugged, grinning slightly. "I just mean what happened to us WAS crazy. If you didn't have a reaction to it I'd be worried."

She nodded.

"Have you had any reactions?" Her voice was curious.

"Not really. I had nightmares for a while but... My dad has though." I pulled out a small whistle, attached to a necklace from under my top, mortified. She scoffed. "Is that a RAPE WHISTLE?"

I laughed. "I can't even take it off in the pool. It's one of the conditions of my return."

At that particular moment Lydia's gaze shifted from mine to slightly over my shoulder. I turned, following her eyes, as the smile slipped from my face. Allison stood behind us, looking very uncomfortable.

"Hi Lydia." She smiled meekly at Lydia. Lydia raised an eyebrow, her gaze flicking between us both bemusedly.

"Hi, Allison. Okaaay; well I'm gonna head to class. Leave you two girlies to catch up." She patted my shoulder in support as she walked away.

I stared at Allison, waiting for her to speak as she squirmed uncomfortably, searching for words. "You look much better Adrienne." She offered weakly. My gaze turned colder. "Are you referring to the fact that I no longer suffer from dehydration, acute exhaustion, blood loss and three cracked ribs; or to the fact that I got a tan and a haircut?"

She swallowed; her face visibly stricken. "I… I don't know what to say Adrienne. I can't believe things got so out of control- I didn't know what to think or who to trust- but I know I can't just apologise this away. I have no excuse. I just want the chance to make it up to you. To be your friend again."

She raised her eyes to me, hopeful. I narrowed mine. "Well I actually don't fancy being your friend again. Having tea and sleepovers back at the Argent household, knowing that they are secretly torturing and hunting my friends doesn't really strike me as good times." She flinched.

"I can't condone what they did. But they're my family. What do you expect from me- I can't disown them. They've made mistakes; but they're mistakes aren't mine. I'm apologising for not stopping what happened to Derek, and for my part in the fight at his house. I'm asking you to forgive ME. Not them. They can make their own apologies, because believe me; they're sorry too."

I nodded, acknowledging her point. That was fair. "Have you apologised to Derek? Scott?" She shook her head quickly, grateful that I appeared to be listening. "I've apologised to Scott and him to me; we've actually started seeing each other again- but it's obviously a secret. I haven't seen Derek all summer- no one has."

My head snapped up as I absorbed this. Had he left? Was that why I hadn't heard from him all summer? I nodded again. "Well I haven't forgiven you. But I suppose you have my permission to try and earn it. You can start by carrying my books to class." She nodded, eagerly accepting the books from me. She smiled at me tentatively. "So how was your summer? Meet any French boys?"

I cut her a sharp glance. "We're not there yet." She nodded hastily, grinning slightly. I even allowed myself a small smirk. Damn! It was too darn easy to fall back into rhythm with her. I cursed my forgiving nature. This would come back to bite me; I was sure of it.

We settled into our seats, Allison hovering by the empty seat beside me for several minutes before I impatiently motioned to her to sit. I turned to her, accepting my books. "So tell me all I've missed here." She chewed her lip thoughtfully.

"Not much to tell. Things definitely just returned to normal. Well, if you don't count Lydia streaking naked through the woods."

I guffawed. "I missed some killer parties then huh?" She frowned at me. "Didn't she tell you? She completely flipped out after her attack, and was hallucinating and everything. She escaped from hospital and ran into the forest. They found her a few days later; naked and muttering to herself."

My mouth fell open. So that explained the looks. "She said she'd had a rough time afterwards but… nothing like that." When I glanced up, I could see our conversation had attracted interest. God people were so nosey. Lydia was having a rough time, couldn't they leave her alone? Seeing my attention was diverted, Allison blushed.

"Don't worry; it's not you. It's because of me and… Kate. She was buried a while ago, and the media have been… all over it. Now I'm the lunatic's niece." I looked at her, unsure what to say. Awkwardness festered in the air. Until finally it was broken by the world's loudest boy.

"Adrienne! You're back! Why didn't you text or call? I would have picked you up! Wait; is your dad still- Is that a RAPE WHISTLE?" I shushed Stiles, hurriedly shoving the stupid thing back under my top; as he grinned down at me. "Did you not want people to know? Why not? The point of one is to be a deterrent. Safety is important." He nodded wisely.

"Stiles if you don't shut up-"

Mr Harris wandered into class, silencing my threat. "Yes, Mr Stilinsky, do shut up and find a seat." I flashed Stiles a cheeky grin as he skulked off to his seat, Allison giggling happily beside me. The class passed fairly quickly after that, with Stiles coming under slightly more abuse than usual from Mr Harris.

* * *

As we packed to leave, Allison turned to me again. "Have you spoken to Scott yet?"

I shook my head, frowning. "It's going to happen eventually, but I'm not looking forward to it." She nodded, staring intently at the floor. "Uhuh, well probably sooner than you think." I frowned, as she gestured behind me. Turning, I saw Scott was waiting behind me patiently, his face deathly worried. He should be worried. He fucking sucked at apologies.

"Adrienne, can we… Can I speak to you please?" His voice was unusually thick. I nodded. Best get it over with. Allison snuck out of class silently. It was just us. "I want to say sorry. For the way I acted when I found you. For not rescuing you straight away. But I only did it to-" I waved away his words.

"Save it Scott. I know why you did it; and you're not sorry. Being sorry is when you appreciate you were wrong and wish you could take it back. But I know you. You wouldn't do a single thing differently even if you could do it again. It's always about Allison. If it was a choice between her safety and mine; we both know who you'd choose. Who you did choose."

His face was ashen. "I love her Adrienne. More than anything. It doesn't mean I don't love you or care about you- it's just different."

I nodded. "I appreciate that she's your girlfriend and I'm not. I appreciate you're in love with her."

I took a step forward menacingly. "But you better appreciate this. I am NOT in love with her. I like Allison- but I don't want to die for her. You can die for your love of Allison all you want Scott; but how DARE you decide that I should too. That Derek should?!" I glared up at him; beyond furious, as he spluttered for words. He looked like he was going to cry. Good.

"They wouldn't have killed you- they never would have-" I cut him off angrily. "You don't KNOW that. It wasn't your risk to take! And even if you did- who are you to say what we should have to endure for Allison's survival? You USED me Scott. You used me to blackmail Derek into helping you and don't pretend you didn't!"

He stared at me, lost for words, totally aghast. "No, I swear- I"

I ignored him, grabbing my books and storming out of the classroom. He was going to have to do SO much better than that. I couldn't believe he had the audacity to just walk up to me in school and apologise. He should have been grovelling for months. I pulled my locker open roughly, letting it slam against the wall of lockers beside it. Allison was different. She had acted out of genuine confusion and fear. I can't say I would have done any differently. I would hope so. But I couldn't KNOW.

I knew I would never have done what Scott did. Nothing was so important to me that I would allow my friends to be tortured to preserve it. If he hadn't of refused to help us, I would have helped him straight away. I would have persuaded Derek to as well. Only Scott couldn't risk Allison's safety in my hands. He had to be sure of Derek's help, even if it was to my detriment.

"Bastard." I hissed subconsciously. A chuckle to my left caught my attention. I turned, my eyes flashing wildly.

"Boyfriend troubles?" A boy with dirty blonde hair grinned down at me, a cute lopsided grin on his face. I arched an eyebrow. "No. I was just- it was nothing." I muttered angrily, yanking at my books and shoving them into my bag. He raised his eyebrows. "I can see that."

I turned to face him fully. "Do I know you?" I asked pointedly. He laughed outright at that. "No, you don't. I'm just an innocent observer wondering why his locker has a massive indent across it's door, and silently questioning if it could be the fault of the dark haired girl with anger issues who is busy abusing the locker beside me. Curiously enough, it does seem that if you open her door far enough, it slips quite neatly into the indent on my locker." He smirked down at me.

I smiled sheepishly, despite myself. "Do you go by a name, or will innocent observer suffice?" I mimicked his polite tone. He snickered. "Isaac." He proffered a hand. I smiled, shaking it firmly. "Adrienne. And I'm sorry about that." I motioned to his locker. "Seems a shame it happened on the very first day."

He nodded, examining it thoughtfully. "He must be some dickhead."

I laughed. "He is. But he's not my boyfriend." He raised his eyebrows and grinned.

"He's just a friend."

He nodded. "Well, in that case Adrienne, I think I should leave. Lest I too suffer the fate of becoming your friend." He wagged his eyebrows dramatically as I chuckled, mildly embarrassed by my very public display of aggression. I closed my locker.

"Isaac; that is probably a wise choice. I commend your sensibility."

He laughed. "Where are you headed?"

I glanced at my timetable. "English."

He smirked. "Me too."

I grinned up at him. "Your odds aren't looking great are they?"

He shook his head. "They never really were though. I'm a sucker for dimples on a girl."

I blushed. Was he flirting with me? I shrugged it off. I had no room for romantic entanglements. I needed to sort shit out with Derek, not make it more complicated.

We settled into our seats as Lydia bustled into the room, giving me an approving wink. I blushed again. Isaac turned to me curiously. "You know her?"

I nodded. "Yeah, we're good friends. Do you know Lydia?"

He shook his head. "No. Well, I do, everyone does, but she definitely doesn't know me."

I stared at him taken aback. "I thought you were new here?"

He looked at me in surprise. "No. I thought you were?"

I shook my head, laughing slightly. "I started last year."

He smiled in understanding. "Yeah I was pretty MIA last year. I had the worst luck with injuries." I nodded, knowing the feeling. We both turned forward to face the class.

* * *

As the bell rang for lunch, Isaac followed me out. "You heading to the canteen?"

I shook my head ruefully. "Swim practise." I answered apologetically. He nodded, laughing slightly. "By all means go, work off some of that aggression. If it saves my locker from further poundings I'm all for it." I laughed, saying goodbye and traipsing off to find the pool. When I arrived, Hannah was waiting outside the lockers for me.

"Adrienne. You're here! Great." I smiled back at her, slightly puzzled. She ushered me inside. "Look, I know we didn't really get on last year, but this is my final year. I need to win something before college scouts come. Basically, I need you on the team. I heard you were injured at the start of the summer..?"

I smiled brightly; relieved by the turn the conversation had taken. I could have sworn she was going to kick me off. "All better, totally fine." She nodded, equally relieved. We stood awkwardly for a moment.

"Well- go, get ready!"

I nodded, hastening to comply. She grabbed my arm, hesitant. "There's a swim meet next week, all the local schools go… It's just a friendly competition and afterwards there's a party. You in?" I nodded eagerly, slightly offended that I had been excluded last year, but excited to compete again.

As I finished my drills, Hannah called over again. "Good time Adrienne." I smiled in thanks. I had been life guarding all summer. My time SHOULD be fucking good. The girl behind me finished and came up for air. "Shit you're fast." I grinned at her. "Not too shabby yourself." She offered me a small smile. "Gwen." She held up a wet paw. "Adrienne." I shook it lightly. She nodded, abashed. "I know."

* * *

I walked out of swimming, a smug grin plastered across my face. I was making all kinds of new friends today. Bitches loved Adrienne. I skipped to my locker, opening it gently, and with consideration for nearby lockers. I then danced off to history, books in hand and scanned the crowds in the classroom for Jackson, my usual history buddy. He was no-where to be seen. I frowned, remembering he hadn't been at swim practise either. I picked a seat that still had an empty one beside it. I turned to Lydia.

"Where's Jackson?" She dropped whatever conversation she had been having and frowned at me. "How would I know? We broke up remember? He was in earlier. But don't worry, that boy has been acting all kinds of weird recently. It's probably just another strop he's having."

I shrugged it off. He'd be in tomorrow, and grateful that I'd kept our arrangement. I hated it when people swapped seats without informing me. It was a scummy thing to do in my view.

* * *

Standing at my locker at the end of the day, I felt someone slide up to the locker beside me. I grinned in welcome, expecting Isaac. Scott's eyes peered into mine, worry etched across his face. My smile vanished.

"Adrienne, please. What do I have to do? I'm going crazy here. I feel so guilty- all the time!"

I turned to him. "I want you to leave me alone. I will talk to you, when I want to talk to you." I slammed the door shut.

He grabbed my shoulder, pulling me back. "I can't do that. I can't just walk away knowing you're angry with me."

I sighed, turning to face him stonily.

"Scott. I have told you what I want from you. In fact, I've been very explicit. So I can't help but feel that your need to make things right between us, is not stemming from your desire to make me feel better; but to make YOU feel better. And you'll excuse me when I say that I don't give a shit if you feel bad. You should feel bad." He stared at the floor, looking as dejected as I'd ever seen him, before nodding and shuffling away.

"Sweet Jesus." A voice behind me chuckled. "You should have just shot him and got it over with. That was fucking painful."

I turned to see Isaac swinging open his locker. I rolled my eyes. "He'll live."

He shook his head, still smiling slightly. "Ruthless. My poor locker doesn't stand a chance."

I laughed, protesting my innocence as we both gathered our books and headed out the door.

As the sunshine hit our faces, he grinned down at me. "From what I've heard, locker abusing isn't even the worst of your crimes." I stared at him curiously, pausing in my tracks. "What?"

He smirked at me playfully. "Did you, or did you not; once smack Scott McCall in the face?" My mouth fell open. I vaguely registered surprise that he had asked around about me.

"Yes, but… But he TOTALLY deserved it!" I spluttered. His smirk grew. "I believe you. But then it could just be those dimples manipulating me again." I blushed, casting my gaze around us and searching for something to say. I stopped as I realised someone was staring back.

Derek was across the yard, slumped lazily against his car; even from this distance his eyes were piercing mine, disbelief and anger etched on his face. I froze. I had imagined our reunion in my head constantly over the past three days; and if I was honest, for the whole summer. I hadn't imagined how nervous I would be. I mean, yeah I knew I would be nervous; but I hadn't anticipated the clammy hands, the frantic heartbeats and the complete loss for words that now plagued me.

Isaac frowned, following my line of vision. "Oh, that's my ride." He laughed amiably. "Better head. See you around." I ignored him, unable to break eye contact with Derek. He frowned in concern. "Adrienne."

I looked at him, not really listening. "I'm sorry, just- just one second." I pushed past him, leaving him standing alone, baffled; as I raced in the direction he was already planning to walk in.

I slowed as I reached Derek, his eyes following me the whole way over. I thumbed my books awkwardly. "Hi."

His eyebrows shot up in disbelief. "Hi?"

I flushed with embarrassment. "I know. That was lame. I guess I don't really know what to say."

He stared at me pointedly. "Well I don't know what you should say either, seeing as I don't have a fucking clue what the hell you're thinking 90 per cent of the time. Most notably, I think; when you decided to move continents and sent me a TEXT to inform me of your decision."

I flinched. I deserved that. "I know that was a dick move; but in my defence, I wasn't exactly thinking clearly."

He stared at me before slipping off his car and walking to the driver's seat. I stood still watching him leave, searching for something to make him stay.

He stopped at the door, looking at me impatiently. "Get in."

My eyes widened in surprise. "Oh. OH. I thought you were bringing Isaac home?" I gestured back to the school, where a thoroughly confused Isaac was lounging patiently. Derek flicked his gaze to him. "He can make his own way."

I nodded, climbing into the front seat. I wanted to ask how they knew each other, but I felt now was not the time. We drove in silence for a few minutes, until Derek pulled over suddenly and got out of the car. I quickly followed suit.

He stood with his back to me. I summoned my courage, beginning slowly and softly. "After I saw you in the hospital; all I wanted to do was call you back. And I was afraid that I was being stupid; that I was letting some stupid teenage crush jeopardise everything- I didn't know what to think. But I knew that if I stayed, I would never stop and think it through. I would never be able to stay away from you or Scott or anyone long enough to decide what was best for me. I thought I was making the responsible decision." I finished quietly, waiting for him to speak. There was a beat of silence. I couldn't tell if he was even listening.

"You could have told me." He turned to me, his eyes accusing.

"I could have." I acknowledged. "I could have done a million things better."

We stared at each other in silence. He took a step forward, shoving his hands in his pockets. "So did you?" He questioned plaintively.

I frowned. "Did I what?"

He rolled his eyes. "Did you decide? What was best for you?" I nodded. His jaw jutted slightly, as he waited for me to speak. I grinned lightly, recognising when he was covering up emotion. I advanced slowly towards him. "I did."

He raised an eyebrow. "And?" I closed the distance, wrapping my arms around his waist lightly, as he looked down at me in surprise. "And I decided…" I reached up on my tippy-toes as if to kiss him. "That for my dad's mental well-being and general health; we should probably keep this a secret."

I felt him smile against my lips as I kissed him softly, before he hungrily returned my advances. I giggled into him, euphoric at the feel of his arms around me again. He pulled back slightly.

"You're sure? I can't promise you anything Adrienne. I will do everything I can to keep you safe, but I can't promise you anything."

I gazed up at him. "I know that. But I trust you." He looked slightly worried. I smirked. "Besides, I'm optimistic that this year's going to be different. I can see us reaching Halloween- maybe even Christmas before someone tries to kill us."

He chuckled before kissing me again. He whispered in my ear. "Well is your dad at home now?" I shook my head, feeling slightly giddy. "Right." He smirked, using his full body to usher me back into the passenger seat, ignoring my giggles and protests. He raced back to the driver seat after pushing me into my seat.

As he drove, I smirked over at him. He rolled his eyes. "Christ; what now? I'd forgotten how annoying you can be." I shrugged nonchalantly. "Just thinking." He sighed, grinning slightly. "About?"

I shuffled in my seat, getting comfortable. "God, I'd forgotten how nosey you can be. You don't have to know every little thought that crosses my mind." I flashed him a grin, which he returned, exasperated as we pulled up to my house. "Trust me when I say I don't know a thing that goes on inside that head."

As we both climbed out the car, I grabbed his hand, pulling him upstairs after me. As we reached my room, I turned back to him, grinning mischievously. He looked down at me, pausing in his movement. "Are you sure Adrienne- I don't-" I silenced him with a kiss, reaching my hands up behind his head and pulling him towards my bed.

His lips met mine with enthusiasm, pulling me against him roughly; my hands making short work of removing his shirt. He groaned against my lips as I quickly discarded my own blouse. I pushed him away; he fell onto the bed, leaning on his elbows and looking up at me. I slipped out of my skirt, smirking as his eyes dilated, drinking in my appearance. I climbed onto the bed, looking down at him, as he stared beck questioningly. I smiled, stroking his face lightly, before reclaiming his lips.

* * *

I lay contented against his stomach, grinning like an idiot. I poked him roughly, and he winced sleepily. "What?"

I sat up slightly. "You better still be listening out for my dad. I'm not having a repeat of last time." He scoffed quietly, turning over and swinging an arm around me lazily.

"Please. Don't insult me. Your dad is the second loudest, clumsiest person I've ever met."

I shot him a glance.

"You're the loudest." He confirmed, without even opening an eye.

I snorted angrily, giving him another swift jab in the ribs. He laughed, wrapping his arms around me, trapping me to his side. I struggled for a minute, feeling him shake with laughter against me. Eventually I gave up, snuggling against him happily. I sighed in contentment.

He opened his eyes, peering down at me. "You ok?"

I nodded, smirking. "You?"

He laughed. "Your concern is touching, but I'm fine." He looked down at me, opening his eyes properly. "Better than that." His smile softened before turning mischievous. "You know, for your first time- you were quite adventurous."

I cocked an eyebrow, gazing up at him.

"It wasn't my first time."

He stared down at me. "Seriously?"

I blushed, not liking the direction that this had taken. "I had a boyfriend? For two years? I thought you knew." He stared at me for a bit before shrugging. "Guess I never thought about it." He closed his eyes again, breathing in my hair deeply, already drifting off again. I rolled my eyes, smiling slightly. He was so cute when he slept. All his moody frown lines disappeared; he looked much younger. It secretly thrilled me that I was the only one that got to see this side of him.

"Derek?" He grunted sleepily in response. "We're together again right?"

He opened his eyes in surprise.

"No. What would make you think that?"

I smacked his head playfully as he grinned devilishly at me, scooping me underneath him, using his elbows to prop him up. "Yeah, we are." He kissed me softly. "So you better quit flashing those dimples at Isaac before the poor boy has a heart attack."

I giggled; embarrassed. "You heard that huh?" He nodded, rolling his eyes. "Of course I did. I also heard you practically murder Scott." I frowned up at him as he smiled back innocently. "That was a private conversation."

He grinned sheepishly. "I couldn't help it. I heard him say your name and I had to check if it was you." I fought hard not to smile back but I couldn't help it. He was too cute. I frowned lightly.

"Do you think I was too harsh?" He glanced at me. "Adrienne, if it were up to me, his head would currently be gracing your mantelpiece as a hanging ornament. But I know you; and you won't be properly happy until you and all your little sidekicks are reunited playing happy families."

I traced the muscles on his arm thoughtfully. "I'm not saying don't make him sweat. No one likes seeing McCall squirm more than me. Except maybe Jackson. But don't feel like you can't forgive him; like it makes you stupid or weak. It doesn't." He swept a curl from my face, smiling at me with an adorable lopsided grin.

I reached up and kissed him eagerly, pulling him flat against me. I would never get enough of this; of him. He groaned against me loudly. "Adrienne, you're driving me crazy. Please let me sleep." He begged. I laughed wickedly. "Fine. I'm going to grab some food. You have twenty minutes to sleep."

He tried to pull me back into bed but I dodged his grasp, grabbing a shirt from the floor and padding downstairs. Rooting happily through the fridge I heard the doorbell ring. I froze, cautiously tiptoeing to the hall way and poking my head around the door. I sighed in relief when Stiles grinned in at me; motioning for me to come let him in.

I frowned down at my attire. Derek's top barely covered my underwear. Stiles motioned more frantically. I rolled my eyes, walking to the door. "Yes?" I opened the door marginally.

Stiles barged in, pushing past me, carrying bags of food to the kitchen. "I got popcorn, ice cream and chocolate and rented a movie! WE need to catch up. Scott's off secretly rendezvous-ing with Allison so it's just us two amigos! I want to hear all about your summer. I'll save you asking- mine was boring." He turned to me, beaming like an idiot.

I ignored him. "Stiles, Derek is here." I hissed.

He rolled his eyes. "FINE he can stay, but I feel a bit like a third wheel, I'm not going to lie. And tell him he's not getting any food if he doesn't behave. I want no snide comments or moody glares. He's not ruining movie night with his poor attitude."

I stared at him in disbelief. "No Stiles; you're not understanding me. Derek. Is. Here." He looked at me in confusion, before his eyes skimmed the ends of Derek's black t-shirt. His mouth opened into a perfect 'o', his eyes popping slightly.

"So you guys are… back… together. Um, cool… cool. And he's here… right now." He swallowed uncomfortably. "That's… that's… Yeah I'm going to leave."

He nodded rapidly, refusing to meet my gaze. "I'll just…" He reached for his bags behind me before hastily retracting his hands, backing away from me.

"Actually I'll just leave those shall I? You guys are probably… hungry, or… something."

He winced in embarrassment before retreating out the door hurriedly, muttering to himself. I heard his car false start in the drive.

I smirked slightly, before skipping back upstairs.


	19. Chapter 19

As the sound of car wheels crunching against gravel wafted in my window, I leapt up in my bed, throwing Derek's arm off me, and shaking him awake. "Derek! Derek move!" I hissed. He groaned, ignoring me. "Derek MOVE! My dad's home!" His eyes flew open as he bolted upright. I threw his clothes at him as he pulled them on quickly. He rustled impatiently through clothes on the floor.

"My top- I can't find my top!" I blushed, remembering I was still wearing it. I shrugged it off easily, tossing it at him. He paused for a minute, his eyes scanning my newly exposed form. He pulled me toward him, kissing me eagerly. I giggled, as my dad's voice floated through the house. "Adrienne? Are you home?"

I shoved him off me, ushering him towards the window and throwing him out of it ruthlessly. Snapping the window, I turned, just as my dad knocked at the door. "Um-I'm just out the shower dad!" I heard his footsteps retreating down the hall with a sigh of relief.

Walking into school the next morning I could not keep the smug grin from my face. I had spent extra time getting ready for school, in the mood to turn heads. And also in case I saw Derek after school. My grin grew at the thought, as I opened my locker, surveying it's contents.

"Adrienne!" I turned at the sound of my name, smiling at Isaac as he jogged towards me. He took in my cheery grin with a grimace. "Don't give me that smile. You totally left me stranded yesterday. I'd to walk for ages to get home." My grin slipped as I remembered I had completely stolen his lift, before seeing his smirk and realising he wasn't actually mad.

"Sorry about that Isaac. I guess I can offer things as a travelling companion, that you my dear; simply cannot." He laughed. "So you guys are together then?" I blushed, realising my insinuation.

"I actually didn't mean that. I MEANT superior banter and better music taste. " I grinned. "But yeah; I guess we are."

He rolled his eyes. "Of course you are. The pretty ones never go for the nice guys." I guffawed. "Are you saying Derek isn't a nice guy? We have a pretty open relationship Isaac. I'd be obliged to tell him that." I fixed him with a stern stare.

He grinned down at me. "I'll tell him myself thanks. I don't particularly like your tone though, Adrienne. I feel obliged to remind you that Derek and I are pretty frank too. And if I witness what I believe to be incriminating behaviour, he will hear about it." My mouth fell open.

"Incriminating behaviour? What on earth?" He smirked down at me. "Starting with how you abused my locker. I also feel it might be in his interests to know about the rape whistle that you reportedly carry on your person 24/7." I flushed. I was going to KILL Stiles. Why couldn't he speak at a normal decibel like everyone else did?

"It's not a RAPE whistle. It's just a SAFETY whistle." He raised his eyebrows, nodding seriously. I frowned at him curiously. "How do you even know Derek?" He shrugged, looking slightly uncomfortable. "We have mutual interests." He answered vaguely. I narrowed my eyes in suspicion. "Such as?"

Derek doesn't HAVE any interests. I paused. Actually he must do. What does he spend all day doing when I'm at school? This intrigued me, and I returned my attention to Isaac expectantly. He avoided my gaze, peering intently into his locker.

"Well?" He coughed. "It's not really my place to say." My frown grew. "What?" He mumbled some excuse and tore away down the hallway before I could stop him. Weird.

A though flitted across my mind. Was Isaac one too? Is that how he knew Derek? Had they met at some little werewolf social event? I groaned internally. Why do all of the weird supernatural things want to be my friend? I calmed myself down. You don't know anything. Derek is allowed have normal friends.

I closed my locker, departing for class. As I turned on to the corridor that leads to my history class, I saw Jackson waiting outside, lounging against the wall, looking troubled. I slid up beside him. "What's up Jackson? You okay?" I squinted at him thoughtfully. He snapped his attention to me, looking startled, his face morphing quickly into a grin. "Yeah, just waiting for you. I didn't know where to sit." I laughed, motioning to him to follow me. I paused as we entered the class.

"Well, generally I'd say the only two remaining empty seats were a pretty safe bet." I turned to face him quizzically. Something was definitely off. He slid into the seat beside me, his brow furrowed. I nudged him. "You sure you're okay?" He nodded, facing me slowly. "I saw you leave with Derek yesterday." I supressed a grin at the mention of his name, blushing furiously. I am such a sap sometimes.

I nodded. "Yeah, we talked things through and we're back together. Things are great!" I beamed at him. He nodded thoughtfully. "Adrienne, you know everything don't you? They… told you? Scott and Derek?" My smile dropped.

"Yeah. Yeah they did. I guess they told you too huh?" I frowned at him. He looked slightly pale. Was this it? Why he was acting so off? He couldn't deal with the reality of werewolves existing. I suddenly felt a rush of affection for Jackson; he acted tough and could be an ass, but underneath it all he was genuinely harmless.

I reached out and gripped his hand lightly. He frowned at it thoughtfully, before offering me a small smile. "Adrienne… you know when a person is bitten? By the Alpha. They turn or they… die. I was thinking… Are they the only options? Is there something else that can happen? Like immunity or… resistance?"

I stared at him blankly, before softening my expression and giving his hand a squeeze. "Is this about Lydia?" I whispered. He paused before reluctantly nodding. I gave a small shake off my head. "I don't know Jackson. I probably know even less than you. Stiles says she WAS bitten; by all accounts she should have turned or… died. But that she seems to be showing complete immunity; total healthy with human vitals. She's going to be FINE." He nodded, seeming dubious, before hesitantly continuing.

"Can you ask him? Derek; I mean. Can you ask him what it means if someone resists it? Only don't say it's me who asked. I don't want anyone to know; I haven't really been there for Lydia. I doubt anyone would tell you anything if they knew it was for me." He looked down at the table dejectedly.

I gave his hand one final squeeze. "Sure thing. Don't worry Jackson. She's doing great." I offered him a quick smile as our teacher swept into the room.

Jackson walked me to my locker after class. "So how come you missed swimming yesterday? -And history." I amended quickly. I needed to reassess my priorities, I noted glumly. He shrugged. "I wasn't feeling well. I had a really bad… nosebleed." I turned to him, smirking slightly. "Seriously? You play lacrosse. You get tossed about the place all the time. But you can't battle through a nosebleed?"

He laughed. "I don't get tossed around the place. I'm actually GOOD at lacrosse. I do all the tossing." I chuckled, smiling at Isaac as he approached the two of us. Jackson looked at him, smirking slightly. "Can I help you Lahey? Are you lost?" I smacked him, sending him a warning look. Why was it every time he was sweet, he had to ruin it by being a dickhead?

Isaac smirked back him, not in the least intimidated. "Actually you can. You can get the fuck out of the way of my locker." My mouth fell open as I turned to Isaac, who was staring at Jackson flatly, ignoring me. I gaped between the two of them, as Jackson straightened up and levelled Isaac's gaze, testosterone rolling off them in waves.

I chuckled awkwardly. "Okay guys. Let's tone this down." Jackson cocked his head thoughtfully. "Yeah, she's right. You don't want any more beatings; do you Lahey?" Isaac's eyes narrowed, his fists flexing by his side. "Hey Isaac, we have English now, we should probably head." I smiled anxiously at Jackson. "Bye, see you later!" I pulled at Isaac's arm, tugging him away. He ignored me, remaining stationary, resisting my efforts. Shit that boy is strong. They stepped towards each other threateningly.

I panicked, plunging my hand down my top and grabbing my whistle. I blew down on it; hard. Isaac winced, covering his ears as though in pain. Oddly enough, Jackson did too. Before I had time to question this, I took charge, pulling Isaac away. He protested, still slightly dazed. "What the hell was that?- HEY! I still need to get my books!"

I pulled him along behind me, ignoring his questions and pushed him into a deserted classroom. He looked around in confusion. "We're going to miss English." I shook my head. "I couldn't give a crap about English." He stared at me, baffled. "Then why are we in here?" I met his gaze calmly, taking a step forward; now sure of my suspicions. "You know exactly why we're in here."

His eyes widened in disbelief; obviously shocked that I'd worked it out. I KNEW it. He's a werewolf. He ran a hand through his hair awkwardly. "Look Adrienne, I'm really flattered. And under different circumstances, I would totally be psyched to be with you; but if you're with Derek, which I now know you are; then I'm really sorry (and trust me; you have no IDEA how sorry I am) but I can't-"

I interrupted him, confused. "Isaac, I didn't bring you in here to take advantage of you." I arched an eyebrow. He looked up. "You didn't?" I laughed. "NO. Not at all. I brought you in here because I know what you are. And I wanted you to know that it's okay to be upfront with me." He blushed. "Oh. How do you..?" He paused. "Derek told you?"

I shook my head. "No, but you'd think he would have. It was a couple of things- mainly how dodgy you looked when I brought him up, then how you reacted to the whistle and how I couldn't move you when I tried." He laughed. "I doubt you could have moved Jackson either; that doesn't make him a werewolf."

I huffed at that. I was athletic! I played sports. Just because I was a girl didn't mean I was weak. Sure in a fight Jackson would kick my ass; but to say I wouldn't have been able to move him was extreme. He slipped onto a table, lazily reclining against the wall. "It's nice to have someone normal who knows. Makes me feel less like I'm harbouring this HUGE secret." He frowned. "Wait; you are normal right? You're not like a… witch or vampire or something?" I snorted in derision.

"No I'm not a witch- or a vampire." It was a surreal moment when I realised that these were now actually legitimate questions. What the fuck had my life become? I looked back up at him, a thought occurring to me. "So you never told anyone before? How long have you been a- you know?" I plucked two apples from my bag, tossing one at Isaac. He caught it effortlessly. "Nice." I intoned, impressed. He smirked.

"Nah I didn't tell anyone. It only happened a few days ago. I didn't really have anyone to tell. My dad and me- we don't get on; and anyways I wouldn't have told him even if we did. It's weird; Derek told me how Scott reacted and I- I just can't understand it. I guess you never really knew me before, but I was quieter; a lot quieter actually. Since this happened, everything has changed- I'm more confident, I feel stronger- I feel great! And I have Derek and… you." He nodded smiling shyly. "It's great."

I smiled back, warmed by his admission. He really was too cute. I just wanted to scoop him up and cuddle him all day. Something he said niggled at me, though. "You said you only turned a few days ago? You weren't born a werewolf?" He nodded. My stomach fell through the floor. I stared at him.

"So… you were turned by- Derek?" He paused, realising his mistake. He nodded slowly. "Adrienne- it wasn't like he attacked me or anything. If anything he SAVED me; from this weird creature thing that tried to kill me. And then he offered me a choice- and I made it alone. I don't regret it and I'm nothing but thankful." I nodded, processing this. It seemed a particularly large omission to make though; to just decline to inform me that he had turned my new friend into a werewolf. It wasn't the kind of thing that just slipped your mind.

I glanced back at Isaac, who was watching me worriedly; scared he had gotten Derek into trouble, I realised. I smiled slightly. "Relax Isaac; if I can't even move JACKSON, I think we can assume Derek is safe from my wrath." He breathed a sigh of relief. "It's more me I'm concerned for. Between, blabbing to you that he changed me and then- you know- when I thought that you wanted to…" He trailed off uncomfortably, before cracking a nervous grin. "I'd say I'm not going to be his favourite beta in the world tonight."

I looked at him curiously. "Is that what you are? His beta?" He nodded. A huge grin broke across my face. "No way! Are you guys like a little pack? Two little amigos?" Isaac scoffed, rolling his eyes. "It is FAR cooler than that." I raised my eyebrows, challenging. "How?" He shrugged, offering me a shrug. "It's classified information. Pack members only. Sorry."

I laughed in outrage, my reply drowned by the door swinging open. We both turned in shock. Shit. An old man peered in at us. There was something familiar about him but I couldn't place it. He frowned at us. "Shouldn't you kids be in class?" We stared back at him; speechless. I gazed wide eyed at Isaac, before nodding and turning to the man. He looked at us suspiciously, before motioning to us to follow him. We both fell into step beside him, exchanging grimaces. I giggled slightly as Isaac silently gestured obscenely behind the man. The man turned sharply, facing us both, and Isaac froze.

He motioned for us to go into his office. I glanced at the placard on his desk, before sitting meekly on a chair. Isaac paused before following suit. I nodded to the placard and his eyes widened as I found my voice. "Mr Argent? You're not by any chance related to Allison?" He looked at me in surprise. "You know my grand-daughter?" I nodded enthusiastically. "Yeah we both moved here at the same time, and became friends. I thought I recognised you. Must be the family resemblance." He chuckled, his face softening.

He looked flattered. He should be. Allison was miles better looking than this old dear. "And what, may I ask, is your name young lady?" I smiled back sweetly. "Adrienne- Adrienne Moretti." I cringed. How very James Bond of me. He turned, whipping out a folder behind him. "Moretti… Yes I see. Quite the athlete, eh? But you didn't compete last year. Why is that?" I grinned sheepishly.

"I had the opportunity to spend the summer in Europe so I missed the last two weeks of school. I also had a pretty bad accident so I couldn't really." He nodded, sympathetic. "Your grades seem to be okay… and you seem like a sweet girl. Dare I ask why you were mitching English class in an abandoned classroom with a boy?" I blushed.

Isaac piped up. "It was my fault sir. I wanted to ask her to come to watch the lacrosse practise later. I thought it was romantic." He shrugged, embarrassed. I glanced at him curiously. Why was he covering for me? I had totally bullied him into missing English. It was entirely me. Gerard raised his eyebrows in surprise. "And what is your name son?" Isaac answered. Gerard nodded thoughtfully, glancing between the two of us. "Is this going to be a habit of yours?" We shook our heads in synchronisation. He sighed, smiling slightly. "Well I'll agree to overlook it so- on one condition." We waited expectantly.

He fixed me with a severe stare. "Did you say yes?"

We filed out of the office and waited till we rounded the corner before bursting into laughter. I smacked him. "Where on earth did you come up with that? It was the cutest thing I've ever heard. There was NO WAY he could give us detention after that!" He smirked down at me. "I dunno, I guess I'm just good at avoiding trouble." I stared up at him. "Except when it comes to Jackson huh?" He laughed, and we moved to the side to avoid the onslaught of emerging students as the lunch bell rang.

"You're coming though right?" I thought about it. "I guess so. Don't see why not." He nodded, smiling goofily, before flying off to the locker rooms to get changed. I grinned after him, before spotting Allison across the hall, staring at me.

I approached her slowly and she smiled slightly, raising her eyebrows. "You and Isaac?" I laughed outright. "Nah, he's a friend. Besides, I am currently otherwise occupied." Her mouth dropped. "You and Derek talked?"

I flashed a smug smirk her way. "Among other things." Her eyes widened. "You didn't-" I nodded vigorously. She grabbed my arm, pulling me closer and squealing quietly.

Stiles popped up beside us. "What are we talking about ladies? You guys coming to practise?" I turned to face him, grinning slightly. "Yeah I am." I glanced at Allison, hesitating slightly. Did I want her there yet?

She stared pointedly at her locker, nibbling her lip slightly, trying to look like she wasn't listening. I sighed. I did want things to be normal. And for that to happen, I had to make an effort. "You wanna come with?" Her face lit up, as she beamed at me, nodding eagerly. I couldn't help myself. I smiled back. Stiles interrupted us.

"Naww. Isn't this cute. You guys back together, reunited. It brings a tear…" I smacked him, irritated. "Very smooth Stiles. Shouldn't you be off warming the bench or something? They're probably waiting for you to start. Oh wait…"

He looked down at me, his mouth falling open in mock offence. "So catty. Normally people are cheerier after getting some." I smacked him as my cheeks flushed pink. Did he have to be so LOUD? He frowned in fake concern. "I'm sensing some hostility here. Did I ruin your romantic night with Derek? One look at the Stilinsky-stud-muffin and ladies are ruined for all men..." He shook his head sadly as I guffawed and Allison giggled happily beside me.

We bid our adieus to Stiles and slowly meandered over to the lacrosse field, spotting Lydia and settling in beside her. "What's up?" I glanced at her. "Didn't expect to see you here." She pursed her lips. "Why; because I'm no longer with Jackson? Don't be ridiculous. You guys both have your boyfriends! I want one."

I looked up in surprise. How did she know that? She caught my expression and clicked her tongue impatiently. "Please, the ENTIRE school saw you running off to Hottie-McHale yesterday. He's hardly fucking inconspicuous? He drives a killer car that all the boys want to drive; and has a killer bod that all the girls want to-" I cut her off with a wave, wincing slightly.

She smirked, before continuing. " I've decided I need a NEW boyfriend. Someone on the lacrosse team…" She frowned. "What about Danny?" She mused. Allison and I exchanged glances; grinning. She caught this. "What? It's perfect. He's Jackson's best friend- and he dresses wonderfully." I stared at her. "Lydia- Danny is GAY." She frowned. "Shoot. He would have been ideal." She glanced back at me. "You're sure?"

I frowned as the practise began. Why was Scott in goals? My frown deepened when he came sprinting out of goals to careen into the striker-person. I reminded myself I didn't care. Scott McCall was no longer my problem. I watched as this pattern continued, ignoring Allison and Lydia's idle chatter about the lacrosse players and which of them had girlfriends. Was he- sniffing them? I rolled my eyes. That kid is so weird it isn't even funny.

I nodded approvingly when Jackson bowed out. Finally; some sense. Couldn't they see that Scott was having some weird PMS fit? My eyes narrowed as I recognised Isaac was up next. He didn't look intimidated or freaked out like the rest of the team. He looked… ready; eager. I took a deep breath as the two of them sprinted full throttle towards each other, ramming into each other with a resounding crack. I grimaced, as Lydia's voice whispered in my ear. "Who is THAT?" She sounded impressed, adopting the tone I reserved for decadent chocolate cakes or… ice-cream. I shuddered. Poor Isaac was going to be chewed apart by this girl.

I furrowed my brow again as something halted practise, the crowd's attention diverted to the side of the pitch. I followed their gaze and saw three police men motioning to the coach and to… Isaac? I stood up, craning my neck to see what was happening. Scott and Stiles huddled together below us, looking very firmly in the know. I narrowed my eyes. What had those idiots done now?

I stomped down to join them, and they jumped apart as I neared, turning to face me. "What is going on?" I hissed, as we all turned our attention back to Isaac. Scott supplied an answer immediately, wanting to get back in my good graces. "They're talking to him about his dad. His body was found this morning." My heart plummeted. The poor kid. Stiles piped up. "Are they treating him as a suspect?" I opened my mouth to scold him. How could he even think that? Scott interjected. "I don't know. Why?" Stiles looked worried. "Because if they are treating him as a suspect; they can hold him for up to 24 hours- even overnight."

I looked at him in horror as Scott nodded; thinking carefully. We both looked at him; waiting for the penny to drop. I rolled my eyes. "It's the full moon you idiot." Scott's eyes widened.

"Guys, remember when I said I didn't have the urge to maim and kill?" Stiles nodded, as I shook my head. "No; but good to know, regardless." Scott inclined his head back to Isaac.

"He does." We all followed his gaze in shock, absorbing his words.

Scott turned to face us. "Okay, we stay in school for the rest of the day- we only have two classes left anyways. Then we meet at the main gate once the bell rings and come up with a plan- get a lawyer or something to get him out." We all nodded, slowly disbanding and heading our separate ways.

When the bell finally went I was the first out, waiting anxiously for them to arrive. They burst through the doors in seconds. I grabbed them both impatiently. "Come on, we gotta go!" Scott nodded as Stiles frowned. "I have detention- I can't just-!" I ignored him, dragging him along behind me. I might not be able to over-power Jackson, but Stiles was another story.

As we pounded down the steps, a black car skidded to a halt in front of us. Derek rolled down a window. "Get in."

We all raced for the car, Stiles and I reaching for the front seat at the same time. I paused, turning to him incredulously. "You're fucking kidding right?" Stiles shrugged. "Got here first didn't I?" I frowned. "No. You didn't." He ignored that.

"Fine, we let Derek decide. Derek, who would you rather sit-" He began in an overly friendly tone, leaning in the window to address him directly. I rolled my eyes as Derek interrupted him with a humourless, monosyllabic response. "Her."

I stuck my tongue out as Stiles backed off, muttering angrily. A voice from behind us caused us all to jump. "Stilinsky- HEY! Stilinsky!" I leaped into the car and Derek took off without a moment's hesitation. I watched in the mirror as Mr Harris angrily escorted an exasperated Stiles back inside, before turning to the centre of the car.

"So- what's the plan?"


	20. Chapter 20

Scott leaned forward eagerly. "We should call a lawyer- get him out of there before it gets dark!"

I scoffed. "With what money are you going to enlist the services of a lawyer? Did they up your pay at the pet clinic?" I inquired sarcastically.

He met my gaze hesitantly. "You still have your dad's card right?"

I stared at him incredulously. "Do you really think he isn't going to question me hiring a LAWYER when the bill comes through? How typical you would leave the difficult parts of your winning plan for ME to deal with!"

Derek interrupted us before it got heated. Well; more heated. "There aren't enough lawyers in the world to get him out of there once they conduct a search of that house." We both turned to him; confused. He glanced at us. "Look whatever Jackson said; what's in that house is worse."

I frowned. "Jackson said something?"

Scott answered me quickly, eager to keep me in the loop.

"Jackson lives beside Isaac. Stiles and I overheard him talking to the police in the principal's office. Apparently Isaac's dad had a temper. Jackson gave them motive."

I sat back into my seat in shock. My first thought, was how weird it was that Isaac lived beside me and I never knew. I then contemplated what a dick Jackson was. This was totally to get Isaac back for their argument earlier. I frowned as I remembered what he had said. Don't want any more beatings do you Lahey?

"Asshole." I hissed

They both glanced at me, smirking slightly. "Catching on, are you?" Scott quipped happily. I silenced him with a glare. We pulled onto my street, stopping outside a house on the very corner. I eyed it speculatively. "This is Isaac's house?"

Derek nodded, swinging his door closed behind him. "Come on."

Scott and I scampered after him, both of us hovering nervously behind Derek as we wandered around the house, pausing at the door to the basement. Scott spoke first, as Derek inched open the door. "What's down there?"

Derek shot him a silencing look. "Motive."

We both gulped as I inched closer to Derek. This place was spooky. We crept down the stairs, the steps creaking ominously beneath our feet. Aside from the sounds of our own rustling and breathing, the room was deathly quiet; blanketed in darkness.

"What happened here?" Scott sounded even more freaked than I was. Derek declined to answer, supplying him with a vague "Use your senses- all of them; not just smell." I snickered as Scott blushed.

"You saw that huh?" There was a pause. "Was it really that bad?"

Derek placed a commiserating hand on his shoulder. "Yeah. "

I smirked, casting my gaze around and ignoring the boys as their talk turned to wolfie matters. My attention was grabbed by the design on the walls. I etched closer to it, bending down to examine it, and blowing the dust away. Stroking it softly, uneven jarred stone rose to meet my fingers. I frowned in shock. It wasn't paint. It was actual etchings into the stone. I leaned closer, squinting, tracing the direction with my fingers. Realisation dawned on me as my eyes widened in horror. I turned back to the boys, straightening up and backing away quickly, as Scott lifted the lid of an out of use freezer.

I shuffled closer to Derek, my heart beating faster, as I silently slipped my hand into his. He glanced down at me curiously before turning back to Scott. I leaned forward slightly, trying to catch a glimpse of the inside of the box. Derek lightly tugged me back to his side and shook his head, as I gazed up curiously at him. Hesitating; as I internally debated between my own curiosity and my trust of Derek's judgement, I pulled back, watching Scott's face intently. His look of horror sent chills down my spine.

"This is why he said yes to you." It wasn't a question. It was a statement. Derek nodded.

"Everyone wants power." I looked up at him at this. What did that mean? What the fuck was in the freezer! But glancing back at the scratches on the wall, dug by Isaac's own fingernails, I could guess what the box contained. And why Isaac had chosen this path. I swallowed uncomfortably.

Scott stared wide eyed at Derek, trying to come to grips with this new information. He spoke slowly, unsure of himself.

"If we help you, then you have to stop. You can't just go around turning people into werewolves."

Derek ignored his pleading tone, still fixing him with an indifferent gaze. "I can if they're willing." His dismissive tone shocked me. I had to remind myself he was BORN a werewolf. For him, it wasn't the curse it was to Scott. It was a way of life; a way of life that made you faster, better and stronger than everyone else. They would never see eye to eye on this.

Scott's jaw hit the floor; his expression becoming heated. "Did you tell Isaac about the Argents? About being hunted?" Derek rolled his eyes.

"Yes, and he still asked."

Scott floundered for something to say before settling for the ever so eloquent; "Then he's an idiot."

Derek frowned at that, taking a menacing step forward. I dropped his hand, sensing hostilities brewing. Fine by me. Scott deserved to have his ass handed to him.

"And you're the idiot dating Argent's daughter. Yeah. I know your little secret. And if I know, how long do you think it's gonna take for them to find out?" Derek's tone was scathing, Scott's eyes widened in shock before shooting me an accusing glare. I rolled my eyes. I had better things to be doing when I was with Derek than discussing the ins and outs of his pathetic little romance.

Derek stepped closer again, this time his tone was reasoning, calmer. "You saw what happens to an omega. With me, you learn how to use all of your senses. With me, you learn control. Even on a full moon."

My eyes popped open. He was going to befriend this idiot? Teach him his wolfie ways?

Scott lifted mournful puppy-dog eyes to him. "If I'm with you, I lose her."

Derek turned, grabbing my hand and pulling me up the stairs behind him, before pausing and looking at Scott.

"You're gonna lose her anyway. You know that."

I trotted after him gratefully. This place was creepy. And we needed to get moving to get Isaac out in time. Scott's voice hailed us back. I rolled my eyes. What now!

"Wait. I'm not part of your pack. But I want him out. He's my responsibility too." Scott grudgingly lifted his gaze to us. I watched Derek carefully. He seemed as perplexed as I was.

"Why? Because he's one of us?"

Well don't I feel left out.

Scott considered his question carefully before slowly joining us at the door. "Because he's innocent."

* * *

We sat in silence in Isaac's small kitchen. "So that's it- that's the plan?" I clarified. They both nodded. I sighed. It was a good thing they were both good-looking boys. Their brains would get them nowhere in life. "Okay- Let's go."

Scott halted slightly. "I… can't."

We turned face him, incredulity colouring my face, understanding flooding Derek's. "Get yourself locked up."

Oh yeah; the full moon.

I knew it was a valid excuse but I couldn't help but notice pettily that ONCE AGAIN, he was leaving all the actual work to us. He nodded and we left. I checked my phone as we climbed into the car. "Stiles texted; he said to meet him at the newsagents around the corner from the police station." Derek nodded, turning the car around swiftly.

"Did he say anything else?"

I shook my head. "Nothing really; he said he'd explain when we get there."

Derek rolled his eyes. "This had better be good."

Stiles waved frantically at us as we pulled into the parking lot of the small twenty-four hour shop. An asian man behind the till eyed us suspiciously from inside. I rolled my eyes. Didn't he understand the meaning of covert? He proceeded to yell both our names; beckoning us over.

Evidently not.

Derek froze, watching him in disbelief. I supressed a grin. He turned to me slowly; calculating. "On a scale of one to ten; how upset would you be if Stiles suddenly disappeared?"

I laughed, climbing out of the car. "Just hear him out."

We walked over, Derek shoving his hands in his pockets moodily. "Well?"

Stiles shot him a look before turning to me eagerly. "Okay, so I finally got out of detention and Allison rang to say there was this guy at her house dressed like a cop- only he's not. He's a hunter. They're sending him in to KILL Isaac."

My jaw dropped. I knew we kept him around for a reason. Stiles turned smugly to face Derek. "All the keys to jail cells are kept in a password protected safe in my dad's office. The only problem is getting past the front desk."

We all turned to look into the police station. I squinted, making out a young woman at the front desk. Didn't seem like a problem to me. If it was a matter of Isaac's safety; I reckoned that gave us licence to knock her out. I turned to Derek. "You can handle that right?"

He looked down at me in surprise, confused that I was so on board for the bludgeoning of a defenceless woman.

I smiled at him encouragingly. "It's okay! Isaac's safety is top priority right?" I looked around for confirmation. They both nodded, Derek still looking unsure. Bless his little conscience; such a gentleman. I focused my attention back on the task at hand. "Okay so you handle that; and Stiles and I will get Isaac." I turned back towards the station before a pair of hands pulled me back.

I looked up at Derek questioningly. "What did I miss?"

He frowned down at me. "The part where you go home and don't wander into the jail cell containing an uncontrollable werewolf."

My mouth fell open. "Stiles is going! What could possibly happen in there that Stiles could handle and I can't? Besides are you seriously going to trust Isaac's safety to STILES?"

He pulled me away from Stiles, who was now smirking bemusedly at our little tiff. I glared at him. He spoke in a low, calm voice, trying to reason with me. "No- I am not trusting YOUR safety to Stiles. Adrienne, please; I promised I would keep you safe. Let me."

I jutted my jaw angrily. I really didn't like the idea of letting Stiles go alone. It made me feel cowardly and weak; and as much as he annoyed me, I wanted to be there for him. We were the only two normal folks left (I didn't count Allison- Or Jackson either for that matter- he wasn't part of the group); we had to have each other's back. I stared stonily at the floor. Derek pulled my chin up to meet his gaze. "Please Adrienne. I have to get to Isaac; and it'll be easier if I don't have to worry about you too."

I nodded silently; still not liking this. He tucked his keys into my hands. "Go home. You can take my car; I'll come get it later- just park it outside Isaac's." I nodded again. Stiles stuck his tongue out at me as he passed, grinning smugly.

Bastard.

I traipsed back to the car; watching them as they wandered over to the police station. As they slipped inside I padded across the road; following them. I would stay until I saw Stiles get in and I knew it was going to work. Then I would leave; I assured myself.

I crept closer, crouching beneath the window pane. Voices wafted out from the window above me, left slightly ajar. I tried to get comfy but the gravel kept poking me uncomfortably. I frowned, straining to hear what was being said. A woman's voice floated down to me.

"Good evening, how can I help–you?" I heard her intake of breath as she looked at Derek. I smiled smugly, unable to supress the sudden surge of pride. I recognised Derek's voice.

"Hi."

I rolled my eyes. Derek, you don't have to chat to her before you KO this bitch. Honestly, this was another reason I should be in there. Not a brain cell between them.

"Hi." I could practically hear her smile in her tone. Jesus at this rate he wouldn't even need to punch her. She sounded like she was going to pass out on her own; she was so dazed.

"Um, I had a question." Derek began hesitantly.

What? No you didn't? I frowned a little at his tone; he sounded- flustered. Was something going wrong? I poked my head over the window pane slightly. I couldn't see Derek's face, only this silly woman with a dazed smile on her face, batting her eyelashes at him. What a sap.

"Um, sorry I'm a little–a little thrown. I wasn't really expecting someone–"

She smirked, gazing up at him from under her lashes "Like me?"

My mouth fell open. Any hesitation I had had about Derek hitting a woman (and admittedly there were very few) vanished. I might have taken a pop myself if she kept this up. I narrowed my eyes at her, nibbling my lip and waiting for the kill.

"Oh, I was gonna say "so incredibly beautiful" but, yeah, I guess that'd be the same thing."

My mouth fell open. WHAT THE FUCK did that DOPE think he was doing? I huffed angrily, realising this was what he had thought I meant. Distract her by flirting with her. Didn't he know me at all? OBVIOUSLY I meant to put her to sleep. My nostrils flaring, I decided I'd seen enough. I was fully confident that Derek would be more than capable of 'distracting' her, having borne the brunt of his 'distractions' first hand.

* * *

I climbed into his car and realised my mistake with a jolt of clarity. I was a horrific driver. I was going to total his car- his pride and glory. I took a deep breath and flexed my fingers at the wheel; running through the list of things I needed to do before starting. Okay- seatbelt; check. Mirror; check. Was there even anything else? I chewed my lip dubiously. I wasn't sure.

I twisted the keys, jumping a little as the engine purred into life. I giggled nervously to myself. Easing very slowly into the road I kept glancing surreptitiously around me; convinced that something would come out of the trees and maul his car. My grip on the wheel was deathly tight. I was paying so much attention to other cars, and any suspicious looking object; that I barely noticed when I pulled up onto my street. Sighing with relief, I felt my shoulders drop; the tension leaving them. Locking the car, I walked up to Isaac's door, swinging it open easily.

"Hello?" I called out.

Allison grinned up at me, worry vanishing from her face. "Oh thank god someone is here. Scott's downstairs and I… I just wasn't enjoying being alone. He asked me to leave but…"

I nodded in understanding, slipping into a chair opposite her around the small kitchen table. I glanced around at the dour yellow wallpaper, old and faded, and at the neat pile of worn plates, stocked clean beside the sink. I turned back to Allison.

"So how are things between you guys?"

She nodded. "Good- great actually. He does worry about you though... Adrienne- It's totally not my place but, I know this argument you guys are having is really getting to him."

I raised an eyebrow; not exactly seeing why I should care. "So?"

She swallowed slightly. "I just wanted you to know he's not taking it lightly. That he knows he was wrong. That's all."

I nodded, as silence fell between us. I could see her searching for something else to say when a noise from above us caught both out attention. I glanced at Allison, my voice dropping to a whisper.

"Is there someone else here?"

She shook her head, her gaze focused on the spot of the ceiling the noise had come from. "No, I told you- I was alone."

We both rose silently, reaching for each other and backing into the wall. We jumped as more scurrying and snarling noises pierced the room. I crept a hand slowly into my top, reaching for my whistle. I turned wide eyes to Allison as she grabbed a kitchen knife and passed one to me.

Sweet Jesus- was she serious? Her eyes turned to steel and I could see she wasn't fucking around. I also couldn't help but notice hers was a lot pointer and sharper than mine. I placed my whistle in my mouth; ready to blow at a moment's notice. My heart quickened as we both faced the hallway, hearing the noises become louder- clearer. My hands grew sweaty around my knife. It was deathly silent.

Suddenly a giant scaly creature flipped into the room, dropping from the ceiling to land on it's feet, watching us. I nearly dropped the knife as we both screamed hysterically. Without thinking, I blew my whistle furiously; unsure of what I hoped this would do. The creature winced, cowering away from the noise slightly, before straightening up and continuing it's advances.

I could hear Scott answer us below, thrashing wildly in that freezer thing, but I couldn't find a voice to call to him. The creature was weirdly hypnotising, its bizarre yellow eyes boring into mine. I stared back at it in fascination and fear. I couldn't move.

It advanced a step, it's movements reptilian; to match it's snakelike eyes and leathery skin. I couldn't breathe- it still hadn't broken it's gaze. Allison brandished her knife threateningly "Come on." She hissed. It paid no heed, still staring at me. "Come on!" She roared, her nerves giving way.

I cut my gaze to her- open mouthed. She was going to ANTAGONISE the lizard thing?

Brilliant plan.

It finally looked at her, tilting it's head curiously.

Scott burst through the door, growling menacingly and the creature took flight; gone as quickly as it came. We all looked at each other in shock and disbelief.

"So just to be clear- that really happened? We all saw- whatever the fuck that was?"

Allison nodded and Scott mimicked her. I sighed. I missed summer camp.

A noise from outside made us all jump, before Stiles' loud voice wafted in the front door.

"I blamed it on the hunter guy. They didn't seem to question it too much seeing as nobody recognised him. But I'll be in shit tomorrow; that I can-" He stopped talking as he rounded the corner- taking in all our shocked expressions and the knives in mine and Allisons' hands.

I dropped mine hastily as Derek rounded the corner; followed by a hooded Isaac. Derek's gaze shifted from the knife now lying innocently in the sink to my shifty expression. I offered him a sheepish grin. He rolled his eyes.

"What happened?"

Scott and Allison rushed over to inform Stiles and Derek of what they missed, but my attention was averted by Isaac, who had collapsed into a chair; his head in his hands. I rubbed his shoulder comfortingly. "Isaac? You okay?"

He raised his gaze to mine slowly, his eyes wide and afraid. "Addie- I think… I think I killed that hunter." He swallowed noisily, staring back down at his hands. I grabbed them, pulling up a seat behind him. I kept my voice firm and soft. "He was going to kill you Isaac. He knew what he was getting himself into. You were defending yourself. You never have to apologise for that."

He looked up at me; looking like he wanted to believe me; to trust me; but couldn't. I sighed, giving his hand a squeeze.

"Isaac you need sleep. To rest. It WILL seem better in the morning, I promise."

He nodded absently. I shot him a worried look before feeling someone's gaze on my face. I looked up to see Derek staring at me. He motioned for me to follow him outside. I rose, following him wordlessly.

Once we were away from prying eyes he turned to me, taking my face in his hands and examining me. "You're okay?"

I nodded, a small smile playing at my lips. He grinned down at me, slightly relieved. He pulled me in, wrapping his arms around my neck, as I buried my face in his shirt, breathing in his warm, musky scent.

"How is it, that even when I send you home to avoid putting you in danger, you manage to weasel your way into a life threatening situation, with one of the most bizarre creatures I've ever heard of, wielding the equivalent of a butter knife?"

I shrugged.

"Allison hogged the better knife."

I felt him laugh against me, and I reached up to kiss him, smiling slightly. "What about you guys- how did you get on?"

He rolled his eyes. "Stiles got caught by the hunter sneaking in and they both went to get Isaac. But he had already escaped and attacked the hunter. I got him to change back into human form, but he's still pretty shook. Stiles explained away the whole thing while we hided out in his car."

I nodded as he finished his synopsis. "Sounds like Stiles came in useful…"

He frowned down at me. "It doesn't make him any less annoying. In fact, I'd say it makes him more annoying."

I grinned, as Allison came out of the house. "Hey I'm going to bring Scott home. Do you guys want us to bring Isaac somewhere? He can't stay here if the police are going to be looking for him."

Derek and I looked at each other.

"My dad's out of town? He can stay at mine; we've plenty of spare rooms."

Derek nodded. "That'd be ideal; we can keep an eye on things here then." He slipped his arm off my shoulder and went inside to fetch Isaac. I waved goodbye to Stiles and Allison, and gave Scott a curt nod. He had saved us after all.

* * *

Back at my house, I busied myself making hot chocolate for everyone. I slipped a cup to Isaac who sipped gratefully before sliding one to Derek. He took a large gulp; grinning as he settled into my sofa. I smirked at him. He raised a questioning eyebrow.

"You look ridiculous."

Isaac followed my line of vision and sniggered slightly. "It's true. It's like watching Voldemort enjoying morning pancakes."

As we both collapsed in laughter, Derek grinned over at us. "Voldemort? Seriously?" He rolled his eyes at us, still smiling.

I climbed onto the couch, lying outstretched against him. "Just a little bit." I kissed him playfully.

Isaac coughed and we both turned to him. "I'm kinda beat guys. Where is my room?"

I directed him up the hall, to the room beside mine. I assumed he wouldn't want to be far from us. I wouldn't if I had had a night like his. I padded back to the sitting room as something occurred to me. I leapt over the back of the sofa, landing on Derek with a thump. He exhaled in a whoosh of air, surprise on his face. I looked down at him, smirking slightly. "What's the matter? Wasn't expecting me? Or someone so beautiful? " I grinned down at him, as realisation coloured his face.

He gazed up at me, smirking slightly, as his hands traced patterns on my back. "You told me to do it remember. Don't tell me to do things if you can't handle the jealousy." His face was stern, his eyes crinkling slightly as a smile tugged at his lips. I stared at him.

"I told you to 'take care of it'. I thought you were going to knock her out!"

He laughed loudly. "What do you think I do all day- just walk around punching women in the face?"

I frowned. "No, but you could have made an exception. For Isaac." I amended hastily.

He smirked at me. "But it was unnecessary. I'm sure ISAAC doesn't have a problem with it."

I huffed, miffed he wasn't apologetic enough.

He leaned upwards, towards me and I avoided his gaze. I was ignoring him.

"You know, if this is supposed to be punishing me- you're doing a terrible job."

I glared at him. "What?"

He smirked.

"You are too cute when you're jealous."

I scoffed loudly, indignation in my tone. "Jealous? Of WHAT? You're delusional." I hopped off the couch, marching from the room and pounding up the stairs with my head held high. I wasn't jealous. I just felt I should be informed when he planned on seducing people into doing what he wanted. Is that too irrational? I didn't think so.

When I reached the room, he was already there, smiling at me; bemused.

"Well I'm glad you think it's funny. I hope you find it as funny in your own bed." I shooed him. "Off you go."

He ignored me, grabbing the hands that were swatting him away and pulling me towards him. I fell silent as his eyes met mine, they were staring so intensely. There was a beat of silence as we both stood still. Until suddenly his lips were crashing against mine and my legs were wrapping around his waist, and he was hastily carrying me to the bed, as I was recklessly discarding our clothes. There were too much, too much clothes between us. His lips were urgent, as we both pushed against each other, battling for dominance. He pinned me beneath him, leaving a trail of kisses down my neck as I moaned softly, and he looked up at me; smirking.

"Still want me to go?"

* * *

The next morning I woke before Derek, who I was beginning to notice; was quite the lazy bones. He never wanted to leave that bed. I padded softly into the bathroom across the hall, not wanting to wake him with my morning routine. The sound of my electric toothbrush drove him crazy in the mornings. I deftly tied my hair up and began brushing my teeth, when the door opened suddenly. I jumped, yelping in fright, before laughing as I took in an equally shocked Isaac.

"I'm sorry; I just didn't want to wake Derek." I grabbed my stuff. "It's all yours." I grinned up at him, my smile faltering as I took in his expression.

He still looked completely shocked.

"Isaac?"

He gulped. "Yeah, no it's fine… I'll um, I'll wait."

I frowned, reaching out to him as he backed out of the room. I grabbed his arm. "Isaac, it's fine- I have my own bathroom. Derek will get over it." I frowned at him curiously, as he stared back at me. A grumpy voice floated out from my bedroom.

"Isaac- get in the freaking bathroom and be quiet. Adrienne- get in here."

Isaac jumped and raced into the room, locking the door behind him.

I turned and padded back to Derek. "What the fuck was that?" I whispered, sitting down on the bed beside him.

He opened a sleepy eye at me. "You don't want to know."

I shook him, jabbing ruthlessly at his ribs until he sat up and answered me.

"FINE." He grumbled, flashing me an irritated scowl. "But I told you-you wouldn't listen."

He sighed loudly. "Adrienne, you placed a teenage boy in the bedroom beside yours, and then seduced your poor, unsuspecting boyfriend. I'm not saying you were loud- I'm saying he's a werewolf. He definitely heard. And you don't make matters any better for his over active imagination, by prancing around the house in your underwear." He slumped back into the bed, closing his eyes- satisfied he had done his job.

I stared down at my attire numbly. I was wearing his t-shirt. You couldn't even see my underwear unless I leaned over- which I hadn't.

I stared at him- mortified. "But- but- you KNEW he could hear! Why didn't you tell me?"

He glanced at me briefly. "Do I really need to answer that?"

I smacked him angrily.

He rolled his eyes. "Relax- it's not that big a deal. When you have supersensitive hearing; you hear all kinds of things. I doubt this even makes his top five. "

I stared at the floor, my face burning up.

He reached up and pulled me down beside him, snuggling his face against my cheek. "Besides it's probably for the best. Stop him dreaming about your dimples all the time."

I nudged him with my elbow. "Don't be mean."

He laughed quietly. "He's in the shower- he can't hear."

I rolled my eyes as I felt him relax beside me, returning to sleep again. How could he be so unbothered by this?

I would NEVER be able to face Isaac again.


	21. Chapter 21

As Derek drifted back to sleep, I gently slipped out from under his arm, padding across the hallway to knock lightly on Isaac's door. He opened it before my hand had even made contact. I paused; my hand held aloof, a sheepish grin smeared across my face. "Hey, I just wanted to… say sorry. About… you know; last night." My face flamed crimson as I trained my attention on a crack on the floorboard.

Isaac chuckled. "It's okay- you don't have to apologise. You let me stay in your house knowing it was a full moon and trusted me not to wreck the place. I owe you one. We'll just forget about it okay?"

I glanced up at him. Actually, I had totally forgotten it was a full moon with the excitement of the night. He better have behaved. I tried to subtly peer into the room; to check it was okay. It seemed untouched. I guess he had worked out most of his wolfie rage at the station. It had been late when we got back. I shrugged.

"So we're okay?"

He laughed. "Better than that." He slung an arm over my shoulder, pulling me down the stairs and into the kitchen. He motioned for me to sit, as he swung open my fridge. "Woah. You have like, literally no food."

I peered past him. Shit. I'd have to do some shopping.

The house phone rang angrily beside me, and I signalled for him to stay quiet. "Hello?" I slipped the phone onto my shoulder propping it between it and my ear. My dad's voice travelled through the speakers.

"Adrienne- excellent! I rang last night; but I must have missed you."

I muttered a vague response about extra swim sessions. He sounded surprised. "At ten o'clock?"

I panicked momentarily.

"Yeah there's a meet this weekend so were training extra hard."

Isaac smirked at me from across the kitchen, opening a chocolate mouse and tucking in. I frowned at him.

"Well it makes me very happy to hear you're committing to it properly."

I rolled my eyes. The most oblivious Dad in the world.

"Anyways I only called to say that I'm hoping to be back about Wednesday; if everything goes according to plan."

I wished him luck and hung up.

Isaac looked up at me. "I can't believe how much your dad just trusts you. My dad literally watches my EVERY move." He grinned slightly before faltering, as he realised what he had just said.

"He watched." He corrected himself quietly.

I placed a small hand on his shoulder. There was a moment of lingering silence.

I sighed. "Come on; let's get Derek up." I frowned at the fridge.

"We need to go shopping if I'm going to have to keep you guys fed till Wednesday."

He looked up in surprise. "We can stay?"

I nodded, bemused by his excitement. "Sure. I get bored alone anyways."

* * *

An hour later, we had successfully coaxed a very sullen Derek out of bed and convinced him to take us shopping. We all climbed into the car, Isaac creeping into the back seat and slipping down low, his hood pulled over his head. We had agreed to travel out of Beacon Hills to do our shopping- to be safe.

As I scanned our list anxiously; Isaac went wandering; while Derek sulked by the shopping cart. I realised now what he did when I was at school. He must sleep 24/7- he seemed entirely incapable of functioning earlier than 12 o' clock and grumbled incessantly the whole drive over. Even now; I could feel his glare trained on my back.

Isaac came back, holding a massive tray of chocolate mousses. He eyed me hopefully. "Can we get them? They're totally yum." He smiled enthusiastically, adopting a beseeching tone. Glancing at the tray in his hand, I shot him a quizzical look- I was practically RAISED on these- every child was.

"Have you never had them before?"

He shook his head, shrugging dismissively. "I wasn't allowed sweets growing up."

I absorbed this for a beat; horror trickling in cold beads down my back. Wasn't allowed sweets-?

"Okay, throw them in."

I then directed our group briskly to the sweets aisle, a never ending corridor lined with bazillions of brightly-packaged, colourful goodness.. I turned to Isaac.

"Go crazy."

He widened his eyes, gasping in wonderment. "You serious?".

Derek snickered quietly beside me. "Don't worry Isaac; she wants them just as much as you. She's just using you as an excuse."

I flashed Derek a grin before turning back to the shelves of sweets. "We'll take some of those- and these; look out for these- they're great!"

I started picking things out rapidly, barking instructions at Isaac; my tone business-like. Isaac leapt to help me, scouring the shelves and sniffing things out.

"What about these- have you had these? What are they like?"

I widened my eyes. "I LOVE those!" I snatched the bag off him eagerly; ripping it from his hands, hoarding my treasure. "I didn't even know they still made these!"

* * *

Half an hour later, as we queued for the check out, I eyed my list dubiously. We had found NOTHING on it. I then reluctantly eyed the trolley; now laden with an embarrassingly exorbitant pile of sweet goods. Isaac bounced happily beside me; his excitement rendering him unable to stay still, while Derek stared at us both bemusedly, slightly embarrassed.

I slipped a hand in his and he grinned down at me.

"You're such a dope. This crap is going to cost a fortune- you'll be sick of it in five minutes."

I rolled my eyes. "Okay Grandpa Derek, why don't you calm down and stop having so much fun?"

Isaac chuckled beside us. "It's going to be great! We'll start with the chocolate and then move onto the assorted candy- and if we can manage it; we'll hit the ice-cream before lunch."

I grinned. Sounded like a plan to me.

We all carried our bags to the car, ignoring the blatant judgement of the check-out lady; Derek and Isaac taking the weight of our load. I took the bag with the crisps, feeling like quite the kept lady. As we settled back in, excitement lingered in the car. Well Isaac and I were excited. I felt Derek was more amused than excited. That would change quickly once the wrappers started coming off- I was sure of it.

My buzzed as we finished unloading. Stiles was wondering what I was up to. On a whim, I invited him over. He would get a kick out of this pig fest. I silently hoped he wouldn't bring Scott- I was getting sick of his constant judging and martyrdom. Thankfully Stiles arrived alone, and rose to our challenge magnificently; over eating me by a large stretch- although Isaac was by far the champion. It was mind boggling the amount he ate. He also was weirdly hyper by the end of the day, especially in comparison to Stiles and me; who were embarrassingly exhausted. I patted my belly contently, stretching back over the sofa, nesting my head in Derek's stomach. Stiles and Isaac side by side sat on the couch opposite us; Stiles lazily flicking through channels and occasionally moaning softly when Isaac's movements jostled him. He was so full it was borderline painful.

Isaac fidgeted restlessly beside him, roaring in laughter at the TV, by now the only one paying any heed to it. He was too adorable.

When Stiles left to go home, I waved from my seat; too tired to get up.

I nudged Derek sleepily. "Carry me?"

He looked down at me in surprise, grinning slightly. "What?"

I closed my eyes, snuggling into him. "I'm sleepy; carry me upstairs."

He laughed. "No way. You did this too yourself. I told you not to try to keep pace with Isaac."

"Please?" I wheedled. I felt him sigh against me and chuckled. Victory! I mumbled goodnight to Isaac, who waved me enthusiastically away, reaching for another bar.

Derek tossed me onto my bed and I frowned up at him, blowing hair from my face. Where was the romance these days? He grinned down at me, his eyes crinkling. "Go to sleep grumpy."

I rolled my eyes. Grumpy? THAT was what he classified as a term of endearment? Referring to me as an angry, short-tempered dwarf? The shortcomings of the modern man entertained my mind until I quickly fell asleep.

* * *

The rest of the weekend passed quickly and when Monday morning rolled around, I lamented the fact that Isaac was now a fugitive; meaning I was the only one who had to get up. I raced through the day, chatting easily to Lydia and Allison and Stiles. I said very little to Jackson; who responded in turn. He barely seemed to notice my frostiness; he was so absorbed in his own mini-dramas. Even at swimming, he seemed distant and aloof. I almost began to feel tinges of worry, before I remembered what an asshole he was. As I left the changing rooms, I raced to my locker to grab some lunch- otherwise I'd have to wait it out till dinner.

Skidding around corners recklessly, I nearly floored some poor blonde, standing against my locker. I looked over at her apologetically. "I'm so sorry- I wasn't even looking where I was going. Totally my fault; are you okay?"

She tilted her head, staring at me curiously.

I stared back at her. I hadn't seen her before; I was almost sure of it. She had long curly blonde hair that contrasted nicely with big brown eyes. She was pretty. I took a step back, quickly scoping her outfit; it showed a lot of leg and consisted of a lot of leather. She was HOT. I offered her a lopsided grin; realising she had yet to speak. "Did you hear me? Are you sure you're alright?" I frowned at her in concern, as she gazed up at me, almost amused.

She arched a perfectly plucked eyebrow, smirking softly. "Oh I'm fine. Great; actually." She purred quietly, pouting her plump lips slightly.

I looked around me dubiously, unsure of what to make of this behaviour. "Okaaaay. Do you mind scooting a bit so I can get to my locker? I'm starving!" I flashed a grin, and her smirk widened in response.

"Sure; whatever you want Adrienne." She leaned in closer to me and I froze. Reaching a soft, manicured hand up to me, she swept some loose curls from my face, her fingers brushing off my cheek slightly as she whispered in my ear. "Knock yourself out."

I stood transfixed as she strutted away, turning heads as she sashayed down the corridor, her heels clicking loudly against the floor. In a daze, I grabbed my sandwich and followed her slowly. That was one of the weirdest encounters I'd had at this school. And there had been some weird ones. I paused. How had she even known my name?

I quickened my pace as I followed her; now aiming to catch up to her. The mysterious blonde strode into the cafeteria with purpose and I slunk in behind her; watching as she stole some kid's apple, biting into it seductively and licking juice off her finger. She smirked in delight as his reaction. I saw I wasn't the only one whose attention was stolen by this girl. The entire school was staring at her agape. I may not have known her- but they certainly did; judging by the looks of shock on their faces.

From the corner of my eye I noticed Scott and Stiles rise in their seats slightly, mouths agape- their eyes alight with shock. For a second I questioned whether or not their shock was the same emotion every other male in the cafeteria was experiencing or something more- and then I remembered who I was talking about. The two biggest Nancy Drews I had ever met. They knew something. They rushed from the hall after the blonde and I tore after them. Whatever they knew; I was going to know too. We burst through the front doors almost simultaneously, to see the blonde smirk deviously up at us, reaching for the door to a black car. She offered me a slow wink, grinning smugly at my confusion.

She was a wolf. My sudden clarity flashed out of nowhere. I just knew that she was one too- hell wasn't everyone these days? What was she doing here? She climbed into the car and my attention was diverted as I recognised it. That was Derek's car. And then Derek himself turned in the passenger seat and grinned up at Scott and Stiles; apparently oblivious to my presence behind them. I pushed past them; staring at him open mouthed. His smile dipped slightly, and he tore out of the car park without a word.

I stared after him, motionless; as something akin to worry nestled in my stomach. I couldn't place what worried me about the girl. Derek was an alpha and she was half his size. She couldn't hurt him; I was sure of it.

It was her WEIRD behaviour I realised; her attitude; that WINK. What the hell was she playing at? I remembered how all the boys had watched her as she walked down the hall. I didn't want her alone with Derek, I realised. I shook my head; clearing it. You trust Derek- he would never.

But then I thought of his grin when he saw Stiles and Scott. It was almost gloating.

I was suddenly very conscious of the fact that my hair was still damp from swimming; I had no make up on; and I was pretty sure I still had goggle rims around my eyes. I sighed, remembering how her hair flounced and sparkled. I reached up and squeezed my own damp bun. A few water drops dribbled pathetically down my cheek.

Shit.

I was lost in my own thoughts when I turned back into the school, meandering through the hallways in a daze. I was about to call the day quits when I turned a corner and saw Jackson towering furiously over Lydia. I watched in disbelief as he berated her in the middle of the hallway; far too aggressive and hostile to be warranted.

I rushed over to her as he stormed away. "Lydia!" I reached out to her, quickly wrapping her in a hug. "What happened? What did he say?"

She burst into tears against me, shaking slightly from shock. I cursed Jackson. Wasn't she having a tough enough time without him acting like a prick? She tried to form words between sobs, as I ushered her hurriedly to the toilets. We were beginning to garner some attention. I offered her some toilet paper and dabbed away at her tears sympathetically, cleaning her up as best I could.

"You gonna be okay?"

She nodded. "Just give me a moment. I'll follow you into class." Sensing she wanted to be alone, I retreated reluctantly.

* * *

When I got home that day, I swung the door open, dropping my bags in frustration. My shoulders hurt from swim training. Hannah was going way overboard, and with Jackson to distant to care; she was working the team into the ground. That plus worrying about Derek and 'Erica' as Allison informed me my mysterious blonde was called, and Lydia; meant today had not been one of my best days.

Isaac greeted me from the sitting room. "Adrienne! You're home!" He came bounding out into the hallway. "What did I miss today?" He smirked happily at me as I slapped him on the shoulder, annoyed that he was choosing NOW to gloat about missing school.

"Nothing- as you know well. Finstock gave an econ test but it was the same one he gave last week so it was a doddle-"

My words drowned in my throat as Erica appeared in the doorway, lounging causally against the frame. She smirked at my shock. Does this girl only HAVE one facial expression?

Derek materialised beside her, and I cut my gaze to him, anger quickly replacing shock. I rolled my eyes, and stomped off to my bedroom without a word, locking the door behind me. It was beyond childish I knew; but I couldn't deal with him right now. I couldn't tell him all the reasons I did NOT want her in my house, not when she would be just downstairs and totally capable of listening. I would not give her the satisfaction of knowing I cared. Besides he didn't LIVE here. He couldn't just invite whoever he wanted to MY house.

There was a soft knock on the door.

I groaned into my pillow; my sore muscles aching as I flopped onto my stomach

"Derek, please go away. The concept might elude you, but generally a LOCKED door means I DON'T want to speak to you."

There was a slight chuckle.

"It's actually Isaac."

I sighed. Damn. He was just too damn sweet to ignore. Grunting, I pushed myself upright; pounding over to the door.

I flicked open the lock. There was a suspicious silence downstairs. I clicked my tongue in frustration. So Derek had sent Isaac first; knowing I found him too adorable to bludgeon him to death. Curses.

I swung open the door brusquely; glaring at Isaac.

He grinned sheepishly at me. "Don't worry- I sent them away. They can't hear."

I looked up at him in surprise. "You did?"

He nodded, wandering over to my bed and flopping on top of my cushions. "Wanna tell me what's up?"

I narrowed my eyes at him suspiciously, closing the door firmly behind him. "If I tell you; are you going to run off and tell Derek?"

He laughed, positioning a pillow under his head; getting comfortable. "No. I mean he CAN make me tell him; but he never would."

We both paused; considering this. He amended his statement. "At least I don't THINK he would."

I plonked down beside him, toying with my favourite teddy thoughtfully as I tucked my legs underneath me, sitting cross-legged to face him. I met his gaze reluctantly. "It's Erica."

He nodded patiently. "I figured."

I paused, choosing my words carefully.

"We met today; in school. She was waiting at my locker and I chatted to her but she kind of- ignored me. Then she was really weird and- inappropriate…"

He looked up at me, raising his eyebrows questioningly.

I sighed in exasperation. "She was stroking my hair and smirking at me and whispering in my ear- it was all really weird and disconcerting. And she knew my name."

He nodded in vague understanding and waited.

"Then in the cafeteria she was all sultry and stealing peoples' food and nibbling apples and such- and all the boys loved it." I could see I had lost him as he stared at me intently; trying to make sense of my words. I rolled my eyes. I would have to be far more concise.

"And then Scott and Stiles and I followed her out and she got into Derek's car- and she smirked and WINKED at me!" I paused for dramatic effect. Isaac seemed to be understanding where this was going now, the light of realisation dawning in his eyes.

"And then they drove off and Derek was all… smug." I lowered my voice; depressed. "And then I came home and here she is." I said bitterly. "In MY house, with MY boyfriend, eating MY food; with that ridiculous smirk on her face. It feels like she's mocking me."

Isaac nodded thoughtfully, picking up a teddy of his own and examining it. "So she's a bitch. Lydia's a bitch; Lydia's been in your house; around Derek and eaten your food. What's the distinction?"

I sighed. Why were boys so obtuse? You would think I was speaking another language- how hard was it to read between the lines of what I was saying? And Lydia was NOT a bitch. Well; not to me at least.

"Lydia is my friend. She isn't laughing at me or smirking at me 24/7. And Lydia is here for ME not Derek- I invited her. And actually like her. And as well… you know." I eyed him meaningfully, hoping he would catch my insinuation. He gazed blankly back. He clearly didn't.

"Don't make me say it Isaac…. Ugh. You've seen her. She's gorgeous." I huffed angrily into my blanket.

"So… you're intimidated by her?" He clarified, sounding surprised.

I sighed. "Well yeah. She dresses like a dominatrix Barbie. Who on earth would want their boyfriend around that? And she's one of you guys…"

Isaac placed my teddy back down on the bed carefully, laughing slightly, clearly pleased he had finally worked out what was bothering me. Or maybe just that he had to endure no more of my soliloquys. "Adrienne, I feel for you, I do- but you're being ridiculous."

I snapped my gaze up to him in disbelief. He grinned down at me, blushing slightly. "Look, speaking as an objective outsider- you're way hotter than her; you've nothing to worry about. And speaking as you're friend- she is kind of a bitch; and while you are irritating- don't get me wrong- you are more bearable than her I suppose. Only slightly though!"

I laughed, before hugging him gratefully. He was actually too perfect; I didn't ever want him to leave my house. I wished I could just hide him in my wardrobe when my dad got back and sneak him out when I was glum, so he could say something sweet and cheer me up. I grinned up at him. "So did you leave any food for dinner?" He looked down at the floor quickly, shame colouring his features.

* * *

I stared at the cupboard in shock. "Isaac- how did you even manage this?"

He shrugged; embarrassed. "I don't know. I literally can't explain how I ate that much. It seemed like there was unlimited food so I just kept eating. Then I came back and it was gone…"

We both gazed in at the bare cupboard in wonderment as the kitchen door opened. Derek and Erica filed in; Derek offering me a sheepish grin. I rolled my eyes, feeling Isaac's calming hand on my shoulder. I looked up at him. He nodded encouragingly.

I turned back to them, jutting my jaw and forcing out a smile. "Erica- it's nice to properly meet you."

Isaac nudged me; prompting me to continue and I tersely finished. "Make yourself at home."

She smirked. "Oh, I will." Her voice was dripping with saccharine. I actively restrained myself from gauging her eyes out as Derek and Isaac both sighed in relief, obviously missing what a humongous BITCH she was being. I made my smile even sweeter, and pushed past them

"Excuse me boys; I have a date." I skipped daintily up the stairs, ignoring Derek en route. As I reached the landing, I could hear him follow behind me.

"A date?" He paused in my doorway, frowning slightly. I rolled my eyes, still refusing to look at him.

"Relax, I'm meeting Lydia and the gang at the ice rink."

He nodded, still hesitant about entering the room. I finally turned to him, eyeing him stonily.

"Is there something you wanted to get off your chest?"

He stared back at me; obviously at a loss at what to say. I raised my eyebrows expectantly. He shoved his hands in his pockets. "Look you clearly aren't keen on Erica; and I'm sorry- I should have given you a heads up. But you didn't have this problem when I changed Isaac? Is this because there's another girl in the group?"

My mouth fell open. Was he trying to apologise- or get his head ripped off? I honestly couldn't tell. Scowling angrily, I grabbed my stuff and stormed past him. I wasn't even answering his ridiculous question. Isaac winced as I past him. He had obviously heard. Maybe while I was gone he could explain to Derek what an obtuse asshole he was.

I heard her giggle softly as I passed; and I froze. I turned to Isaac, speaking through gritted teeth. "I want that bitch out of my house when I get back. If she's here, I'm calling the police."

I slammed the door dramatically.


	22. Chapter 22

Tying my bike up carefully outside the ice rink, I fumed silently about my boyfriend's lack of awareness. I hoped Isaac gave him a stern talking to. And if that stupid slut was still in my house when I got back then I mightn't even stop with the police. I would call the Argents. I paused in my musings. No. I wouldn't go that far. As much as I loathed her, I hated them more. She was a bitch- not a murdering sociopath.

I huffed angrily as Stiles pulled in beside me, Scott smiling awkwardly in the front seat.

Reluctant as I was to admit it; I did kind of miss Scott. Well; more the little trio dynamic he, Stiles and I used to enjoy. It was nice looking back at it. Especially when I considered the alternative trio that waited at home. Maybe he had suffered enough. He hopped out of the car, nodding tentatively at me. I smiled softly back and he did a double-take. Stiles exchanged a look with him, shrugging in confusion, before Scott turned back to me, his grin tripled in size.

I chuckled slightly. I'd forgotten how easy it was to make him happy. He was like a little lost puppy; one pat on the head and he was ecstatic for the day. We all shuffled inside in silence, and I began to feel some excitement for tonight. Skating in an abandoned ice rink WOULD be fun. Allison and Lydia's car pulled up outside and they waved at me in excitement.

Stiles took a deep breath, staring at Lydia intently.

"Stiles relax. Just offer to hold her hand or pick her up when she falls over- there will be an opening!" I whispered subtly in his ear.

He looked down at me, holding onto my words for reassurance. "You're sure?"

I nodded, confident.

He nodded to himself, cutting his gaze back to Lydia. "There will be an opening." He repeated. I grinned, before scooting away to put on my boots.

Scott smiled at me from the benches and I wandered over to join him and Allison. "So you guys ever done this before?"

Allison nodded and Scott shook his head. I flashed a grin at him. "Me neither. Should be an experience for us both so!"

He laughed as we both waddled over to the rink, Allison in tow.

"I think you're forgetting- I am a werewolf. You know- fast reflexes, strength, agility- all part of the deal." He smirked, striding forward confidently, before face planting the ice. Allison and I doubled up laughing, tears streaking down our faces, as he struggled to right himself, slipping all over the place. Eventually she scrambled to help him, gliding smoothly onto the ice. I placed a cautious foot after her.

After a few laps, I relaxed slightly and began to speed up. This wasn't so bad- in fact it was fun! Lydia cheered me on as I whizzed past her- beaming. I stopped, banging slightly into the walls of the rink and turned just in time to see her do some weird swirly ballerina move across the rink. My jaw hit the floor, simultaneously with Stiles'. He turned to me accusingly. I knew what he was thinking- there goes his opening. She skated over to him anyways and kindly offered her hand to him. Sometimes I loved Lydia.

Watching Allison school Scott and teach him to skate; as well as Lydia and Stiles holding hands zipping past, I began to feel like a third wheel. I quickly did the maths. Fifth wheel actually. Why wasn't MY boyfriend here; teaching me to skate or at least falling over cutely like Scott? With no small amount of annoyance I realised we never did anything normal like go on dates. He didn't really show any interest in my life or me in his. He was too busy with his little puppies. I suddenly wasn't up to skating anymore. I waved my goodbyes to Scott and Allison who looked up at me curiously, before waving back. I didn't want to disturb Stiles and Lydia.

* * *

I pedalled home; lost in thought. At least she would be gone and I could speak plainly to him. I swung open the door to be greeted by silence. Then I heard giggling in the TV room. I narrowed my eyes- she was STILL here? I opened the door to the sitting room slowly, not wanting to believe it. Isaac sat nibbling the last of our bonbons; as Derek and Erica sat beside him, laughing about something on the TV.

Seeing me in the doorway, she smirked and slapped his shoulder playfully. My eyes widened. I coughed noisily. They all turned; Isaac leaping from the sofa looking shamefaced, Derek eyeing me warily, and Erica simpering sweetly.

"I'm so sorry- I should go." She pretended to be flustered. Derek shot her a silencing look before turning to me. "Adrienne- be reasonable."

I stared at him. "I don't HAVE to be reasonable. This is my house."

He took a step forward. "It's not safe for her to be alone; and it's not safe for Isaac to leave- not until the police leave his house." His tone was calming; hoping to soothe my anger; but it just came across so condescending. Yes; I understood all those things- I wasn't a simpleton. What I was failing to see was how that was MY problem. I wasn't the one who changed them- HE did that; in full knowledge of the consequences. He shouldn't have done it if he couldn't protect them ALONE.

I frowned at him as his words really sunk in, not liking where this was headed. If I forced him to kick her out, he would leave Isaac here and go with her. I knew it.

She placed a calming hand on his shoulder. "I'll be ok." She whispered bravely. I closed my eyes, trying to supress a twitch; turning away and thinking quickly. I needed to think quickly- there was NO WAY this bitch was getting the upper hand.

An idea occurred to me and I turned back to them slowly, allowing chagrin to colour my face. "I'm so sorry, I'm being completely irrational. It was just one of those days I guess- Erica- of course you can stay. Stay as long as you want." I then smiled sweetly at her. "Which room do you want?"

She frowned slightly, but masked it quickly into a thoughtful expression. "I guess, whichever one is free? Can I have one close to you guys though? This is all still disorientating and- I don't want to be alone." She gazed innocently up at Derek, and he nodded.

"Sure- swap with Isaac."

I supressed a smirk as Isaac's gaze snapped up to mine. We both knew all too well the implications of sleeping in the room beside me and Derek. He grinned; and I knew he was on to me. But he kept quiet.

Derek showed Erica to her room, while Isaac cleared it out and moved down the hall. I quickly rummaged in my drawers finding the nicest underwear I owned and then scrambled into the bathroom; changing quickly. I looked in the mirror, unhooking my bun from swimming. My hair fell to my shoulders in a tumble of dark loose waves. Perfect. I rooted through my make-up box, smudging on eye liner and mascara and rubbing some matte red lipstick on my lips. I smoothed it in, making it less blaring- more natural- and surveyed my reflection. This was so going to work.

I grabbed a short dressing gown from my wardrobe door and flopped downstairs, winking to Isaac on the way. He shook his head in derision and laughed quietly. I moved through the kitchen, banging doors aimlessly to make as much noise as possible, knowing Derek would hear and come find me.

Sure enough in minutes he was at the door looking at me worriedly. "Adrienne- I am so sorry forcing this on you- I know it's your house but I just don't have any alternatives right now. I'm responsible for their safety, and I-"

I skipped over slowly and smiled at him. "It's okay."

I cut across him, keeping my tone light. I wrapped my arms around his waist. "You know, it's kind of sexy when you get all worried."

He frowned down at me, unsure of my sudden mood swing.

"Okaaay. What's brought this on?" He eyed me suspiciously, as I pouted up at him.

"It's nothing, I just was thinking about something at the ice rink earlier."

He raised his eyebrows expectantly.

I smiled. "I kind of wanted you there."

He frowned down at me. "You want to go ice-skating?"

I shook my head, laughing softly. "No, don't worry, I came to a realisation. We don't do things like ice-skating or go to the movies- because that's just not what we do. It's not what we enjoy doing."

His frown deepened as I pulled away, turning towards the fridge, surveying its contents and waiting for him to ask the question I'd been hoping for. "So what DO we do?" His tone was quizzical. The poor dear was like putty in my hands- with NO idea where this was headed.

I smirked, still facing away from him, before pulling quickly at my dressing gown and allowing it slip to the floor in one fluid motion. I leaned into the fridge in nothing but my underwear. I turned my head to look at him over my shoulder, taking in his dumbstruck expression with satisfaction. I shrugged. "Oh you know- other things."

He moved towards me slowly, as if afraid I would run at any sudden movements. I turned to face him finally as we stood inches apart. His eyes scanned my body. "What do you feel like doing now?"

I smirked; and he reached for me, pulling me against him roughly. I giggled as he lifted me from the ground, wrapping my thighs tightly around his waist, his hands pressing me closer to him. He slid me onto a counter top, knocking some random tins; nibbling my neck hungrily. I moaned loudly, not even bothering to keep myself in check. I tugged impatiently at his shirt, discarding it with abandon and grinning as it knocked down some pots from above the cooker. He laughed too; pulling me closer again, as I kissed him forcefully- demanding his attention.

A cough from the doorway tore us apart. I turned slowly, smirking broadly to face Erica and Isaac in the doorway. Derek made a frustrated noise and growled at the two of them. They ignored him; Erica's cold gaze firmly on me as I slipped nimbly from the counter, making no effort whatsoever to cover up. Isaac's gaze too was trained on my face- resolutely on my face actually, and I grinned, winking at him as advanced towards them. I gave Erica a smug grin, my back now turned to Derek.

"Did you want something sweetie?" I asked, honey dripping from my voice. I gestured to the still open fridge.

I brushed past her gently on my way out, sweeping back her hair and leaning into her, my lips grazing her ear softly. "Knock yourself out." I whispered, smirking on my way out.

"I'll be upstairs Derek." I called back as I wandered up the stairs.

It was a few minutes before Derek followed after me; and I turned over on my bed to grin sheepishly up at him. He tried to frown at me but a grin broke through. "Okay- tell the truth. You knew they were listening?" He fixed me with an accusing glare.

I stared up at him innocently. "I thought you said it didn't matter if they heard? That they hear all sorts of things? I assumed they'd roll over and go to sleep. I wasn't to know they'd come down and investigate."

He snickered softly, lying down beside me. "Can I ask why that was necessary?"

I eyed him dismissively. "Do I even need to answer that?" I mimicked his deeper voice and bored tone to a tee.

He burst out laughing. "You are such a dope! But seriously; Erica looks like she's going to have a fit and Isaac looks like this is going to be haunting his nights for years to come. I'd prefer it if you didn't traumatise my pack any further tonight."

I smirked slightly. Erica was annoyed was she? Good. "Well it wasn't my intention to give Isaac nightmares. For that I apologise."

He wrapped an arm around me. "So it was your intention to piss Erica off then?" He lowered his voice to a whisper, so the others wouldn't hear.

I lifted my gaze to him, as he watched me intently. I nodded, frowning petulantly. He snuggled me closer. "Why?"

I sighed. "Because she's a bitch."

He chuckled softly. "Adrienne- why?" He persisted.

I rolled my eyes. "Because I don't like how she acts around you- or looks at you. I'm not imagining this- you're just too oblivious!" I hissed quietly, embarrassment flaming my cheeks.

He stared down at me in surprise. "Adrienne- you know I would never right?"

I nodded, exasperated. That was hardly the point. I didn't want her in my house? Was that too hard to understand?

He grinned down at me. "Well if I can get over Isaac moping after you all the time, then I'm sure you can handle Erica for one more day- just one."

I rolled my eyes. "It's not the same- Isaac doesn't mope after me. You just said yourself; the mere image of me half naked has traumatised him."

Derek smirked down at me. "I said it would haunt his nights- not that he was traumatised. The boy probably won't get any sleep for months."

I smacked him; wanting him to be serious. "Isaac is a friend- of BOTH of ours. And he definitely is not actively trying to weasel between us! She IS." I stared up at him, begging him to believe me. His expression was thoughtful as he looked down at me.

"I'll be careful. I promise. It's just a new wolf thing. People react to the power differently. For her; being unnoticed for so long- I guess she just likes being noticed."

I nodded slowly. I guess I could understand that- I didn't like it. But I got it.

He nuzzled my neck softly as I absorbed this, his hands taking liberties. I smirked, swatting them away. "I'm actually quite sleepy Derek. Would you mind getting the lights?"

He froze; lifting his face to stare at me in disbelief. "You're serious? After all of that downstairs- and going to bed dressed like-" He motioned to my underwear as I gazed up at him impassively "that- your honestly going to roll over and go to sleep? You're kidding?"

I shook my head.

He groaned, collapsing into the pillows. "Adrienne why are you doing this to me?"

I snickered softly. "Derek, be reasonable. We can't possibly traumatise your pack any further tonight." I whispered mockingly.

He grunted. "I know this isn't about them. You're punishing me. You delight in my pain." He moaned dramatically. I giggled.

"Derek- as long as they're here, I don't feel comfortable with this." I gave a shrug, and smiled innocently; hoping he would read between the lines. He glared up at me; showing he understood. As long as Erica was here; he wasn't getting anything.

He sighed in frustration, rolling out of bed. I looked up in surprise. "Where are you off to?"

He narrowed his eyes at me. "To have a fucking shower."

I laughed outright. "Want company?" I winked. His eyes narrowed even further. "You're cruel."

* * *

When I woke the next morning, I had to shove Derek's entire weight off me. He grunted in response as I scrambled out from underneath him. I shot him a glare; as he rolled over sleepily, oblivious to my troubles. As I padded downstairs I could smell coffee brewing in the kitchen.

Isaac?

As I opened the door, a head of blonde curls turned to me. We eyed each other silently, before she pushed a cup to me. I seated myself, nodding curtly in thanks. She stared at me. "Cute trick last night."

I glanced upstairs. She smirked. "They're asleep. They don't have school."

I nodded, and she waited expectantly. "Certainly made your point- marked your territory etc."

I looked at her as she grinned at me. I allowed a small grin. "I considered peeing on him- but I wasn't sure he'd go for it."

She laughed outright at that, squinting at me.

"I have to admit; you're not exactly what I expected."

I rolled my eyes. "What were you expecting? That I'd be totes cool with you flirting your ass off with MY boyfriend." She didn't look remotely abashed or even try to deny it.

"I thought you were an idiot. Besties with Lydia Martin and Allison Argent; wearing cute dresses and sparkly lip gloss so the boys would think you're pretty." Her smirk was firmly back in place. I narrowed my eyes. Who was she to cast aspersions on my life? She didn't even know me. Or Lydia or Allison for that matter.

I scoffed. "Please; the moment you had your little transformation, the first thing you did was give yourself a makeover. You're really going to pretend that leather miniskirt was an effort to advance the feminist movement?" My tone was scathing.

Her smirk grew. "It was supposed grab attention I'll admit. But I was in control. I MADE them take notice. I could have had anyone of them I wanted. I wasn't sitting playing ditzy waiting for them to come to me."

I rolled my eyes, already tired of this conversation.

"Seriously Erica- it's way too early to be dealing with this shit. You don't like me?- Fine. Get the fuck out of my house. Derek promised you're gone tonight and if that isn't the case when I get home- I promise you I will have you removed."

I slipped out of my seat and stomped from the room, grabbing my swim gear en route. I was so sick of her smirking face. Eh-hello? She wasn't even that pretty.

"Lies" a small voice in my head whispered.

I shushed it.

**Author's Note: Hey guys- just a quick question. I'm thinking of maybe writing SOME of this from someone else's perspective. I'm reluctant for it to be Derek because I don't trust myself not to make him overly emotional and girly- I was thinking Isaac maybe? Just because it would be an eye into the wolf pack and also it would mean I could write Derek/Adrienne from an outsider's view? I might just try it in a couple of chapters and you can let me know if it works or not. I tend to give a lot of chat though so this may never actually happen! That is all. :D**


	23. Chapter 23

**Isaac POV**

I rolled over; throwing a pillow over my ears, trying to drown out their conversation; partly in an effort to get back to sleep but mainly to avoid more awkwardness in the house. It seemed anytime I relaxed and let my mind wander; I was hearing things I shouldn't. I really didn't understand how other packs functioned. How did anyone have any privacy; any sanity; when everyone could hear their every word? How did anyone sleep when even the sound of someone breathing next door could irritate you? Despite my efforts, the words were crystal clear.

"I considered peeing on him- but I wasn't sure he would go for it." Adrienne muttered; her voice layered in sarcasm. I could picture her face downstairs, her nose scrunched in distaste, a slight grin on her lips. I smiled softly, my eyes still closed. Stop! Stop listening! I sighed in frustration; my eyes flying open. I needed to distract myself with something- I can't spend my life eavesdropping! I have to be able to tune it out.

My eyes flew around the room, searching for something to hold my attention. My new room was full of boxes – one of them had to contain something interesting. I hopped out of bed lightly and opened one up, the soft cardboard easily pliable in my hands. Nothing- just packaged silverware. I picked up the one beside it- files. I moved on. Adrienne's voice still rang in my ear with perfect clarity. "Derek promised you're gone tonight and if that isn't the case when I get home- I promise you I will have you removed."

I wrenched open the next box- just clothes. I sniffed, pausing slightly. Adrienne's. They all carried a faint whiff of whatever perfume she wore. Floral; clean. I rummaged through. All winter clothes. I paused, as I hit the bottom; something catching my attention. I couldn't hear a thing from downstairs anymore, I noted absently. Gingerly, I lifted a plastic bag from the box and pulled out several different bikinis. My mind went into overdrive and I could see her in them before I could even stop myself; her splashing in the sea; reading a book in the sun; sipping cold drinks at the bar. Christ I needed to shake this.

A giggle from the doorway made me jump. Erica leaned against the doorframe; playfully grinning. "Does Derek know about your imaginary escapades with Adrienne?"

I rolled my eyes, slightly pink.

"I was actually looking for something to distract me from your argument and I stumbled across them. I was trying to give you some privacy." I gestured to the boxes around me. She smirked, eyeing the bikinis now lying innocuously on the floor.

"Would YOU like some privacy?"

I rolled my eyes again. Adrienne was right. She was a bitch. "Fuck off, Erica."

She laughed, throwing her head back and allowing her hair to tumble down her back.

We both paused, hearing footsteps from Adrienne's room. Derek was up. I glanced at the clock. It was 10 o'clock- what on earth was he doing up? I stared at Erica. "Wait; why aren't you in school?"

She shrugged. "Haven't you heard? I've overstayed my welcome. I need to know what I'm supposed to do. I need Derek."

Her smirk was really beginning to irritate me. I opened my mouth to retort, but quickly closed it as Derek rounded the corner and stepped into my room. Erica smiled at him as he nodded at the two of us.

"We need to find somewhere we can ALL stay. We can't keep inconveniencing Adrienne." He looked around at us expectantly. "Any ideas?"

I sat back down on the bed slowly; thinking. "Are we talking about somewhere normal- like where we pay rent? Or somewhere abandoned?"

Derek tilted his head; considering. "Abandoned." He decided.

I nodded, thinking hard. I really did want to leave this house. It wasn't that it wasn't a nice house- it was fantastic. Everything I could wish for at the touch of a button. I just couldn't handle living in the same house as her and Derek anymore. Hearing things I didn't want to be hearing; and barging in on things I didn't want to be seeing. A mental image of Adrienne in her underwear popped unwanted into my head. I shuffled uncomfortably, eyeing Derek. It was irrational but every time I thought of her; I couldn't help but suspect he knew. That he had some weird alpha power that enabled him to see right into my head.

I knew it couldn't be possible though. Because if he had any clue the thoughts I'd had about his girlfriend- I'd be fucking dead.

I sighed as Erica's voice scattered my thoughts. "There's the old train station? About a mile out?"

We all considered this. Derek shrugged. "Wouldn't hurt to check it out." He turned to leave before glancing back at us. "Get dressed- we'll leave in five minutes." He paused, his attention caught by the mound of bikinis on the floor, before looking up at us in confusion.

"Isaac- are those bikinis?" His tone was incredulous. I nodded wordlessly, unable to think of anything to say. He stared at me for a beat before shaking his head in befuddlement and leaving. "I don't want to know." He muttered down the hall. I flushed red as Erica's tinkling laugh echoed from her room.

* * *

Ten minutes later we all piled out of the car and surveyed our potential lodgings. It was a fucking dump- the walls seemed solid enough, but they were in desperate need of paint. And sanitizer. Fuck loads of sanitizer. But if it meant the return of my sanity- I'd take it. "I like it." I declared boldly. They both turned to me- eyeing me in disbelief. I gave a short nod of conviction, kicking aside a discarded beer can and picking up some rubble to inspect it.

I tossed the rubble aside. "It just needs some sprucing up. And seeing as I have nowhere else to go and Erica is already ditching school today- we should get started. We could move in by tonight!"

They both watched me in silence; Derek quizzical and Erica knowing. Derek shook his head again. "No, we have somewhere we need to be right now."

Erica turned in surprise, tearing her superior smirk away from me. "Where?"

He grinned. "The ice rink; we have a new recruit."

As Erica fired questions at Derek for the whole drive about our new pack member, I allowed my mind to wander. I stared at Erica; watching as she leaned towards Derek, flipping her hair and waving her hands animatedly. Did she know how much she gravitated to him? How long her gaze lingered; how she seemed to incline herself in his direction no matter what position she was in; how she hung on his every word? Was it intentional? A ploy to make him like her- or something she wasn't even aware she was doing?

Was he even aware she was doing it? I switched my gaze to him; he kept his eyes on the road and listened to her chatter; but definitely didn't meet her enthusiasm. His replies were friendly; but not the easy, familiar manner she adopted. I nestled back in my seat, contented. He was oblivious.

He pulled up suddenly, causing us both to look up in surprise. He nodded to a house a few doors down. "Erica- you can handle that right? Stop him snooping about. Subtly." We both followed his gaze. Stiles was peering through windows on an old, run-down house that could have given mine a run for its money. I frowned- I liked Stiles. He was funny; a laugh- unlike his whiney companion.

She smirked and slinked out of the car without a word. Derek and I exchanged silent glances as we listened to her conversation unfold. "I have beautiful everything." Her tone was sweet; mocking. I scoffed.

She was daring I'd give her that. I stole another glance at Derek, who was listening with an expression of derision mixed with humour. This was probably for his benefit; and he didn't even realise. I suddenly started to feel a bit pissed off with him- he should realise. He should nip it in the bud. If not for Adrienne; then for Erica herself.

I watched as she strutted back towards the car; beaming at Derek. As she climbed back in, she gave us a running commentary of the entire conversation. I rolled my eyes, biting back the thousands of angry retorts I wanted to scream at her. We just fucking heard it!

I interrupted her as we arrived, and she pouted in my direction. "So what happens now?"

Derek turned to me.

"I mean when we meet him; does he come and live with us or are we taking it slow?"

Derek shrugged. "He can stay where he wants. But with the Argents out there and that lizard thing- I'd want to stay with the pack."

I nodded, agreeing with his assessment and falling into line behind him as we entered the rink.

I paused as a familiar scent wafted towards me; tickling my senses. Derek stilled ahead of me and we exchanged a glance. Erica seemed to have missed the scent; but she responded quickly to our shift in posture- there was going to be a fight. She snarled beside me in anticipation. I grinned at her; the pack mentality shining through as we allowed our more feral nature surface. She smirked back. For once it didn't annoy me.

As we entered the rink, Scott's voice floated over to us as clear as day; his voice pleading. He didn't even know that Boyd had been bitten yet. I stared at him in disbelief. This boy really was every bit as dim as Adrienne depicted.

"If you're looking for friends, you can do a lot better than Derek."

Erica growled defensively at the insult to our alpha. A snarl escaped my lips too. Derek tilted his head, staring at Scott as he whirled around in surprise. What was he surprised by? He was a fucking WEREWOLF? He didn't even hear us come in?

"That really hurts, Scott. I mean, if you're going to review me, at least take a consensus. Erica, how's life been for you since we met?" Derek's mocking voice called back to us. I could feel Erica's smug grin without even looking at her. If Derek only knew what a loaded question that was.

"Hm. In a word– Transformative." Her answer came in a guttural snarl. She was hyped for this fight. I could feel the anticipation radiating from her. She needed to calm down.

"Isaac?" The sound of my name drew my attention forward. I grinned slowly, musing my answer.

"Well, I'm a little bummed about being a fugitive, but other than that, I'm great." I flashed Scott a smile. His eyes narrowed.

"Okay, hold on. This isn't exactly a fair fight."

Derek smirked. "Then go home, Scott." His words irritated Scott and I could sense him begin to shift. Erica leant forward beside me; itching to tear into him. I lifted a hand to warn her to cool it. She ignored me, leaping for Scott in a blinding blur.

I hastened after her, shielding Scott's blows so she wouldn't get overly hurt. I winced at his fist made impact, hissing in pain. That stupid bitch should have listened.

"I meant fair for them. " I vaguely heard the words, trying to straighten up and orientate myself before he could attack. But Erica was quicker, once again flying past at reckless speed. The pattern continued.

"Don't you get it? He's not doing this for you. He's just adding to his own power, okay? It's all about him. He makes you feel like he's giving you some kind of gift when all he's done is turn you into a bunch of guard dogs!" Scott voice was coloured with desperation. Did he really not see it? Could he really not understand that we had chosen what we had become- and neither one of us regretted it.

It was the best thing that ever happened to me. I was in control, in power and finally free of everything that had shackled me. I was finally living. I couldn't give a fuck why Derek had given me this life- all I knew is that I would never stop owing him for it. I opened my mouth to defend him but Derek himself interjected me.

"It's true. It is about power." He threw a glance our way and we nodded. That was all it had ever been about. We sat up and watched in grim fascination as Scott was pounded on. He deserved it. The sanctimonious prat.

He offered one last plea to Boyd as we left.

"Don't. You don't wanna be like them."

I narrowed my eyes as Erica hissed. He knew we could hear right? We were standing right there.

"You're right. I wanna be like you."

I laughed outright as we neared the car. He was going to regret that statement in a couple of weeks.

**Adrienne's POV**

When I got home that day, I opened the door slowly; peering cautiously inside. Silence. I breathed a sigh of relief. They were gone. SHE was gone. Thank God. I dropped my stuff in the hallway and skipped into the kitchen, relishing in the fact that with Derek and Isaac gone; my fridge should be full.

As I cooked my dinner, I was struck by how quiet the house really was now. Any rustling of pans or slamming of cupboard doors sounded much louder than they should. I frowned. I didn't like it. But I could deal with it; if it meant I didn't have to deal with Erica. She hadn't come in today I'd noticed. A whole day without her and I didn't know myself. I was so much freer.

My phone rang in the hallway, it's shrill tone ripping through the silence. I sighed impatiently, licking sauce off my fingers and pushing my pot off the heat before racing to the hallway. I got to it just in time.

"Adrienne? Are you with Derek? Where is he?" Scott's voice filled my ear, his tone worried.

I rolled my eyes. "No I'm not with him- I don't know where he is. Why don't you ring him yourself like a normal person?"

I heard him relate what I had said to whoever he was with. He came back to me. "Adrienne, it's really important that we speak to him- do you remember that thing that was at Isaac's house?"

I sighed again. Obviously. It wasn't like I had such an abundance of weekly run-ins with mythical lizard creatures that I would easily forget.

"Yes? What about it?"

Scott answered me straight away. "It killed someone- a hunter; Addie it also killed this mechanic and paralysed Stiles- temporarily, he's fine now; but this is serious, we need to speak to Derek."

I paced my hallway thinking hard. "I'll ring him; but if he's not answering your calls his phone is probably off."

There was a beat of silence. "No; he will answer you- we had a… disagreement earlier. He's avoiding me."

I narrowed my eyes. "Disagreement? About what?"

Scott sighed heavily. "He turned Boyd, Addie."

I froze. "Who's Boyd?"

Scott hissed impatiently. "He's- it doesn't matter- I guess you'll meet him soon enough! Just get Derek to call me!"

I rolled my eyes. "Can't you just howl for him or something? Besides Scott I'm not his mother. I can't MAKE him do things." There was another silence as I heard his engine rumbling in the background.

"We both know that's not true." The phone went dead. Ugh. He was getting more melodramatic by the second. I scrolled through contacts until I reached Derek's name. No answer. I tried Isaac. He answered on the first ring. Just another reason to love this boy.

"Yo what's up?" He sounded cheery.

I grinned. "Hey quick question- you're not with Derek are you? Scott's having a breakdown and he needs him." There was a silence followed by some slight rustling.

"Adrienne?" Derek's voice was in my ear. I grinned again. "Hey. What is up with your phone? Anyways, Scott says that reptile thingy has killed two people and he needs to speak with you urgently. He says he's very sorry for whatever squabble you two had." There was silence.

"He didn't say he was sorry at all did he?"

I laughed. "Nope. But if he'd tried to apologise, I would have been on the phone for another three hours, and having lived through enough of his stammered apologies; I'd be more likely to forgive him if he just hung up."

Derek laughed softly.

"Okay I'll get around to him but we're pretty swamped here. We moved into the old railway station."

I paused. "There's a railway station here? Huh. Go figure. Well if you want some food you guys know where to find me. "

He laughed again. "You have no idea how good that sounds. I'll call around in a bit." I grinned to myself as I hung up.

* * *

15 minutes later the doorbell rang and I ran to get it; jumping on top of him as soon as the door opened. He laughed, staggering slightly under the weight of my welcome and kissing me happily. He looked down at me in surprise. "What was that for?"

I shrugged. "I dunno, I just am really happy today. Everything was so easy, so normal. I like it." I grinned up at him.

He stepped inside, closing the door behind him. He took a deep breath, inhaling the scent of my cooking. He grinned. "And you can cook too. I think I may have to marry you."

I smacked at him, pulling his hand into the kitchen and kissing him lightly.

He hovered around me as I served up our plates, his hands lingering on my hips. I licked the sauce off my fingers, and grinned up at him. "Bon appetite!" He rolled his eyes. "Seriously? A summer in France and that's all you can do?"

I laughed in mock outrage, scooting over to the dining table. He followed me with his own plate.

"Actually you never did tell me how your summer was. Did you have fun?"

I pulled an innocent face. "You mean when I wasn't pining after you or mending my broken heart?"

He scoffed. "I'm sure. But hypothetically; IF that hadn't occupied all your time, what would you have done?"

I frowned.

"Nothing, really. It was a lot of just hanging around on the beach. I lifeguarded most days, so you just sat and chatted with the other lifeguards. There wasn't much work- it was the Mediterranean, it's like, ridiculously calm." I grinned at him, waving my fork around as I talked.

He nodded. "That explains the bag of bikinis in the guest room. You're quite slow at unpacking aren't you? You've been back for a few weeks now." He chuckled slightly.

I raised my eyebrows. "What bag of bikinis? All my clothes have been packed away; I put them in boxes ages ago." His eyes widened slightly in surprise; an odd look flitting across his face but he said nothing. I let it go.

He smirked. "Do you think you could bring yourself to unpack them? There was one black one in particular that looked as though it was dying to be worn again… Poor thing." I smirked back, nodding sympathetically. "I know the one you mean. I'll see what I can do for it." He grinned back at me, as I stood up and slid past him.

Rummaging through the boxes in the guest room I finally found the bag shoved in a box of silverware. Weird. I thought I had put the clothes together. I slipped into it and padded back to my own room; waiting. I heard footsteps on the stairs and grinned.

We never did finish our dinner.

**Isaac POV**

Lying on the floor of our new home I scanned the place appraisingly. We had done a good job. It actually looked faintly homey now. It lacked windows; and without electricity had very poor lighting. But littered with candles as it was at the moment; it was cast in a warm yellow glow, giving a cosy feel to the room. The darkness also helped disguise the rest of the work that needed to be done so it was a win win. Erica was on a mat beside me, with Boyd sitting in the corner quietly. Since Derek had left, we had attempted to get to know him a bit; Erica even offered him her mat in an uncharacteristically sweet gesture. But the boy was a statue- large, threatening and deathly silent.

Out of sheer boredom we had decided to go to sleep; no one thinking of anything to say. I knew why I was quiet. And it was probably the same reason Erica was. I glanced over at her. Was she so different to me? She was just a girl with a crush. At least she had the guts to go after what she wanted. I sighed in silent frustration. But I couldn't. Not after what Derek had given me; not considering what I owed him.

For the millionth time I found myself wishing he would just lose interest in her. But he wouldn't; he loved her. The way he was when he was around her was totally different to anyone else- even us. The way his eyes followed her around the room; that expression he wore when she talked. It was different. And he was with her right now. My stomach turned uncomfortably. I felt Erica stir beside me.

I glanced over at her.

"You still awake?" She whispered.

I nodded in the darkness.

"Yeah I can't sleep either. I never thought I'd say this- but I fucking miss Adrienne's. I had a double bed- a DOUBLE BED Isaac. Do you know what I would do at this particular moment in time for any form of bed?" She paused dramatically. "It would be unsanitary and I would need several injections afterwards."

I chuckled softly.

"Yeah it was nice."

She lifted her gaze to me, turning to face my mat, her eyes unusually soft. "You know it's a crush right? It will pass."

I smiled down at her. She wasn't so bad. "Is that what Derek is for you?"

She shrugged. "I don't know. I think in many ways I only want him because I can't have him. It's like he's the ultimate test. I pass this- and I'm everything I always wanted to be, everything I'd always envied." Her words were shockingly honest. I stared down at her. "I get that."

I turned away; lost in thought. Was that what Adrienne was to me? I thought back to the day I'd first met her, pounding furiously at her locker; her hair tied up in a messy bun, dark tendrils curling loosely around her olive skinned face; how her nose had scrunched up in irritation, how her lips twitched like she was still muttering soundlessly in anger. And I remembered the elation of standing at locker, chatting to a pretty girl- being that guy. The feeling when I made her laugh and knowing it was from something I had said.

Maybe that was how I viewed her.

* * *

The next morning we rose early. Derek was back and full of energy- he wanted to run drills. He had us switch positions- attack him from different angles, different speeds, and different heights. Nothing worked. No matter where you moved, how fast you turned, how strong you assault was- he countered easily. Frustration ran high as Boyd glared at the floor, catching his breath; Erica kept muttering under her breath and cracking her knuckles and I was just simply exhausted. I collapsed onto the ground.

"Please Derek." I huffed. He ignored my words, sending a glare in my direction. He was picking on me. I was sure of it- I just couldn't place why.

He turned to face the group, his arms outstretched entreatingly. "Does anyone wanna try not being completely predictable?" He rolled his eyes, his tone exasperated. I put my hands on my knees and tried to straighten up, fruitlessly trying to dig up the resolve to start again.

There was a sudden blur of movement to my left as Erica launched herself at Derek, kissing him straight on the mouth and wrapping her thighs around him. It was eerily familiar.

I stood still in shock as a beat of silence lingered; Erica still engaged in a passionate embrace. Then Derek flung her to the floor; harsh and dismissive.

"That's the last time you do that." His tone was cold. Erica flushed. "Why? Because I'm a beta?" Her question was dripping in sarcasm. Even Boyd knew why.

"No, because I have someone else in mind for you." All our heads snapped up; Erica's in confusion; Boyd's in concern; mine in anger. That wasn't a reason. ADRIENNE should have been his reason. She was more than reason enough. I glared icily at him. He might not have been at fault for what just happened; but he sure as hell was not innocent. I couldn't be sure; but a small voice in my head would not shut up. He hesitated. He had hesitated before pushing her off.

"Are we done? I got about a hundred bones that need a few hours to heal." I tried to keep my voice calm- bored almost. He shot his gaze to me.

"Come here." He reached out and picked up my hand, inspecting it curiously. He made a sudden upward movement and I howled in agony. "A hundred and one. You think I'm teaching you how to fight? Huh? Look at me!"

I reluctantly met his gaze, anger burning in both of our eyes.

"I'm teaching you how to survive!" He spat the words at me, and I felt a flicker of guilt. But my temper was on high now.

"If they wanted us dead why aren't they coming for us now? What are they waiting for?" It felt good to question him- to let him know he wasn't invincible. He turned to me in a frustrated growl.

"I don't know. But they're planning something. And you, especially, know that's not our only problem. Whatever that thing is that killed Isaac's father, I think it killed someone else last night. Until I find out what it is, you all need to learn everything that I know. As fast as I can teach you."

**Author's Note: Okay from now on I'm just going to write from whoever's perspective I feel fit's best. (Save Scott cus he pisses me off I don't know why) Adrienne will still obvs be the central narrative but I feel like if I keep writing from Isaac's POV I will end up favouring him so much more! I already went waaay overboard on the Isaac feels in this! Just to keep you in the loop! Sorry for the small delay with this one too! :D#**


	24. Chapter 24

**Adrienne's POV**

I flung an arm out, attempting to wake Derek; to get him to shut off whatever was beeping downstairs. My hand met nothing but cool, soft pillows and duvets. I patted around a bit more, before reluctantly opening my eyes and confirming what my hands already suspected. Derek was gone. I slumped back into my pillow with a sigh.

How rude.

The beeping downstairs persisted. I moaned in frustration and climbed from the bed, stomping downstairs loudly. I froze in the hallway- recognising the beeping sound as my doorbell. I tuned in surprise as my dad waved at me from the doorway. Why on earth was he ringing the bell? He had a key? I rushed over and let him in. "Dad? What are you doing out here?"

He laughed. "Silly of me really; I left my keys in the hotel. I only realised when the taxi dropped me off. Glad to see you're finally awake!"

I shrugged, slightly embarrassed. I was going to be so late for school. As if reading my mind he turned to me, offering a small smile. "Run upstairs and get dressed and I'll drop you myself. I just need to find the spare key." He trotted off to the kitchen to check there while I flew back up the stairs and plucked clothes at random from my wardrobe; grabbing my make-up bag and swim gear and resolving to do my make up in the car.

I was back downstairs in five minutes, as my dad re-emerged from the kitchen, offering an apple to me. I accepted it quickly; munching it gratefully as we walked to the car. I threw my stuff in the back and climbed in beside him up front. He grinned at me. "What's on today?"

I paused mid- bite. "Nothing really. I've swimming at lunch- it's the last practise before the meet this weekend so it's going to be a killer. Then I might go to the match- the lacrosse one, after school." I shrugged.

He smiled. "Lacrosse? That's the one with the sticks? Why are you going to see that?" He gave me a knowing glance. "Have you some hereto undiscovered love of lacrosse or is there some other reason?"

I shuffled uncomfortably. "Just showing some school spirit." He chuckled, letting it drop; thank God.

I glanced at him as he stared thoughtfully at the road.

"Any plans for this weekend?" He looked at me sadly. "I know it's going to be a tough one."

I shrugged. "I have my meet on Saturday and I might go to a party afterwards." He nodded.

"Well what time is this meet on Saturday? I'm pretty busy but I might try and make it."

I smiled slightly. We both knew he wouldn't make it. It was sweet that he offered though. "It's at two."

He frowned. My smile grew. "Don't worry; it's not an important one- just an opening meet to gauge the competition." He nodded as I slipped out of the car.

"Have a good day!" His words floated after me. Grinning, I grabbed my stuff and raced into the school, relieved to see the bell hadn't gone yet. I passed Erica and who I assumed to be Boyd en-route to my locker. They both paused in conversation and watched me pass. I flashed them a grin. Erica smirked back and Boyd stared at me in confusion. I rolled my eyes. Boys really were too silly.

I wrenched open my locker; grabbing what I needed before flying to History, sinking into my seat gratefully as the bell rang. Looking around I saw once again that Jackson wasn't in. What was up with that kid? I turned to Lydia. "Is Jackson seriously not in again? Don't we have a project or something coming up?"

A nagging voice in my head reminded me that I had been pretty MIA myself last year. but I shrugged it off. She rolled her eyes. "Don't even TALK to me about that boy. I haven't seen him or heard from him since the other day." Her tone was bitter; I could tell she was still sore from their argument. She should be. I nodded sympathetically as the boy in front of us turned around, his face incredulous.

"Jackson? Is he missing again today? That kid owes me 100 bucks." He frowned at us for a moment before a guilty grin broke across his face. "Sorry; I just realised I totally butted in on your conversation." He made to turn away but I grabbed his shoulder.

"He owes you $100? For what?" I couldn't keep the curiosity from my voice. I was a nosey old biddy; I couldn't help it. He tilted his head.

"He borrowed my camera. And then cracked the lens. He was super weird about it too- he said he was "documenting his history"." He rolled his eyes. "He was definitely making a sex tape. I don't even want to know how the lens was cracked." He finished dryly, shaking his head softly.

I laughed, making a grimace; as Lydia pursed her lips beside us. I froze. SHIT. I offered her an apologetic smile. The boy interrupted us again. "You're new here right? It's Adrienne?"

I nodded, smiling.

"Well actually I moved here last year; but apparently no one noticed. Yeah it is. And you are..?"

He grinned. "Matt." Lydia smiled too. "Nice to meet you Matt; I'm Lydia."

He stared at her for a minute. "I know. I sat beside you in English for three years?" She shrugged dismissively as I supressed a chuckle at his dumbstruck face. Our teacher finally arrived, and he turned back upfront, his face still frozen in disbelief.

* * *

The day passed quickly, and I began to realise that I needed to spend a lot more time focusing on school. There were way too many deadlines for essays and projects fast approaching; that I hadn't even realised existed. I nibbled my lip thoughtfully. I would have to stop inviting Derek over. He was singlehandedly responsible for the plummet in my grade average as far as I was concerned. An arm slipped into mine as I pondered my woeful academic record at this school. I was practically Scott. I supressed a shudder. No; things weren't that bad.

I turned to face a grinning Allison, smiling in welcome. "So you're going to the game later right? I wanted to invite you at lunchtime- but I figured you'd be at swimming. My granddad is going to be there; and I don't want to make you uncomfortable- but I need help distracting him." She lowered her tone, leaning in to me slightly. "I need to steal his keys so Stiles can check his office for this "bestiary" thing. They need it to find out what that lizard thing wants." She finished slowly, eyeing me carefully.

I rolled my eyes. Delightful. Just what I wanted from my afternoon- another Argent get together. "Yeah sure; anything to help the cause. I met your granddad already anyways. He seemed nice." But then, so did Kate. I bit my tongue to stop myself saying this out loud, forcing a smile.

She smiled gratefully back at me. "Thanks." Her tone was soft, flooded with gratitude. She gave my hand a squeeze. "I'll meet you after school?"

I nodded. Why do I do these things to myself?

**Erica's POV**

I checked my reflection one last time in the mirror, arching my eyebrows and pouting for emphasis. I smirked in satisfaction, clicking the mirror closed and surveying the pitch. From my seat, we had a clear view of not only the field; but the audience too. Good. Derek wanted us to keep an eye on Gerard. And Scott and Stiles. Neither of them had been particularly forthcoming with details about that ridiculous reptile.

I scanned the team, elated by how many glances were thrown back in my direction. My smirk grew. I was never going to get tired of this; of the attention; the sly glances. I squirmed in my seat slightly; eyeing Boyd speculatively. "What's up Boyd? You seem glum."

He turned; rolling his eyes at my singsong tone. "I'm bored. We have all these amazing abilities and what- we're supposed to pretend we don't? What's the point?"

I resisted the urge to roll my eyes back. "The point is not to attract attention to the fact that you're one of us. At least until the Argent threat is gone. You can still attract attention." I winked at him, nodding to the pair of boys that kept turning back to us two rows down. They flushed red as I waved back. I smirked again.

My grinned dipped slightly as I recognised a familiar scent. Of course SHE was here. I narrowed my eyes, searching the stands, zoning in on the scent. My eyes nearly popped when I saw where she was- sitting and laughing with Allison Argent and her grandfather. I nudged Boyd and he turned in her direction too, a slight frown furrowing his brow. "What is she doing? I thought she knew about the Argents?"

I nodded silently. She does. I watched as she giggled freely with Allison, the grandfather staring bemusedly between them, occasionally patting her shoulder to ask a question. I strained my ears to hear over the crowd's general chatter.

"… oh God no! It's a horrible sport! I only came because Allison made heavy insinuations that my school spirit wasn't what it should be." She wagged expressive eyebrows at her friend, giggling slightly. I could hear Allison's tinkling laugh in response.

God, the two of them were sickening. How did anyone put up with them? What on earth did Scott and Derek see in them? I frowned; my lip curling in distaste. They were both pretty I supposed; but entirely vapid and shallow. I guess Scott is pretty vapid too, so that explained Allison away; but Adrienne? She was nothing like Derek- they had NOTHING in common. She ran a lazy hand through her hair; eyes scouring the pitch, before coming back to Allison.

She really was an idiot. Sitting casually with people who would tear her boyfriend to shreds in a second given the chance. Derek deserved better. He deserved an equal. Not some silly little girl who would tag along after him; constantly relying on him to save her from her own stupidity.

I seethed silently. I wished I could tell her. I wished I could wipe that stupid smile off her stupid face. I wondered how she would react if she knew that I had locked lips with her precious boyfriend. A smirk tugged at the corners of my mouth.

"No one breathes a word to Adrienne about Erica's attempt at originality. She has enough to deal with." I remembered the sting of his words, lying on my mat, staring at the floor. I remembered Isaac's furious expression, trained on the floor as well, as we all silently submitted to the will of the alpha. Looking back on it now, looking back at Derek's taught expression, the hard glint in his eyes; I knew why he didn't want her to know. It wasn't because he wanted to save her the trouble of worrying about it. It was to save himself the trouble of worrying about it. He wouldn't have to deal with it if was buried and forgotten. Because I wasn't crazy. He hesitated. I was sure of it.

Boyd nudged me and I turned to him in shock. "What were they talking about?"

I shrugged. "Lip-gloss." He rolled his eyes, as both our attention was called forward. Finstock motioned to Boyd to join him on the field. He rose slowly. I tugged at his jacket as he shrugged it off. "No- Boyd; Derek wouldn't like this!"

He smiled slowly. "No; but I would."

He tore to the field before I could say another word. SHIT! I just knew who was going to bear the brunt of the blame for this mistake. I growled angrily before my blood ran cold. I scanned the field in a panic. Where the FUCK was Stiles? I rose quickly, pushing my way out of the stands. FUCK! I couldn't have lost Stiles and Boyd! I sighed in relief when I at last found his scent leading away from the stands. He had gone back inside?

I followed my senses; pausing outside the principal's office. Loud rustling came from within. I slid the door open noiselessly, smirking. Gotcha.

He stood crouched over an open drawer, files discarded around him; oblivious to my presence.

"Book, book, book. Nothing. Here. Oh m–"

I grinned as he turned to me.

"Hello, Stiles."

**Adrienne's POV**

I watched Erica rise and follow Stiles out of the corner of my eyes. Allison shared a furtive look with me- we had both seen it. I turned back to her grandfather; I would give Stiles a few minutes. If he wasn't back I was following that bitch. "So how are you feeling about this Saturday?"

I glanced up in surprise; smiling slightly.

"Oh come on, I'm the school principal- I know when the sporting occasions are on; especially ones that have garnered this much attention. I gather a few of the big schools are attending." He smiled kindly at me, as Allison stared between us baffled.

"You have a swim meet? Why didn't you say? Can we come?" She changed from confused to excited in a flash. I shrugged.

"It's not that exciting to watch- honestly. And you'd have to wait through loads of other heats for mine. But there's a party afterwards if you wanna come to that?" I raised my eyebrows questioningly. She flashed a grin.

"We're coming to ALL of it. Lydia and I will be in the front row cheering for you, and THEN we're coming to the party!" Her granddad nodded approvingly, smiling between us. I blushed, a tad nervous. I'd never really had people I knew watching me swim. All my friends were already on the team and my dad never could make it. I bit my lip before realising with a jolt that I had forgotten about Stiles.

My eyes widened and shot to the bench, scanning for his familiar buzz cut. SHIT! I looked meaningfully at Allison. "Excuse me guys; I really need to find the toilet!" I dashed out of the stands; ignoring her grandfather's confused gaze, and tore back to the school. I ran through the hallways, shoving open doors and speed dialling Stiles's phone. After 5 frantic minutes of searching; I heard a vague ringing noise in the distance. I followed it silently; creeping along the corridor as noiselessly as I could. Was it- Was it coming from the pool?

I opened the door slowly as the phone rang out. "Hello?" I whispered. "Stiles?"

Silence. I edged further into the room, noticing figures in the water on the other end of the pool. "Stiles?" I called louder. "Is that you? What are you doing here- you can't be in- DEREK?"

The figures turned to me in a weird shuffling motion, their heads barely bobbling above water.

We looked at each other for a few seconds, as silence lingered. I took a step closer, squinting. Derek had his arm around Stiles, as he struggled to uphold both their weight. "Guys- WHAT is-"

Derek interrupted me. "Adrienne; DON'T. MOVE." I froze at his tone. He was serious- deadly fucking serious. Their gaze was attracted by something above me, their mirrored expressions horror stricken. Slowly, unable to stop myself, I looked up.

My scream died in my throat as I saw that horrendous lizard poised on the roof above me; gazing down at me; calculating. I snapped my gaze back to Derek. He looked at me; willing me to stay calm.

"Adrienne I can't move- I can't protect you. On the count of three; you're going to run to the water okay- and you're going to swim to us. It can't follow you in the water."

I gulped; my heart pounding.

I couldn't do it. I couldn't move my feet. Any sudden movements would set this thing off, I was sure of it. I couldn't make the water before it did. I gazed at him, shaking my head slowly.

"Adrienne- you have to. One." His tone was imploring; begging. I took a deep breath, my hands felt numb. "Two."

I blinked rapidly, my eyes boring into him, as he continuously slipped further into the water. If I didn't make it in; I wouldn't be the only casualty here. Stiles couldn't hold him much longer. Nor could he leave the pool. My resolve stiffened.

"Three." I took off like a bullet, my limbs springing into action at lightning pace. I heard snarls above me and felt the creature drop to the floor behind me, landing on the spot I had been mere milliseconds ago, as I took flight and dived speedily into the water. I vaguely registered that I was in- that I was safe, before Stiles had dropped Derek and was heading to the edge of the pool. For his phone I realised.

With a sickening realisation I remembered mine was in my pocket. FUCK! How many times am I going to have to replace that stupid phone this year? And then I noticed Derek hadn't resurfaced. Shit. He actually couldn't move. I raced to him, my heart fluttering as I mentally counted how long he must have been under. He was fine. As long as he got a breath before he went under; he should be fine.

I reached him quickly, and pushed up heavily from the floor, kicking frantically to accommodate his weight. We both spluttered, gasping for air as we broke the surface. I scanned his face anxiously. "You're okay? You're okay?" He nodded, wordlessly. "You?"

I flashed a relieved grin. "Fine; I'd be better if Stiles wasn't trying to DROWN my boyfriend."

Stiles turned back to us, his expression frustrated. "I didn't leave him to DROWN. If I wanted him dead; trust me; he'd be dead."

We both raised eyebrows at this, and Stiles rolled his eyes. "Whatever. I was TRYING to get through to Scott to SAVE us but he HUNG UP on me."

I frowned intently, concentrating on keeping us afloat.

"That asshole." I huffed breathlessly.

Derek glanced down at me. "Stiles; you maybe wanna try not being a dick and help her out?"

Stiles stared at him agape. "I held you up for at least half an hour!"

I shot him a look. "You've only been gone 10 minutes Stiles. And I'll bet you didn't head straight here from the game. But stay where you are anyways. You'll just get in the way- too many legs kicking."

Stiles supressed a smug grin; feigning nonchalance. "Okay; if you're sure."

Derek glared at him.

I looked up at him. "It's fine- I'm a better swimmer anyways. And I am technically a lifeguard." I slurped out some water; redoubling my efforts. He jutted his jaw; still glaring at Stiles.

Time seemed to drag on as my breathing became more and more laboured and my stomach began to cramp. My arms were sore and stiff from holding Derek up. I turned to Stiles wanting to ask for help, only to see he was struggling equally to support his own weight. "We need something to hold on to!" He gasped.

My mind whirled. "There's the diving board."

He shook his head. "Too high."

I gasped for air. "No there are screws and ridges all along it. They'd be closer to the edge but still over the water. "

He turned to look at me. "I don't say this enough Addie- but I truly love you."

We both scrambled over to the diving board, the process slow and laboured; our fingers scraping the ridges; trying to hold on to something. My hand slipped and I dropped; Derek's weight falling with me. I frantically reached for him; trying to push off the ground again. I shot out of the water at an impossible speed and flew onto the ground beside me; Derek with me. I gasped, turning onto my back and clutching my sides; my mind spinning. How had I done that? I stared at my legs in shock.

And then I saw Scott and realised he had lifted me.

Damn.

Stiles lay shuddering beside us as Scott glowered at our reptilian adversary. I found myself too exhausted to be afraid, my breathing still ragged. I could hear Scott's growls and eventually the thing slithered away, scaling the walls and catapulting itself out of the ceiling's glass dome. That better not affect my meet I noted; slightly irritated.

We all collapsed in relief as it left, except Derek; who slowly pulled himself up against the diving board. Scott called to Stiles. "We got it! The bestiary. It was a USB drive; on the key ring the whole time!"

Stiles slowly pulled himself up, still breathing heavily. "My laptop is in my car- we can open it there." He paused; turning back to us questioningly. I waved him off. "Go. I'll stay with Derek and we'll follow you out."

He nodded, falling in line behind Scott.

I turned to Derek, and he raised his gaze to me. "Thank you."

I smirked a little through laboured breaths. "No problem. It was nice to be the hero for a change."

He scoffed, grinning slightly at me. "Hero? You held me afloat in water for a few minutes. Hardly makes you a hero." He lifted a hand dismissively. I laughed outright; crawling over to him.

"You've got some movement back huh?" I smiled at him, batting my eyelashes flirtatiously. His eyes slipped to my lips. "Yup. Lots of movement back." He grinned as I reached over to him, half closing his eyes, expecting my kiss.

I pushed on his chest. Hard.

His eyes flew open in shock as I shoved him back in the water, laughing maniacally as he struggled to stay afloat; glaring up at me in disbelief. I raised my eyebrows as he spluttered at me, with only limited arm movement to keep him above water. "What's that Derek? Did you say you needed saving? If only there was a HERO about to hear you."

His glare intensified, as his movements became more frantic.

I shrugged casually. "I can't hear you- I'm sorry."

He gave a big push. "FINE! I need a-"

His words were cut off as he sunk again. I watched the space where he had disappeared slightly anxiously. SHIT! I dove after him, pulling him up to the surface and dragging him over the edge of the pool. "Derek? DEREK!" I smacked him in panic, before remembering procedure. I shoved down on his lifeless chest hard, in two quick movements and then opened his mouth, leaning in. I was such an idiot- such an idiot! Who DOES that? Who drowns their boyfriend to make a point? If he woke up I would be so much nicer. My god if he DIDN'T wake up. What if I KILLED Derek?

My lips met his, and before I could breathe out or do anything really, his crashed against mine. I froze; as I felt him laugh slightly against me.

He had played me. I narrowed my eyes, pushing him off me. That BASTARD.

I stood up, walking away from him. He laughed after me, unable to stop. "Adrienne- ADRIENNE! Don't be mad; please!"

I continued walking, hearing him jog after me. He placed a hand on my shoulder, turning me around and cupping my face.

"I'm really sorry."

He was still grinning though.

I glared at him. "I thought you were dead! I thought I had KILLED you!" My voice shot up through octaves like a knife through butter. He bit his lip, trying to be serious.

"I know; I'm sorry. You were great tonight and I'm really thankful."

I relented a bit. "So one might even say… I WAS a hero?"

He bit his lip even harder as I gazed up at him. He slung an arm over my shoulder and pulled me along. "One might. But they'd be wrong."

I laughed in frustration, jabbing him in the ribs, wrapping my arm around his waist as we left to join Scott and Stiles. He'd say it. He'd admit it if it killed me. Movement at the edge of the pool caught our attention. I rolled my eyes. Erica. How long had SHE been there?

She straightened up slowly and shook her head; slightly dazed. Derek went over to her and pulled her up. "You okay?"

She nodded, stretching out her arms. I'd give it to her. She was a bitch- but she wasn't a whiney bitch. She gritted her teeth and followed us out.

As we approached their car, Scott's voice was loud and ringing.

"How are we supposed to figure out what this thing is?" Scott's tone was bewildered.

I resisted the urge to roll my eyes. WE wouldn't figure out anything. Stiles and Derek would figure everything out; and when the time came for action, Scott would run about undoing all their good work in an effort to protect Allison. I paused; shocked by my own cynicism.

I had reached a new height of bitchiness. I gave myself a mental pat on the back.

Derek's voice startled me from my thoughts.

"It's called a kanima." We all turned to him in shock; Stiles's face quickly morphing to indignation.

"You knew the whole time." He whispered, his tone oddly betrayed. I gave him a quizzical look, and he ignored me. Derek sighed patiently. "No. Only when it was confused by its own reflection."

Scott chose now to bring his brilliant contribution to the conversation. "It doesn't know what it is."

Well thank you Scott; for clearing that up for the rest of us. Greatly appreciated. I wasn't sure WHY Scott was irritating me at this present moment, (probably because he hung up on Stiles while we were all drowning) but he was. And I couldn't help it.

Derek inclined his head, acknowledging the point. "Or who." We all absorbed this thoughtfully, considering the implications. Stiles clicked his tongue impatiently.

"What else do you know?" He turned an accusing stare on Derek as he shrugged in response. "Just stories, rumours."

Scott interjected again. "But it's like us?"

Derek paused."A shape–shifter, yes, but it's– it's not right. It's like a–"

Stiles nodded knowingly; cutting across him. "An abomination."

We all stared at each other in silence, before Scott piped up again. "Derek? We need to work together on this. Maybe even tell the Argents."

Both of our mouths fell open; even Stiles looked vaguely incredulous as we all marvelled at the new level of unbelievable stupidity Scott had now reached. I found my voice first.

"You're joking right? Please- tell me you're joking?" Derek glared at him as he shook his head earnestly. "You trust them?"

Scott threw up his shoulders in anger; trying to explain himself. "Nobody trusts anyone! That's the problem. While we're here, arguing about who's on what side, there's something scarier, stronger and faster than any of us, and it's killing people and we still don't even know anything about it."

I narrowed my eyes. Of course we didn't trust them. The last time I trusted that family; they electrocuted me and left me for dead. Something he seemed to be conveniently forgetting. But then- he was actually dumb enough; that I would genuinely believe he had forgotten. Derek shifted his weight beside me and we all turned to face him.

"I know one thing- when I find it? I'm gonna kill it."

I widened my eyes at the threat. He wasn't fucking around.

Erica and I quickened our step to keep pace with him as he walked to his car. Erica spoke first. "Boyd- he played in the game-I- I told him not to but he wouldn't listen- I don't know where he-" Derek cut across her. "Not now Erica. He's probably at home. I'll deal with him later."

He turned to me.

"What about you? Do you need a ride home?"

I shrugged. "I've got time to kill. I wouldn't mind meeting Boyd; maybe seeing Isaac?"

Derek frowned slightly.

"Unless you guys are busy?"

He shook his head. "No it's not that- it's nothing. Sure, come over; I'll drop you home afterwards."

I grinned happily climbing into the car. Erica rolled her eyes in the backseat. God she was insufferable.

When we arrived at their new home I rushed inside; eager to see Isaac. I missed my locker buddy. Lydia was great; but there were loads of aspects of my life now that I couldn't tell her about. I could tell Allison; but I wasn't sure I wanted to. Stiles was always with Scott- who was not one of my favourite people right now. The one friend I had who I could talk to freely was Isaac. And it sucked he was always gone.

As I opened the door, he looked up in surprise and I rushed over to hug him. I felt him laugh against me, as he wrapped his arms around me. "God it's good to see someone different around here! I haven't left this place in days!"

I pulled back, grinning at him, as I examined the station. It was nice- weirdly homey.

I flashed a satisfied smile, nodding. "I like it here. Might visit more often."

Erica and Derek followed me in, both staring at us curiously. My attention was diverted by a strong tall boy in the corner- Boyd. I walked over, offering a hand. "Boyd is it? Nice to meet you. I'm Adrienne." He shook my hand slowly; his gaze flickering uncertainly over to Derek.

Derek smirked. "It's okay Boyd; you can relax. She knows."

He looked back at me; surprise flitting across his face. I winked back, feeling cheery and then plonked down beside Isaac on his mat thing.

"So what have I missed? You guys get up to anything interesting or is it just training all the time?" I scuffed my shoe absently against the floor before looking up. Erica smirked at me knowingly while Isaac stared at the floor intently. I raised my eyebrows. "What?"

Isaac shrugged. "It's kind of… pack only information."

I laughed before realising he was serious. "Okay. Whatever."

He looked at me with a peculiar expression. "You'll have to ask Derek- he's the one who insisted we not tell you."

I rolled my eyes. "It's okay Isaac, I'm not really that fascinated by your training regimen. I'm sure it's great though." I shoved him playfully and he grinned back; the humour not quite reaching his eyes. Derek called to me from what I assumed to be his room, and I smiled at Isaac in goodbye before jogging over.

"What's up?"

He grinned at me, pulling me inside and closing the door. "Stay here tonight."

I laughed, pushing him away as he reached to my waist, pulling me closer. "Stop! STOP!"

He ignored me, kissing me urgently and softly all at once. I paused and looked up at him. I eyed him speculatively. "I'll stay- on one condition. You say it."

He looked down at me bewildered. "Say what?"

I arched an eyebrow. "You know what. Three words." I hinted as he grinned, confident he knew the answer.

"I love you." He smiled at me. And then he reached down to kiss me again.

I pulled back as confusion coloured his eyes. "I love you too." I replied happily. "But that's not what I wanted to hear." I stared at him meaningfully. He cast his gaze around the room, searching desperately for inspiration.

His face dropped and I knew he knew what I meant. He arched an eyebrow back at me. "And if I don't?"

I smiled serenely up at him. "I'll walk out that door and you can entertain yourself for the night."

He jutted his jaw; weighing up his options. Seeing he was going to need more coaxing, I pulled away from him and reached for the top button on my shirt. "Say it." I undid it slowly.

He smirked at me and shook his head. I reached for the second one. "Say it." He frowned slightly; pained, but still shook his head. I reached for the third one and he moved towards me. I danced out of his reach. "Say it." I demanded, undoing it slowly and advancing towards him as he watched me; looking agonised. I kissed his neck lightly, pulling away when he reached for me. "Say it." I whispered.

"FINE." He narrowed his eyes at me, grinning slightly. "Fine… You're -You're a hero."

I smirked; quickly doing up my buttons as his face fell in shock. "No- you- you said- you said you'd stay!" He grabbed my wrists, stopping their movements and pinned them to his chest, pulling me towards him.

I grinned. "I lied."

He glared at me. "That's despicable. I would never have believed that of you. Manipulating my weaknesses to get your way." He frowned severely at me, a smile tugging at his lips.

I laughed outright. "Derek; half an hour ago- you pretended to be DEAD to get your way? That's much worse and you know it!" He groaned, resting his forehead against mine. "Why can I never win an argument with you?"

I kissed him sweetly. "It's because you're always wrong. Anyways, my dad is back. He's expecting me home."

He looked down at me questioningly. "I thought he wasn't supposed to be back for another week?"

I shrugged. "I guess he wanted to be back for this weekend."

He nodded. "You're swim thing."

I cut my gaze to him. "How did you know about that? And it's actually called a meet. Just saying."

He shrugged back, grinning; clearly proud of his resourcefulness. "I hear things. Can I come?"

I smiled; surprised. "You want to? I thought you hated the smell of chlorine."

His grin spread. "It's growing on me. And anyways you're my girlfriend. I want to be there. But if I come, and sit through all those other annoying kids- then you better fucking win." He smirked down at me as I grinned back.

"Don't worry. I will." I promised confidently.


	25. Chapter 25

**Adrienne's POV**

After I cycled to school the next day, it was with a spring in my step that I walked to my locker; excited for the day ahead- but mostly for my meet the following day. It had been years since anyone had come to watch me swim; much less made so big a fuss of the occasion. Lydia had rang me the night before, after Derek reluctantly dropped me home, and demanded to know why I had kept it from her. Her outrage and indignation was bizarrely touching. A hand tapped my shoulder, derailing my train of thought.

"Adrienne we're going to have an after school meeting about tomorrow- just to go through times; rules etc. See you in the locker room at three?" Hannah turned away before I could even answer. Our tentative new friendship was civil at best; I decided not to call after her. I watched her retreating back as she hunted down the rest of our team; shaking my head slightly. Another face popped in my line of vision, making me jump.

"Isaac? What are you- Is it safe for you to be here?" My shock made it difficult to form coherent sentences. Something must be seriously wrong for him to risk this.

He smiled, waving away my concerns. "Nah, Jackson had a change of heart and retracted his statement. Sweet of him, really." He flashed a grin as I narrowed my eyes.

"Well he's a sweet guy."

He laughed at my sardonic retort and busied himself at his own locker.

"It feels so good to be back. Man, I was so bored at that station- it was either training all the time or listening to Erica prattle on about how hot she is now."

I rolled my eyes, smirking slightly. "Well I'm glad you're back. Nice to have a werewolf around that doesn't drive me fucking crazy every time we meet."

He grinned proudly.

"All of the others- even Derek?"

I nibbled my lip thoughtfully. "Yup; even Derek. He just makes up for it better than the other two." I smirked at him as he grimaced. "Didn't need to know that." He muttered. I laughed, as we both slipped into adjoining seats in English.

He leaned over to my desk. "I think you may be alone in celebrating my return." He murmured, tilting his head behind him. I turned, following his direction as Stiles and Scott stared at us in muted shock. I sighed. Those two really needed a new hobby. Their Miss Marple detective work was really beginning to bug me.

As we filed out of class I could hear them rushing after me. "Adrienne-Addie!"

I stopped, turning slowly. "Can I help you boys?"

They skidded to a halt in front of me. "What did Isaac say?"

I shrugged. "That he was happy to be back? Why?"

They exchanged glances before turning to me. "Did he say WHY he was back?"

I stared at Scott. "Probably because it's mandatory by law to ATTEND school, Scott. And he has no reason not to. He's no longer a suspect. So leave him alone okay?"

I turned to leave again and Stiles pulled me back. "It's not him you should be concerned for."

I frowned. What did that mean? I opened my mouth to reply but Scott pulled him away- shushing him effectively. I rolled my eyes, and continued on to Economics. They were not going to ruin my day. They were NOT.

As I settled into my seat, I was surprised to see Jackson storm into class, looking flustered. I hadn't seen much of him at all recently. I leaned over to him and he jumped. "Jackson- you okay?" He stared at me uncomprehendingly for a minute; before noticing that Scott and Stiles had turned around ahead of us too. His gaze shot between us as he deliberated whether or not to speak.

"What the hell is a Kanima?"

We all looked at him in shock, as Finstock interrupted the conversation.

"All right, listen up. A quick warning before we begin our review. Some of you, like McCall, might want to start their own study groups, because tomorrow's midterm is so profoundly difficult– I'm not even too sure I could pass it. Okay, I need a volunteer at the board to answer the first question. Who's got it, huh? Come on, let's go, buddy."

We turned back to Jackson once his attention was diverted.

"Paralyzed from the neck down. Do you have any idea what that feels like?" He hissed angrily. Stiles sighed, pursing his lips slightly. "I'm familiar with the sensation."

I smirked at him and he flashed a quick grin back. Scott stared at Jackson in befuddlement.

"Wait– why would Derek test you? Why would he think that it's you?"

That was a good question. Once I got over the shock that it had come out of Scott, I frowned intently. Why WOULD Derek suspect Jackson? He always had said he got creepy vibes off him; but enough to believe he morphed into a reptilian serial killer at night? Seemed a bit of a leap to me.

Jackson squirmed uncomfortably. "How should I know?"

"Wait, do they think it's Lydia?" Stiles interjected in shock. My own face dropped too. No. It couldn't be Lydia; I was sure of it. I couldn't pinpoint any hard evidence; but I knew it. I would know if my best friend was a murderer. I just would.

Jackson rolled his eyes impatiently. "I don't know, all I heard was her name and something about chemistry."

Finstock's booming voice snapped us back to reality. "Jackson! Do you have something you want to share with the rest of the class?"

Jackson looked around bewildered before smiling sweetly up at his coach. "Um– just an undying admiration for my– my coach?"

Coach faltered, his gaze softening, a small smile tugging at his lips. "That's really kind of you. Now shut up! Shut it! Anybody else?"

Scott ignored him, turning back to Stiles. I listened intently; feigning interest in my work.

"How do we know it's not her?"

Stiles stared at him in disbelief.

"Because I looked into the eyes of that thing, okay? And what I saw was pure evil. And when I look into Lydia's eyes, I only see 50% evil. All right, maybe 60. You know, but no more than 40 on a good day."

Scott stared at the floor, thinking, before raising an apologetic gaze to Stiles. "Stiles, that's not a very good argument."

Stiles nodded quietly. "I'm aware of that, but I swear it's not her. It can't be, all right? Lydia's fine."

At that particular moment Lydia herself passed us, strutting up to the board to answer the question. I watched as she began to write, tuning out Scott and Stiles. Something was wrong- she was too ridged; her movement's too jerky. I squinted at what she was writing. Gibberish.

Sniggers erupted around the class as Finstock called to her. "Lydia?" He raised his eyebrows; baffled by her behaviour, before shrugging it off.

"Okay then, anybody else want to try answering? This time in English?"

I gazed in concern at her face. She was petrified. Were those- tears? The Coach continued with the lesson and I glared at him. The insensitive bastard. Besides; it was English. What idiot couldn't see that was English?

"What is that, Greek?" Scott's curious voice floated over. I sighed, embarrassed on his behalf.

Stiles, to his everlasting credit; didn't laugh.

"No, actually, I think it is English." He showed Scott something on his phone, and his face lit up in understanding.

* * *

As soon as the bell rang, I raced over to Lydia's desk. She looked up at me smiling; embarrassed. I raised my eyebrows, concern flooding my face. "Lydia- what was that?" She shrugged. "It was nothing- I just zoned out I guess."

I narrowed my eyes. "It was more than that. Is this… Does this have something to do with last summer? When you said you were seeing things?"

She froze. "I never said I was seeing things." Her voice was quiet. "I'm not crazy." She raised her gaze to mine, her eyes hard and determined. I nodded slowly. I didn't believe her. She was going to have to do a hell of a lot better to convince me otherwise. She smiled; seemingly satisfied. "You coming to chemistry?"

I nodded, waiting for her to gather her things before we both left the room. When we finally reached chemistry, Lydia seemed to have completely recovered from her episode; chatting animatedly about the swimmer's party tomorrow; what she should wear; who I could introduce her to. Having touched the topic of boys; I knew she was back to normal. Still, I doubted how long it would last for. I nestled into the seat beside her; only half listening to her debate between shoes; as I noticed Stiles and Scott staring meaningfully at me.

I leaned over. "What?" I hissed; motioning to Lydia to give me a moment. Scott leaned back. "Don't let Erica or Isaac near her!" He stared at me beseechingly. Rolling my eyes I returned back to Lydia. I could feel Erica's narrowed gaze on my back.

Mr Harris called the class to attention. "Einstein once said, "Two things are infinite: The universe and human stupidity". I'm not sure about the universe. I myself have encountered infinite stupidity. So to combat the plague of ignorance in my class, you're going to combine efforts through a round of group experiments. Let's see if two heads are indeed better than one. Or in Mr Stilinski's case; less than one. Erica, you take the first station. You'll start with– I didn't ask for volunteers. Put your hormonal little hands down. Start with Mr McCall. All right, next two."

I rolled my eyes again. When were people going to realise she was not THAT pretty.

As Lydia made to stand, I grabbed her arm. "Avoid Erica if you can." I eyed her meaningfully. She nodded in understanding, she knew all about what a bitch Erica was. Lydia was an avid follower of girl-code. If I said we didn't like her; then Lydia fucking despised her. My word was all she needed. Her eyes narrowed in Erica's direction; throwing her the bitchiest glare she could muster- which was pretty impressive. Isaac wasn't a threat to her; I didn't care what Scott said. He wouldn't hurt a fly.

I grinned as Isaac himself sauntered over to my table. "What's up?" He smiled at me curiously.

I shrugged. "Scott and Stiles are on the war path. They think you guys suspect Lydia."

His smile dipped slightly. "Who told you that?"

I frowned. "Jackson. Why? It's not true is it?"

He focused on the experiment. "At the moment- we are just checking all the possibilities. It would be stupid not to consider her."

My frown was fixed. "Except that it obviously ISN'T her? It would be stupid TO consider her."

He looked up at me reluctantly. "Adrienne- I'm just following orders here."

My eyes popped. "DEREK is behind this? What is he going to do if they find it is her?"

He shrugged indifferently. "You said yourself- it can't be her. So don't worry about it."

I gaped at him openly, pulling at his sleeve as he made to move to the next station. "What does that mean?" He shrugged me off, offering me a sad look. "I think you know." Silence fell around me. Derek… wouldn't. Not knowing she was my friend. He knew who she was right? I had a mental flashback to us sitting in my room.

"_Scott kissed Lydia." _

"_And we… hate Lydia?" _

_"No we love Lydia!"_

My blood ran cold. I had mentioned Lydia before that day- I was sure of it. He still hadn't remembered her. He just doesn't listen when I talk girl talk. Would he remember her now- recognise her? I tried to think of an occasion where they might have met- That first party I went to with her? No; she had been off with Jackson. My party even? SHIT! She had left with Jackson before he even arrived. I needed to call him. The second this bell rang- I had to find him.

A voice shook me from my reverie. "What's the matter Addie? Cat got your tongue?"

I recognised the voice before I even saw her face. I gritted my teeth. "Really Erica? You couldn't have chosen another desk?"

Her brow furrowed carefully at my words. "You don't want to be my partner? I'm shocked. Most people love spending quality time with me."

I rolled my eyes. "Name one."

She smirked, a mischievous glint in her eye. "Oh you'd be surprised."

I stared at her coolly. "If you were actually able to; then yeah- I would be."

Her face hardened; her playful exterior vanishing. "No; I mean REALLY surprised." Her hand dug into my leg, and I resisted the urge to cry out; determined to deny her that satisfaction. I jutted my jaw, glaring icily at her. "Whatever you're trying to say Erica- spit it out. I'm bored."

She flashed a grin, her flirty demeanour back in place. "Oh I'd love to Adrienne- believe me." She pouted angelically. "But I can't. Don't frown, you'll put wrinkles on that pretty little face- I'm sure he'll tell you when he wants to." Her smirk was monumental as she turned away.

I stared at her; seething. I would not let her get under my skin. I wouldn't. She was just looking for a reaction, for attention. Derek wasn't keeping anything from me.

My head shot forward as Scott leaped from his chair, calling out to Lydia.

Erica's smirk grew, as I stared aghast at Lydia; waiting for her to drop dead or keel over. She turned slowly; eyeing him dubiously. "What?"

We relaxed. I sighed back into my seat, relieved. She was fine. Scott seemed slightly more bothered though. Before I had time to consider this; the bell rang and people were flying from the room.

* * *

I rushed out into the hallway; rooting frantically for my phone in my bag. My fingers gripped its cold plastic in relief as I tugged it out and scrolled for Derek's number. He answered immediately. "Adrienne- you okay?"

I sighed, glad I had found him. "Yes- well, no. I need to see you. It's urgent."

"I'm right outside- the lacrosse pitch. What is it? Is it Erica?"

I cut across him. "Of course it is. Who else would it be? She's a fucking liability. I'll be there in five." I snapped the phone shut and raced through the hallways- trying to push past the throng of students heading the opposite way.

When I reached the pitch he turned to me, sitting on the stands. He looked anxious; rising to greet me. I raised my shoulders angrily. "Tell me this isn't true? You would never do this?"

He stared at me silently; his face ashen. "I didn't-"

I cut across him. "She's my friend Derek! My BEST friend. It can't be her- it ISN'T her!" He froze; staring at me in confusion. I shook my head in frustration. I knew he had no idea I was friends with her! Did he EVER listen to me!

"Derek please- promise me you won't hurt her" I begged him, my eyes wide.

He still looked in shock. "This is because you know Lydia? Because she's your friend?" He said slowly. I nodded. I literally just said that?

He shook his head as if trying to clear a daze. "Adrienne- if she is what we think she is, then she's a murderer."

My mouth fell open. "She can't be- Lydia never would hurt anyone."

He eyed me speculatively. "If she kills again? If it's a child? Or a mother? Could you look at their family's grieving faces and explain to them why you felt her life was more important than theirs?" His tone was soft, but firm.

I begged him silently. "I- we could help her! We don't have to kill her! She could learn to control it- like Scott-" He placed a hand on my shoulder; leaning in to me.

"How can we help her when we don't even understand what she is? SHE doesn't even know what she is? Adrienne; we don't have an alternative." I shook his hand off me angrily; tears forming in my eyes.

"Yes you do! And I don't care what you say it ISN'T her! If you touch her- I swear I will never forgive you!"

He reached to me as I backed away hurriedly. He clenched his jaw, staring intently at me.

"It's the right thing to do. And you know it."

I gave a muffled sob. "No it isn't. I just can't believe you don't see that." I stormed away from him, tears streaming freely down my face. I hiccupped slightly.

I needed to keep focus. Lydia needed me. This was about keeping her safe. I had to find her. I scanned the crowds in the parking lot anxiously, searching for her strawberry blonde head. Finally, the sound of tires skidding on the tarmac gave me her location. She gazed at me in confusion from the back of Stiles jeep. I tore my phone from my pocket.

"Allison- where are you guys going?"

I could hear Stiles in the background. "Tell her nothing! She'll tell him!"

I ignored him. "Allison- please. I want to help."

She hesitated.

"Scott's house." The phone went dead, interrupting Stiles's howl of betrayal. I snapped it shut, as a hand tapped my shoulder. "Adrienne- the swim meeting? It's starts in five." I turned to Hannah, who was eyeing me questioningly before shooting my gaze to the gate longingly.

"Hannah- can you just tell me now; what time I've to be here for? I kind of have somewhere I need to be?"

To my surprise; her face softened slightly. "Yeah no bother; Moretti… Morett- 1:30. You're in with San Lorenzo, Alameda, Castro, Lincoln, Pacific Vista and Oakland. " She thumbed through files in her hand before looking up at my incredulous face, offering an awkward smile. "Principal Gerard told me- you know; about this weekend? He wanted me to keep an eye on you coming up to the meet, the pressure and all that- he worried it might be too much- I hope you don't mind."

My face froze in shock. I vaguely heard myself reply. "No, not at all. Would you mind- not telling the others?" She nodded in understanding before walking away. I stared after her. Were principals allowed do that? Reveal personal information about students? I was pretty sure there was a law against that. I shook my head, trying to focus again.

I ran to my bike and pedalled furiously the whole way to Scott's house. As I pounded on the door; I could hear locks scraping and clicking open. Allison let me in, enveloping me in a hug. I hugged her back. "Where is she?"

Allison swallowed. "Upstairs- with Jackson."

I nodded as Stiles came through the kitchen.

"Did anyone follow you? Did you tell anyone?" I shook my head vehemently. He nodded; satisfied. He handed me a knife. "Here- you need something." Allison drifted away to call Scott, as I eyed it in shock. "Do you think that this will be necessary?"

Stiles lifted his gaze to me. "I don't know. Do you think you can use it?"

I stared back at him. "I don't know." I whispered. Allison flicked open a curtain, fingering her crossbow. "Well you better decide. They're here."

I snuck up behind her, gazing out our sliver of curtain night fell outside. I could make out four silhouettes. Erica; Boyd; Isaac; and Derek. I clenched my knife tighter. I couldn't do it. Not even to Erica. They'll heal; I reminded myself. They'll all heal.

Lydia won't.

**Isaac's POV**

I glanced uneasily at Derek. "What's the plan? We just knock on the door?"

Derek glanced at me out of the corner of his eyes. "Not we; you. Cut through the back door. Take out Stiles and the Argent girl. Don't be excessive- just get them out of the way."

My hands curled to fists. "And Adrienne? She's in there too."

He exhaled heavily. "She's an unarmed girl Isaac. You're a werewolf. It shouldn't be that hard to keep her out of your way without hurting her. Once you're in, Erica will go for Lydia."

I clenched my jaw. "Why can't Erica distract the others?"

Erica smirked. "Because Derek doesn't trust me not to hurt his little plaything." She tilted her head; eyeing Derek playfully. "That's it right?"

He exhaled again; still staring at the ground. "Erica- shut up. Isaac- just go."

I dug my heels in. "She won't forgive any of us." I hoped he would catch my implication. I cared if she hated me; even if he didn't. We needed more time to explain the situation to her; to make her understand this was the only way.

He glared at me; finally turning to face me. "I'd rather she hated me than she was dead. Wouldn't you? The longer they are hanging around with that thing; the longer they're at risk. Now please; just go."

I nodded curtly. Creeping along the side of Scott's house; I could hear them whispering inside. Whispering isn't quiet enough Addie- you know that.

"Maybe talk to him again! Tell him- I dunno- Tell him anything! Just make him stop!" Stiles hissed; his tone desperate. I'd forgotten he used to have a thing for Lydia. I guess he still does. Adrienne's reply was terse.

"I told you- I already did! I begged; I cried- nothing!"

Allison interrupted them. "Guys- where's Isaac?" I frowned, as silence fell below.

"Shoot one." Stiles's tone was serious. I listened intently as I slunk along the back wall of Scott's house, reaching silently for the door. "Which one?"

"Derek."

Adrienne's protests were a series of unintelligible stutters.

"She's right. Scott could catch an arrow- Derek definitely can." Allison sounded confident. She was the one to take out. Her first, I decided.

"Erica?" Adrienne sounded hopeful. I grinned slightly as I opened the door. It moved soundlessly, exposing their backs, huddled around the front windows in the hallway. I crept in, my feet padding noiselessly on the floor. Allison took aim.

Springing into action I turned her quickly; grabbing the crossbow and flinging it aside. I threw her ruthlessly after it as Stiles and Adrienne screamed after her. Stiles pushed her behind him. "Run- get Lydia- go!"

She tore up the stairs as I stared at him with new found respect. He really was an unsung hero. I threw him after Allison, hearing his head smack against the floor. He'd be ok. Just out of it for a while.

Erica rounded the corner behind me. "All set?" She lazed languidly against the wall.

I shook my head; irritated. "Just Adrienne."

She smirked. "I can do it you know- if it's not to your tastes."

I ignored her, jogging up the stairs. I didn't have to hurt her. Just hold her back. I could hear her barking instructions at Lydia. "There's someone trying to break in- just lock the door okay?"

I could also hear Allison stirring downstairs. I grinned. Erica could deal with that. I paused at the landing, sniffing the air. I frowned in confusion. Her scent was everywhere here- old and stale and fresh and new. Why had she spent so much time in Scott's house? Where the fuck was she? I tuned in on the heartbeat. I turned quickly, hearing motion behind me just as something sharp pressed to my stomach.

"Don't fucking move Isaac."

I smirked down at her as she stared up at me- eyes wide. "Are you really going to stab me?"

She narrowed her eyes, their dark cloudy grey turning icy. "Are you really going to kill Lydia if I don't?"

I stared at her impassively. "Not personally."

Her chest heaved as she breathed in deeply, processing this quickly, her eyes darting around the hallway behind me. "Well then. Me neither."

I raised my eyebrows, confused; as an arrow flew through my shoulder from downstairs. I stared at in shock.

Adrienne pulled it out quickly; ignoring my cry of pain. I grinned up at her through a growl. "Shouldn't have done that- I can heal now; remember?"

She shook her head. "But you can't move."

I frowned as she showed me the arrow- dipped in some thick viscous liquid. I recognised it with a sinking feeling as my arm began to tingle, turning numb. I turned awkwardly away from her to see Allison waving at me from downstairs, her cross bow in hand. Scott suddenly appeared beside her and before I could blink I was thrown downstairs and out the door; landing on an equally paralysed Erica. Derek gazed stonily down at us.

I almost danced in relief. We couldn't kill the girl now.

**Adrienne's POV**

We all followed Scott outside, me more reluctantly than the others. I stared at Derek; who didn't look the least bit surprised to see me. He stared at us impassively.

"I think I'm finally getting why you keep refusing me, Scott. You're not an omega; you're already an Alpha of your own pack."

His gaze cut to me; his expression unreadable, as I tried to subtly edge away. I'd die before someone thought I was in this dope's pack. But then it flickered on as a confident smirk spread across his face "But you know you can't beat me."

For a second I forgot he was trying to kill my best friend.

He was so fucking hot.

I shook it off; focusing myself. Lydia. That's the priority.

Scott squared his shoulders "I can hold you off until the cops get here."

We all took a second to absorb this. Allison looked impressed. I decided I wouldn't tell her it was in fact Lydia who called the police. Let her entertain some hope for their children's intelligence.

Derek ignored this; his attention absorbed by something on the roof. Scott's head shot up too as he rushed into the garden to get a better view. We all followed uncertainly.

My eyes widened as I saw that hideous lizard on the roof, my heartbeat climbing rapidly in fear. Subconsciously, I inched closer to Derek, who stepped in front of me slightly.

"Get them out of here." He addressed Boyd brusquely, motioning to the two werewolves on the ground. He turned to me. "Adrienne- go home. We'll speak tomorrow."

I opened my mouth to stop him; to keep him with me.

"Would someone please tell me what the hell is going on?"

We all turned at the sound of her voice, shock soaking all of our features.

"Lydia." I breathed, relief flooding through me. I ran to her and hugged her; both of us then enveloped by Allison.

"It's Jackson." Scott whispered.

**Author's Note: Okay I have resolved to try Derek POV in the next chapter after some subtle hints. ;) No complaining if my fears are proved true and I turn him into a hormonal woman! :D Might be a slight delay before the next chapter too, cus it's going to be a big one with mega drama! just cus I'm feeling melodramatic... :)**


	26. Chapter 26

**Adrienne's POV**

I sat on my bed; quietly mulling over the nights events. I hadn't bothered to turn on the main light, relying solely on a small bedside lamp that cast a dim yellow glow over half of the room. The rest of it was cast in shadows. I stared at one of the darker corners; allowing my mind to run freely. What the fuck had happened today? Had Derek really tried to kill Lydia? I took a deep breath. What the fuck was my life these days? It was an odd day that I didn't encounter some form of supernatural drama. I thought back to my life before I came here; to when my largest concern was whether I could sneak out to some party. I missed that.

I pulled my legs up towards me, tucking them neatly under my chin. What worried me most was how unfazed I was by these events. I wasn't even that mad at Derek. He had been doing what he saw as right to the best of his ability. If I was entirely honest with myself; if it had been some nameless, faceless stranger he had suspected as being the Kanima- I would have agreed with him.

But less than 2 hours ago; I had been prepared to knife Isaac. And now life was supposed to return to normal- like nothing had happened? All friends again now this little misunderstanding had been cleared up. I shook my head slightly; trying to clear my head of this daze. It wasn't normal; the things we did, the way we behaved, the things that happened to us. I had accepted that my boyfriend was a werewolf! I had thought that was a pretty big ask. How much more was I going to have to get past?

My gaze drifted to my clock. Shit! I still had my meet tomorrow, and I needed to sleep. I lowered myself onto the bed gently. In an effort to distract myself from overthinking about tonight, I started to consider my competition. I might have been over confident in telling Derek I would win. Hannah had named some pretty impressive schools. San Lorenzo, Alameda, Castro, Lincoln, Pacific Vista and Oakland- I had met only a few of them before. Charlotte Drumm was a big name in Lincoln; Jessie McKenna in Oakland- and she had had injuries last year, else ways her time would have been a LOT faster-

My eyes snapped open as realisation hit me. Had Hannah actually said Pacific Vista? Had I imagined it? I racked my brains but I couldn't pin point it- I couldn't remember. Shit. I couldn't place why I was uneasy about seeing my friends again. I had left on good terms with everyone- I guess we had just fallen out of touch. If I was honest; it was mostly my fault. In an effort to avoid Aaron, I had avoided my phone and email; rarely responding to their messages. And then with everything with Derek and Scott- I just hadn't thought of them. Not that I could ever explain that to them.

The coils of my stomach tightened uncomfortably as I thought of Aaron. I didn't want to see him. It wasn't because I was angry or hurt or anything like that. It had been almost a year; I was over it. I just dreaded how awkward the conversation would be. I no longer knew how to behave around him. He had once been my best friend- we did everything together, and there literally was nothing I didn't tell him. But so much time had passed and with everything that happened before I left, I was at a loss as to how I should behave. Do I say hi? Would he even want me to? Or would he be angry if I ignored him?

I shushed myself mentally. I was over thinking this. Pacific Vista were State Champs. It was highly unlikely that they would even attend this small meet; and if they did it would probably only be the B-team. And it might only be the girls B-team at that. They were not going to send their best swimmers in. I nodded, consoling myself that there was not even the tiniest possibility he would be there.

I still couldn't get to sleep though.

**Erica's POV**

I yawned again, stretching my arms behind me. Why on earth were we up this early? It was stupid- if Derek hadn't caught the Kanima last night, I didn't know what he expected us to be able to do. Much less at 7 in the morning. I rolled my eyes, doing my make-up carefully. Isaac knocked on the door again, telling me in no polite terms to get a fucking move on. I sniggered as Derek reprimanded him.

"She's been in there for fucking hours- pouting at her reflection. I need a fucking leak!" He hissed angrily. I sighed, clicking open the door and giving myself a one second check in the mirror. Satisfied, I strutted out; smirking at Isaac as he pushed past me. Derek turned to me from across the room, looking bored. "Stop antagonising Isaac. He's hormonal enough as it is."

I sniggered.

"I didn't do anything."

He narrowed his eyes sceptically. "You could have done your make-up out here. You have a mirror."

I smirked, watching him haul a massive box out of the train. "Yes. But I can't get dressed out here can I? Unless you guys don't mind me prancing about naked in the mornings?"

I watched his reaction carefully, grinning slightly. He turned away from me, heading back into the carriage. "I doubt anyone would even notice. Do whatever you want." My smile froze. What was it going to fucking take! At this point I think I would actually HAVE to prance naked to get him to even look at me. I forced a grin. "I will. Don't worry."

Isaac swung open the bathroom door and came and flopped beside me on his mat. He looked up at me. His giant smirk left me in no doubt that he had heard every word. I glared down at him. Like he had any right to be that smug; Adrienne barely even looked at him when Derek was around, much less would ever consider getting with him. Derek turned to us; opening the box.

"So why do we need their help?" Isaac rolled onto his side, resting his head in his hands, looking up at Derek curiously as he continued whatever conversation they'd been having while I slept. He was much cheerier now that he'd been to the bathroom I noted. Derek turned, angling himself so that Boyd was included.

"Because it's harder to kill than I thought and I still don't know who it is."

I nodded, picking up the thread of the conversation. He wanted to know whatever Scott and Stiles knew.

"And they do?" Isaac sounded sceptical. I was inclined to agree with him. As far as Scott was concerned it was almost worth knowing who he thought it was; just so we could cross them safely off the list. I considered Stiles. He was observant I supposed; and very quick. He could know.

"They might. Which is why I need one of you to get on their good side."

I grinned; liking that we shared the same vein of thought. SEE? We were so much better suited than him and that bitch. He inclined his head towards me questioningly and I knew what he was asking. There was a reason this request was addressed to me and not Isaac. I smirked knowingly.

"Mm. Scott or Stiles?" I playfully enquired. Stiles would be easy, his eyes practically popped out of his head every time I walked into a room. I was beginning to think he recognised the sight of my boobs better than I did. But then I had always enjoyed a challenge. Wrenching Scott from Allison's claws would be just that. I remembered her little trick from the other night with the Kanima venom. In fact, I LIVED for challenges.

Derek shrugged, already disinterested. "Either."

I narrowed my eyes. If I was going to seduce one of those idiots; the least he could do is be grateful. Isaac piped up from his mat, pushing himself upright slightly, his face contorted in slight concern. "You know, the full moon's coming, Derek."

Derek stiffened slightly, before shooting his gaze to Isaac. "I'm aware of that."

I supressed a grin. Poor Isaac had no idea. Derek was SO on to him. The two of them really needed to sort out their shit. I skipped happily over to the box, gingerly picking out a metal harness from the box. I held it at arm's length, examining it cautiously. "Oh my, these look comfortable." I allowed a healthy dose of sarcasm to fill my tone.

Isaac stared at it dubiously. "You said you were gonna teach us to change whenever we wanted."

He was afraid- I could smell it. I turned to him, for once not smirking. I was right behind him. I didn't want this shit on me.

Derek sighed. "There hasn't been time." He looked between us apologetically, even shooting Boyd a glance. I always forgot he was there.

Isaac continued, still sounding unsure. "But if you have to lock us up during the full moon, that means– that means you're alone against the Argents." I stiffened at that too. He would have no back up- be totally alone against ALL of them. I didn't like that idea; the instinct to protect the alpha was too strong.

Derek stared at Isaac calmly; unbothered. "They haven't found us." He shrugged.

Isaac couldn't stop himself. "Yet! So how about we forget the kanima?" He gazed up at Derek in earnest. Derek clenched his jaw.

"We. Can't. There was something about the way Gerard looked at it. He wasn't afraid– at all. I don't know what he knows or what he's planning. But I'm sure about one thing. We have to find it first."

He gazed at each of us slowly, as we all nodded in response. We would find it. Find it- and kill it.

Satisfied; he leaned forward slightly, speaking low and fast. "Okay- we are going after this thing while it's trail is still fresh. I know where it disappeared from last night- it doesn't have a scent; but it has to leave a track- a print or something in the ground." Boyd and I nodded in understanding; listening intently. I saw Isaac pause out of the corner of my eye. Just stay quiet you idiot- just shut up.

"Now- Today? Shouldn't you be-"

Derek flashed an angry glare his way. "What? Shouldn't I be WHAT Isaac?"

His voice was quiet; restrained; but he was pissed. I could tell. Just SHUT UP Isaac. Now was not the time to sort out your issues. He ignored my mental warnings and continued on; his voice mirroring the quiet anger Derek was radiating.

"Shouldn't you be at the school? You told Adrienne you'd go watch her." There was silence as everyone absorbed his words. Boyd and I exchanged a look and subtly backed off as the two of them glared at each other.

Derek's jaw worked furiously.

"Your concern for my girlfriend is touching Isaac. But she is just that- MY girlfriend. Whether or not I go is between us. It really has nothing to do with you." His words were cold; there was no mistaking his meaning. Isaac needed to back the fuck off.

He didn't.

He narrowed his eyes. "I only meant that I had heard you say that you were going; and wondered why you're suddenly not. Something no doubt YOUR girlfriend will also be curious about." He tilted his head defiantly.

Derek smirked dangerously. "Well if she's mad; I'm sure I can think of something to cheer her up." He walked towards Isaac's mat and knelt beside him easily. "I am glad to hear that you understand that we're together though. With how much you pine and run around after her; I was beginning to worry that maybe you didn't understand boundaries."

Isaac swallowed; but didn't look away. Derek narrowed his eyes, his words becoming low and threatening. "Whatever little crush you have on her? It ends now. I don't know how to make it any clearer to you. Finish it."

I felt a tinge of concern for Isaac. Even though his infatuation with her had been ridiculous and as much as he irritated me; I had begun to care for him, in a weird sisterly way. He swallowed again.

"I'm sorry. I…" His voice was quiet and thick, he lowered his gaze to the floor. My heart broke for him. I turned away. He didn't need witnesses to this conversation. I only wished I could stop hearing him. I picked up a random book from the counter and opened it; trying to concentrate on it.

"I never meant- I would never have ever-" He trailed off, his tone hesitant. "Does she know?"

I closed my eyes. Stop listening! The pain in his voice was heart-wrenching. I prayed Derek wouldn't chew him out. I could hear motion; probably Derek straightening up.

"No. She hasn't a clue."

I exhaled slightly. He had lied; I was sure of it. It was impossible not to know; every girl knew when somebody liked them, especially when someone was as open as Isaac. Maybe she didn't know the extent of his crush, or maybe thought it had faded by now; but she knew. I was grateful Derek had been kind enough to lie though. He didn't have to. For all extensive purposes, Isaac had been fantasizing about Adrienne for weeks now. As her boyfriend, he could have wiped the floor with him. But he didn't.

It just made me want him more.

"Guys, grab your things we're leaving now. When we get there we're splitting up- Erica and Boyd; you're going to track things back to Scott's house- see can you spot anything unusual. Isaac, I want you with me- you've the best nose."

Derek raised his voice slightly and we turned back around; the moment having past. We were all business again. Isaac blushed slightly at the compliment and rose to follow us uncertainly. I glanced at Derek- he seemed preoccupied with packing for our excursion; seemingly unaware of Isaac's reaction to his comment. I smiled slightly as I fell in line too. He had said it to make him feel better. I just knew he had.

Why did he have to be so fucking perfect?

**Adrienne's POV**

As I walked in the gates to the school my nerves and excitement mounted, fluttering in my stomach. I grinned nervously; scanning the crowds for Derek. He would calm me down properly. I didn't see him anywhere. I shrugged it off- he was probably just inside already or more than likely just unwilling to sit through all the other races. I didn't care what he said. He fucking despised the smell of chlorine.

I hitched my bag higher and pushed through the crowds, trying to reach the locker room. When I arrived, Hannah turned to greet me. "Adrienne- You're early! Okay you have 45 minutes till your race so just relax and watch the others, then stretch and come find me here okay?"

Once again she had turned away before I could answer. I ignored it. She looked incredibly flustered; barking instructions at everyone in the over-crowded changing room. Shaking my head, I left the room and headed for the gallery- hopefully Derek would be there. But 45 minutes early? I doubted it.

Pushing open the gallery doors I searched the crowds for an empty seat. Some race had already started so I attracted very little attention and managed to slip quietly into a seat halfway up the stands, turning my attention to the front. I squinted at the swimmers, looking for the familiar candy red and white for Pacific Vista. If I recognised the swimmer then I'd be able to tell what team they'd brought.

He climbed out of the water, pulling his goggles off roughly, smiling. I didn't recognise him; and if he was smiling after coming third- he was not first string. I grinned happily and allowed a quiet cheer. A tap on my shoulder stole my attention away.

"Adrienne? Is that you? My God it has been, like, too long!"

I stared at the waifish, ashy blonde that was beaming at me, surprise etched all over my face. Her bug-like blue eyes popped in outrage. "It's me- Lucy Dalton? I sat beside you in History?"

I nodded quickly, masking my shock with a quick grin. "My God shut up Lucy- of course I know you!" I hugged her quickly. "What are you doing here? I thought it was only second sting?" Lucy never bothered to support unless we were going to win.

She nodded happily. "Yeah there's a few interesting people in there though. They have promise."

I nodded uncertainly. Since when was she a swimming connoisseur? She was the boy's team's No 1 groupie and a notorious gossip back when I went to PV. She flashed a conspiratorial grin at me.

"So tell me all about you. What have I missed? Any new boys?"

I shrugged awkwardly. Whatever I said now would fly round PV on Monday morning. "Oh, no one you'd know." I let my gaze drift back to the race; hoping she'd get the point. She didn't.

"Oh my God there totally is! Dish! I want to know everything! What school is he in?"

I sighed. "He's not in school. You won't know him."

She paused; before nodding knowingly and falling silent. I glanced up at her suspiciously; that was too easy.

She gave me a quick smile and I realised that she didn't believe me. She thought I had made him up. I rolled my eyes. "His name is Derek- Derek Hale. He lives in Beacon Hills but he's already graduated so…" I scanned the crowds quickly. He better not be here already or this is so embarrassing. Way up there with the time he walked in on me singing Shaggy. I tried not to shudder.

She smiled in delight. "Oh my God an older boy! Oh poor Aaron is going to DIE! Not that he doesn't deserve it." She lowered her voice to a stage whisper for the last bit. I rolled my eyes. "It's been a year Luce- I think he's over it."

She shrugged, smirking smugly. "Ask him yourself." She inclined her head behind me.

I spun around to face the front, following her gaze. A familiar mess of brown curls caught my eye, sitting in the front row. I had passed him coming up here I realised. He was chatting easily with the person beside him. He didn't seem to have noticed me. I turned back to Lucy, my heart fluttering in my chest.

"I thought you said it was just second string." I hissed. She smiled sweetly back at me.

"It is- Aaron broke his leg last year? He has to ease back into competing. This is just to see if he's fit enough for Oakland next month."

I narrowed my eyes minimally. So that's why she had come- to support Aaron. I shook my head slightly. He wasn't my boyfriend. She could cheer him on if she wanted.

I bit my lip. I had snuck in unnoticed. I could get back out. I turned to say goodbye to Lucy- I had to get out of here. "It was lovely to see you Luce- but my race is on soon. I have to get moving." I shot her an apologetic smile and rose swiftly, keeping my head down and pushing through the crowds.

I was almost at the door. Freedom beckoned.

"Good luck Adrienne! I'll be cheering for you Ad!"

I froze in horror. That bitch! Did she have to say my name TWICE? Out of the corner of my eye I could see him freeze, turning his head slowly behind him. Crapcrapcrapcrap! I quickened my pace- throwing people out of my way and racing to the door. I kept up my speed, skidding around corridors until at last I reached the hallway leading to the changing rooms. Thank god. I bent over, resting my hands on my knees and catching my breath.

"Adrienne-Ad!"

I stood perfectly still. Maybe he won't notice me. I could hear his footsteps approaching the door beside me. FUCK! He swung it open roughly, searching the corridor. He froze when he saw me crouched behind it. "Adrienne?"

I nodded meekly. He looked down at me curiously.

"Were you hiding behind this door?"

I shook my head. "I was catching my breath."

He nodded, grinning slightly. "As you ran away from me?"

I paused; grinning sheepishly up at him. "No. I was late for my race."

He nodded, chuckling slightly. An awkward moment lingered as we stared at each other uncertainly. He looked good; I allowed. He had filled out a bit since last I saw him; but other than that he was the exact same. He had the same curly chocolate hair that just grazed inky brown eyes. He had the same goofy lop-sided smile; white, even teeth highlighted by his tanned face. He smirked down at me. "You look good Moretti."

I raised my eyebrows. "Back at you Cooper."

He grinned dopily at me. "Well I finally let coach put me on the protein shakes. I thought it would get girls." He ran a hand through his hair, leaning against the wall and smiling embarrassedly.

I smiled up at him. "Did it?"

He laughed. "Nah, not at all. I broke my leg and couldn't work it off. I just got real fat and moody."

I laughed easily. He looked at me through long dark lashes. "But seriously- you look great. Much… happier." I smiled softly in response.

"Adrienne- about everything; I am so sorry. I don't even-"

I grinned at him; waving away his words.

"It's ok Aaron- honestly it is. It's been a year- I am ok." And watching his face light up; I realised I really was. Mostly I just missed my friend. He frowned slightly at me through a grin. "So- Why did you run away from me then? I had to seriously push to keep pace with you. You'd think I was an axe wielding lunatic on your heels."

I shrugged. "You know me. I over-react. I wasn't really expecting to see you here to be honest."

He nodded, grinning guiltily. "Yeah I wasn't supposed to be. I'm not supposed to compete for another week or two. But I was hoping you'd be here."

I laughed, smacking him playfully. "Idiot. You heading to this party later?"

He nodded eagerly, his hair flopping with him. "You're going as well? Awesome! It'll be just like old times- we need to catch up."

I grinned back; beginning to feel excited for tonight too.

Hannah burst through the locker door. "Adrienne- we're up?!" She hissed at me. I nodded quickly, backing away and offering Aaron a grin. "See you later?"

He shook his head. "Don't be fucking ridiculous. I'll watch your race; cheer you on and such!"

I beamed. "Aaron I think you're forgetting- I'm the competition." He guffawed.

"Competition implies you're a threat."

I watched him jog away with a grin. It felt great to be back on good terms with him. I hadn't realised how much I'd missed him. With how crazy the last year had been; I hadn't really thought of him much. But seeing him here; exactly as I'd left him; it was weirdly comforting. Like a piece of home.

I walked to the pool with my head full of Aaron. Testing the springs on the diving board absently, I glanced through the crowds for Derek. Or even Allison and Lydia. Nothing; nothing at all. Were they honestly not going to show? I shook it off. You've just missed them. You'll see them after the race. I hopped on the spot; trying to shake my nerves and stretching out. I caught Aaron's gaze in the stands. He waved down at me enthusiastically, garnering glares from the people behind him; as Lucy whispered in his ear. I narrowed my eyes. Lord knows what she was saying to him.

I turned my attention forward; focusing on the race at hand and positioning myself for the whistle.

**Erica's POV**

We lounged against the car; waiting for Derek and Isaac. We had spent the whole afternoon digging through fucking bushes and found absolutely nothing. Boyd shifted on the car beside me. I grinned up at him. "Well that was fun."

He looked down at me; almost smiling. "Delightful."

I laughed, slipping myself off it when we heard them approaching. Derek didn't like people touching his car; much less sitting on it. Boyd followed suit. Isaac grinned at us as he approached. I raised my eyebrows. "You guys found something?"

He snorted.

"No. I just relieved we've finally stopped looking." He stretched out. "I'm exhausted." Derek rolled his eyes at him. "It was a few hours- you weren't even properly looking."

He shrugged; unperturbed. Derek sighed. "Let's just go home. You guys can grill Scott and Stiles on Monday." We nodded; glad to be able to rest. Isaac turned to Derek as we all climbed in. "But were still going to this party later right?"

Derek shot him a look.

"I only meant- parties can be fun. We can still have fun right? Scott and Stiles might be there. Drunk."

He inclined his head towards me. "Lord knows that's the only way Erica's getting anything out of them."

I laughed in outrage, smacking the back of his head. Hard.

He winced; grinning at me in the mirror. Derek rolled his eyes again; a small grin on his lips. "Fine; you can go. I'll come back for you guys. I have to catch Adrienne before she leaves."

We nodded in unison; even Boyd looked excited. But then he could just be bored. He only really has the one facial expression.

I tore into the bathroom as we reached home; ignoring Isaac's howls of injustice. I grabbed the shortest sluttiest dress I could find and pulled it on roughly, fluffing out my hair in the mirror and preening. I plucked a deep red lipstick from the bag and smacked it on, pouting heavily. I smirked happily. Those idiots would tell me anything I asked for. I slipped into heels, and kicked open the door.

"What do you think?" I asked coyly. "Too much?" Isaac and Boyd gave me a once over; their mouths dropping in shock. Isaac recovered first. "I think there as likely to slip you a twenty as tell you who the Kanima is."

I giggled, unbothered and strutted over to him. "Would you tell me who the Kanima is Isaac?" I made kisses at him and he swatted me away laughing. "Not a chance." I pounced on him; pecking his cheek and his neck roughly; getting red lipstick anywhere I could. He roared in laughter and pushed me off him; swatting the lipstick stains away.

Derek pulled us apart, grinning slightly. "Isaac's a tougher cookie to crack though. I reckon you've got Stiles in the bag." Using the hand he had rested on my shoulder I tackled him too; smearing red lipstick all over him. He laughed; pushing me off too, swiping at his neck. I got up slowly. "Boyd?" I called sweetly as Derek and Isaac cracked up on the floor behind me at the idea of Boyd covered in lipstick.

Boyd rose equally slowly; eyeing me warily.

"Boys; would you be so sweet as to oblige a lady?"

They rose carefully from the mats; grinning at Boyd devilishly. Sharing a smirk, they tackled him to the ground as he squirmed underneath them; laughing loudly. It was the first time I'd seen him laugh. I danced over happily and planted a perfect red kiss on his cheek. He rubbed at it frantically; smudging it further into his cheek. I laughed maniacally; hearing Derek and Isaac chuckling behind me. It felt nice.

We felt like a family.

**Adrienne's POV**

I pulled out of the water quickly; adrenaline pumping through me. I had won; I was sure of it! McKenna had been close for a lot of it but she pulled back closer to the end. I had definitely been ahead of her. I looked around; and noticed happily that Hannah must have come third; a hoard of our teammates was gathered around her excitedly. I frowned slightly; seeing people rush over to Jessie too. I floundered awkwardly by the poolside. Now would be the time to arrive, Derek.

I scanned the crowds one last time. No-one. My cheeks flamed red. I couldn't help but feel hugely embarrassed as other swimmers eyed me curiously; wondering whether I had won and if so; why I was hovering alone like an idiot. I made to leave; a lump in the back of my throat as my eyes began to smart. It was irrational; a total over reaction. Only I had been excited about them coming to see me; nervous about underperforming and secretly thrilled to get to show them something I was good at; something I excelled in. And they hadn't showed. Not even bothered to text. I felt like such an idiot.

"Adrienne!"

I turned swiftly; expecting Derek. Aaron picked me up instead; swinging me around in a massive bear hug. "That was insane-You were brilliant! You've gotten even faster!"

I grinned gratefully; hugging him back. "Thanks." I mumbled; hoping he wouldn't notice how red I was. Lucy followed him reluctantly. "So where's this elusive boyfriend Ad? Aaron and I are dying to meet him!" She smiled up at me and my grin faltered. Why did she have to be such a shit stirrer?

Aaron frowned at her. "Luce; don't be such a shit-stirrer."

Her mouth dropped in surprise as I supressed a smirk. He offered her a grin, ruffling her hair. "Awww don't be mad Luce." She simpered up at him, smiling happily; as he slung an arm around both our shoulders.

"You guys will wait for me yeah? I'm up next. I'll drop you home Ad ok? I wanna see where you live and stuff; catch up properly." He looked at me anxiously. I nodded, grinning up at him. I had wanted to get out of here A.S.A.P but I did want to catch up with him. I'd wait.

He flashed us a confident smirk and jogged away. "This should be over quickly."

I smiled indulgently. He always was so arrogant; he had this weird boyish confidence that I always loved.

"Adrienne- Addie!"

Lucy and I turned again, as a very stressed looking Lydia barrelled towards me, holding a soaked banner, a trail of glitter in her wake. She rushed over and hugged me. "I saw the whole thing- my god you were so fast! I got here late though- because ALLISON wasn't answering her phone; so I'd to sit at the back; but OMG I was beside these two guys that said they knew you from your old school; and they filled me in on that HOTTIE you were just with and my GOD you kept him quiet!" She paused to take in a breath and Lucy intervened.

"I'm sorry Ad; are you going to introduce us?" She offered Lydia a polite smile; that didn't quite reach her eyes. Lydia mimicked it; quickly copping that Lucy was a bitch. "I'm Lydia. And you are?" She raised her eyebrows expectantly.

Lucy smiled; oozing faux sweetness. "I'm Lucy; Adrienne's friend from Pacific Vista."

Lydia nodded absently. "Odd. I've never heard of you."

She mirrored her saccharine smile before pulling me away. Lucy followed us reluctantly.

"I'm so sorry I was late; it took me ages to even FIND the gallery; I never used to come to Jackson's swim meets and even when I found it; I couldn't find the entrance to the pool? WHY are they so far apart?"

I laughed grabbing a towel and pulling her to a bench where we could see Aaron's race from the poolside.

"Is this my banner? Can I see?"

She rolled her eyes dramatically as I plucked it from her grasp, unfurling it slowly. "It's like, oh my God, SO embarrassing. I dropped it in a puddle on my way in. And I spent HOURS on it too." She frowned, watching my face in concern.

It was amazing. It made mine and Derek's look like Rain-man designed it. She waited anxiously as I turned and grinned at her. "My God Lydia it's insane. Can I keep it?" She smiled, mollified. "Of course you can. It's yours."

Lucy nudged me; irritated. "Aaron's about to start."

I waved over at him as he smirked arrogantly back, nodding in our direction. Lydia whispered in my ear. "That's the ex; right? Those guys said that you two were together for AGES and that nobody knew why you broke up. They also said he's turned into an uber-slut since you left. I can see why." She eyed him appreciatively. "I wouldn't mind that."

I turned back to Aaron; surprised by her words. He never was the type to sleep around. With one obvious exception; I amended hastily. He was always too innocent; too clueless to appreciate how good-looking he was. I shrugged it off, cheering loudly as he shot off.

* * *

He was right. It was over painfully quickly, as he tore away from the other swimmers; winning it by a clear distance. As he pulled out of the water I ran over excitedly, beaming at him as he laughed happily; lifting me up as I hugged him. Lydia raised her eyebrows as we walked back over; wagging them expressively at me. I scoffed at her as we drew close.

"Aaron this is my best friend- Lydia; Lydia this is Aaron- the idiot who previously filled your shoes." She smirked up at him, batting her eyelashes before flashing a charming smile. "Hi." She purred.

He smiled in response, giving her a quick hug. I rolled my eyes. "Aaron's giving me a lift home- do you need a ride?"

She shook her head mournfully. "But I'll see you both later? I'm coming over to get ready right? And I'll nab Allison if she ever turns on her fucking phone."

I nodded back at her, hugging her close. "Thanks for coming." I whispered gratefully. She nodded in understanding; thankfully she didn't say anything in front of Aaron. She waved as she walked away.

He watched her leave. "She's nice. Boyfriend?"

I shoved at him; laughing outright and he grinned back.

* * *

As we drove to my house, he chatted animatedly; filling me in on all I had missed back home. He stole a glance at me. "I'm glad we're friends again. I missed you. I'd forgotten how… easy everything is with you."

I smiled back; I knew what he meant. I patted his car. "You even still have the same car!" He smirked. "I could hardly get rid of it- the memories on those magical seats." He shot his gaze to the back seats as I grinned at him mischievously.

He pulled up outside my house, eyeing it with wide eyes. "Christ Ad. Tom's doing well."

I nodded. I didn't even know what it was my dad did. He had explained it thousands of times but I still didn't have a clue.

He followed me in, gazing around in wonderment. "Shit. This place is sick."

I laughed. I glanced at my phone as he wandered about. An apologetic message from Allison; promising to explain later; One from Lydia saying she'd be an hour; and one from Derek wondering where I was- because he was outside the school. My heart stopped as I dialled his number quickly.

He answered quickly. "Hey I just outside the gates- I can't see you."

I smiled. "Oh I got a lift home with a friend. I'm actually at the house."

Aaron popped his head out of the kitchen looking worried, a bag of crisps outstretched in his hand. "It's ok that I opened this right?" He whispered. I laughed; nodding at him and shooing him away.

"Who is that?" Derek's voice questioned in my ear curiously.

"I told you- a friend. You're coming to the party later right?"

He replied quickly. "Sure. Do you want me to collect you?"

I paused. "Hold on a minute and I'll check."

I held the phone to my chest, padding quickly to the kitchen and opening the door. Aaron was tucking eagerly into the crisps. He paused as he looked up at me.

"You're drinking right?"

He nodded. "Fuck yeah."

I frowned thoughtfully. "Do you want to drink here- then we can give you a lift in?"

He paused.

"Lydia will be here." I grinned at him.

He smirked back. "Sure thing."

I lifted the phone to my ear; suddenly excited. "Yup would you mind giving us a lift?"

Derek hesitated. "Sure. See you later."

Aaron looked up at me as I hung up. "Did you tell him off for missing the heat?"

I stared at him in surprise as he rolled his eyes.

"Ad, I know when your upset. And I've been your boyfriend long enough to know when it's me. You didn't say anything?" He eyed me knowingly. I shrugged. He let it drop.

A new idea occurred to him. "Ad- I don't have my drink with me." He looked aghast. I smirked. "Aaron- it's like you don't even know me. Tom would NEVER deny us alcohol." I skipped over to the drinks press and pulled out a random assortment of drinks.

Aaron grinned.

The doorbell rang, and my smirk grew again. Lydia and Allison both squealed in excitement as I opened the door; rushing to hug me. Allison's apology dried on her tongue when she spotted Aaron in the kitchen doorway.

"…Hi." She gawked at him openly and he smirked back. "Hi- Allison right? I'm Aaron." Her gaze shot between us confusedly before smiling at him uncertainly. I laughed and pulled them upstairs after me.

"Aaron- grab some drink on your way up." I called down to him and he duly obliged. As soon as my bedroom door was closed they rounded on me. "What. The. FUCK?"

I laughed.

"Guys it's cool; we've made up- we're friends; that's all."

Lydia eyed me; smirking. "I can't wait till Derek sees this."

I rolled my eyes. "He won't care. He knows about Aaron."

She scoffed. "He doesn't know he's a fucking GOD." A knock on the door stole our attention as Aaron opened it slowly, bearing an obscene amount of alcohol. We grinned at him from the bed as he smirked back. "Is this enough?"

We rushed to him, grabbing bottles and mixing our drinks happily. He flopped on the bed beside me, gazing around.

"Where are all your photos?"

I blushed a bit. "I… uh… I burned them." Why did I have to be such a melodramatic dram- queen?

His eyes widened, as he looked shamefaced at the floor. I crumbled. "Well I did keep one." I rushed to my dresser, plucking the photo from the first drawer. I threw it at him; and his face lit up in recognition. "I remember this- that was a great night." His eyes met mine and we both blushed; grinning at the memory.

Lydia rolled her eyes. "My god. We're going to need to drink up." She eyed Allison meaningfully as I flung a pillow in her direction.

* * *

Almost two hours later, we had all followed her instructions to a tee. Already the room was spinning slightly. My phone buzzed and I motioned to the others to turn down the music; before noticing it was a text.

"Shit guys we need to start getting ready- Derek is going to be here in a while!" I glanced at Allison, mentally counting up the numbers. "Could you ring Scott too- get Stiles to collect us? Derek has Isaac and them as well." She nodded grabbing her phone and walking outside to hear better. She stumbled slightly as she reached the door.

We all laughed, as Lydia opened her bag and pulled out her outfit to show us.

"Too much? As a boy- what do you think?"

Aaron eyed it carefully, taking a sip of his drink. "I think it's perfect. But we'll need to see it on."

She smirked back, dashing into the bathroom. I opened my wardrobe cautiously. Allison returned; preening in beside me. "What are we thinking?"

I shrugged at her.

"Well are we going average slutty; or Lydia slutty?" A cry of outrage from the bathroom told us Lydia had heard. We snickered. Aaron hopped off the bed and peered in beside us.

"I reckon you should go Lucy Dalton slutty."

I grinned at him in shock. "Aaron!" I smacked him as he shied away laughing.

"Oh come on! She is. Besides you said you were pissed the boyfriend didn't show." He gestured to the wardrobe. "Show him." He grinned wickedly, as Allison smiled slowly beside him. We all jumped as Lydia called in excitement from the bathroom.

"Ooooh YES! Do Addie! I used to do it ALL the time to Jackson. I've been dressing better since we split for a REASON." I laughed; shaking my head. "You don't know him guys. I doubt he has EVER noticed what I wear." I held my hands up, backing off.

Allison grinned deviously, ignoring my complaints and plucking items from the wardrobe. I stared at the outfit she had assembled, wide eyed. "Allison…" She smirked before grabbing the highest, shiniest black heels I owned. "Allison, please…"

My words were ignored as Lydia opened the door, in a miniscule, skin tight black dress, with electric blue, impossibly high heels. We all stared at her for a moment. "Sweet Jesus…" I whispered. She smirked; gesturing to the bathroom. "It's all yours." Aaron and Allison smiled at me expectantly, cracking into triumphant laughter as I stomped in behind Lydia in defeat.

I glanced at myself in the mirror before opening the door. I looked like a prostitute. There was way too much skin showing. My black leather hot pants barely covered my ass cheeks and with the heels on, my legs looked a lot longer than they were; making the shorts appear even shorter. The white top Allison had picked out was a crop top, that drifted dangerously high when I raised my arms and was slightly see through.

A part of me was slightly excited to wear it though. Maybe it was the drink; or the fact that all our extra swim practise had me looking toned or even maybe it was seeing Aaron look so well; but I was in the mood to be flamboyant; to be noticed. I grinned cheekily as I opened the door slowly and Lydia and Allison burst into delighted giggles. Aaron appraised me approvingly, grinning when I met his gaze. "If I was your boyfriend- I'd feel shit for missing today." He conceded.

I grinned in response; chugging my drink back and turning up the music. I had won after all- first in the hardest female heat. I deserved a fun night. I did my make-up quickly, keeping it to a minimum- the outfit was attention grabbing enough.

The doorbell rang and I made a face at Lydia; imploring her to answer while we finished. She rolled her eyes and grabbed her drink, making for the door.

"Thank you Lydiaaaah!" She laughed from the hallway, as Aaron chuckled beside me.

**Isaac's POV**

I nodded to Erica as we passed Stiles's jeep. "Showtime." I whispered. She sniggered in response, climbing out of the car awkwardly on her heels. I shoved her upright and she grinned gratefully. She really did look amazing I noted. Probably not the best idea to turn up at Adrienne's looking that hot though. Addie already hated the girl.

Oh well. Couldn't be avoided. I tried to check the excitement in my stomach at seeing Adrienne again. Remembering my conversation with Derek, I resolved to be as quiet and nondescript as possible. But I wouldn't be rude to her.

We all walked to the door; arriving the same time as Scott and Stiles. An awkward moment of silence passed until Lydia appeared at the door, Stiles practically creamed himself at the sight of her; and I hard time disagreeing with his reaction. She looked fucking hot. I glanced between her and Erica as they scoped each other out discreetly. Was there something in the water today that was making people forgo proper clothing?

I looked around for Addie. Hearing music upstairs; I guessed she was still getting ready. Lydia lead us into the kitchen; gesturing to an impressive array of drinks on the table. "Addie says to help yourselves." She sat down beside Stiles; who looked like he couldn't believe his luck. I grinned at them as Erica strutted over and slipped into the seat at the other side of him. Stiles looked like he had literally died and gone to heaven.

I gazed around and noticed Derek was frowning at the floor. I quirked an eyebrow curiously. He must be listening to her upstairs. I cocked an ear subtly. I didn't want him noticing after earlier. It was difficult to make out any words over the music, but I could make out a voice. I frowned in confusion. It was a boy.

"…still can't believe you have this. I looked for this for ages when you left. And all along you had it. Little thief." She laughed in response- louder than usual. She was drunk. I grinned.

"Yeah well I wasn't to know you were an emotional woman and would want it back. And I had none of that night- all my photos were from swimming crap where we looked horrible and were in groups. There was none of just the two of us." He said something muffled in response. I squinted, straining harder to hear.

"My God I look stoned to bits."

She laughed again. "You were. You ate my whole kitchen dry when we got back."

He chuckled. "Man I loved the nights when Tom was gone. It was great."

She scoffed. "Don't even pretend that was for the food. We both know why you liked poor Tom to abandon his house- little pervert."

I snapped back to reality; stealing a glance at Derek. He was still staring at the floor, his jaw working furiously. I almost felt sorry for this poor boy; whoever he was. Having to face Derek when he came down was not going to be fun. The sound of heels on the floor caught our attention. Allison came in, followed by some tanned boy.

I eyed him in shock. The boy looked like he just walked out of an A&F catalogue. Brown floppy hair, brown eyes, olive skin and a smile that was just slightly cocky. I narrowed my eyes as he gazed around the room. Allison piped up; her words slurred. "Guys this is Aaron. He's Addie's friend from home." He grinned around, offering me a confident smirk.

"You must be Derek yeah?"

I shook my head silently, nodding to just behind him. He turned; smiling in apology. His face froze slightly as he took in Derek's cold glare. "Hi- great to meet you." He smiled goofily.

Derek stared at him coolly. "Is Adrienne up there?" He nodded happily, watching as Derek walked from the room.

He turned back to me. "Jesus. Was it something I said?"

**Derek's POV**

As I reached the bottom of the stairs her door opened and I looked up. My face froze in shock. What the-? I registered her outfit with different emotions as she rustled in her bag; oblivious to my presence. The first was to push her bag in the door; shut it; and not emerge for several days. The second was shock. This wasn't her- she never dressed like that. Why was she dressing in what was practically underwear?

I could hear that boy chuckle from the sitting room, as my stomach tightened in a sickening sensation. It was for him. She was doing this to impress him; to win him back.

I recognised him the moment he walked in the door, the boy from the photo. I'd always disliked him; even from just the picture. His cocky grin and arrogant air. Honestly; I'd known it was him from the moment we walked in the door, the way he was prattling on about that stupid fucking photo; that piece of paper that had annoyed me for weeks. She only had one photo- it had to be him. I narrowed my eyes at her as she finally looked up and spotted me. She placed a hand jauntily on her hip; pouting at me. "What do you think?" She cocked an eyebrow, flirting.

I clenched my jaw, walking towards her. "I think you need to get changed."

Confusion flittered across her face. "You- You don't like it?"

I finished climbing the stairs, staring evenly at her. "I like it. And you can bet every boy in a five mile radius will like it just as much. Wear something else." She narrowed her eyes; catching my meaning.

"Well as long as you like it- what do we care about other boys. It's too late to get changed." She made to move past me. I held an arm out and stopped her. She looked up at me defiantly. "What?"

I glared down at her, her misty eyes burning up at mine. "It's not too late. Your friend can wait."

Her eyes narrowed even further. "So this is about Aaron? You don't like Aaron?" Her flippant tone irritated me. Of course I didn't fucking like him. Who would ever like for their girlfriend to be hanging out with her ex dressed like that?

I turned to her, hissing angrily. "I don't like that this boy swoops back into your life and in one day; you've not only forgiven him; but invited him over to play dress up- and it doesn't help that he is in your room, reminiscing over all the times he slept with you; while your dressed like that!" I gestured emphatically to her outfit as her eyes widened in shock.

"That is not what happened. That is not what happened and you know it." Her tone was coldly furious. "He did not say it like that and you know it! Whether or not I forgave him is my choice. Who I want in my house is my choice. And what I wear out with my friends is my choice!"

She advanced slowly, spitting her words at me in anger. "How DARE you make me feel bad about this. You fucking LIVE with Erica knowing how I feel about her! How IS the vestal virgin dressed tonight? And if you must know- I dressed like this because of YOU- not him. Because I was angry you didn't show earlier."

I rolled my eyes at her naiveté. "And who's genius idea was it Adrienne? To get back at me for not showing?" I drawled sarcastically. She hesitated, and I growled with anger; that fucking prick.

She paused. "It wasn't like that."

"It was exactly like that. You're just too innocent to know it."

She jutted her jaw. "Don't patronise me. I know him. You don't."

I resisted the urge to roll my eyes, focusing my glares on the wall behind her. "No Adrienne; you really don't know him at all. You have no idea how far a boy will go for a pretty girl; and how far cocky asshole like that will go for a girl like you."

She shot me a disgusted look. "We were best friends for years Derek. It wasn't casual. Whether you believe it or not- he cares about me."

My anger reached boiling point-she was actually going to buy into his bullshit. Pander right into his hands after everything he'd done.

"If he cares so much for you- then tell me- why did he fuck your best friend on the weekend of your mother's anniversary?"

Her face went blank with shock and I instantly regretted my words. I opened my mouth as my blood ran cold. I can't believe I just said that- I can't believe-

"Adrienne- I didn't mean that—I'm so-"

She slapped me. I turned to her slowly, my cheek stinging; as I watched her numbly. Fuck.

Fuck.

She glared at me icily. "I'm going to get my things. Then you and all your friends are out of my house. I'll get a taxi."

**Isaac's POV**

Erica motioned for me to join her outside. I followed curiously. She turned to me. "Did you hear all that?" She whispered.

I nodded.

"Fuck." She breathed.

I nodded again. Outside it was easier to tune them out; pretend to be normal; act like we weren't hearing the Jeremy Kyle show upstairs. I heard Derek plead with her again to stay and I redoubled my efforts to drown everything out. I was successful I noted happily.

"Hey- I can't hear them!"

She looked up at me. "I wish I couldn't. Distract me quick! She's having yet another go at me. Honestly- what did I ever actually do to her?" She pouted innocently. I rolled my eyes; revelling in my new silence.

"Well you did jump on her boyfriend and maul his face off- but I suppose she's not to know that." I conceded thoughtfully.

She froze beside me; staring behind me in shock. I turned quickly and followed her gaze. My heart stopped beating. Derek was going to FUCKING KILL me.

Aaron smiled lazily at us from the doorway. "Anyone got a lighter?" He shuffled over to us; giving no sign he had heard. Erica offered one to him in silence. He grinned in thanks, lighting up a spliff. He grinned, embarrassed. "I'm supposed to stop-for swimming you know? But fuck it- I just won; and it's going to be a great night." His grin widened. "I can feel it."

I stared at him; unsure of his meaning. Had he heard? I couldn't tell. He was a master actor if he had. Erica relaxed; seemingly convinced. "Yeah should be great. If Derek and Adrienne ever get a move on."

He frowned slightly. "Yeah that's probably about earlier. She was pretty bummed he didn't show. It was a dick move in fairness, given it's her mom's anniversary. I would have thought even Tom would show for that."

We paused as we digested this. Did Derek know it was this weekend? I found it hard to believe he would have brought it up if he had. I winced for him.

I frowned at Aaron quizzically. "Tom?"

He grinned; understanding the confusion as he inhaled again. "Her dad- or whatever he is."

Erica and I exchanged a glance. "Adrienne is... adopted?"

He shook his head dopily, already looking dazed. How much had he drunk before he came out here? He definitely should not be telling us this stuff. But I couldn't stop myself. I was intrigued. Erica too.

"No- Well I suppose she is actually. Her mum was her real mum; but after she was murdered- I think about 6 months after? - She found out Tom isn't her real dad. She didn't tell anyone though; 'cept me and Becca." He paused, gazing around uncertainly. "But you guys know right?"

Erica nodded quickly. I shot her a glare.

"Her mum was murdered?" She asked quietly. He nodded sadly, puffing out smoke.

"Yeah it was real sad- it was just some random mugging. She was called out of school- everyone knew."

Erica and I stared at each other in shock. I had never known that- never even guessed. How does someone keep something like that to themselves? I thought back to my own dad. I guess I knew.

Erica shot me a meaningful stare. "I need the bathroom." I stared at her curiously as Aaron grinned knowingly.

"Fuck sake man; if you don't follow her- I will." He chuckled happily; smacking me on the back as I followed her. I grinned at him; keeping up the image. She pulled me inside and closed the door.

"Serious issues that affected them in their previous life? A murdered mom; an adoptive dad- Isaac- SHE'S the Kanima!"

I looked at her in disbelief. "Erica- she was with us when we saw it? It can't be her." She frowned.

"Oh yeah. I hadn't thought of that."

We both turned as Aaron trotted back in; winking at us happily. Adrienne stomped out of some random roomed followed closely by an ashen Derek. "Aaron- did you ring Tony?"

He nodded happily. "He said he'd be 5. Sorry you can't make it man."

He grinned at Derek; not looking one bit sorry at all. But then he was baked as a cake.

His grin grew as he inspected him more closely. "But looks like you guys already had your fun." He winked at Adrienne who frowned at him in confusion. He shrugged at her; nodding to Derek's neck.

Which was smudged in red lipstick.

My gaze snapped to Adrienne who stood paralysed in shock; staring at it with her mouth open. Derek lifted a hand to his neck wiping at it and glancing down. He looked back up quickly, walking over to her and grabbing her hands quickly. "Adrienne- it's not that, okay- it's totally explainable!"

She stared resolutely past him and I could hear her heartbeat quicken with a pang in my chest.

Aaron frowned in confusion; backing off; slowly realising what had happened. Stiles and Scott joined us from the kitchen; followed by Lydia and Allison and a very drunken Boyd, swaying in the doorway. I frowned at him for a moment. When had that happened?

We stared at them; until everyone's gaze drifted slowly to Erica; who was wearing an identical shade of lipstick. Adrienne followed their gaze almost reluctantly; and muffled a sob when she saw it. I longed to reach out to her; even to explain Derek's side- he hadn't done what she thought.

He pulled her close; whispering in her ear; pleading with her as she stood numbly in his arms. "I swear I didn't kiss her- I didn't- I would never-"

"Don't lie to her man." Everyone turned to Aaron in shock.

Fuck.

_Fuck. _

Please don't say what I think you're about to.

Derek shot him a withering glare; barely containing his anger." Please. Just fuck off. This doesn't concern you."

Aaron stepped forward, placing a hand on her shoulder and glaring evenly at Derek. "It does when you're lying to her face. I heard the two of them outside- talking about how she jumped Adrienne's boyfriend." He jerked a hand towards Erica.

Shock reverberated through the room as Derek turned an ashen face to Adrienne. Tears leaked silently down her face. "He's lying- tell me he's lying." She begged him in whispers. He stared at her; numb with shock- deathly silent.

Scott piped up. "He's not Adrienne. I can hear it. He's not." His words were quiet; his way of letting her know it was the indisputable truth; without letting everyone know he was a werewolf. Even so Lydia shot him an odd look.

Lydia then pushed forward. "Everyone- Get the FUCK out! This is Adrienne's house and she wants to be alone- Leave!"

She reached for Adrienne who fell gratefully out of Derek's arms. She shook her head vehemently.

"No. No I'm going out. I have a party to go to. I'm going."

Lydia brushed her tears away softly. "You sure honey?"

Adrienne nodded.

**Adrienne's POV**

I resolutely ignored him as I pushed past and raced upstairs. I grabbed my ID and a bottle of vodka. I wasn't staying here a second longer. I felt like such an idiot! I had KNOWN! Why did I just ignore it; listening when he told me not to worry. How long had it been going on?

I felt sick.

Was this the secret behind all her smirks? He'd fuck me and then drive home to Erica and have a good old laugh?

"_Oh you'd be surprised" _

"_I'm sure he'll tell you when he wants to."_

I was such a FUCKING IDIOT. More tears threatened to fall as I remembered us flicking paint at each other just inches away from where I stood now; I remembered the night she had stayed and I- I thought I had one upped her. God he made me look like SUCH a fool. Humiliation flamed my cheeks and I took a giant swig from the bottle. I would be damned if I let him get to me- I would not sit at home and cry over him. Not while he was downstairs watching me. As far as he was concerned- I would continue life as normal.

I flounced downstairs, forcing a smile. "Let's go." I forced myself to look at him- and her. "Lock the door on your way out. Leave the key."

I turned and left, linking arms with Lydia and Allison. Aaron followed suit.

**Derek's POV**

I watched her leave in disbelief. What the fuck had just happened? Had we- had we broken up? I couldn't believe how quickly things had escalated- out of nothing. I wished I could just go back in time and shut myself up. Why had I said it? What possessed me to do that?

Isaac walked over uncertainly. I turned to him reluctantly. "Go. Make sure she's ok." I said quietly. He nodded; leaving quickly- Erica and Boyd followed suit, stumbling slightly. I sat down on the step in shock- the house now completely empty. Shit. How was I going to fix this? Could this even be fixed?

I should have told her ages ago- when it happened. If I hadn't been so fucking concerned for Erica adjusting into being a new wolf; and how difficult it would be for her if Adrienne found out- Christ. I had made such a fucking mess of this! Why couldn't I do this right? I swore to myself when she came back; after that summer away that I would never make her cry again. I fucking hate when she cries. It makes me feel so fucking shit. But when I know that I'm behind it- it's a thousand times worse.

I ran a hand through my hair. I couldn't stop thinking about her face when I said it. And now she was off with that fucking prick at some club; drunk and probably single. I smacked my forehead against my hand, trying to rid myself of the images I couldn't stop from forming.

Him dancing with her; his hands all over her as they press against each other. Him whispering in her ear, her laughter as he nuzzled her neck. Them in her room, her moaning his name. I shook my head clear.

I needed a fucking drink.

I leaped up to her room and picked up the first bottle I could find, plonking on the bed and drinking heavily.

I should leave. She wouldn't want me here. But I couldn't.

My gaze drifted to the photo on the bed, and I took another swig; my throat burning. I fucking hated this photo. I hated how happy they looked, and weirdly how _alike_ they looked. They were like a couple in a fucking photo frame; a walking advertisement for proms. The same olive skin; the same dark curly hair; the same white even smile and lean athlete's body.

Mostly; I hated how normal they looked. How carefree. I bet she never feared for her life once when they were together. I bet she never was beaten up; tortured or electrocuted. I bet she was never even afraid. I bet he made her feel completely safe- like they lived in a happy little bubble that nothing could penetrate.

I bet she missed that.

I took another swig and left; bringing the bottle me. I clicked the door behind me, leaving my key under the mat. I didn't look back. I was halfway down the street when I realised I still had the photo.

**Adrienne's POV**

"Another one!" I ordered for us quickly. Aaron glanced at me as I sloshed unsteadily against him. "You ok?"

"Fine. I'm fucking fabulous ok?" A guy to the left of us piped up in agreement.

I turned and offered him a winning smile and he grinned happily back at me. "Want me to get you that?"

I opened my mouth to reply when Aaron spun me around quickly, glaring threateningly at my new friend. "Fuck off." He did as he was told.

"Come on Ad I'm bringing you home."

I protested loudly; swatting him away, and he turned to face me. "Look; you've danced; flirted and charmed every guy in here. We all know you don't care about Derek. Now let's just go home before it gets too messy?"

I nodded meekly. As long as they knew.

I leaned on him heavily as he called a taxi; stealing my phone to let Lydia and Alison know I was ok. I inhaled him deeply. He smelt the same. Comforting-safe. He practically carried me into the taxi, scooting in beside me. He supplied my address easily for the driver.

Good. Because I couldn't remember it.

Or Derek for that matter. The way his eyes crinkled when he smiled; the way he looked ten years younger when he slept; the way he had this way of looking at you that made you feel unbelievably sexy. I wondered had he looked at Erica like that.

"Aaron." I mumbled.

"Yeah."

I looked up at him. "Why do you think he did it?" My voice sounded pathetically small- even to me. He looked down at me sadly.

"Because he's a fucking idiot. And believe me- he is going to spend the next year regretting it. He'll wake up every day, and he'll have to remind himself what a fucking dick he was. And he won't stop thinking about you or wondering if you're thinking about him. He won't stop kicking himself for it."

I gazed up at him; slightly dazed as my vision began to spin. I hung onto his words to ground me.

"He'll do desperate things like call you and text you and email you and ring your dad for your address so he can write to you; even sign up for a swim meet that could seriously endanger his chance of a scholarship on the off chance that he'll catch a glimpse of you- and maybe get to apologise." He gazed down at me in earnest. "Because he is SO sorry Adrienne."

I reached up for him as we pulled onto my street; pulling his head down to me and kissing him hungrily as he threw money at the driver and pulled me out behind him, kissing me back eagerly. He practically lifted me into the house as I pulled at him urgently- needing to forget; wanting to feel wanted.

"Adrienne." He whispered, tugging of my top as we reached my bed. I pulled at his pants quickly as he shrugged out of his t-shirt, leaving a trail of hot kisses across my stomach.

"Derek." I moaned.

**Derek's POV**

I stared at the ashen ceiling of my old bedroom; mulling over what a shambles my life had become. I had once lain here; thinking about Kate, I noted. How life changes.

I didn't know what had brought me back here. Wandering aimlessly, I had just found it. I sighed again, reaching for the bottle. It was empty. Fuck. I could feel the photo dig into my palm. With the sun rising outside, it was cast in a weirdly nostalgic glow. I was sick of fucking looking at it. I stood up; resolving to return it.

I would give it to her; and she would be grateful; and then I'd explain everything to her; and we could just go back to normal. I could kiss her; laugh with her; listen to her ridiculous stories; protect her. I just had to find her and give this back.

I was at her house in a flash. My key was no longer on the mat. I paused for a second. She had taken it back.

Fuck.

I shook my head impatiently; that was only because I hadn't explained yet. She would see. I leapt over the back gate and jumped onto her roof, knocking at her window. I could see her shoes on the floor. She was home. Good.

Movement from within made me suddenly panic- I hadn't thought this through. I had no idea what to say- where to begin. She was stumbling sleepily to the window before I could even run away. In her underwear. I swallowed. Fuck. Now I was never going to concentrate. She stared bleary eyed at me before her face widened in shock.

She opened the window slowly. "Derek? What are you doing?"

I stared at her; speechless. "I- I wanted to return this." I held the photo out awkwardly and she accepted it in disbelief.

"You took this?"

I nodded. "I also- wanted to explain. What you heard- it's not like what you think-"

I paused as a noise from within her room drew my attention away. I stared in behind her.

She shuffled uncomfortably. "This isn't really a good time Derek. I'm kind of busy." She looked at me pointedly.

My blood ran cold as I spotted jeans on the floor. They were far too big for her. Another sleepy moan from within confirmed my suspicions. "Ad- close the fucking window- I'm freezing here."

I stared up at her in shock. I felt weirdly numb. She had done it then. Every single one of those imaginary scenarios- all real, all fucking true. She stared at me for a moment; waiting for me to speak.

"Sorry- I'll close it now. I don't know what I was thinking."

She closed it without another word; turning back into her room.

**Author's Note: Okay probably going to be another break before the next chapter because a) I'm exhausted- this was twice as long as my longest chapter and b) because I haven't a fucking clue how to fix the mess I just made in this chapter. I was feeling whimsical and now i'm paying the price. any ideas would be appreciated :)**


	27. Chapter 27

**Adrienne's POV**

I lay awake staring at my ceiling for several minutes before I realised that Aaron was staring over at me. I turned to face him, pulling my blankets tighter. He offered me a small smile. "How are you feeling?" I grimaced.

"Like death. You?"

He shrugged, rolling back onto his back. "I've had better mornings." I squinted at him, frowning slightly. "Aaron- I am so sorry about what happened."

He gave a rueful laugh. "It's not what I wanted to hear; I'll admit- but it's probably what I deserved to. I should never have let it get that far- not when you were that upset; or that drunk for that matter."

I nibbled my lip. "So we're okay? We're… friends?" He sighed, before smiling at me. "Friends it is. So as your friend; when are you leaving? I'll give you a lift."

I stared at him in confusion. "What? This is my house." He gave a bark of laughter, shaking the whole bed.

"I'm not kicking you out Ad- it's just that you've been awake for ages, just staring into space. We both know you want to see him. Just put us both out of our misery and talk to him." His voice was reasoning; but firm. I knew he was right. As much as I was dreading seeing Derek; I couldn't even begin to relax until I knew everything.

Last night was so blurry- one giant haze of drunken anger and hurt. In the cold light of day it hurt to think about any of it too much. It couldn't be true. It just couldn't- I couldn't be THAT wrong about someone.

I looked away from him. "He knows that you stayed here." I saw him still out of the corner of my eye. "Fuck. That guy is terrifying." I laughed despite myself. He gave me a goofy smile. "Ad; we kissed; we fell asleep. It's not that big a deal; especially given the circumstances. He's just going to have to trust you." He finished simply.

Did I want that? Derek's forgiveness? Did I want to forgive him? I didn't even really know what I was forgiving him for. I needed to see him; I concluded. One way or another.

"Come on; get dressed."

**Derek's POV**

The sound of a car crunching over the twigs and gravel outside woke me up. It took a moment to orientate myself. Why did my head hurt- wait; why am I at my old house? Her voice brought it all back to me. "Derek?"

I froze, remembering everything in a rush. Light footsteps approached the porch, swinging the door open softly downstairs, creaking quietly. "Derek, I know you're here. We need to talk."

I sighed, swallowing slightly. I didn't want to see her; or to have her see me like this- I couldn't tell which. But I couldn't help myself. Something in her voice made me want to do as she said. As much as I was hurting right now; she had the potential to make it all so much worse. But then she was also the only person who could make it go away.

I pushed myself up; and jumped down the stairs behind her. She turned slowly to face me. I took in her red eyes and tired appearance. She had been crying. I almost reached out to her, to comfort her, to make her feel better, to protect her. But something stopped me- his scent.

And there it was again; this white hot jealousy. Envy of the boy who was everything she should be with; her perfect match; jealousy of this boy who knew her better than even I did; who had kissed her like only I should be kissing her; seen her as only I should have. I tried to mask my rage; adopting a cool expression.

She gazed back at me with an unreadable expression. I shifted my attention to the sound of a car leaving. I raised an eyebrow. "Gone so soon is he. That bad was it?"

She flinched, but didn't lower her gaze. I forced my face into a smirk. "Don't worry Adrienne. Now that he knows how easy it is; I'm sure he'll be back the second he gets bored at home."

Her lip wobbled dangerously. "Don't." She whispered. I couldn't stop myself. My voice rose, slightly louder than necessary. "Don't what? I'm only expressing congratulations- the two of you make a beautiful couple. You are really just perfect for each other- you, and your little man whore- just perf-"

"STOP." Her eyes flashed at me angrily; lined with tears. "We- we didn't- YOU'RE not so innocent here! Stop pretending like this is all me; whatever I did- I did for a reason!"

I froze, not daring to hope, trying to stop the flicker in my stomach, frantically trying to extinguish it. Her words rang in my ears- teasing me; taunting me- we didn't.

"What do you mean you didn't? You didn't what?" I stared at her, my eyes boring into hers, my ears more keenly attuned to her heartbeat than any other sound in the world. I would know if she lied.

She stared at the ground; her cheeks flaming, as her eyes over spilled. "We never… We kissed; that's all." Her voice was deathly quiet; slightly hoarse. She hadn't lied. I felt like a weight had lifted off my shoulders, my head suddenly cleared. That was all. One stupid kiss. I felt dizzy.

She looked up at me slowly; unsteadily; fearing my response. I just gazed back at her in disbelief. We were going to be fine- we could get past this fucking mess of a weekend. It was just a kiss. She raised a questioning brow; her face pleading. I walked over slowly, watching her uncertainly.

I paused. "One kiss?" She nodded. "I- it could have gone further but I…" She stared at the floor, shamefaced. My heart skipped a beat. No. Please don't back track. For one single moment I thought I would forgive whatever she said next; just to be with her, just for things to be as they were. "He said my name…"

I closed my eyes. I didn't want to hear this. I really didn't. My mind's eye sprang into action before I could check myself; already I could see it happening.

"And I… I said yours." She mumbled quickly, her words tumbling into each other.

The image was lost. "What?" I asked, a slow smile tugging at my lips as the realisation of her words crept over me. "You… you said my name- to his face?" She nodded in mortification. "I was really drunk; and I kept thinking about things; and I guess I got caught up in my thoughts and I wasn't really-"

She stopped suddenly as I burst into laughter.

I would have given anything to see the look on his cocky fucking face! It was an odd reaction to have right now- given that she was explaining how she had kissed someone else. But on some unconscious level; she had wanted to be with me. She didn't care about him; or want him. It was me she was thinking of. I was glad he knew it.

She watched me carefully; not fully understanding my response. I sobered up as she stared at me. "Adrienne- it's ok. It was a kiss- one stupid kiss under- bizarre conditions; things got out of hand, I know- it doesn't matter. We can get past it." I took her face in my hands and she stared up at me, strangely quiet.

"What about you? And Erica?" She frowned as I shook my head; laughing slightly. "I should have explained it- I never should have lied in the first place I know- It was NOTHING." I waved my arms emphatically, emphasising my words.

"We were training; I told them they weren't being original enough in their attacks- and she quite literally jumped on me. I told them not to tell you. I didn't want you to stress and I didn't want you to hate her even more- it would have just made things awkward with her in the pack." She nodded slowly; still looking dubious.

"And the lipstick?" She clenched her jaw at the memory. "It was a game." I soothed. "She attacked all of us- Boyd and Isaac too- she thought it was funny." It sounded weird when I said it out loud. I tried to think of better words- to make her see it was nothing; just the pack messing around.

She furrowed her brow. "Why didn't you tell me any of this last night before I left? You could have explained everything. Easily."

I frowned back. "I don't know- I was caught off guard with everything- missing the heat, Aaron turning up, your outfit, when I said… what I said, and then Aaron pointing out my neck- I didn't know what to do. And then you were crying and I just couldn't think of words. Christ, I still couldn't think of any when I turned up outside your window." I stared down at her suspiciously.

"Why didn't you just tell me you hadn't slept together? You let me believe you'd hooked up." I tried to keep the accusation from my voice. I couldn't. It was still way too raw.

She swallowed uncomfortably.

"I guess I wanted you to think we had. It was… unbelievably petty, I know. I just wanted you to be as hurt as I was. In my head; I'd imagined you and Erica hooking up for months and I wanted one moment; where you were the fool; and I wasn't." She looked up at me solemnly.

I sat down on the first step of the stairs. "So what now?" She sat down beside me.

"I don't know." She admitted softly. "It feels weird now that everything's cleared up. It doesn't feel real." I nodded. She was right.

I turned to her. "Everything I did last night to upset you; and even before that- I'm sorry. It was never my intention." She smiled slightly. "Me too."

I stared at her, willing myself to say the next words. "I think part of the reason I freaked out so much; was because of Aaron." A quizzical look flitted across her face.

"I'm sorry that I kissed him Derek. I really am. But I was drunk and upset; ordinarily, I would never-" I shook my head; cutting her off.

"It's not that you kissed someone else. Don't get me wrong, I'd rather you hadn't- but I understand. It's that you kissed him."

Her face lit up in understanding. She opened her mouth to speak; to explain. I cut her off again.

"Adrienne, just tell me. Do you still love him?" She shook her head, aghast.

"No- no I don't! I mean; I care about him sure; but I don't want to be with him- I love you." She bit her lip, gazing beseechingly at me. I nodded slowly. She nibbled more fervently.

"What about Erica- have you ever thought-?" I scoffed, rolling my eyes. "No. Not once." She nodded.

"I guess it just bugs me that she's one of you- a werewolf, you know? I saw this episode of Buffy one time- and the werewolf couldn't control his attraction to the… she-wolf, I suppose, because it was genetics- the best chance at ensuring species survival." She rambled on for a moment or two, before looking up at me worriedly.

I kept my face blank with monumental effort. "Ok. Well accurate as Buffy is known to be in reporting supernatural tendencies; I promise I have never had any genetic urges to ensure species survival with Erica." She rolled her eyes and smiled. "You know what I meant." I grinned. "Nope. I really don't."

She turned her face away; still smiling. I watched her face carefully. "Adrienne; I want to get past this- for things to go as they were- if you want that?"

She grinned coyly. "I wouldn't mind that I suppose. But with some changes." I eyed her warily. "What changes?" She cocked her head to the side in thought.

"If you say you're going to be somewhere- be there." I nodded, grinning slightly. "Okay. I can do that. I have a condition too. No boys in your room."

Her grin grew. "Shot your own foot off there didn't you Hale? Done." I laughed. She thought of another. "You don't keep anything from me- at all."

I acquiesced. "Done. That outfit you wore- the other night?" She rolled her eyes. "I'm not burning it- those shorts cost 50 squids!"

I leaned in boldly; and on impulse kissed her. As I pulled away she stared at me in surprise. "I didn't say burn it." I gave her a devilish grin.

**Lydia's POV**

My god was he EVER going to get the hint? "I'm not supposed to tell anyone." I smiled sweetly at him; forcing myself to remain chirper. He was so fucking irritating though. And nosey.

"Come on, anyone who ever says "I'm not supposed to tell anyone" is always dying to tell someone, so tell me!"

I rolled my eyes. I had no such inclination- the amount of secrets in my head would make him dizzy. I was curious though as to why he even wanted to know though. I wasn't aware that he was even friends with Jackson. But then these days- how would I know?

"Why do you wanna know?" He paused; eyeing me dubiously.

"I can't tell you that."

I made to move past him, trotting quickly down the corridor, my heels clacking loudly on the linoleum floor. "Then I'm not telling you." I told him matter of factly. My God- what the hell was this conversation? My phone beeped loudly. I reached for it as he grabbed my arm and spun me back again.

"But you are telling me that you could tell me something if you wanted to tell me?" He eyed me suspiciously. I stared at him; nonplussed.

"Was that a question?"

Stiles considered this, tilting his head and pondering carefully. "It felt like a question." He allowed, sarcasm lacing his words. I turned away; bored of this conversation.

"Well– Tell me if this feels like an answer. No." I grinned smugly as he stood in shock behind me.

I pulled out my phone, quickly scanning the sender before opening the text eagerly. Adrienne.

{Hey I'm not coming in today- I'm with Derek. Let me know what I missed!}

I grinned happily as I glanced over the content. I had rang her last night, preparing to be all sympathetic and supportive; only to find her all excited because they had sorted out their crap. Honestly, how some people dress themselves in the morning is beyond me. I was excited to hear all about it later though- we had plans to meet up after school, watch movies and catch up.

That was a lie- mostly I was excited to tell her about my mystery boy. I was sick of moping over Jackson and his mixed signals- I needed a new crush; some excitement in my life. And this guy was everything a crush should be- pretty; mysterious and totally into me.

I looked up as Allison called out to me, smiling in welcome. She looked distracted- but then, she always does. I was beginning to suspect she was a tad simple. Scott was rubbing off on her.

She grabbed my arm anxiously. "Have you seen Adrienne?" I frowned at her; shrugging out of her grip uncomfortably. "No? She's not in today. She's with Derek. They're spending the day at his house; just talking and things- after the weekend you know?" I paused when I saw she wasn't really listening; but scanning the hall nervously.

I narrowed my eyes. What the fuck was with her these days? Suddenly she had no time for anyone. I remembered when she first came here and had no one- I had reached out to her. I didn't know what her argument with Adrienne had been about; but I was beginning to suspect that Addie had been totally right. I rolled my eyes. "Guess I'll tell you another time." I paused. "I'm going over to Adrienne's after school? You wanna join?"

She frowned down at me. "What? Uh, I can't sorry I have… things." She wandered off as I stared after her. What the fuck? I shrugged it off, resolving to ask Addie again what the hell they had fought about- although I was forming a pretty good idea on my own. I carried on with my day.

"Busy after school?" I jumped at the question, recognising the voice instantly. Inwardly thrilled, I forced a neutral expression; smirking slightly as I turned from my locker to meet the brilliant blue of his gaze

"Always." I gave him a quick smile, and he smirked back.

"Well, unbusy yourself. I wanna talk to you. Actually, I want to show you something."

"I thought we'd gotten past the slightly rapey language." I narrowed my eyes in mock curiosity. I actually loved it when boys took charge for me though- it was protective; masculine- HOT. He grinned, leaning in closer. My breath hitched.

"And– Bring the flower."

He walked away and I reached frantically for my phone.

{Going to be later than I thought- I have a DATE! Xxx}

* * *

**Adrienne's POV**

The week had passed in a blur. As I strolled through the school at lunch time my phone buzzed angrily. I grinned at Derek's text before quickly typing a cheeky reply. I shoved it in my pocket. No more Derek at school. I was doing so badly as it was. And missing a day of school just to hang out with him and watch TV had been such a dumb idea. I sat in beside Lydia and Allison. "What's up guys? Did you manage to get anything out of her about this mystery date?" I raised a brow at Allison, tilting my head towards Lydia; as she grinned- shaking her head.

I frowned. It was unlike Lydia not to spill on every single detail- she was almost too forthcoming; as in please-shut-the-fuck-up forthcoming. She squirmed awkwardly beside us and I let it drop. Allison distracted me. "We were actually talking about this rave tonight? You going?" I licked my spoon thoughtfully. "No- I've plans with Derek."

She looked at me quizzically. "Really? I thought Derek was going?" She eyed me meaningfully. Fuck. It was werewolf shit. Well then, I was staying MILES away from the kip. I shook my head again. "Not really my scene. What about you Lyds?" She snapped her gaze up in surprise; startled from her thoughts. Something was definitely up with her. Probably daydreaming about her new beau. Must be serious if she's being this secretive; I concluded happily. She shook her head absently. Allison and I exchanged a glance.

"I need more… yoghurt." I declared to know one in particular. Allison leaped up. "Me too- I'll go with you!" We ran off to the queue together as she filled me in on the plan tonight. "You in?" I rolled my eyes. "Not a chance. I can't envisage one way in which I would be the slightest help in that scenario. You sure Derek is in?" She nodded. "He even agreed not to kill him." I raised my eyebrows in surprise. Christ he really was on his best behaviour this week.

I glanced back at Lydia. "Nah I might bring Lydia over- have a chat. Have you noticed she's been acting odd? She was supposed to call over earlier this week but just totally blew me off for this boy- which is fine- but we don't know him or even his name?" Allison shrugged. "Maybe she's embarrassed. Lord knows sometimes I wish I could pretend I don't know Scott." I chortled loudly; enjoying a good Scott bashing as much as the next lady; and even she gave a reluctant giggle.

"Yeah maybe." I conceded. I was over reacting- not everyone was supernatural; sometimes people were just moody for no reason at all.

I caught up with Lydia after school, and invited her over. She declined; giving some vague response. I frowned after her as she drove home; my thoughts full of her as I cycled home. I would have to watch her more carefully. I remembered her weird behaviour in Economics. Should I tell someone? Her parents? Was that way overshooting? And what would I even tell them? Lydia doesn't want to hang out with me or go to parties? I sounded like a sulking child.

When I got home I decided to do some work; since apparently I had gotten my wish and Derek was leaving me alone to study whilst he dealt with the wolfie stuff. Absorbed in my work; I barely noticed as it got darker until my doorbell rang. I looked up in surprise, finally noticing that dusk had fallen outside. Flicking on a light in the hallway I jogged to the door. I didn't recognise the caller. I opened the door tentatively. "Hi. Can I help you?"

He was built- almost scarily so, but his hulking figure was offset by a boyish face, smiling politely at me, almost embarrassed. "Yeah- I'm actually looking for Derek Hale?" I frowned. "Why are you looking here?" My tone was a bit rude; but I ignored that. How would he even know to look for him here?

He grinned apologetically. "You must be Adrienne? I'm sorry I haven't introduced myself at all. I'm a friend of Derek's- I'm Aiden?" He looked at me quizzically, wondering if Derek had mentioned him.

He hadn't. I frowned. "Well he doesn't live here." He smiled, ignoring my blatant hostility. "But you know him- You're Adrienne?" I closed the door slightly, hoping he'd get the hint. "Yes-so?"

He appraised me for a moment. "Okay, I can tell I've freaked you out. I'm like Derek, if you know what I mean- I only came here because I could smell him all over this place. Could you please give him a message for me?"

I nodded reluctantly, opening the door a fraction. He made an apologetic smile. "Could I steal a pen- some paper?" I nodded, turning back into the hall and leaving him at the door. This was beyond weird. I rooted in the hallway press; grabbing paper and groping for a pen. "I'm sorry- I can't find a-"

I called over my shoulder; freezing as I saw he had entered the hall behind me; closing the door. I frowned at him. "I don't have a pen. You'll have to give him the message yourself." I glared coolly at him, shooting my gaze to the door and crossing my arms across my chest. He smirked.

"Oh damn. I won't be seeing him for a while- and it's an important one. Don't worry though- there's other ways of sending him a message." He grinned slowly. My blood turned to ice. I slowly reached for my phone, trying to look nonchalant.

He smacked it out of my hand, standing before me in the blink of an eye. I stared up at him- paralysed. WHO THE FUCK WAS THIS? He smiled at me, still holding the wrist that had held my phone. He tightened his grip uncomfortably. "Don't worry. It won't hurt- you won't remember a thing. Just make sure you find him." He flashed a grin; his eyes glowing an eerie red. My breathing faltered as my vision went black.

* * *

Slowly and in fragments, I pieced together my surroundings. I was- outside a warehouse? Drunken teenagers stumbled past me; I even recognised a few. It was… that rave Allison had been talking about. What was I doing here? I was supposed to be studying. I HAD been studying. Why did I decide to come in? I glanced around, freaked out. How had I even got here- I didn't even know how to get here- or where here was for that matter. I rubbed my head anxiously; I was getting a head ache.

I needed Derek- that much I knew. He was here somewhere; he would take me home- maybe even have an excuse as to why the fuck I was here. I scanned the crowds anxiously; spotting Allison and her father and ducking aside. UGH.

I sprinted around the back of the warehouse; searching instead for his car- I'd never find him amongst the see of drugged up teenagers. I spotted it parked inconspicuously at the other side of the entrance. I rushed over to it; sitting on the hood. The crowds thinned and still he didn't appear. I started to worry- maybe tonight had been a bigger threat than I had realised- should I have gone?

As police cars began to arrive; and still there was no sign of Derek I began to really worry. I reached for my phone only to find I had left it somewhere. SHIT! What was wrong with me tonight? I should go home. I knew I should. But I just couldn't. I couldn't explain it- I needed to see Derek. As the police began to question random stragglers in the crowd I slipped off the hood- maybe I could wait somewhere less in the open. I winced as my stomach seared in pain at my movement. What the hell?

I turned from the crowds, lifting my top slightly. Bandages lined the side of my abdomen. I frowned, reaching a whole new level of panicked. I didn't remember bandaging anything- I didn't even remember hurting myself. I fingered it lightly, hissing as my numb fingers jabbed it heavily. It burned to touch.

"Adrienne?" I dropped my shirt quickly, turning to see Derek watching me in disbelief. "What are you doing here?" I stared at him blankly. "I have no idea. I… needed to see you." He narrowed his eyes, coming over to me quickly. "About what- what's wrong? Your heartbeat is racing." He sniffed the air, his frown deepening.

"Is that- blood?"

I shrugged, still dazed. "I don't know." He took my face in his hands. "Adrienne- what the hell is going on?" He stared down at me intently, his eyes searching mine for answers. This was too much- Did I take something?

"I don't know. I was studying at home- and then suddenly I was here; looking for you! I don't remember." I anchored my gaze on his, hoping something would make sense to him. He stared back at me in confusion.

"Is this… Is this a joke?" I shook my head. "Where is the blood coming from?" He scanned my frame anxiously. I tore my gaze from his and lifted my shirt slowly. "I didn't bandage it Derek- I don't even know what it is…" He stared at it in disbelief for a few seconds before his face suddenly changed from confusion to fury. I swallowed. "I swear I don't know-"

He reached for it, ignoring my words, peeling the plaster away easily. He exhaled sharply; his breathing coming out as a hiss. "Get in the car." He growled; wrenching open the door for me. I looked at him blankly; every bone in my body telling me not to look down; but I couldn't resist.

I stared down at my exposed stomach, feeling his intent gaze on my face. My heart stopped as I absorbed the sight of two perfect crescent shaped lines opposing each other.

Bite-marks.


	28. Chapter 28

**Adrienne's POV**

Derek kept his eyes straight ahead; for once seeming entirely fixated on the road. I watched his face carefully; still feeling slightly numb. This wasn't happening. How could this have happened? How could I not remember something so monumentally important?

"Where are we going?" My voice sounded bizarrely high. I cleared my throat self-consciously, repeating myself. Derek seemed not to have heard me; increasing in speed, the roar of the engine drowning out my questions. I snapped.

"DEREK! Where are we going?" He glanced at me quickly, seemingly unable to hold my gaze. "To the pack." I stared at him dubiously. "I think we should go to the hospital."

That caught his attention. His frown increased as he turned to face me fully; his expression incredulous. "Why? It'll heal on it's own. And besides; it'll just be a whole load of questions that we don't have answers to." His tone was starting to irritate me; I was the one with a whole in my stomach- not him

I rolled my eyes. "Of course it will heal- I didn't mean I thought it was fatal- but in the meantime; I'll need antibiotics and stuff to keep out infection; especially with swimming. And then maybe they can tell me what the hell is making me forget everything?"

He turned to face the road again in silence; his grip tightening dangerously on the wheel. The car slowed; pulling over to the side of the road, as his jaw worked furiously. He stared at his hands, keeping them gripped on the wheel. "Adrienne- you know what this means right?"

I nodded- I wasn't Scott.

"Yeah it means there's another wolf in town. Since I'm assuming you didn't bite me- and that alphas are rarer than betas; odds are it's a beta right? I don't necessarily have to be a werewolf."

I avoided his gaze; knowing he would disagree. I didn't want to be convinced otherwise. I liked believing I was going to be normal. There wasn't any need to panic yet: I reminded myself.

He exhaled slowly, leaning his head back against the headrest. "No beta would bite someone unless they were out of control. And a bite that neat- bandaged up? Whoever did it meant to bite you- and only to bite you. It had to be an alpha. You see that right? You get what's happening here?"

My stomach plummeted to the floor of the car. I think subconsciously I had already known it. It hurt to hear it out loud though, to be forced to face reality. I turned to him slowly, my tongue feeling like lead. "I'm going to turn."

An idea hit me, jolting through me like lightening. "Lydia- she's immune! She didn't turn! We have to find her and figure out how!"

He stared back at me motionlessly; looking pained. I ignored him- it was possible; we just had to do something- now! Why was he wasting time just sitting here?!

"It doesn't work like that- you know it doesn't. Adrienne- we need to go to the pack." He turned forward again; determined, his jaw set fiercely.

I reached out to stop him. "Will they be able to tell? Straight away? I- don't want anyone to know Derek. I can't handle it- not yet." His eyes seared into mine. "We have to tell them Adrienne. They're your pack now. And your best chance of protection."

I flinched back into my seat. This was real. It was happening- I had a pack. I stared at my hands; wondering when I would start to feel any different. I sat quietly for the rest of the short journey; lost in thought. My dad- What would I tell him? Could I tell him anything?

Allison- the hunters; I was in danger too. At any moment; they could come for me. My heart quickened at the thought. They didn't know- they couldn't know. Derek's words floated back to me- "your best chance of protection." Fuck. We were enemies now, weren't we? There could be no more sitting on the fence. Lines had been drawn.

I was vaguely aware of the car skidding to a halt and Derek getting out of it; speaking angrily to Isaac at the door. They both threw infrequent, worried glances my way; Derek looking murderous. I didn't care. I didn't feel.

I prayed I didn't turn; with every fibre in my body I prayed it didn't happen- I could be like Lydia- she could have passed on her immunity to me- maybe it was bacterial; or viral? I froze again as another thought hit me like a brick wall. What… if I didn't turn at all? What if this killed me? I pictured my dad; Mellissa; Lydia- all staring at my lifeless corpse; never knowing what had happened to me. My dad would think it was murder- I couldn't put him through that again. I tasted bile in my throat. Clumsily, I hurriedly reached for the door; stumbling to the bush that lined the abandoned station. I retched noisily, horrible gagging sounds filling my ears.

Was this beginning of it? Was I rejecting the bite?

Cold hands rubbed my back as tears trickled softly down my face. I collapsed on the floor, sagging into my comforter. Isaac shushed me soothingly. Opening bleary eyes I could see Derek watching me in shock from beside the car. I leaned into Isaac gratefully as he carried me inside. "Am I dying?" I whispered mournfully up at him. He chuckled softly.

"Don't be such a fucking drama queen. You threw up from the shock- that's it." I sniffed indifferently. What would he know anyways?

He lay me down on his mat and I sat up slightly, looking around; feeling a little better. "Where's Derek?" He nodded to the door. "Calming himself down- I told him he's not allowed back in until he can control himself."

I smiled slightly. "So are you the Mom of the group then?" He grinned proudly, chortling slightly. "My babies would be lost without me." I laughed quietly; as Erica and Boyd slipped quietly onto her mat opposite us; eyeing me warily.

"More like an overbearing aunt. Derek makes all the rules; but it's Isaac we all go to with our woes." She offered me a cup; smiling uncertainly- a peace offering. I eyed her cautiously before accepting. Mmmn it tasted amazing- hot chocolate made with cream and marshmallows. Heaven. I glanced up at them curiously.

"I think it's starting- I can taste EVERYTHING! Is that a werewolf thing?" They all laughed; even Boyd reluctantly cracked a grin. Isaac recovered first. "It's not starting you idiot- though I'm glad you're no longer convinced you're dying. Boyd just makes insane hot chocolate." I looked at him in surprise. I had assumed Erica made it. How very misogynistic of me.

He shrugged, allowing the comment. I smiled at him. Erica peered at me. "How are you feeling?" I stared back at her. It felt weird having this conversation with her. But I suppose if she could play nice; I could too. I shrugged. "I don't honestly know. I guess- it's like you have this fatal illness right? And you're told it's going to kill you; but if they chop off your leg you could survive?" I glanced around to make sure they were following. Baffled faces met my gaze. I sighed; continuing anyways.

"You hope that it works- that they will chop it off and you'll survive- otherwise you die. But you still can't be happy about losing that leg. It's a win- but at a cost? Does that make sense?" My cheeks flushed.

That had been a retarded analogy.

Erica nodded. "Perfect sense. You want to live; so you hope you turn- but you're not happy about it." I nodded gratefully as Isaac and Boyd's faces cleared in understanding. Isaac smiled down at me.

"I understand why you're afraid of turning- but it's not half as bad as you think it's going to be. It's pretty fucking great actually. You'll see. You'll get to be part of the pack; be bad ass 24/7; and you get to wear a whole lot of black." He nodded impressively as I guffawed. Boyd nodded in agreement; speaking for the first time.

"It really is a gift. You're seeing it all wrong. But you'll come to understand." I gazed at him; mesmerized by his voice. It was so soft- I was expecting a booming voice. His words calmed me considerably; as I nodded in response. He had a weirdly comforting presence. Isaac rolled his eyes; exasperated that after all his efforts, Boyd had only to open his mouth to calm me.

I took a deep breath. "So what's next? What happens now?" They exchanged glances. "We wait." Erica spoke for all of them.

I nodded again. "What do you guys do to kill time here?" They exchanged another glance. "We train; or we chat… Mostly we train though." Isaac shrugged. I raised an eyebrow but let it pass. "Well what food have you guys got?"

Another look was passed around. "Um... carbs mostly. Bread, and um… rice?" Isaac shot a questioning look at Boyd who shook his head sadly. "Ok so that's just bread then. Want some?" He smiled at me hopefully as I grimaced up at him.

"Ewww. So all you eat is bread? Do you at least have- I dunno, nutella?"

They all stared at the floor mournfully.

"Ok. Whose genius idea was it to get rid of all the appetising food?"

**Derek's POV**

I had been moving for what seemed like hours- running or walking- I couldn't tell anymore. My breaths were drawn in ragged gasps and my side cramped painfully, constricting and tightening viciously. I collapsed onto the forest floor gratefully, my lungs burning.

It was a welcome distraction. I wouldn't have to think of the mess that lay behind me. Why couldn't we just be ok? Why did something always have to happen to mess things up? I threw my head back against the tree in frustration. I already knew what was happening back there. Isaac would be comforting her; convincing her everything would be ok; Erica and Boyd would try to help too. She'd be coming around; gradually accepting it.

She shouldn't have to. I couldn't believe this was happening. And it was my fault- entirely mine. I wondered how long it would be before she realised that. She was clever; probably not too long. Once she got over the shock of the change; and actually sat down and considered it.

She was completely unharmed; but for that one neat and tidy, perfectly bandaged bite. It didn't denote the actions of an out of control werewolf- or even that of random selection. Why would you be so careful with some randomer? It didn't matter if they turned or not; if you were messy or not- there were thousands, millions more to replace them. No- she was singled out for a reason.

And then to wipe her memory- why? Unless you didn't want it to be known you bit her.

He didn't want to recruit her; because he had no need of her. He didn't care if she knew who had bitten her- he just didn't want me to. I was the reason behind her selection- to get to me. Why else would he bother dropping her at the warehouse? Why else would he imprint the need to find me on her? It was all for my benefit. I growled in frustration. It was probably some nearby pack; staking a claim. Why gift me another wolf though, if he was planning on attacking?

I'd allow it was pretty fucking bold; a sure way to guarantee I'd be reckless- but still. It niggled at me. I couldn't place what was out of line here. Was he so fucking confident it didn't matter if I had another wolf? And more than that- it was personal. He must have been watching us for weeks- unheard and unnoticed. He must have been watching her too. My rage peaked and I could feel claws tearing through the skin of my fingertips. I snarled quietly, calming myself. My claws retreated.

Right now; she needed me. Isaac was right. If I vented and raged; it would just scare her more. Turning would be terrifying enough of a thought. I didn't allow myself think of the alternative. She would turn. She had to. A horrible sickening sensation spread from my stomach. What if she was already rejecting it- if she was dying while I sulked in the forest? If she only had hours or days- and I wasting all my time with her?

I was up and running again before I even noticed, flying through the trees in a panic; straining my ears to hear her- for a sign she was ok.

I heard laughter as I crashed through the last few; skidding to a halt. I sniffed the air in disbelief. Was that- was that pizza? For one moment I was elated; ecstatic that she was ok. And then before I could check myself, I was irrationally irritated.

I had thought she was fucking dying; and here she was, pigging out on pizza and better yet; corrupting the rest of them too. I rolled my eyes, growling in exasperation as I opened the door.

Isaac and the rest of the pack shot their eyes to me; wary; each of them pausing with a slice midway to their mouths. I raised my eyebrows. She turned to me, following their gaze. She gave a sheepish grin.

"It could be my last meal?" She offered by way of explanation.

There was a beat of silence as everyone registered this. It could be. My face froze as she absorbed what she had just said. "Wow." She breathed. "It actually could be." Shock coloured her face until she recovered; punching Isaac's arm.

"And I let you talk me into putting pineapple on ours! Dickhead." He snickered happily; resuming his hand to mouth rhythm easily; the rest following suit. Nobody commented on what she obviously wanted to deny. Her heart rate had soared.

She was terrified.

**Isaac's POV**

Derek came and sat beside her; reaching for a slice himself. She swatted him away. "We split the cost between us- 4 ways. It's too awkward to split it 5- and besides; you deserve to suffer for the ridiculous diet you have these poor creatures on."

He looked at her in surprise. "You're serious?" She nodded gravely. "Afraid so. It's a pity too. This is delicious." She flashed a grin before picking up another slice. "Mmmn." He rolled his eyes at her.

It was working though. Her heart beat had calmed since he came back. I threw a subtle glance at Derek. His smile was a tad forced; his eyes narrowed ever so slightly; casually watching and monitoring her every move. I knew what he was looking for- a sign she was rejecting the bite. I was glad he was pretending though- and not just for her sake.

She seemed healthy; but then we had no idea how long it had been since she was bitten. The whole scenario was beyond crazy. If it wasn't for the fact that I could smell the blood on her; I wouldn't believe it. I couldn't even smell another wolf on her. How was that even possible? Unless she showered before she came here? Dubious.

She sighed quietly beside me; and the whole group froze. She smiled. "I'm ok. Just sleepy." She looked to Derek. "Is it ok if I stay here tonight?" He frowned at her in disbelief. "Of course you're staying here? We'll think of something to tell your dad tomorrow."

She nodded, an odd look flitting across her face. She met my eyes briefly and I knew we were thinking the same thing.

If she's even here tomorrow.

She rose quickly and he rushed forward to help her. She ignored him; walking to his room purposefully. "I'm fine." He stilled; and then followed her.

She turned at the door; looking back at us. "Thanks guys- I'll see you. And cheers for the hot chocolate Boyd!" Boyd smiled softly as we all nodded in response. Erica and Boyd rose wordlessly and retreated to their own mats- it had been a bizarre evening.

As I sunk into my own gratefully; I considered tomorrow. Either we would have a new pack member- or we would bury Adrienne. Secretly; where no one would find her to come ask questions- because undoubtedly, Derek would be suspect number one- especially with that boy from the weekend witnessing that huge argument. I rolled over; restless.

She wouldn't die. She couldn't. I tried to picture it; how it would happen. Carrying her cold body; throwing dirt on top of her face; burying her deep in the ground and then walking away- back to life as normal. It would never happen. Derek would never let it happen. I would never let it happen.

Her voice shot through my thoughts, a quiet whisper in his room. "Derek?" He murmured in response. "Derek- if it happens; try to make it look natural? Don't let it be murder ok?"

Her voice was strained. I winced. It must be a terrifying request to make- to tell someone how they should portray your death; once you were gone. And an odd one. I frowned as Erica turned to face me; obviously listening too. She mouthed to me.

"Her mom." Her expression was solemn; as understanding flooded mine, remembering what Aaron had told us. She was trying to protect her dad. I closed my eyes; not wanting to hear anymore.

**Derek's POV**

I froze, my expression a mixture of horror and pain. She shouldn't be asking me this; she shouldn't have to ask this at all. I nodded mutely, finding that words were failing me. She shifted closer to me; her head resting lightly on my chest as I wrapped arms around her, holding her close. She sighed.

"When will we know?" All the bravado from outside had melted away; her voice was tiny, afraid. I felt like my lungs were being crushed. We should be doing something; looking for a way out- sitting here; waiting- it was agony. "Soon." I murmured.

She looked up at me; her eyes wide. I stared back down at her; hoping she would look away. If she kept pinning her eyes on me; gazing up at me like I would save her from anything; like she trusted me completely- I was going to go insane. I couldn't handle it. The effort it took to keep still; too keep calm was all consuming.

"How will it happen?"

I glared at her fiercely. "It won't." She looked down; nibbling her lip anxiously. "How would it happen?" She amended.

My arms tightened around her; as I breathed in her scent deeply. She always smelt so fresh; clean and floral; sometimes tinged with chlorine. It was crazy how fast I'd come to enjoy that smell. It was almost addictive. My eyes snapped shut. I didn't want to tell her. I didn't want to hear the words myself. It was too real.

"Will it hurt?" I forced myself to look at her; as she stared back almost apologetically; morbidly fascinated. She couldn't help herself; she had to know. "No. Like falling asleep." I lied quickly. She didn't need to know about the bleeding, the pain, the suffocation. She nodded, lowering herself slowly back on top of me. I held onto the warmth of her figure against mine; watching as her breathing slowed and became quieter. I played with a strand of her hair, lost in thought; unable to sleep. I always loved her hair. It was so dark; so silky- almost exotic looking.

I thought back to the first day I met her; wondering how I would do it differently now. What I would have done if I'd have known what this ridiculous human being was to become to me. If I knew that this lunatic scaling trees in my garden was going to be the girl that would piss me off more than anyone else possibly could; and yet make me laugh so hard it physically hurt.

I frowned down at her. I couldn't understand how she had actually managed to weasel her way into my life. Was it at that first party? Or after Stiles and that idiot had me arrested? My frown deepened. Why the fuck did she hook up with me after I was arrested on suspicion of murder? I peered down at her. She really was insane.

She mumbled in her sleep and I froze; dropping her hair quickly. What had she said? I couldn't make it out. I stared at her face intently. Satisfied it was nothing, I relaxed again; glancing out the window. It was beginning to lighten outside.

Relief flooded through me as I let out a breath I hadn't realised I'd been holding. It would have started by now. I was sure of it.

The door opened by a sliver and Isaac's anxious face poked in. "Nothing?" His expression was hopeful. I shook my head; unable to keep the grin from my face. He let himself in further; eager to see for himself.

He perched on a chair by the door; examining her carefully. He flashed a delighted grin my way. "Excellent- we have a new pack member! I'll wash another mat for her- she won't want a dusty one-"

I cut him off with a pointed look. He nodded; embarrassed. "Right- yes- I forgot she'll be in here…"

He stared at the floor, before grinning back up at me. "I can't wait to see how she handles training." His face lit up in glee. "Or the diet- ha!" He chuckled happily at the idea of her grudgingly eating bowls of plain rice. I cracked a smile. "She'll come around."

He looked up at me; incredulously. "No- she won't. You will." He gave me a pointed smirk; and I rolled my eyes. I was not entirely incapable of saying no to her. There just hadn't been an occasion that I cared that strongly about.

He did raise a good point though. I glanced down at her curiously. Now that she was safe and definitely going to turn; I allowed my mind to run free with questions. I wondered what type of fighter she would be; if the change would alter her personality at all; if she would be as controlled as Isaac or as wild as Erica on the full moon. A small part of me was secretly excited. This would be a whole new experience for her; something I could finally share without worrying it would be too much for her to handle.

I shushed it though; she still would need time to adjust; to accept the change. She wouldn't be celebrating this anytime soon. I turned to Isaac, as he opened his mouth again; more questions burning on his tongue. "McCall- he won't be happy. Neither will the Argents."

I narrowed my eyes. "If Scott has a problem- he can come to me. Don't let him bother her with it." He nodded quickly; understanding. "And hopefully the Argents won't have to know."

Isaac's face shifted with incredulity. "Allison is her best friend- and Scott will definitely tell her if Addie doesn't tell her herself. How long is she going to be able to keep it a secret from her own family?"

I growled softly. "Adrienne won't breathe a word to her. I'll make sure of it. And Scott will keep quiet with the right incentive." Isaac nodded slowly. "Allison." I gave him a grim smile. "Make sure he knows."

He nodded again; staring at her face. "Will she train with us?" I shrugged. "Depends on what she wants to do. She never listens to me anyways." He laughed slightly. "Me neither. And yet I seem to spend all my time doing what she tells me."

She stirred slightly in my arms and we both shot our attention to her; as she blearily opened one eye, glaring murderously at the boy.

"Well listen to me now, Isaac. Shut- the fuck up. It's barely even fucking daylight outside and you're in here; bitching about your emotions." She grunted in annoyance and rolled over.

He laughed outright and shook his head in derision. "Glad to see you're ok then. Welcome to the pack grumpy."

He closed the door behind him and she snuggled against me; trying to get comfortable. I grinned down at her as she huffed loudly; irritated.

She actually was part of the pack now- a werewolf. I shook my head; trying to reconcile my image of Adrienne with a werewolf. It was going to be interesting for sure.


	29. Chapter 29

**Adrienne's POV**

I opened my eyes reluctantly as the warmth of sunlight heated my face. I blinked rapidly; it was insanely bright. Yawning, I stretched out fully, my bones creaking and clicking together in satisfaction. Slowly, I pieced together my surroundings- I was in Derek's room. Why was I in Derek's room again? I turned slightly to view the empty space of bed beside me. Where even was he?

I stood up, reluctantly throwing my covers off me, as my hand grazed my stomach. I froze; feeling the unmistakable touch of tape on my stomach. No. No, no, no, no- it had been a dream; it wasn't real. I lifted Derek's shirt at a painfully slow speed, inching it higher. My bandages grinned up at me. Sighing in defeat, I yanked them off in frustration, wincing slightly at the burn they left in their wake.

I had been making for the door when I paused again, reaching for the hem of the shirt again. My stomach was completely smooth- no cut, no blood, not even a scar. Frantically I searched the rest of my body- nothing. Not even a blemish where Kate had dug into my thigh almost a year ago. I was completely smooth- untarnished. Which must mean- I had turned? I was now a werewolf. I plonked back down on the bed; suddenly feeling way too overwhelmed.

Another idea hit me, crashing over me like a wave of relief and I was on my feet before I had even registered the impulse to stand. "Derek! DEREK! I'm ALIVE!" I tore out of the room, skidding into the station, searching for him frantically; a massive grin plastered to my face as I soaked in the elation spreading through my body. I had a new lease of life- I was going to be so much better- spend more time with Stiles; study more; try harder with Erica; fuck it- I'd even play nice with Scott!

Isaac stood up from his mat; smiling bemusedly at my excitement. I rushed over to him; leaping on top of him and throwing my arms around him. "Isaac- I'm alive!" He laughed, falling back on to the mat from the force of my enthusiasm. "I can see that! You won't be much longer if you don't get the fuck off me!" I climbed off him; my happiness undimmed by his rebuff. I turned to Erica and Boyd; watching me with lopsided smiles. "Boyd- Erica- I'm-"

"Alive; we know. Congratulations- welcome to the pack." I beamed at them; bouncing on the spot, unable to contain my glee. "Where's Derek?"

Motion behind me made me spin around quickly. He leaned against the door frame; watching me with a slight smirk. I sprinted over to him, leaping over obstacles in the way. He caught me effortlessly, as I catapulted myself towards him, wrapping strong arms around my waist. I grinned down at him. "I made it- totally alive and fine." He shrugged, smirking up at me. "So? Everyone here did that. And with considerably less dramatics too."

I frowned playfully. "I'm sorry; was I the one who had to take a time out in the woods because my behaviour was upsetting the other children?"

He grinned as Erica snickered softly behind me. She was really growing on me; I had to admit. But maybe that was just my new sunny attitude speaking. Derek lowered me to the floor, still smirking as he addressed the others. "I need to run through the rules and things with Adrienne- you guys should go run some drills. It will just be boring for you- you've heard it all before." Their massive grins told me they weren't fooled at all. For once I didn't care.

Isaac turned to me and winked. "Should be like an hour or two? Think you'll have grasped the basic concepts by then?" I smiled sweetly back at him; ignoring Derek's impatient pulling at my hand.

"No problem- these things only tend to last for a few minutes or so anyways." Derek scoffed at that, laughing slightly as he pulled me roughly against him; not even waiting for Isaac to leave.

I giggled, pushing back recklessly. To my surprise- and his- he flew away from me, slamming hard against the wall. I looked at my hands in surprise. "My god- I didn't even mean to do that, I-"

My words were lost when I looked up at him. He smirked devilishly back at me; stretching out his shoulders slightly. My breath hitched in my throat. I was suddenly slightly afraid; but also… kind of relishing in the fear. Maybe fear was the wrong word- anticipation? Before I could orientate my thoughts his lips were crashing against mine with ferocity I had never experienced. I gasped in surprise and he took it as his cue, gripping the backs of my thighs and hoisting me off the floor, smacking my back roughly against the opposite wall.

My shock was quickly replaced with blinding desire, as heat coursed through me, spreading through my veins to every corner of my body. Without thinking, I was matching his coarse motions, pushing hard against him and digging my fingers into his back, needing to close the space between us. There was no premeditation; no planned actions- it was simple instinct: I was ruled by need. Clothes were torn to shreds around us; neither of us even bothering to take the time to undo buttons. Derek's shirt was torn open in one ruthless rip, buttons crashing to the floor as he carried me away from the station room; back into his own, dropping me onto the floor as we entered.

As soon as my feet hit the floor, I gripped his stomach tightly, flinging him away from me onto the bed. He looked up at me with a mixture of trepidation and greed; his eyes dilating ever so slightly as I crawled across the bed to him; smirking arrogantly, before wrapping my fingers in his hair and pulling his mouth back to mine.

**Derek's POV**

I grinned down at her as she nestled closer, smiling sleepily. She looked up at me. "How much longer do you think we have? Before they come back?" I peered down at her. "Can't you hear them?" She shrugged dismissively, her body moving against mine with the motion. "I don't know. I haven't tried?"

I resisted the urge to roll my eyes. "Well try. You're a wolf now- you can't be relying on me for everything anymore." My grin grew; turning smug as she narrowed her eyes and pouted petulantly.

"What have I ever relied on you for? You're completely useless as wolves go. I may upgrade now that I have the means." I snickered. "Upgrade? To who?"

Her eyes narrowed even further. "People- I have options you know." I laughed. "I'm sure Daniel would only be delighted to take you back." She jabbed me in the ribs and I hissed in pain.

Her face turned apologetic in an instant. "I'm sorry! I didn't mean to!" I growled slightly. "I think you did. There's only so long you can keep the new wolf act up you know."

She rolled her eyes. "And I'm the drama queen."

She froze, cocking her head to the side as I watched her in sudden alarm. "What- What is it?" My heart sped up. She turned to me in wonderment. "I can hear them- they're coming home. I can HEAR them!" She laughed happily, fully absorbed in her eavesdropping. I allowed a crooked grin; the tiniest bit thrilled that she was enjoying the change so much.

I watched her in silence. It suited her. The change was almost visible; noticeable if you knew where to look for it. Her eyes sparkled with excitement, her shoulders slightly straightened with confidence, her countenance exuding a certainty that it lacked before. She gave an aura of self-assuredness and contentment; whether she knew it or not. On impulse, I kissed her softly; ignoring her startled expression. She grinned back at me. "What was that?" I shrugged and her grin grew.

Erica's voice called us back to reality as the door creaked open outside. "Guys- you done your… chat?"

I threw my head back into the pillows; refusing to answer. I turned to Adrienne motioning for her to keep quiet- they would leave eventually. I rolled over, flinging an arm over her and pulling her close; muffling her laughter as she shook silently against my chest. I grinned, her laughter was infectious. I was soon biting my own lip with the effort not to burst out laughing.

"Guys?" Erica's voice pierced the room again. Adrienne's laughter redoubled. I heard heavier footsteps and sat up quickly to warn them off; just as someone reached for the door. "We'll be out in a minute. Get the list ready yeah?"

Adrienne finally broke as she erupted in peals of laughter behind me, and I turned to her; growling in annoyance. "We're going to have to get up- we've shopping to do." She nodded, smiling happily. Sitting up she kissed my shoulder lightly, leaning against my back. "Don't frown. We'll be back later." I glanced back at her. "Is that a promise?" She shook her head slowly, grinning deviously. "Nope- a total lie. I just want you to get fucking dressed."

I groaned in frustration, reaching for her as she danced out of my reach, plucking her clothes from yesterday off the floor. I collapsed onto the bed and lazily watched her dress. It seemed almost counterproductive. She pouted at me. "Why so glum?"

I grinned slowly. "Come here." She narrowed her eyes suspiciously. I crooked a finger at her, smirking broadly. She shook her head. "Nope. I know that grin- nothing good comes from that grin." I narrowed my eyes. "I wouldn't say nothing good."

She laughed. "I'm sorry- have I offended your delicate and sensitive ego?" She pranced over to me, kissing me lightly. "I apologise." She skipped away lithely before I could grab on to her waist. My fingers clutched at air as she grinned back at me, backing out of the room as she pulled a shirt over her head. "Hurry up and get dressed or I'll send Isaac in."

Reluctantly I pulled myself off the bed; half-heartedly picking clothes at random from the wardrobe and paying little attention to the muffled giggling and snickers from the station. I rolled my eyes. I didn't even want to know what was happening out there.

**Adrienne's POV**

I climbed into the back seat of the car; letting Boyd ride up front; the idea of him squeezing into the back seat was too cruel. Wedged between Isaac and Erica; I hummed happily along with the radio, tapping my fingers with the beat. Isaac glared suspiciously at me. "How long are you going to be this chirper? It's unsettling me."

I smirked at him, waggling my eyebrows mischievously. He smiled reluctantly, rolling his eyes as we pulled into the supermarket and climbed out. It was weird; all of us doing the groceries together. We felt like a proper little family. I glanced around grinning. I guess we were. I had always wanted a big family- loads of brothers and sisters. I slipped my hand into Derek's as we entered the store, and he smirked down at me. I could tell he was relieved that I wasn't freaking out. To be honest though; there was nothing to freak out about. I still felt like me; the exact same. The only differences I had noticed so far were improvements in my book. I was crazy strong; could hear for miles; and granted my hyper sense of smell could do with becoming a tad more selective- but the perks more than made up for that. I glanced sideways at Derek; blushing slightly at the memory.

I was lost in thought at he fished out the list from his back pocket, using his unoccupied hand. I turned back to him as I heard Isaac chortle and Erica supress a giggle in front of us. Staring at his blank face, I nibbled my lip; trying to supress laughter as his face grew more and more incredulous as he scanned it's contents. His eyes widened in disbelief as he reached the end of our quickly scribbled shopping list.

"Tampons for Derek? Seriously? Are you guys FIVE?" We all cracked up in laughter, Isaac clutching the shelf for support; as his face grew redder and redder. "That… was… Boyd." He choked breathlessly.

Boyd chuckled softly behind us, walking past Derek and smiling back at his outraged face. I reached up on my tippy toes and kissed him softly. "Aw- don't be upset." Wrapping my arms lightly around his neck I reclaimed his attention from a now dangerously maroon faced Isaac. "I guess now we have more room to… freestyle our shopping." I smiled hopefully at him.

He shook his head slowly. "No- No way." I resisted the urge to narrow my eyes; forcing my smile just a tad. "Don't be difficult. Change is good." He shook his head obstinately. "Not a chance. You are not shipping all your crap food into the station- don't look at me like that."

I whined, pleading with him. He stood firm. Isaac shrugged at me as I turned to face him. "We tried." God was he willing to give up that easily? He deserved to spend his life eating bread and rice- it was coward's food.

I shrugged. "I don't mind. I'll be going home every night to a house stocked to the brim with all kinds of delicacies. It was only for you guys I was concerned." Derek rolled his eyes; not buying my indifference for one second. "Okay then." He ignored my glares.

* * *

Ugh. Back at the station we were all tucking into lunch. If it could even be called that. I poked my fork into the grey sludge occupying my bowl weakly; eyeing it in disgust. Derek grinned at me from over his. "Eat up. Lots of work to be done." I nodded at him, half smiling, and half grimacing as he smirked back. I plonked my fork down on the table in resignation. I wasn't eating this shit. End of.

He swallowed back laughter as Erica grinned at me from across the table. Isaac sauntered over; Boyd in tow. "You guys ready?"

I leapt from me seat hurriedly, my chair scraping back against the floor. "Yes- yes we are!" I rushed to his side; eager to escape the plate of indistinguishable disgustingness on the table. I shuddered mentally. Derek quirked an eyebrow, bemused.

"Okay; since our newbie is so eager to learn the ropes- why don't we start?" Erica's grin grew. "Boys against girls?" She inquired; not even looking at Derek as she slinked to my side. I smirked confidently back. Derek shrugged. "Go for it."

We lined up opposite each other in a large space Isaac and Boyd had cleared during dinner. Derek came up behind me; whispering in my ear as I stared across at Isaac, eyeing him speculatively. He lacked the muscle of Boyd; he was leaner- lither; but something told me he'd be quicker for it, and cleverer. Derek's voice made me jump; as he fired low instructions in my ear.

"Don't go for the obvious attack- you're smaller; so let him come to you- pull him in; and wait. Just play defence until the moment comes to make your move." He glanced down at me. "Do whatever you want- he'll heal; just make sure when you make your move that you make it count." I nodded; already in the zone. Erica smirked over at me. We had this.

Isaac cocked his head to the side; smirking confidently at me. "Don't worry I'll go easy." He teased; his tone taunting. He wanted to aggravate me I realised; make me reckless- easy prey. He was already thinking as a predator. I thought quickly; forming a plan. If he could play clever; so could I.

I nodded at him, swallowing slightly, playing nervous. His eyes narrowed ever so slightly at me. Good. He'd noticed. Boyd and Erica lunged at each other as Derek barked corrections at them.

I allowed my gaze to flicker to them; widening my eyes slightly before turning a shocked face to Isaac. He grinned. "Relax. You won't actually get hurt." I nodded, giggling slightly as I made to move to one side. He blocked me; smiling. I turned to the other; he blocked me again. I gave him an abashed grin.

I nibbled my lip, as he closed in slowly, stalking my moves as we circled each other. I tried to make my movements appear flustered, like he was intimidating me. He smirked; sensing the kill. Silly boy.

He grew careless; his movements more and more predictable; enabling me to wait till the last minute to dodge them, giving the appearance of ignorance. I narrowed my eyes as he shifted his weight on to his other leg, and I knew he was going to tackle me for real this time.

I grinned; darting to the side faster than the eye could follow as he crashed onto the floor beside me, landing awkwardly where I had stood mere seconds ago. Before he could orientate himself; I pounced; picking him up and throwing him ruthlessly against the wall with a sickening crunch. He tried to sit up; dazed, but I straddled his back, bending his arm across his spine as he growled at me in frustration; unable to move.

I looked up as Derek grinned over at me; laughing slightly. "Okay let him up Adrienne; he's a pack mate not a convict." I grinned back; delighted that I had won. Isaac straightened up slowly; glowering at me. "That doesn't count. She tricked me." Derek shrugged. "She won didn't she?"

He narrowed his eyes at me. "We'll see. Let's go again then. You up for it?" I smiled.

"Sure. Don't worry though. I'll go easy on you." I gave him a cheeky wink and he grinned back; his smile laced with adrenaline and anticipation.

He snarled and we tore at each other. There was none of the hesitation or calculation of the previous fight. This was all about raw brutality, agility and speed. He was considerably stronger; but I was way faster and far more flexible. We were evenly pitched. For every wound he inflicted on me, the pain was drowned in the satisfaction of causing similar damage to him. It was a bizarre endorphin rush and a crazy sense of relief; to just let all the inner animalistic urges run wild. I gasped for air and felt my muscles burn in an effort to sustain the level of intensity as Isaac lunged even more ferociously. I countered with equal recklessness.

Until suddenly my swing met with thin air; and I felt his pressure fly off me. I looked around in confusion; dazed from the high of the fight.

"What the hell was that? She only turned HOURS ago? You could have fucking killed her!" Derek was tearing into Isaac, metres away as he gasped for air; equally confused by the abrupt end to our fight. Derek glared down at him, his grey eyes turned icy. Isaac looked up at him, his chest still heaving.

"I'm sorry. I forgot- I wasn't thinking. "

Derek growled impatiently; leaning down to his eyelevel. "Do it again- see what happens." He rose and stormed over to Erica and Boyd to help them out.

"Derek it's fine. It was actually really fun." I called after him, grinning at Isaac. "I totally almost had you too."

He rolled his eyes, still catching his breath- from his encounter with Derek or me- I couldn't tell.

"If by "I totally almost had you" you mean that you got your boyfriend to step in and save your ass then yeah; you totally did."

I rolled my eyes as Derek's retreating back froze. He shot a withering glare at Isaac, whose face fell dramatically. "Shit." He mumbled. I grinned again. "Don't worry- let's go over this again."

* * *

I straightened up; sighing loudly and rolling my shoulder blades together, enjoying the satisfying clicks as they locked into place. It had been a long day and I ached all over, but in a good way. Isaac smirked over at me. "Sore?" I shrugged. "Not at all. You?"

He grinned. "I'm fine. Not a scratch on me."

I clenched my jaw, retorting quickly. "Yeah I almost feel better than when I started. It must have been the ego boost or something." He snickered quietly. "That's probably the concussion speaking."

I laughed outright as Derek walked over to join us; having successfully reset Boyd's various broken bones. Erica grinned smugly, walking in his shadow before offering me a high five. "Good work." I grinned back. "Not too shabby yourself." I nodded over to a very shaken looking Boyd, sitting on the floor behind us. She laughed softly. "I think he goes easy on me. But he's learning not to. Aren't you Boyd?" She called back to him over her shoulder. He moaned in response.

Isaac grunted, looking over at his fallen comrade in concern. "Well don't worry- there'll be a hell of a lot less chivalry around here from now on." I scoffed loudly, messing his hair. "Yeah; we'll blame that shameful performance on chivalry shall we?"

He rolled his eyes, grinning slightly. "Nah, we've a much easier culprit to blame it on. We all know that your babysitter would total me in seconds if it looked like I was remotely close to hurting you."

Derek shot him a warning glare, and I grinned happily. "Don't blame Derek 'cus you got beaten by a girl." I sauntered over to him. "Did you see me? I was great right?" He tore his gaze away from Isaac and offered me a crooked smile. "Sensational. Next time; you and Erica should pair off." Erica nodded in excitement and I flashed her a smirk.

He checked the time on his phone. "We should get you home. It's late enough and we still have to explain things to your dad." I nodded, waving goodbye to the group and filing out behind him. I paused as we reached the car.

"Wait- we?" He looked up at me. "Yeah- we. He has to know about this Adrienne. To keep you safe- and for the general public's safety- you're going to be spending an inordinate amount of time with the pack. He needs to know why- that can't just be explained away." He paused, lost in his own musings for a second. "Also it wouldn't hurt to tell him about us. Lay all your secrets out in one go. It's going to be difficult to explain things leaving out that we're together."

My jaw hit the floor as he finished his candid little speech. "Wouldn't – wouldn't hurt- Oh My God Derek have you gone completely fucking insane? How do expect me to open this? Hey Daddy; remember that boy you said I was strictly forbidden from seeing because it endangered my life? Well funny story; we've actually been seeing each other secretly for the past year and LOL, I'm a werewolf now?!"

He grinned. "Well I would actually open with the werewolf thing? It'll lessen the blow when he finds out we're still together." I stared at him; speechless. "Tell me you're joking? Scott never told Melissa!"

He gave me a serious look. "You lived there. Tell me; how happy was Melissa not knowing?" I stared at the floor resolutely avoiding his gaze. He was right. She had been miserable; constantly worried about him. Probably still was. I reluctantly raised my eyes to his. "He's going to go fucking mental. I may need a place to stay for a while." He nodded; offering me a small smile.

"He's your dad. He'll come around. This is better in the long run ok? Trust me." I nodded gloomily; reaching for the car door. I paused. "He also has a shot gun. Upstairs in his room. Just to be aware."

I shot him a grave look and he chuckled. "I'll keep you safe, I promise." I raised solemn eyebrows. "It's not me I'm concerned for. He really fucking hates you."

* * *

As we pulled up outside my house I could see the lights were on in the kitchen, and make out my dad's figure just inside; on the phone. I swallowed; turning panicked eyes to Derek. "I was wrong; I can't do this." He reached over; squeezing my hand firmly. "Yes you can. Stop worrying- I'll be here for the whole thing."

I swallowed again; chewing my lip anxiously. "Okay." I took a deep breath. "Okay let's do this."

As I turned my key in the door I could hear footsteps approach. "Adrienne- is that you?" I poked my head inside and smiled apologetically. "Hey dad." I floundered; at a loss of what else to say.

I etched in to the hall way and he scanned me; visibly relieved that I was unharmed. He hugged me swiftly; ignoring whoever was still speaking into the phone. "Oh thank God- I thought that-"

His words died on his tongue as he spotted Derek behind me; his face mottling into a bizarre shade of purple and red blotches as he spluttered for adequate words, the phone dropping to the floor.

I reached for it quickly; speaking lowly into the receiver in an effort to avoid his gaze. "Hello?"

A familiar voice gushed back at me. "Ad! Thank Christ- your dad won't stop ringing me looking for you; are you ok?" I swallowed; turning away from my dad.

"Now's not a good time. I'll call you back ok?" I cut off whatever reply Aaron had been forming and reluctantly turned back to face my very angry dad. "What the hell? - Adrienne what is going on?" I pleaded with him with my eyes; begging him to stay calm. "Why don't you sit down dad? I have some news."

His eyes narrowed, glowering furiously at a bewildered Derek. "Don't you say it Adrienne- don't you dare say it. If this waster has gone and got you- I'll kill him. I'll kill him." He turned, storming towards the stairs as Derek shot me a baffled look. "Dad- Dad wait- Dad, I'm not pregnant!"

They both froze, equally slowly turning to look at me. My dad scrutinised my carefully, weighing the truth of my words. His shoulders sagged with relief. Derek's expression was unreadable. He was still rooted to the ground in shock. My dad hesitantly moved back to the group. "Okay. So what is this about? The truth."

Words failed me. Derek recovered quickly from the pregnancy declaration, casually walking over to stand beside me. "Recently Adrienne has experienced some changes that she is going to need your support in." He slipped his hand in mine encouragingly; and my dad's eyes nearly popped out of his head.

"I knew it! I knew you were still seeing him! I knew-"

Derek quietly interrupted him. "Yeah; we're still together and have been for the past year." I raised sorrowful eyes to him. I felt like shit. I shouldn't be doing this to my dad. He gazed back at me in open confusion. "I don't- A year? Jesus." He sat down on the stair steps, sagging with the weight of this news.

I slowly joined him, sitting down beside him. "I'm sorry I didn't tell you daddy; but I-"

He waved me away. "But you love him, he's the one, he makes you happy etc. etc. I know." He gazed sadly down at me. "You're too young to understand Adrienne. I just don't want you making mistakes that you'll have to live with for the rest of your life. And I know this is one." He gestured between us. He lowered his voice, speaking softly; intending the words for me only. "He's going to hurt you; maybe not right away; but sometime down the line- that boy is only going to cause pain."

I shot a glance at Derek; who stared furtively at the floor; trying to act like he couldn't hear. His jaw clenched slightly though; and I knew he could.

I took a deep breath; stealing myself. "Daddy, there's more. And you're not going to like it. But just hear me out."

* * *

We both sat wordlessly; the silence deafening in our ears. Derek stood inconspicuously mere feet away; watching.

He looked up at me, thoroughly deflated. "Are you serious- tell me this is a joke?" I looked to Derek desperately; hoping for some assistance. I was drowning. He nodded, shifting his weight and stepping forward as my Dad's gaze warily shot to him.

Derek frowned in concentration; before allowing his eyes to glow an eerie; mesmerizing red, his fangs slowly protruding from his jaw as strong claws ripped from his fingertips. He growled for emphasis as my dad stared at him in absolute horror.

"No- No-" He whispered, staring aghast at me; finally tearing his terrified gaze from Derek. "Tell me you don't do that- you're not like that."

I bit my lip; unsure. I hadn't actually turned yet. "I don't know- not exactly." He stared at me with wide beseeching eyes. "Adrienne- why couldn't you have listened to me- you should have stayed away-" I grabbed his shaking hands, adopting a soothing tone.

"But I didn't. It's ok dad- I'm ok. I'm happy. I know it's a lot; believe me- but you'll come to see that."

He shook his head as if to clear his mind of some dream. He turned cold eyes on Derek. I had to admire his strength and resolve. Why did other people not run for the hills? Why did no one ever have my reaction? Allison hadn't; Stiles hadn't; Jackson hadn't- now not even my dad. Go figure.

His words were quiet but firm. "And these hunters- the Argents- do they know about her?" Derek shook his head. "No. Not yet." My dad nodded silently; thinking; absorbing this. He sighed. "What will it take? Can they be bribed? Paid off?"

Derek shook his head. "It's not an employment. It's a way of life- they believe in what they do. Money won't help."

He nodded again; seemingly trusting Derek's opinion on this- I wasn't even consulted. "So what can we do?" Derek sighed. "She needs to stay with the pack as much as possible; with us she's strongest. But she can't exactly draw attention to the fact that she's with us or they'll start to suspect. Until they know for definite; her best option is to strike a balance."

My dad nodded. "And they are human- these hunters? They rely on weapons?"

Derek narrowed his eyes. "They are human- but they are trained; highly skilled and ruthless. One on one- they wouldn't pose a threat. But they strategize, plan, and then hunt in large numbers, with heavy artillery."

My dad nodded a final time, looking weak. He shot me a flat smile. "And to think- I sent you out there with a rape whistle. I should have given you a machine gun." I chuckled appreciatively. "It actually came in handy once or twice." He smiled. "Really? Glad to know."

He sighed. "Christ, this has been some night." He looked reluctantly at Derek. "So balance huh? What does that mean?" Derek shrugged. "In public; Isaac, Erica and Boyd will shadow her- she shouldn't be seen too much with them. When she's out of school; she should stay with us."

My dad scowled. "Out of the question. She's a teenage girl- she's not just gallivanting off into the sunset. I am her father and she is staying here." Derek frowned lightly; but made an obvious effort to check his anger. "She can't stay here. She'll be alone and totally vulnerable."

My dad waved his arms around; flustered. "I'll get extra security- I can't let her leave."

Derek clenched his jaw, now really struggling to remain composed. "Security won't be enough. I can't let her stay."

I interjected quickly; hoping to diffuse the situation. "How about I stay here when my dad is home; and head back to theirs when you're away with work?" They both glared at me. My dad spoke first.

"You can't stay there- especially not overnight, and especially when I'm out of town!"

Awkward silence lingered in the air, no one making eye contact. Derek looked distinctly uncomfortable. Crap. I had thought that since he knew we had stayed together; he would have assumed that was when we met up. The silence lengthened. Derek and I not wanting to draw attention to ourselves; and my Dad fearful of what would be admitted once it was broken.

He coughed, abruptly changing the subject. He didn't want to know, I realised. My shoulders sagged with relief.

"We can surely decide this later- for now; no one knows right? I think it best if we sleep on it; give ourselves time to cool off and give it thought." Derek nodded slowly and I smiled tentatively. My dad exhaled slowly. "For now I would like to speak with my daughter. Alone." He glared pointedly at Derek, who nodded slowly, motioning for me to follow him outside.

I closed the door marginally behind us. "That went about as well as could be expected right?" I smiled up at him, unsure what to make of the last hour or two. He gave me an odd look. "Sure- it went swimmingly."

I grinned up at him. "Don't pout- it was your idea anyways." He nodded, wrapping his arms around my waist and staring down at me curiously. "I know- I guess I was just slightly taken aback. He really fucking hates me."

I nodded gravely. "He'll come around. Now that he understands everything; he'll have to see that the things he blames you for- aren't your fault." I grinned up at him; kissing him lightly. He smiled back; looking a little uncertain.

"Yeah."


	30. Chapter 30

**Adrienne's POV**

I closed the door behind Derek, my fingers lingering slightly on the soft wood after hearing it click; as I watched him drive away through the glass frame. As his headlights disappeared I sighed, bowing my head slightly. I would just have to sit through whatever my dad wanted to get off his chest. I probably deserved most of it.

I followed the sound of glasses clinking into the kitchen. My dad poured two large glasses of brandy; wordlessly sliding one to me. I raised my eyebrows; confused. Was this a test? A measure of how many other ways I could fuck up? He smiled tightly. "I think we both need one. I won't pretend today has been an easy day for you either." I nodded, accepting it hesitantly and taking a cautious sip.

Eww. It burned uncomfortably as it slid down my throat. My dad took a sizeable sip of his, fingering the rim of his glass thoughtfully. He looked up to me. "If you want to run; we can." My mouth fell open in shock.

"We can change names; start somewhere new-"

I interrupted him. "Dad I can't leave- I don't have a clue what I'm doing- I need… the pack." He fell quiet; giving me a knowing look.

"The pack- or Derek? Adrienne; you have already thrown away so much for that boy. Putting aside the two hospital visits and near death experiences; look at yourself- look at what you've become. What he's made you become."

I shook my head. "No- No this wasn't him- I told you; we don't know who bit me." He took another sip of his drink; looking away slightly. "He says he doesn't know- it's very convenient that you don't remember though isn't it?"

My eyes widened in horror. "Dad he would never; I doubt he would have bitten me even if I'd begged for it. He loves me." My dad stood silently for a minute.

"No- I love you. It's my job to protect you- not his. And Adrienne; there's nothing I can do for you here. I'm having trouble coming to terms with all of this- and I don't know what I'm supposed to do. Do I yell at you? Ground you? Console you? I just- "

He sighed in frustration, closing his eyes; his brow furrowing in thought.

"I want to be here for you. I do. But you can't keep pushing me away. You can't keep running to him with all your problems. I don't know how to make you see that he is all of your problems."

I pulled up a stool and slid into it slowly; choosing my words carefully. "I know. I get what you're saying dad. But the time to walk away has passed. I can't turn my back on this world anymore. Not now- Not now that I'm part of it. You understand that right? There is no them/us divide anymore."

I reached for his hand; giving it a squeeze. He looked up at me slowly; nodding and finishing his drink. "Christ. What would your mother say if she could see us now?" I gave a wan smile. "Probably that you should give Derek a chance. 'Cus he's a cutie." He narrowed his eyes, giving me a warning glare. "No she wouldn't. " He sighed deeply; eyeing my drink.

"Are you going to finish that?" I shook my head; amused as he swigged it back in one. He made a grimace. "In hindsight it might not have been one of my best moves to come back here."

He looked up at me again. "I spoke to Adam today. He seemed concerned about you. He was a nice boy." He eyed me speculatively, almost hopeful. "You wouldn't ever consider-"

I silenced him with a withering glare. "Don't even. And his name is Aaron anyways. Sounds like he made a monumental impression."

He gave a reluctant grin. "Can't blame me for trying." Another idea struck him. "What about Scott- childhood friends; a blossoming romance- has a ring doesn't it?" I smacked him in annoyance; smiling despite myself.

"Ugh no! I actually find it weirdly attractive when boys can count without the aid of their fingers? And besides he has a girlfriend." He shrugged. "For now." He dropped a huge wink my way and I chuckled softly.

He sighed lightly again, sounding less troubled. "He hasn't smartened up then? Better stay away. I remember that kid used to sniff glue like it was oxygen. And I have high hopes for my grandchildren." He nodded smartly before pausing.

"But I suppose; my grandchildren- they will all be..?" He let the question linger. I inhaled sharply. I hadn't thought of that. Children were years away. Still somewhere deep inside me I had obviously thought I would have them. Bouncing little toddlers with dark messy curls. All of them… wolves. I wasn't sure how I felt about that. It was a lot to pass on to an innocent baby; knowing you were bringing them into a world where they would be forever hunted; forever hiding.

My dad patted my shoulder in understanding. "A question for down the line. And an irrelevant one. Whatever they turn out to be; they will have a doting granddad in me." He gave me a small smile and I felt an overwhelming surge of affection for my dad. I was so glad we had worked through everything- I really needed him today. I hadn't even realised how much his opinion on my new life mattered to me. But it did; it really meant the world that he was still here, standing beside me.

I grinned back gratefully; suddenly slightly shy. "I think I'm going to head to bed; I'm exhausted." He nodded. "And you've school tomorrow." I stilled; I had totally forgotten about that.

I nodded hugging him tightly." I'll see you tomorrow. Thanks dad." I hoped he understood everything I had tried to express in those two words. He smiled back, gripping me tightly. He seemed to.

* * *

When I woke the next morning it was with a renewed sense of optimism. Derek had been right- laying out all my cards with my dad had been a good idea. It meant we no longer had to slink around; Derek could come over when he was here. But it mightn't be such a good idea just yet.

I did my make up slowly and packed my bags carefully, grabbing my swim bag en route to the door; before skipping downstairs. Nothing was going to ruin today. I kissed my dad good bye and he gave me a stern look. "Be careful. Ring me if you need me." I nodded, picking my bike up from the floor of the garage and leaving quickly before he could insist I stay at home.

I pedalled furiously; wanting to get to school early so I could check in with Erica and Boyd without arousing interest. I figured I could continue talking to Isaac when I wanted; we had already been friends- it would be suspicious if we inexplicably separated. But if I suddenly became chummy with Boyd and especially Erica; suspicions would definitely form. I tied my bike quickly. As I walked in to school, my bags banging against my hip uncomfortably; I heard footsteps catch up with me. "Adrienne!" I turned; not recognising the voice. Matt grinned at me and I smiled in surprise. "Oh- Hey Matt. What's up?"

He shrugged. "Not much- just out of hospital actually." I frowned in concern as we pushed open the door. "No way- what happened?" He grinned sheepishly. "Didn't you hear? There was this incident in the library- don't look so worried; I'm fine. I've been out for a few days now- it was just concussion."

I nodded; peering at him curiously. Why was he even telling me this? It wasn't like we were bosom buddies or anything- we spoke in one class. I sighed; reaching my locker. "Well I'm glad to see you're ok." He nodded, smiling as he turned to leave. "You too."

I frowned. "What?"

He paused and laughed; looking embarrassed. "Oh I'm sorry- I saw you at the rave? At the end? You looked kinda confused and lost- and then you got into some guy's car and he looked kinda pissed so I thought- it's nothing, I just was a bit worried was all."

I frowned at him. That was actually really sweet that he had worried. A bit weird too; but I let that slide. "Don't worry- he's my boyfriend. And pissed is the only facial expression he has. I'm working on it." I grinned at him as he laughed. "I should have guessed. See you around!"

I gazed after him curiously as he walked away. What did that mean- I should have guessed? I jumped as Isaac popped up beside me. "Jesus Ad, with your new senses you think you would stop doing that."

I shot him a glare. "I was distracted." He looked after Matt. "By him? What did he want?" I shook my head. "Not sure to be honest. It was an odd conversation." He nodded; squinting after him. "Want me to have a word with him?" I smacked him in outrage.

"Leave him alone. He's fine." He grinned down at me. "You sure?" I shook my head. Boys and their egos would be the death of me. Erica and Boyd slid silently up beside me.

Erica smirked. "We're not supposed to talk to you for the rest of the day- but Derek said to tell you we're training after school." I nodded. "Cool; I'll be there- I just have swimming and then I'll cycle over."

She paused thoughtfully. "No one important is going to be at swimming right? I can wait for you if you want- drive you to Derek's?" I stared at her as Isaac and Boyd froze; waiting for my reaction. I nodded slowly, smiling at her. "Yeah- yeah that'd be great actually- I'm normally exhausted afterwards."

She smiled back; the arrival of more students breaking the moment. She and Boyd slithered away without another word. I turned to Isaac who raised his eyebrows; looking impressed. "Wow. That was a milestone." I shoved him again; blushing slightly. "Shut up." He laughed.

"No seriously wasn't it only a few weeks ago you were all- "Get that bitch out of my house!" And here we are today. It's touching really." I laughed. "You are so fucking annoying." He smiled

"Get used to it. Since I'm the only one who's allowed be openly friendly to you; my instructions are to eat, sleep and breathe Adrienne for the foreseeable future." I grimaced. "He didn't actually order you to hang out with me?"

He nodded. "He pulled rank too. I tried to say how much we despise each other- and how it was never going to work; but he used his alpha powers and I had no choice." He shrugged sadly as I laughed, both of us settling into our seats in English as Lydia bustled in.

"Adrienne- thank god there you are! Do you ever answer your phone?" I gazed dumbly at her as she waited expectantly. "Well whatever- it's my party tomorrow- you're coming right?" I looked sideways at Isaac who shook his head minimally. I ignored him. Of course I was. She was my best friend; and she was having a shit time. I nodded and smiled. She beamed. "Excellent. I'll call over after school and we'll go over outfits and stuff."

I paused. Shit. "Um, maybe a bit later? You could come for dinner? I have plans already." She gave me a knowing smirk. "Derek?" I nodded mutely.

She grinned. "At least one of us is getting some." She noticed Isaac for the first time; leaning forward onto the desk and smiling sweetly at him. "Hi there." He grinned back, throwing me a cheeky smirk. I rolled my eyes as Lydia pouted at him. "Will you be coming tomorrow?" He paused; saved from answering as our teacher walked in; followed by a very late Scott and Stiles.

Stiles grinned as he passed; ruffling my hair. I glared at him as I fixed it; sticking out my tongue as he smirked smugly back. I smiled as I turned forward, before catching Scott's eye. He frowned lightly at me and I turned resolutely forward; looking nervously at Isaac for reassurance. He gave me at tight smile.

He leaned into me, whispering so quietly that even I had trouble hearing it. "Sit close to me- hopefully he'll mistake your scent for mine." I nodded; inching closer, so close that the warmth from his t-shirt radiated through me. I glanced back at Scott. He was still staring. So was Stiles; his gaze flickering between the two of us in confusion.

* * *

As the bell rang, I walked quickly from the room; needing some air. That had been way too stressful. I didn't know how I thought I could do this. Pretending was far too hard. I leaned against the outside wall of the school, sitting on the ground and taking deep breaths. I stood up quickly; hearing footsteps approach. Scott rounded the corner; his eyes wide.

He froze; breathing in the air deeply. Disbelief coated his face. "It was you." It wasn't a question. I stared silently at him. He shook his head slowly. "No- Adrienne, please. Tell me you're not." His hands began to shake. I swallowed, still silent. "How- when?" He stared at me wide- eyed, begging me to contradict him. I stayed silent.

His jaw worked frantically as his breathing became more and more ragged. "I can't believe- That selfish bastard!" He hissed his words incoherent. "Where is he? Adrienne; WHERE?" I shook my head; panicking slightly. "It- He didn't-"

He ran frustrated hands through his hair, pulling roughly at it. "Fuck! I told you to stay away from him- I told you- It would do no fucking good! What were you thinking letting him-"

I shook my head. "I didn't want it- I didn't ask-"

His face shut me up quickly. "What?" His tone lowered; velvet and deadly. His eyes flashed dangerously. "Are- are you serious? You didn't want it?" I nodded; relieved he was finally listening.

"He could have killed you. You see that right?" I stared at him in confusion. "No- Scott, wait! It wasn't-"

He rounded on me; livid. "Don't you dare defend him! Isaac; Boyd; Erica- that was different- they asked for it! To force it- fuck! I'm going to kill him- I swear!"

He stormed away angrily as I ran after him; my pleas falling on deaf ears. I reached for him; to pull him back. At that precise moment Scott was tackled to the ground by a disgruntled Isaac as Stiles raced from the school behind us. They both straightened up; warily eyeing each other.

"You're supposed to be her friend." Scott spat at him. "Don't try and stop me." I stepped between them. "Scott listen; Derek didn't turn me." He rolled his eyes. "Of course he fucking did." I shook my head beseechingly. "He didn't."

Stiles froze; nearing the group. "What the fuck is going on now? Is this about you two?" He pointed at Isaac and me. We all stared back at him in puzzlement. He stared at us. "You know- getting all cosy in English?" I scoffed. "Please Stiles. Do not say what you're about to."

He shrugged. "What's going on then?" Scott turned on him; his eyes briefly flashing yellow. "Adrienne turned." I glared at him, before facing a shocked Stiles.

He fixed wide eyes on me. "Is that true?" I nodded. He paled visibly. "Christ… When- Why?" I nibbled my lip. "The day of the rave. I don't know why. I don't know who bit me- I can't remember anything." He narrowed his eyes sceptically. "You can't remember- are you sure you're not just protecting him? Because if he did this- I don't care if you wanted it or not- if he did it; I'm with Scott."

I raised my arms imploringly. "I'm not lying. Scott knows it; even if he doesn't want to believe it." I glanced at him. He seemed to have deflated a bit; he now just looked really lost.

I shot Isaac a look. "Do you think you could maybe give us a minute?" He froze; glaring at me. I begged him silently.

"Derek's going to fucking kill me... Ugh- Fine. I'll be just inside." He directed the last line at Scott.

* * *

I plonked down on the grass and Stiles quickly followed suit. Scott was the last to join us. Silence lingered. Stiles eventually spoke; a quiet voice interrupting our individual thoughts. "Do you remember when you first came here? That night we interrupted your shower? Did you ever imagine things could get so crazy..?"

I laughed quietly. "No… God it was so different then. I thought Jackson was hot on the first day." I admitted softly.

Stiles snorted. "He is hot."

There was a beat of silence as Scott and I turned to look at him. He blushed. "What? I'm secure enough to acknowledge when another male is handsome. Take Scott here- he has really beautiful eyelashes." Scott blushed slightly. "Thanks man. That was really kind of you." Stiles nodded, smiling at him.

I raised an eyebrow; grinning slightly. I'd missed this- the two of them. They both turned back to me; sighing softly. Scott smiled ruefully at me. "God I wish we could go back. I'd fucking hit you with the baseball bat; go back to bed and have done with it." He nodded at Stiles.

Stiles pulled an offended face. "This isn't all me- Adrienne went back to bed and look where she is now! You'd still be a werewolf! No offence, Addie." I grinned at him. He smirked back. "But then it's very unlikely that even Scott would be dumb enough to climb into bed with a known werewolf; so maybe you wouldn't still be one."

I smacked him. "That is not how it happened." Stiles rolled his eyes. "How isn't it? That's exactly how it happened." I paused. Actually it was. But he was leaving out the important stuff. "What if it was Allison- if Allison was the werewolf in question- or Lydia? Tell me you guys would have fared any differently."

Scott shrugged allowing the point. Stiles shook his head. "I would politely decline and tell her I'm saving myself for a non-canine lover. Shame on you both- ruled by your libidos. Disgraceful."

Scott scoffed as I laughed easily. "Like you wouldn't give anything to sleep with Erica- werewolf or not." Stiles looked offended at Scott's lack of faith in his will power. "Nope- no werewolf ladies for me. I've seen where that leads." He eyed me pointedly.

I smirked back at him, leaning into him; dangerously close. "How can you insult what you've never tried? What if I told you it's totally worth the price? That they have more passion... stamina… flexibility… than you could ever hope for?" His eyes widened; his gaze flickering quickly to my lips as I smiled coyly at him.

"I… would still have to… not do that." I frowned, pouting slightly. "I feel like you're missing out. I mean, since I turned- I've discovered muscles in place you cannot even imagine- and between you and I- most of the day I just spend my time resisting the urge to rip the clothes off every boy that passes."

He stared at me; transfixed. He gulped loudly- both Scott and I bursting into peals of laughter as his heart rate hitched. He glared at the two of us.

"That was cruel! And it doesn't count! I'm not used to her being a werewolf! Once I'm accustomed I will of course be able to rebuff her advances. I'm sorry Adrienne but you missed your chance!"

I pouted mournfully at him as Scott snorted loudly. "You said that ages ago- when she started dating Derek- how many chances are you going to give the girl?" I eyed them curiously. "What's this?"

Scott grinned as Stiles moaned loudly into his hands. "Stiles totally fancied you when you first came here. Kept nagging me to invite you to things. Although I wouldn't be too chuffed. I think most of it was to make Lydia jealous- if he got with someone like you- she'd notice him."

I glared at Stiles. "Stiles! You would use me so piteously?" He rolled his eyes. "Please; I'd have made it worth your while." I laughed.

"I could have returned the favour you know- kissed you in front of Derek maybe?" He pursed his lips; furrowing his brow as he speculated. Scott and I laughed doubly hard. "What?" Stiles looked around at us; clearly miffed we didn't think he was up to making Derek jealous. Scott recovered quickest. "Please- you can barely sit in the same room as the guy without shitting yourself. Now you're going to try and convince us that you could have pulled his girlfriend in front of him?"

Stiles winced; allowing Scott's reasoning. "Yeah- not even for Lydia. Sorry Addie."

I sighed. "It's ok- I'll have to find someone else for my wicked little mind games." He waggled his eyebrows. "Doesn't seem to be a shortage- Isaac maybe? Or that ken doll from your old school?"

I shot him a glare. "His name is Aaron. And no. I'm afraid neither are options." Scott looked up at me, playing with the grass between his fingers. "Yeah what happened there? Allison didn't seem too sure- I thought Derek and Erica had been-"

I shook my head, cutting him off quickly. "No- they weren't." They waited expectantly. I shrugged; reluctant to expand. Stiles raised his eyebrows. "And Aaron? He just walked off into the night did he? Seemed real shady to me."

I rolled my eyes. My cheeks colouring slightly. I really didn't want to talk about this. It hadn't exactly been my finest hour. "No- not exactly. He stayed at mine and then left in the morning." They shared a look. Stiles turned back to me quickly.

"And Derek- was ok with that? That you and your ex… you know. Wait- is that why he's disappeared? Did Derek kill him?" I glared at him, blushing furiously. "We didn't. We just fell asleep." Scott nodded, accepting.

Stiles shook his head. "Come on! You just fell asleep? That is such bullshit." I glowered at him. This was none of his business. Scott piped up. "She's not lying." I glanced at him in surprise.

Stiles rolled his eyes. "Christ that's depressing." We stared at him in confusion.

He threw up his arms in defeat. "I just meant it seems that only werewolves are getting any around here anymore. If a normal guy who looks like that can't get some- what hope is there for the rest of us?!"

I smiled as Scott burst out laughing. "God do you have any embarrassment?" Stiles shrugged; grinning around him.

Scott flopped back; lying fully out on the grass. He exhaled slowly, the laughter draining from his face. "How are you handling it?" I nibbled my lip; absently running my fingers through the longer strains of grass, watching as they flexed underneath my touch.

"Okay- fine actually. I don't feel much different. When I sit and actually think about it- I guess I panic a bit; but I've Derek and the pack- and you guys of course. I'll be fine." They nodded; both seemingly occupied with their fingernails.

"How do you feel about the full moon tomorrow?" I froze. "What?"

Scott sat up as Stiles snapped his attention towards me. "You didn't know?" I shook my head quickly; fear mounting quickly in my stomach. I shuffled uncomfortably. "But tomorrow is Lydia's party- I told her I'd be there!"

They both shushed me; waving away my concerns. "You have bigger things to worry about than Lydia's party!" I ran a shaking hand through my hair. "I can't miss this guys- you know how rough a time she's been having! There has to be something- You went to a party right? You're first full moon? You went with Allison! I just have to leave early enough- like you did!"

They shared a knowing glance, before relaxing. "Sure. You have our total support on this."

I eyed them suspiciously. "Really? Wow." They smiled sweetly at me.

"Of course- Derek will never allow it." I glared at Stiles, not appreciating the insinuation- that I had to do whatever Derek said. I scoffed. "He's my boyfriend- not my father." Their grins grew.

"I hope I'm there when she tells him." Scott smiled over at Stiles and he grimaced back.

"I hope I'm as far away as fucking possible."

* * *

Leaving the changing rooms I made my way to the pool; having survived my first day as a werewolf. I grinned happily- I don't know what Scott was so melodramatic about. Isaac was right- it was great. I pulled on my cap; scanning the gallery. Erica waved down at me and I grinned back.

I slid into the pool just as Hannah called everyone's attention forward; running through our drills for the day. When she blew the whistle I pushed off, happy to be back in the water; working off some of the stress of the last few days. I concentrated on counting my breaths as per usual and enjoyed the feel of the water gliding against me. I reached my target quota of lengths far too quickly.

I hovered uncertainly at the end of the pool, watching the rest finish up. Even the boys were a solid length or two behind. I frowned. I would have to be careful not to overdo it. As the time came for sprints though; it became impossible to match my speed with theirs.

I tried to keep it in check; to keep myself neck and neck with the others. I reminded myself that even before; I had always been quicker than the others; pushing that little bit harder and reaching that little bit farther. But this was different. There was no effort involved; no thrill of the finish; no concentration necessary. Even though I finished first each time- it felt wrong. I gazed at the other girls; their faces red; their breathing uneven- and I knew that they had been trying their hardest to win. And it made me feel horrible that I was taking it from them unfairly. That for all their work; they never stood a chance- they didn't even really know that there was no possibility of winning.

I swallowed, not liking the sinking feeling in my stomach. It would be like this at race days- only 50 times worse. As we all filed out of the pool I kept my head low, wanting to reach the changing room before the others. I could hear them though. Hannah was chatting to someone, en route to the showers- Gwen I think.

"And I don't begrudge it to her- I mean some people are just talented- but for god's sake she hasn't once come to Saturday practise; she barely comes to any of the meetings and I know for a fact she doesn't stick to the diet I laid out for us- what the hell is it? Some kind of steroid?"

I frowned for a moment. We had Saturday practises? And I thought that diet was a joke? I sat down on my bench heavily, frowning. Shit. I was going to have to give this up wasn't I? It wasn't fair to them. I stared moodily at the tiles, watching the water trickle into the drains; etching it's way across the pale grey floor. I sighed; suddenly tired. I didn't want to give up swimming. I loved it.

Hannah swung open the changing room door and glanced at me; surprised I was still here. "Hey Adrienne." She turned; and began changing- end of conversation. I stared at her.

"Hey Hannah- I've been meaning to talk to you. I have a really heavy workload this year; and I'm afraid I won't be able to keep up swimming. This is actually going to be my last practise."

The words left my mouth before I could even reconsider. She froze; turning to me slowly. "You're kidding right?" I shook my head; meeting her gaze evenly.

She stood silent for a moment. "But- you won the last heat- you're set for scholarships- What is going on?" I shrugged. "I don't know what else to say to you. I'm done." Her mouth fell open; as she spluttered at me in confusion. I ignored her; turning to get changed.

End of conversation.

* * *

**Derek's POV**

I scrutinised the two of them; eyeing their stance speculatively. "Boyd you need to crouch more- make yourself a smaller target."

I turned to Isaac. "Good. Okay- Go!" They tore at each other; growling ferociously. I resisted the urge to roll my eyes. When were they going to get it? I could see at least 8 ways to kill either one of them. I didn't know which annoyed me more- that they continuously left themselves open; or that they failed to recognise that their opponent continuously left themselves open!

I was saved from further scolding them by the sound of tires against the gravel; Erica was home. I listened out for her.

"I get it; it's not like Scott or the boys. Lacrosse is a team sport- when you grow super powers- it benefits all your friends. In swimming; it fucks them over." Adrienne laughed. "And what kills me is- we aren't even friends. I fucking hate her and I still couldn't do it. Ugh."

I turned as they swung open the door each of them smiling and sucking on milkshake straws. I raised an eyebrow and they grinned; sharing a secretive glance with each other. "Hey guys- what's up?" Isaac and Boyd straightened up; eyeing the milkshakes longingly.

Adrienne wandered over, slinking an arm around me and kissing me lightly, chlorine clinging to her skin. "How was swimming?" She rolled her eyes as Erica frowned at me. I gazed between the two; confused. "I quit."

I stared down at her in surprise. "Why?" She shrugged. "I was better than everyone." I raised my eyebrows again. "I thought that was the point?" She looked over at Erica for support.

"You see? I told you." She nodded knowledgably and I became even more confused. I thought they hated each other?

She turned back to me; smiling. "Don't worry about it. I actually have a favour to ask you." Her face became softer; as her smile grew in warmth. I frowned; wary. "What?"

She looked down for a second before raising her eyes to me, shrouded by long lashes. She bit her lip, and my focus shifted slightly to her mouth. "I was wondering would it be ok if I went to Lydia's party tomorrow; just for a little while; and then I'd be straight back here, I promise."

I zoned out for a second; watching her mouth move. I snapped back to reality as her words sunk in

"What? No way." I scanned her face; making sure she was serious. "Adrienne that is possibly the worst idea I have ever heard. It's not happening."

She frowned- her warm expression vanishing in an instant. "I only asked out of courtesy. I'm going regardless." She spun away; making to stomp back over to the safety of the group. I caught her arm mid spin.

"If you go- I promise; I will turn up and literally carry you out." She glared at me; her turn to measure how serious I was. I held her gaze.

She scoffed. "You can try- see how that goes for you. I will have you arrested the first chance I get- for kidnapping. I will cause such a scene that every single person at that party will bear witness for me. In the long run; I guarantee it's in your best interests to just let me go."

I rolled my eyes. "You're. Not. Going." She arched an eyebrow. "Saying it slower doesn't make me care any more what you think- you know that right?"

She was so fucking infuriating- I wanted to shake her. "Sarcastic retorts won't stop me from physically locking you up- you know that right?" She glared at me; a tiny grin threatening to break through.

"I think we're going to have to agree to disagree. I want to go; you don't want me to; neither of us is going to concede anytime soon- may the best man win." She proffered her hand grinning wickedly at me. I ignored it. "Like hell I'm going to-"

"Derek!" She shushed me impatiently; swanning over to Boyd and Isaac. "Think of the children!"

I glared after her; already knowing the argument was lost. She would still try to go. I narrowed my eyes.

She could try all she liked; she wasn't stepping foot in that party.


	31. Chapter 31

**Adrienne's POV**

As we pulled into my driveway I shot a cautious glance at Derek. The entire drive home and passed in silence. And not the comfortable, familiar kind; the -if I open my mouth I won't be able to hold back all the horrible things I want to say- kind. We sat quietly for a moment as the engine died; the absence of its soft hums just highlighting the stretched tension. He sighed.

"Adrienne; please be reasonable. It's your first full moon. You won't have any control. I know you think you can leave early enough- but is it really worth the risk?" His tone was imploring. It had lost the steel resolve he had adopted in front of the others. I bit my lip before responding; knowing he wouldn't like my reply. I tried to make my voice as sombre as I could.

"Yes it is. You don't understand. Lydia has been dropped by everyone- and totally back benched by all her closest friends because of all this supernatural shit- that she doesn't even know about. If I don't turn up tomorrow- she will never forgive me. And she acts like she's fine- but Derek, I swear she's really seriously not."

He stared at me; measuring my words. I watched him anxiously; hoping this time he'd listen. He clenched his jaw slightly as he spoke. "I can't go with you. I have to watch the others. If I'm not there- you can't go."

I choked back an angry retort at his words. It was insanely grating when he gave blanket orders and expected me to just obey. It was my life and my choice- I wasn't his beta; I was his girlfriend. But I knew throwing a tantrum wouldn't get me my way.

"Derek- 15 minutes. That's all I'm asking. I need to be there. Whatever about Lydia not forgiving me; I would hate myself for not being there. No matter why."

He sighed impatiently. "We're going in circles here." He propped his elbow against the window, rubbing his forehead with his hand. He looked tired.

I settled back into my seat; my gaze drifting out the window. The silence resumed; both of us unwilling to leave the conversation until we had gotten our way; both trying to think of another way to word our opinions; trying to think of another reason why we were right.

I broke the silence first; speaking in a small voice; unwilling to meet his gaze. "Derek; I don't want to lose her because of what I am now. I know that I can't tell her- and that every week or month there's going to be something new that I can't tell her. Don't bother disputing that- there always is."

He closed his mouth abruptly, clearly about to intervene. Once I was sure he was listening, I continued.

"I didn't ask for this. And I refuse to let it impact my life and friends more than it has to. She needs me Derek. And to be honest I need her right now too. She's like, the only person I have outside of all of this now. The only person who reminds me of what I was."

He relented slightly; his eyes softening, his expression pained. I knew he was weighing the need to keep me safe against the need to keep me happy. He growled in frustration, turning back to the window in front of him.

"You take your phone with you. You ring me the instant you get there. You keep me on the line for the whole party. You set a 10 minute timer- then you leave." He spoke through gritted teeth; seriously unhappy with this concession. He stared resolutely ahead of him; glaring furiously at my front door through the rain speckled window of his car.

I supressed a slow grin; tugging at my lips. He would not take kindly to gloating. I nodded quickly to show I understood and was not fucking around. He glared at me from the corner of his eyes.

"I mean it." He words were weighted, laced with anger. I nodded again.

Lydia's headlights danced across our faces as she pulled into the drive beside us, waving excitedly at me. I reached quickly for the door before pausing, and turning back to Derek. I hesitated.

"Can you come over later? Walk me through tomorrow night?"

His face softened slightly as he nodded almost imperceptibly. "Yeah. Will I come through the window or the door?" He raised an eyebrow; grinning slightly. I bit my lip; musing silently and ignoring Lydia's impatient gaze. I raised my eyes to him reluctantly.

He sighed. "The window it is."

I offered him an apologetic smile. It probably wasn't best to push my dad right now. Late night visits from Derek probably weren't high on his list of parental- approved activities at the moment. I kissed his cheek lightly; a silent thanks; before the moment was broken by a sharp rap on the window.

Lydia peered in at us; frowning petulantly. She tapped her watch pointedly and motioned to the door. A bemused grin spread across my face as she stomped back to my front door to wait for me. Derek grunted. "Doesn't seem that upset to me."

I laughed, waving him goodbye as I swung my bag around my back and skipped up to join her. She flashed dangerous eyes at me, before huffing angrily.

"I can't believe you would be so insensitive as to have your cuddly moment with him RIGHT in front of me. You KNOW Jackson and I are in a difficult place."

I laughed, pushing open the door and bathing the two of us in the yellow glow from the hallway. "A difficult place? Lydia; he kissed you and then escaped from the house via the roof window."

She shrugged; allowing the comment. "So he's peculiar? I can relate." We both giggled happily, dumping our bags in the hallway as we followed the scent of food into the kitchen. My dad turned to greet us with a bright smile. Lydia was his new favourite person after finding out she was the only non-werewolf of my acquaintances (bar Stiles who no one ever seemed to count- he was too in the thick of things I guess).

Flopping into adjoining seats we eyed our meal with greedy eyes, barely registering my dad's questions.

"So Lydia- any news with you?" His tone was light, breezy. He could relax with her. She wasn't going to spontaneously transform into a wolf at any time.

She shrugged happily. "Not much I'm afraid Tom. Busy planning my party! I was at Allison's this afternoon though- we went through dresses and stuff. She sends her love." She smiled, examining a chip in her fingernails; missing the fleeting look of doubt on my father's face.

I knew he didn't really understand the Allison predicament- hell I didn't really understand it either. She must know by now that I had turned. I sincerely doubted Scott could keep a secret for less than 5 minutes- especially if it was from Allison.

The rest of dinner passed without a hitch; my dad asking the usual questions- college; after curricular activities; boyfriends. Lydia answered each one PERFECTLY. She was eyeing Stanford or Yale; was the chair of more social committees than I could count and was currently- in her own words- "uninterested in boys and would rather focus on school, friends and family". I nearly choked on my fork at that. She was the most notoriously boy obsessed person I knew. But APPARANTLY the fact that she wasn't dating an older, dangerous werewolf was brownie points in my dad's mind. I would never understand this man.

After we made our thank yous and apologies; we escaped up to my room, where Lydia produced a huge mass of shopping bags. She grinned wickedly at my shocked face. I slumped onto the bed; weak at the sight of all these dresses; as she up ended all the bags onto my bed. There was a beat of silence as we absorbed the mass of velvet and silk.

She spoke first. "Too much?" Her voice was full of excitement. Slowly I turned a devilish smirk her way. "I'd say just about enough."

Simultaneously we tore into the pile; plucking random dresses and pulling them over our heads quickly. We brutally rated each other; cooing and squealing for our favourite and booing and heckling the horrible ones. The dresses were then chucked to the other ruthlessly for their chance to try them on.

In the end we had a much smaller pile of potential dresses for Lydia lying on my floor. She was pawing through them thoughtfully, occasionally holding one up for group consideration. I lay sprawled across my bed, content to watch her; happy with my own selection. It was a very simple purple bodycon dress with thin spaghetti straps. It was flattering and I liked the colour. If I was only going to be there for ten minutes- what did it matter anyways?

Lydia was having considerably more trouble however; pursing her lips and huffing in frustration. "I can't choose!" She moaned dramatically; flopping onto the floor with abandon.

I grinned down at her. "You're over thinking it. Let me choose." Her reply was muffled. "No way. You'll dress me like you. I won't look like a tramp on my special day."

I scoffed in outrage; picking up a dress and flinging it at her head. She rolled onto her back and looked up at me smiling. "Sorry. That was harsh. I'm just flustered. I want it to be… perfect. This is my chance to redeem myself after the last few weeks. With Jackson- with everyone. It has to be right." She finished determinedly, looking back to her pile with renewed fervour.

I stared down at her in concern. She was placing too much on tomorrow night. Nibbling my lip; I hoped fervently that it was everything she wanted. An idea hit me. "Lyds- why don't you try something of mine? In fact- I have the PERFECT dress."

I vaulted off the bed, excitement coursing through me. I ransacked my wardrobe; searching for the specific dress I had in mind. My fingers found it quickly and I let a little yelp. I turned; holding it up cautiously. Her jaw dropped as she rose slowly; her eyes never leaving the cream dress I held up. It had a slight shimmer, with silver horizontal lining stitched carefully across it's stretch soft fabric.

"It's PERFECT." She breathed, reaching out a tentative hand and holding it carefully against her as she examined her reflection. I peered over her shoulder.

"Try it on." I nudged gently, elated that I had helped. She looked back at me uncertainly for confirmation. I rolled my eyes.

"Fuck sake Lyds- just try it on already! You're killing me!" My exasperated tone cut through her and she grinned back; thrilled at potentially finding the dress.

I sat back onto the bed as she pulled it on; thumbing magazines as I waited. She coughed expectantly and I looked up. My mouth fell open. "Lyds- OH MY GOD."

She flipped her hair confidently. "I know right?" Her cocky tone drained some of my early worry. The party would be fine- she was right. She was Lydia fucking Martin.

I grinned slowly. Tomorrow night could actually be great.

**Derek's POV**

When I rapped on the window, the thought crossed my mind that she might have fallen asleep. It was past midnight. I frowned, crouching on her roof and listening for the gentle padding of her feet against the floor. Sure enough the soft pitter-patter quickly approached. She smiled as she pushed open the window, motioning for me to stay quiet while pulling me in. I grinned as I landed silently on her floor; looking down at her as I straightened up and pulled off my jacket. Her room was always too warm.

She narrowed her eyes slightly; and pulled me closer, kissing me hungrily. Slightly taken aback I pulled away. "Adrienne- I thought you wanted to talk?"

She looked up at me; momentarily puzzled. "I did- I do. I just… thought we could multitask." She grinned, pushing her body against mine again as she arched onto her toes to kiss me again.

I grinned in exasperation; recognising instantly what was happening. "Adrienne; this is because it's the day of the full moon. It's just your hormones. We do need to talk." I placed gentle hands on her shoulders, trying to pry her off me. She growled in frustration, her fingers finding a grip on my t-shirt and pushing me onto the bed.

Before I could even straighten up, she pounced; her legs straddling my hips as she grinned smugly down and me. "Adrienne." I protested, as her lips did dangerous things to my neck.

"Adrienne." This time my protest was weaker. She knew it too, straightening up momentarily as she slowly pulled off her top.

"Derek." She retorted sarcastically; grinning down at my torn expression.

I clenched my jaw. We really did need to have this discussion. She bit her lip, watching me carefully from her elevated position, her hands tracing random patterns on my stomach. I supressed a groan.

Shit. I had already lost.

* * *

I grinned cockily as she snuggled into me, a sleepy smile creeping across her face. I absently swept a curl from her face and she opened an eye. Her whisper was almost impossible to hear to a normal person; but I understood her perfectly.

"Where will it happen?" Her voice was calm; her heartbeat betraying no sign of fear. Still; I answered cautiously.

"The station. There's an unused subway compartment and I have some… restraints."

She nodded slightly; absorbing this. If she heard my hesitation in saying 'restraints' she didn't question it. I could tell from the far off glaze in her eyes that she had a lot more questions. I didn't push her though; content to just lie and wait; watching her expressions shift.

In the same quietly restrained voice her next question floated through the darkness. "Will it hurt?"

I thanked God she was facing away from me; thanked God for the darkness; that she wouldn't be able to read my face and see any of the worry or slight untruths. "Not too much. It's uncomfortable- but bearable. The worst part is the restraints. In your animal form; you'll want to be free- do or say anything to be free and wild."

She shifted closer to me; and I wrapped my arms tighter around her, comforting. I whispered into her ear softly. "Don't worry. I won't let you out. And I won't hold anything you say against you."

She stiffened slightly. "Will I be like Scott was- the time he pulled Lydia and said all that shit to me?"

I froze. She probably would be as hormone riddled as Scott was. Fuck. I really wished I hadn't relented and let her go to this party. It was ten minutes- just ten. How much trouble could she get into? I eyed her speculatively. Knowing her; more than was humanely possible.

She turned her body slightly; trying to see what was making me pause. "Derek?" Her voice was unsure; suddenly concerned. I shook myself from my thoughts, and looked down at her; giving her a tiny smile.

"Well if your behaviour tonight has been any indication then I would say a definite yes. But it's different for everyone."

She flopped back onto the pillow, worry etched across her features. "God. At least there's no school tomorrow. I can't get like, expelled or anything."

I rolled my eyes; expulsion was the least of her worries. "Or cause a major massacre in the cafeteria." The words left my mouth before I even thought. She stilled completely.

"Is that a possibility- I could kill someone?" Her voice was terrified; barely audible. I mentally kicked myself. Who says shit like that when they're trying to be comforting? I hastily corrected myself, speaking firmly and with conviction.

"No- there's no possibility. I won't let it happen. I promise." She seemed to accept this; her heart beat slowly stabilising and her breathing calming.

"Good. Lydia would destroy me if I ruined her party like that." Her words were a sleepy mumble; almost impossible to distinguish. I smiled bemusedly at her; watching her fall asleep. Once I was sure she was asleep I gingerly lifted my arm from underneath her and crept silently from the bed to the window.

* * *

I made it back to the station in no time; the sound of the pack bickering inside greeting me as I stepped from the car. They fell silent as I entered, still glaring at each other. I raised an eyebrow; turning to face Isaac. "What's going on?"

He turned reluctantly to the others; who nodded meaningfully at him. He sighed; before facing towards me; his eyes fixed on the wall behind me; looking like he wished the ground would swallow him up. "We were wondering… If Adrienne gets to go to the party- can we?"

Silence echoed deafeningly around the room. They waited hopefully. I could already feel a migraine coming on.

"No."

An outcry of dismay rose around the room; headed by Erica. Her voice was the loudest, her disappointment most evident.

"That's not fair! She's pack! If she's allowed to go we all should be! She can't have different rules just because she's with you!" Her eyes flashed angrily; she was obviously pissed about missing a big event and another chance to show off.

"It's different." I said firmly, turning away. We were not having this discussion.

She couldn't let it go though; stepping forward, she challenged me again. "How?" She raised her chin defiantly.

My jaw clenched in frustration as I turned back to her.

"One- She is Lydia's best friend and is going to support her; you guys only want to go to get drunk. Two; she was my girlfriend before she became my beta- I can't tell her what to do. Three- you guys all agreed you would follow my rules if I turned you- that's an agreement she never made." My tone was final.

Her shoulder's slumped in disappointment; her lower lip wobbling slightly as she fixed furious eyes on me. "Fine. We won't go." Her curt words left me in no doubt that she wouldn't be forgetting this in a hurry.

I rolled my eyes. "I know. I just told you that you wouldn't."

She snarled in frustration, stomping back to her bed; an anxious Boyd rushing to comfort her. Isaac stood in the middle of the room, watching me carefully.

"So she is going then? Adrienne?"

His voice was laced with concern. I nodded and he stared at me for a moment in silence. I wondered briefly if he thought it was as much of a mistake as I now did. If anyone could understand my reluctance- he could. I knew he was trying; but I still sometimes caught him staring at her a little longer than was strictly necessary. I wondered briefly how he would have handled it if he were in my shoes. I quickly shrugged off the idea.

He turned away, walking back to Boyd and Erica.

"You guys owe me a tenner. I told you he'd let her."

**Adrienne's POV**

Sitting on Lydia's bed; I checked my phone for the 5th time since Lydia went downstairs to fix the punch and decorations. Allison looked up at me from her cushion on the ground.

"Something important?" I glanced down at her; uncertain. Had Scott really not told her? She hadn't mentioned a thing or acted in anyway unusual since she'd arrived. And I listened to her heart beat- completely steady. She couldn't know. I felt a renewed surge of affection for Scott. I guess he had learned from the last time he placed her over me after all.

I shook my head. "Just Derek things."

She scoffed; reapplying mascara. "What's up with the man of mystery now?"

I chuckled appreciatively. I guess he did sort of seem reclusive if you didn't know him. Which no one outside of the pack really did.

"Not much. Just the usual same old same old."

She accepted this response easily, to my endless gratitude; despite it being so vague it bordered on ridiculous. She smiled shyly up at me, obviously wanting to say something. She hesitated; her cheeks flaming crimson.

"Look Adrienne. I know things are better between us now- but they're not what they used to be; before Kate and everything." She paused; steeling herself as I watched her; more than a little surprised by this change of topic.

She continued quietly. "I just wanted to say again; how sorry I am. I think about it- ALL the time- and I know it's going to take time for you to trust me again- I just wanted you to know that I haven't- I dunno- forgotten about it- or moved on or anything. I still want to be your friend again more than anything."

I stilled; silence lingering as her words soaked in. I didn't really know what to say. I knew I had been distant with her; favouring my friendship with Lydia over hers; but I no longer resented her. I was ready to forgive her- especially after such a nice little apology.

I grinned at her, scurrying beside her to hug her. She froze; before quickly reciprocating.

"You are my friend you goof! We've both done things- let's just draw the line now. Go back to what we were." I made my voice as warm as possibly; letting her know I was sincere.

Her answering smile was huge; relief flooding her face as her eyes began to water slightly. "You have no idea how great it is to hear that." Her voice broke slightly; and I could feel my own eyes beginning to sting. Shit.

I would not cry. I would not- FUCK! Fat salty tears soaked my cheeks as I dabbed furiously at them; laughing hysterically as Allison doubled up beside me; her own tears leaving mascara trails down her face.

After a while we sobered up; slouched against each other as she caught me up on the Scott drama I had missed. I couldn't believe how much she had been withholding from me- all that shit with Erica. God Erica was such a little tramp; we would have serious words about boyfriends and boundaries when next I saw her. She had real issues.

* * *

By the time Lydia reappeared our make-up had been reapplied and perfected; but our eyes were still slightly red and puffy. She stared at us suspiciously. "I don't even want to know what happened in here. Just tell me you guys are ready. Guests are starting to arrive." She gave us an excited grin as we all headed downstairs.

Allison nudged me as we descended. "I got Scott and Stiles to ring everyone they know- you know- to make sure there are guests?" I nodded imperceptibly. It was a good idea. No how much Lyds protested- her naked marathon through the woods had damaged her rep at least a little.

As the place filled up and night began to fall I dialled Derek in my pocket; sipping on my drink. I had had way too much of the stuff already but it was sweet and addictive. Allison was already practically paralytic so I didn't feel too guilty. She pranced off upstairs looking for Scott and I went to re- top my drink, trying to appear in as many photo's as possible- to at least give the appearance of having stayed for as long as possible.

I finished my photo-bombing just in time to see Allison run downstairs; looking upset. Christ- what had that idiot done to her now? I pushed past the throngs of people to get to her; only to lose her in the crowd. I sighed frustratedly as I noticed a familiar figure sitting on the steps of the stairs. I approached slowly.

"Matt- are you okay?" At the sound of my voice he looked up at me; completely dejected. I frowned, pulling him to his feet and up the stairs behind me. I lead him into a deserted room and sat him down. He looked around in confusion.

I sat down beside him. "What's up?"

He laughed bitterly. "It's not really a conversation I want to be having with you of all people."

I frowned in confusion. Last time I checked; he was the one who thought we were better friends than we were. Was he insinuating now that I had crossed some line- been too forward? I just could not read people.

Mistaking my silence for patience and not frustration he slowly began to speak, his voice quiet and embarrassed. "You see- I liked this girl; a lot. But she's with someone- kind of- and she pretty much made it clear that she has no interest in me."

I frowned sympathetically, searching for something to say. "That's pretty shit Matt- I'm sorry. I know this may not mean much coming from me- seeing as you barely know me- but if she can't see what's in front of her- she's an idiot and not worth your time." I nudged him playfully; offering a small smile.

He laughed again; a little less harshly. "Sure- she's missing out big time. Someday she's going to need someone to take a photo of her graduation or birthday- and no matter how much she begs- I won't fold."

My confusion was evident; because he quickly explained. "I take photos- loads actually. I love photography." His face lit up slightly as he talked about it; and I spotted a way to cheer him up.

"Really? You're just the man I need then- I need to take as many photos as possible before I leave so that Lydia believes I was here for ages- I have to go soon see."

He grinned. "Sure thing. I'm all yours." He lifted the camera and quickly took a shot of me. The flash was blinding and my mouth hung open slightly in surprise.

"DELETE IT." I ordered. "Now wait till I'm ready this time." He laughed as I pulled poses for him; occasionally dragging him into photos as we took shameless selfies- pouting and scowling and sticking our tongues out. It was ridiculous- but sort of fun.

He paused, before hesitantly lifting his camera to his eyes again. "Would you mind- if I took a serious one?"

I stilled; unsure and suddenly self-conscious. "Yeah I guess- I mean- I won't know what I'm doing." He shrugged it off.

"Just look natural." His tone was casual; dismissive- making it sound like the easiest thing in the world. I nibbled my lip, thinking of a pose. Before I could even blink he was already clicking away at his camera. I blinked in surprise.

He grinned. "Okay- just close your eyes for this one." I nodded obediently, squeezing them shut. I could hear him laugh.

"Not that tight- just barely, lightly closed okay?" His instructions were soft, issued friendlily. I did as I was told; and resolved to leave as soon as this photo was taken- drunken selfies were one thing- a full blown photo shoot in an abandoned room was a bit weird.

After a moment I realised I hadn't heard the click of the camera. I opened my eyes questioningly, just as Matt leaned in to kiss me. His lips gently brushed mine and I leapt back in shock; knocking a lamp from the bedside table.

He looked equally shocked. "I'm so sorry- I don't know why I did that- I know- your boyfriend- I'm so sorry!"

I shushed him quickly; reassuring him it was okay; all too conscious of my phone in my pocket. My heightened wolfie hearing could just about make out the sound of an engine coming to life. Shit. He still looked ashen; mumbling apologies when I exited the room; closing the door on his stricken face.

I walked briskly down the corridor; heading to the window at the end where I knew I had the best coverage to speak to Derek. I wanted to be collected now. A voice startled me from my mortified thoughts.

"Hey Addie, long time no see."

I froze, my blood running cold at the sound of that voice; the same singsong, light voice that had haunted so many of my dreams last summer. It was impossible- she was dead. I knew that. The dead stay dead.

I turned slowly; dreading my eyes confirming what I already knew. Kate was standing in the middle of the deserted hallway, her crossbow trained on me. My mind went blank as blind panic flooded my head. I couldn't move; I couldn't speak.

She smirked. "Miss me? I see you've done pretty well for yourself. Still have your little mongrel boyfriend. You've even made some serious changes- you're a bitch in more ways than one now."

Her taunts floated over my head; shock and fear still being the only registered emotion in my head. How was this possible- it wasn't- she was buried- her throat was ripped out- Derek told me.

A small voice in the back of my head piped up. Did you see it? Did you see her die? Realisation hit me. I didn't. I passed out. It would be just like Derek to tell me she died to keep me from worrying. I felt like I'd been punched in the chest. This was real- it was happening.

"So quiet. Let's see if we can coax a few words from you sweetie." Her teasing tone was laced with malice; a steely glint that showed genuine threat. Her finger released an arrow.

I barely had time to register the whizzing noise ripping through the air before it pierced my thigh. The familiar cold icy fire seared through my leg as I recognised it as the same spot she'd pierced me with her knife. I screamed; sobbing loudly, as I took another arrow to the stomach, the air rushing out of me.

I tried to crawl away, crying blindly and writhing in pain as her laughter washed over me; her voice ringing tauntingly in my ears; calling my name. "Adrienne! Adrienne! Come back sweetie!"

Sobs ripped through me and I screamed as I felt her arms around me, pulling me back. I scrambled and kicked out; fighting to get away; terror and adrenaline pumping through me; but she was stronger- too strong I realised. The arms around me became less constrictive and more comforting.

Her voice was much deeper as she called my name, slowly morphing in to a voice I knew too well. I blinked rapidly through tears; as the pain in my leg and stomach vanished. I looked up into icy grey eyes through tears, still shaking violently.

"Derek- what- where did she go?" Even to my own ears my voice was shaky and weak. He stared anxiously at me; his eyes burning into mine.

"Who?- Adrienne- there's no one here. You were alone- it was in your head." His voice sounded just as hoarse as mine. I sat up in confusion, searching around me in panic.

"No- I couldn't have. Derek she was here- Kate. She came back for me." I couldn't meet his gaze. I knew I sounded crazy. But I also knew what I had seen. It wasn't a dream. It was too real for that.

He picked me up slowly, carrying most of my weight. Wrapping an arm around me he pulled me close and I could hear the erratic beat of his heart.

"There is no one here. I promise. Kate's dead Adrienne- she can't hurt you." He sounded convinced; and I knew he desperately wanted to convince me. But I couldn't change what I knew. I knew what I had seen. It was her.

I nodded mutely; hoping that would be enough for him. He seemed slightly reassured. He tugged my hand gently.

"We have to go Adrienne. Whatever this was- we'll figure it out- but we need to go now. I promise we'll figure it out."

Slowly I looked up at him; realising what he was saying.

The night wasn't over. I still had to turn.

**Author's Note: **

**Firstly- Huge apologies to everyone who thought I 'd quit this- I couldn't even if I wanted! There was a few weeks of insanely good weather here- and seeing as I wont see sunshine again for years probably and the fact that I started a new job- I literally had no time! So Sorry!**

**Secondly- someone asked ages before who I pictured Adrienne as. I know they suggested Megan Fox and someone else but I forget who. Sorry for the unbelievably late reply; but I literally couldn't match anyone to the face in my head. Meagan Fox was too... polished and groomed if you understand me? But if she works for you then motor ahead! Anyways I'm replying now because I stumbled across someone a few days ago who is the HEAD off the Adrienne I pictured. I'm going to try to upload a picture of her in the next chapter (fingers crossed I figure out how to do it) and you can let me know what you think. Actually if anyone already knows how to do that- it would be great. Now that I'm typing this I realise that EVERYONE probably knows how to do this. Such a perpetual newb. :)**

**Again SORRRY!**


	32. Chapter 32

**Derek's POV**

She was still shaking as I pushed through the crowds; supporting most of her weight and speaking in low, rapid tones. I could tell she wasn't listening to my words; that they were all floating over her head. I suppose it didn't really matter. None of what I was saying made sense- or was coming out like I wanted. Anger flared within me. What the hell was happening? I couldn't even begin to explain what I had just witnessed. As much I hated to admit it; I was totally lost. Just as I had been when she was bitten. I was worse than useless to her. And it was killing me.

I was supposed to protect her- I had promised I would keep her safe. All I ever seemed to be doing was clutching at straws- arriving always just too late. How could I possibly save her from her own hallucinations though? What the FUCK had just happened!

I had no doubt she had believed whatever she was seeing. Her screams were enough to tell me it was real. The first terror filled cry had almost crashed my car. I had imagined this new pack- or the Argents. Listening to her scream- unable to reach her- I shuddered at the memory. I was lucky I hadn't killed anyone with my manic driving; even with my heightened senses. I had been driving recklessly enough as it was; pissed with this faceless 'Matt'.

Dickhead.

I tightened my grip on her as we reached the bottom of the stairs; her ashen face and weak body attracting concerned glances from onlookers. Shoving aside drunken students wondering what had happened; I eventually reached my car; tucking her into the passenger seat and wrapping my jacket around her shoulders. She was still shaking. Why was she still shaking? I paused for a moment; watching her face anxiously. She just stared past me; straight out of the window. Her eyes had a lifeless, dull glaze that told me she wasn't actually looking at anything I could see. Was she still hallucinating? Or just in shock?

Making a snap decision I grabbed her shoulders and gave her a rough shake. "Adrienne? Adrienne look at me!" She reluctantly brought her eyes to meet mine, shrinking into my jacket. She looked so small. Too small. I swallowed, my jaw tightening slightly.

"Good. Stay focused ok? We're going back to the others."

I tried to keep my voice steady. Anger broke through though; my words cracking slightly, brusque and rough. I slammed the door in frustration, turning away and taking a moment to calm myself. I needed to focus- I wasn't there for her earlier- I would be there now. I would be whatever she needed. I took a deep breath.

That's when I felt his eyes on me.

I looked up, snapping my gaze to his. A boy lingered uncertainly by the gates to Lydia's house, watching the two of us intently; short-ish brown hair barely grazing blue eyes. He at least had the decency to look abashed; but he didn't look away. I cocked an eyebrow; seriously not in the mood to deal with this boy's attitude, whoever the fuck he was.

"Can I help you?" I kept my voice emotionless, offering him my best please-fuck-off glare. He bristled at my question; squaring his shoulders and steeling himself to reply.

Jesus. Who the fuck was this?

His voice was slightly lower than I'd expected; not quite matching his boyish face, but despite his nervousness, he didn't sound shaky in the slightest. "Yeah, I'm friends with Adrienne- good friends actually- I'm just checking she's ok. I saw you leave with her earlier and she didn't look great."

He finished quickly, lifting his chin slightly in defiance.

Somehow he managed to make this minor statement sound like an accusation. His insinuation was clear. He thought I was behind whatever happened to Adrienne. A voice in my head piped up unrequested. You probably were- you always are.

Something about his voice niggled at me; I had heard it before, I just couldn't place where. His tone was what really pissed me off though. As if I didn't have enough to be dealing with without this prissy little shit deciding now was the moment for him to act the hero.

I tilted my head; surveying him through narrowed eyes. "A good friend? I've never heard of you."

I turned away dismissively, a clear signal that I was done with this conversation.

His voice called me back; and I froze in my tracks at his words.

"I'm Matt- I sit in front of her in History."

I turned back to him slowly; watching in satisfaction as he visibly paled and withered under the icy glare I was giving him. His earlier courage and sense of conviction had left him now. He looked like he was going to shit himself as I took a menacing step forward; his heart beat racing. His eyes flickered unwillingly to a dazed Adrienne in the front seat of my Camaro; still staring at the road ahead of her.

The sound of my voice snapped his attention back to me.

"So you're Matt? Yeah, actually, I have heard about you."

His eyes widened in surprise, confused at the direction the conversation had taken.

"You're the asshole who tried to pull my girlfriend earlier, aren't you?"

All the colour drained from his face as his heart skipped a beat. "W-what?" He managed to stammer, his hands shaking by his sides.

I smirked, none of the humour reaching my eyes. "Yeah she told me all about it- something to do with cameras wasn't it? Don't worry Matt, I'm not going to hurt you. She made it pretty clear she wants fucking nothing to do with you- and I imagine the sheer embarrassment of that rejection would make you think twice about trying it on with her again."

He flushed, anger and humiliation flaming his cheeks. I took another step forward; now towering over him. I glared down at him, leaving him no option but to meet my gaze. I spoke slowly and quietly; enunciating clearly so he knew I was not fucking around.

"But just in case it isn't. If you ever even think about kissing her or touching her again- if you even so much as look at her- I will give you a more substantial reason to stay away."

A beat of silence passed as we stared at each other. I could see my face in his eyes; cold and deadly. His own face; though white and shaken- was weirdly blank. The drum of the music from the party floated down to us, mingled with laughter and loud voices, jarring slightly with the tense atmosphere thickening around us.

"Derek." The car door clicked open behind me, almost muffling her whisper. At the sound of her strained voice I spun around; the stricken boy behind me no longer existing. She looked up at me reluctantly from the passenger seat.

Her eyes were glowing.

I shut the door firmly on her; throwing a worried glance at the kid. Had he seen that? He seemed not to have; still too absorbed in his own drama from the night and staring resolutely at the ground. The tires screeched against the ground as we raced away; leaving him alone in a cloud of dust. I shot a glance at Adrienne. Her hands were shaking- no longer from fear; but from lack of control. She stared at me wide-eyed.

"We're almost there. Just hold it ok?" I tried to make my voice relaxed; soothing. She snarled beside me, gritting her teeth in determination; the effort to keep herself in check becoming too much. I skidded to a halt outside of the station and she leaped from the car just as I did; both of us sprinting to the door.

"Just. Tie Me. Up." Her words were broken by growls and hisses, sweat forming on her brow as she desperately tried to keep control. She sat in the chair I had left out for her, her eyes trained resolutely on the floor, her body convulsing slightly as she struggled against the transformation.

I threw the chains around her; ignoring her moans of pain as they constricted against her. After the mini- breakout I'd suffered with the others earlier; she could moan all she wanted. Those chains were not going to be loosened in the slightest.

The others barely acknowledged her presence; already too far gone. I had to admire her resolution; for her first full moon; she'd held out impossibly long. Hearing the pack snarling and grunting from the abandoned carriage; I left to investigate; satisfied her chains would hold.

They all glared at me; thrashing against their restraints and howling as I left them. They were fine; all almost entirely wolfed out. When I came back in the room; it struck me how still Adrienne was in comparison to them; how controlled- even in comparison to Isaac.

"Derek." Her words were eerily calm. She shouldn't be able to speak at all. She should be frothing at the mouth at this point. I eyed her in disbelief, walking around her chair to face her directly. Two shining orbs of light pierced the darkness, fixing solely on me; unblinking.

"Derek- let me out. I'm fine. I can control this." Her tone was reasoning, but her words were clipped and curt, betraying the monumental effort she was making to speak. I shook my head slowly, watching as her eyes narrowed furiously. She gritted her teeth.

"Derek I'm not asking you. You're not in charge of me. You can't just lock me up whenever you feel like it." Anger now coloured her voice as a small measure of her self-control slipped. I shook my head again; more firmly, and slouched down onto a mat beside her.

I hoped she would let go and wolf out soon enough. If she kept trying to get me to release her; then I would get no sleep. I lay down and closed my eyes trying to block her out.

I was amazed that she had enough restraint, even on her first turn, to try and manipulate me into letting her go. Normally new wolves are incapable of retaining any measure of their human selves; resorting to their brute strength to get what they want. It was rare that someone would keep enough of their wits to try and use first tack had failed; reasoning with me wasn't going to get her what she wanted. And what she wanted right now was to be free; to run wild; to hunt; to kill. Nothing was below her in this state. I had to remind myself time and time again. This wasn't her.

She cried and whimpered and groaned in pain for the next few minutes, begging me to loosen the chains; screaming how they burned her. I rolled onto my side, trying to drown her out. I faced away from her, not wanting to watch her cry. No matter how many times I told myself it wasn't real, I still ached to help her. Her sobs were enough to ignore; watching her cry would have broken me. I shut my eyes again. Don't listen to her. Just don't.

Eventually her sobs dried away and silence filled the room. I lay still; not daring to turn around. As relieved as I was that she had stopped crying; I had thought the sound would be replaced by snarls or howls- a sign she had FINALLY given in. The silence was worrying.

Unable to resist any longer, I turned slowly, arching my neck to peek at her. She raised her gaze slowly, lifting her eyes from the floor and training them on me. It was unsettling, the absence of her grey eyes replaced with such vibrant colour. It was hard to imagine that such a bright colour could appear cold; but somehow she managed it.

She smirked slowly, no warmth reaching her eyes. "You're still awake. Must be nice. Being able to lie out and doze while everyone else deals with the aftermath of your actions." Her voice matched the cold, glassy expression in those eyes; her words icy shards of poison.

I turned back away. It was stupid to have looked at her in the first place. I should have ignored her. Now I'd never get to sleep.

Her words carried over to me, her broken hiss laced with venom. "That's it Derek- ignore me. You don't owe me anything after all. It's not like my pain- this… fucking agony- is your fault." The accusation lingered for a moment and my eyes snapped open.

So she knew. She had finally realised that she was probably only bitten because of me. My whole body stilled and she laughed bitterly, a hollow empty noise that echoed through the station.

"Oh wait- I guess it is. I wouldn't be here if it weren't for you. I would be in bed- or at Lydia's party; living the life that should be mine- that WOULD be mine if it wasn't for you. If it wasn't for some alpha you pissed off somewhere. I bet you even know who it was don't you? Just too much of a fucking coward to tell me."

I flinched slightly. It wasn't her. It wasn't her. But it didn't make her words any less true. Or any less painful to hear. I shut my eyes- tighter this time.

"Just like with Kate." Her voice had dropped to a whisper now; taunting and dripping with malice. "Too much of a coward to tell me about her. And who paid the price there again? Oh yeah. Me."

I could hear the rustling of her chains as she shifted her body; trying to lean closer to me; to make sure her words made an impact. She needn't have worried. I couldn't have stopped listening if I'd wanted to. I was hanging on her every word, each syllable a physical blow to my stomach. Every fear I'd ever had; every thought I'd ever worried she might have- flowing out of her mouth with deadly ease.

"Did you know I had nightmares all summer? I woke up screaming for weeks in France; and I couldn't tell anyone why. Did you know that I was gone for almost two days before we went to your house? Two days and you didn't even know I was missing. Two days of fucking agony- of crying your name and screaming for help and praying you'd find me; all the while you were sleeping soundly in your bed."

That spiteful, mirthless laugh flooded the room again. "So props to you Derek- you really do always get yours. I'm just too fucking dumb to see it is ALWAYS me who pays." Her words descended into snarls; her control finally faltering as her anger broke through her restraint.

I exhaled slowly; only slightly aware that I'd even been holding my breath. Sitting up, I sneaked a glance at her; she was totally out of it. I waited for relief to hit me; but it didn't. I just felt numb and empty. She wouldn't remember clearly what she'd said; but I had a feeling I wouldn't be forgetting tonight in a hurry. Even now, only moments later, her words whirled in my mind.

She was right. It was all true. It was no more than I'd always thought privately; but somehow hearing it aloud; hearing her say it aloud- made it stark clear and impossible to ignore.

It was all me.

I sat still for a while; ignoring the noises of the pack. What would I do tomorrow? A part of me wanted to ignore it- do nothing and just be better. Don't say anything to her. Just go back to normal. She was spot on, I mused viciously. Too much of a coward. Too fucking selfish.

I didn't want to be without her.

But I was already forming suspicions about what this new pack might be- the markings on my door were only the beginnings of my worries. If I was right- if this was an alpha pack- what chance did she stand by my side? If she stayed with me, I was painting a target on her back. But if she didn't? An omega; totally defenceless? They probably wouldn't buy that I didn't love her anyways; even if I did kick her out of the pack. It was just leaving her exposed.

Unless- she joined Scott's pack? Very unlikely- most days she doubted his ability to tie his shoes; never mind trust his abilities as Alpha. I sighed; running a hand through my hair. What was I doing? Was I seriously going to break up with her? I looked over at her dubiously. Even if I had wanted to- could I physically say the words? Could I make her believe them? I wouldn't know where to start.

I tried to picture what I would do without her. Not knowing where she was; what she was doing; who she was with. Hearing about her from Isaac and Erica; but having no link to her- no claim.

The last thought made me pause; feeling faintly sick. It would mean that she wasn't with me- or anybody. She could be with whoever she wanted- and I wouldn't be able to do anything. In fact, I would have to hope for that scenario- it was more convincing that we weren't together if she was with someone else. That Matt kid maybe. Or even… Aaron. The name tasted like bile on my tongue.

A grunt from the next room gave my uneasy mind new ammunition. What if it was Isaac? If he came home smelling of her; that goofy smile on his face that screamed he'd been with her. My stomach coiled uneasily. I would have to order him not to- an alpha command- binding.

I nearly jumped out of my skin as a smart tap on my shoulder startled me from my brooding. I turned quickly, expecting one of the betas had escaped. My face blanked in shock as Adrienne's friend Lydia stared up at me.

I looked around awkwardly, trying to find some way to explain why Adrienne was chained to a chair, and growling at both of us. But she didn't seem in the least perturbed. In fact she hadn't even noticed Adrienne.

"Um, Lydia? Can I… help you with something? What are you doing here- I thought it was your party-"

My words died as she lifted her hand and blew something in my face. The last thing I heard before my vision went dark was Adrienne's threating growl in my ear and the thrashing of chains against wood.


	33. Chapter 33

**Adrienne's POV**

A throbbing pain in my back woke me up. I was so cold- so _stiff. _What the hell? I made to stretch out, eager for the relief of the motion. I couldn't move.

Opening one bleary eye I saw I was strapped to a chair. In chains. I blinked again. And then I remembered- the full moon; the hallucinations; the crying-

WAIT.

Did Matt KISS me last night? I groaned internally as my memory became clearer and clearer. Derek had heard- he knew. My god this was beyond embarrassing. I shook my chains a little. Now that I was over the initial shock of waking up tied to a chair, I just wanted them off, just wanted to stretch my legs; maybe have a hot bath…

"Derek?" I called out uncertainly. I couldn't hear him; but then he moved much more quietly than we did- I never really could hear him.

But it was Isaac's voice- not Derek's- that answered me.

"Addie? You're awake! Great- could you maybe come in here and untie us?"

Boyd and Erica murmured in agreement. I frowned.

"I was going to ask you the same thing. I'm still tied to the chair. Where's Derek?"

There was a pause. "We don't know."

I absorbed this silently. My heartbeat quickened slightly as worry began to trickle through me. Why would he just leave us chained here? He never would have just walked away- it would have to be something important, something BIG to drag him away. I looked around me, frantically trying to find something- anything to tell me where he was.

"Addie- calm down. We don't know anything. Let's just think okay?"

I ignored Isaac. He didn't know anything. I knew for certain Derek would not have walked away last night- not after the whole Kate debacle. I rocked back on my chair, trying to snap the legs. A hideous groaning sound echoed around the station as it complained loudly, the strain building slowly.

"Addie- What are you doing?"

I ignored him again; huffing in concentration and redoubling my efforts. The rocking became more hurried and I heaved downwards with all my strength. With a sickening crack it finally snapped, the chair shattering to pieces around me as I crashed to the floor, quickly shrugging off the chains that bound me and leaping to my feet.

I ran into Isaac and the others as they looked up in relief. One by one I released them, each of them standing slowly, rubbing sore wrists and arching stiff backs. Erica was the quickest to recover from the buzz of release.

"When did you last see him?" She arched an eyebrow, her face focused on mine, concentrating on my answer.

I thought carefully. I had to remember something from after I arrived here. The group waited expectantly, all eyes on me as I stared at the floor, lost in thought.

"I remember we arrived and I ran in- he tied me to the chair- I remember wanting to get out- crying and begging him- I remember getting angry- he was lying, right beside me, there on the mat."

I pointed to the spot and their gazes followed the direction; as if half expecting to see him lounging there still. Silence fell again.

"What did you say? Did you say anything that would make him leave?" Erica scrutinized my face carefully. Her tone was careful; obviously not wishing to sound accusatory; but still. I bristled at the question.

"I don't know? It was the full moon- no one remembers what they do. Maybe? I can't think of anything I could say that would make him that mad though." I gazed around at the group helplessly. They nodded silently, thinking hard.

I wandered back towards the mat; trying to remember. What had I said? I was drawing blanks. I could only remember glaring at the back of his head- and frustration that he wouldn't turn around.

I paused as I knelt slowly on the mat, little memories returning to me. He had turned around eventually though- just briefly- I remembered the satisfaction of finally making him turn to face me. Something niggled at me; something about the memory was missing; not quite fitting right. I closed my eyes; straining harder, frowning in concentration.

And then I finally saw it. His face- as he turned- it was horrible. Pale with shock and contorted by some indescribable emotion. My blood ran cold. What had I done- what did I SAY? I snapped up right quickly, feeling sick. We needed to find him. NOW.

Isaac called me over hurriedly from the door. The others had disappeared from sight; but I could hear their footsteps outside. "Adrienne- Boyd found a scent- come on, we're going after him." Turning away from the mat without a glance; I raced to his side, the two of us sprinting after Boyd and Erica, quickly matching their pace.

I paused as the scent hit me- familiar and comforting- musky and rich. It was him. But it was tinged with another lighter feminine scent. My eyes flashed open.

"Lydia."

The group stopped, looking at me in confusion. Boyd shook his head, his deep voice sounding sure and confident. "There is no way that girl could have overpowered an alpha. It's just coincidence- their paths crossed or something."

The pack seemed to agree with his consensus, and uneasily, I nodded. They didn't know her though- SOMETHING was up with her. And with all the crazy shit that happened in this town- I would bet any money it was supernatural. And the odds of them mysteriously crossing paths out in the middle of nowhere when she was SUPPOSED to be hosting her birthday party were slim to none. I may have been overreacting but I didn't like the idea of Derek being mixed up in whatever was going on with Lydia.

I kept my head down and focused on following the scent. It faded in and out of intensity; the pack relied on my instinct for the most part, being most familiar with his scent. When the trail finally ran dry I looked around me in bewilderment. We were at the Hale house. Why would he leave us to pop in on his old home? He hated this place- it was where he associated all his worst memories. He NEVER came here unless he was in 'broody Derek' mode.

Isaac sidled up to me; slightly out of breath, my own anxiety mirrored in his face. "Why do you think he came here?" His voice was unusually quiet. I could tell he was freaked out by the ominous aura the house seemed to exude. I shrugged in response, now more frustrated than ever.

Running a frazzled hand through my hair I glared around me. There was a clue somewhere- there had to be; people don't disappear into thin air. I sniffed- the scent was strongest from inside. Following my nose I inched inside. Isaac called after me, warning me to be careful. Light footsteps fell behind me and I knew Erica was in tow. Etching open the door we peered inside together, the hallway cast in shadow and dust. The silence beckoned.

Stepping across the threshold; a shiver ran down my back. I had been inside the house before, but never had I appreciated the weight of memories that lived there. I glanced around the darkness, eyeing the impressive stairs that loomed in decay above me. The house was eerie. I wondered in passing if that was because I knew what had happened here. If a stranger walked up and saw the house for the first time; would he be haunted by the house's ghosts? Would it give him chills to look at?

I imagined what it must be like for Derek to come back to. For him it mustn't be a house plagued by tragedy; but the place where he had Christmas with his family. It was the home of all his happy memories as well as his horrible ones. I couldn't decide which made me sadder.

Erica called me from the room beside me. The tone of her voice shook my train of thought as my heart jolted uncomfortably; sinking through my stomach. I jogged to her side quickly. She sounded tense.

She motioned to me wordlessly as I entered the room, pointing to the floor. I didn't need her direction to know what she was concerned about. The scent of Derek was overwhelming- blood. The ground beside the dark pool of viscous liquid was unearthed, torn apart ruthlessly. Crouching down, I ran my fingers over it lightly, trying to collect my thoughts, supressing the surge of panic that rose through me. I needed to focus. Derek had saved me countless times.

My nose twitched as another scent hit me; a mixture of them actually. I frowned at Isaac and Boyd as they noiselessly stole into the room; our shadows darkening the floor in bizarre patterns. Isaac inhaled deeply, his face scrunching in concentration.

"I know that scent- it's Deaton, the Vet- or- whatever he is." He sounded sure, looking around at us in certainty. I nodded; it was another lead at least, if we found nothing else here. I rose quickly; freezing as a waft of the second scent hit me forcefully.

In mid crouch I looked up at the others, my eyes wide in disbelief. They turned back to me in alarm; reacting to the erratic beat of my heart.

"No…" I breathed, my head screaming at me to move- to find Derek NOW.

They waited; holding their breath collectively, fear plain in their eyes.

"It's… Peter. He's _alive."_

Isaac's mouth fell open in shock. Erica and Boyd looked merely confused. I shook my head quickly; clearing the daze. "There's no time to explain- just know it's BAD. He's Derek's uncle. Derek was the one who killed him." My words were brusque; shot at them over my shoulder as I ran from the house.

"Circle the house. He's not here- he HAS to have left somehow."

They followed my instructions without questions- my blind fear had now reached such heights that they knew not to fuck with me. Boyd was the first to find something.

"This way!" His voice resonated through the trees as we all individually turned from our paths and moved quickly through the forest to join him. Tearing ruthlessly through the trees; the pack moved in perfect unison; cutting around each other seamlessly; each subconsciously attuned to the rest of the pack's movement. We had finally achieved the flawless fluidity Derek had pushed us towards. It wasn't long before we all could locate the scent he had tracked; the smell becoming clearer with each yard we covered; fresher and stronger. My heartbeat raced at the prospect of finding him. Relief and dread swelled simultaneously within me as I picked up speed, resolutely ignoring the fire seeping through my calves.

Isaac tackled me to the side; halting my sprint as I growled at him in anger. He motioned for me to shush, gesturing to the building in front of us. The police station. I glared at him. Derek was in there; I could smell him. Isaac motioned frantically again, this time gesturing to the line of black cars outside, with people leaning against them. Squinting I could pick out Allison, and her Grandfather- her dad too. Hunters.

Wide eyed I turned back to Isaac, who placed a soothing hand on my shoulder. Boyd and Erica, crawled over to us; staying low and out of sight. "What's the plan?" Erica's whisper was barely audible; laced with adrenaline and worry, her eyes piercing in the darkness.

I nibbled my lip. "We can't all go in. It's too risky." They murmured in ascent.

I chose my next words carefully; knowing they would need convincing. "I go in alone. I'm friends with Allison- she'll never be able to hurt me. And they don't know that I'm a wolf."

Isaac's eyes darkened dangerously as he glared at me. "That's precisely why you shouldn't go! They will, if you dash in there trying to be the hero!" He hissed angrily. "Besides- Derek would never allow it."

I glowered back at him. "Derek's not here Isaac- that's kind of the point. They will shoot anyone of you on sight without blinking. I have a chance of getting in and out unharmed."

He shook his head, his gaze burning furiously into mine. "Derek wouldn't want-"

I cut him off angrily. "I don't give a fuck what he would want! I don't want to sit and watch him die!"

Erica placed a calming hand on Isaac. "She's right. You know she is."

He turned away from us, his shoulders heaving angrily as he fumed silently. He faced again us slowly, his eyes downcast, boring hotly into the ground. "Fine." He spat the word at me sharply; inexplicably pissed at the possibility that I might be useful. I turned away from him dismissively; I had bigger things than Isaac to worry about.

Eyeing the building I speculated how best to enter undetected. Erica leaned forward beside me. "The window- on the left- just to the side? It's slightly ajar- and not visible from their angle."

I offered her a grateful glance and she smiled quickly back; squeezing my hand lightly. "Get him out." Her words were firm, a gentle reminder that I was not the only one worried for him. With our recent history, I didn't quite know how to react to that.

**Hey guys sorry but I have repeats coming up so I wont be able to update for a week or two- life sucks I know! but big things planned for the last few episodes so I will be back don't fear! ;)**


	34. Chapter 34

**Derek's POV**

The Stilinski kid's hair tickled my chin uncomfortably. It was like a fucking brillo-pad. The urge to itch it was unbearable; growing with each passing second; only heightened by the fact that my face was the only area left with any sensation. I huffed heavily in frustration. How the fuck were we gonna get out of this?

Stiles moaned in annoyance; irritated at the jostling motion my breathing made. Was he fucking serious? My _breathing_ was making him uncomfortable? _Ruining his pleasant nap_? I gritted my teeth, steeling myself. Adrienne would be pissed. You kill this kid- she'll be pissed. He opened his mouth to speak, and I groaned inwardly. No. Please. We don't need to make conversation. The silence is just fine.

"Hey. You know what's happening to Matt?"

I sighed in resignation. This had to be the nosiest kid on the planet- was he ever NOT curious about something. It occurred to me that it was his nosiness that got Scott bitten in the first place. So one could say; he was responsible for all the weirdness in my life. Well. The recent weirdness at least. I shoved this thought aside as I contemplated his question.

"I know the book's not gonna help him. You can't just break the rules, not like this."

He arched his neck painfully, turning to look at me as I spoke. His eyes were alight with intrigue, his mouth slightly ajar in concentration. Jesus. I regretted opening this door already.

"What do you mean?" His fascination crept through his tone as he watched me carefully, willing me to speak.

"Universe balances things out. Always does." I spoke in short quick sentences, hoping he would leave it at that; resignedly suspecting he wouldn't.

Sure enough his inquisitive tone filled the small room once again, the vibration of his voice seeping through my shirt.

"Is it because he's using Jackson to kill people who don't deserve it?"

I bit back a short response and forced myself to be patient. Focusing my gaze on the ceiling above us and resolutely ignoring the cold hard feel of the floor on my neck; or the light pressure of the boy on my chest; I pretended I was elsewhere. This wasn't happening. It was a weird dream- nothing more.

"And killing people himself." I added.

He absorbed this for a beat and I allowed myself one glorious moment of believing him satisfied. As long as he stayed quiet and stopped calling me back to reality with his questions- I could handle the bizarreness of my situation.

"So if Matt breaks the rules of the kanima, he becomes the kanima?"

I sighed in frustration. "Balance."

I knew he understood that I was in no mood to humour him- the curt nature of my responses made that pretty clear. But it was like he couldn't help himself- like some thought would occur to him and he couldn't be easy again until he knew the answer. I could practically feel him; thinking, musing, debating on top of me- forming his next questions.

Dear God.

"Will he believe us if we tell him that?"

My words came through gritted teeth. "Not likely."

Stiles bit his lip in careful thought, his brow furrowing slightly.

WHAT NOW?

"Okay, he's gonna kill all of us when he gets that book, isn't he?"

I paused at that, thinking carefully. I thought back to our little chat at Lydia's party. I should have ripped his crazy little head off there and then.

"Yep."

There was no doubt in my mind- that was EXACTLY what the psycho would do. If Stiles was confused by the certainty in my tone or scared by the threat; he didn't react. Props to the kid; as the only non-supernatural player who was actually aware of the real danger- he had guts.

"All right, so what do we do? Do we just– do we just sit here and wait to die?"

I rolled my eyes- how typical that I should be expected to save the day while lying beneath him paralysed. Seriously what do they TEACH in these schools? I had hoped it was just Scott but apparently not.

"Unless I can figure out a way to push the toxin out of my body faster. Like triggering the healing process."

The thought had occurred to me earlier- I was simply waiting for enough movement to return to my hands to be able to do some damage. I flexed lightly- testing. My fingers seemed to respond well enough. Steeling myself, I dug them deep into my leg, in a weird twist; slightly grateful for the lack of feeling in them.

"Wha– oh, what are you doing? Aw, gross."

Christ. You would thing HE was the one who just sliced open his own limbs.

I dug deeper. I had to get out of here.

**Adrienne's POV**

I landed nimbly on the floor, my arrival near silent as I straightened up slowly and took in my surroundings. The room was deserted- as Erica had guessed. It took a moment or two for my eyes to adjust to the darkness; aided slightly by the thin sliver of light that crept in under the door opposite me. I tiptoed towards it cautiously; careful to avoid all of the shelving in my way. I seemed to be in some sort of supply room- or maybe it was an evidence room- I didn't know.

Voices floated in from under the door and I strained to hear them, pressing my ear softly against it as I listened in the darkness. The sound of my own heart was thrumming loudly in my chest- I knew I had only minutes, if even- to find Derek and get him out. I concentrated on the other voices here; trying to size up whether they could be trusted.

Scott- Sheriff- Mellissa? What the hell?

I pressed my ear closer; my face scrunched up in concentration. I could hear Stiles and Derek too- they were further down the hall- and… that voice was familiar but I couldn't place it. Hesitating for only a minute I decided to just take a leap of faith. It was one person against all of us. How bad could it be?

Idiot- my subconscious whispered.

Inching the door open slowly and peering outside, relief crashed through me as I saw the corridor was deserted. Now I just needed to find Derek.

Stepping into the hall I froze in shock as suddenly the power went out and darkness feel like a blanket over the hallway. Had I done something? Accidentally triggered some switch? I raced through all of my movements since I had entered- it couldn't have been me. Which meant…

I had to get to Derek. Fast.

I was running through the corridor before I even registered the impulse; the pounding of my feet on the floor drowned out by the roar of explosions and gunfire from the front of the station. I threw myself down in an open doorway, crouching low, trying to shield myself from the worst of the stray bullets and debris. A few drifting shards of glass grazed my cheeks and arms- but other than that, once the smoke had settled slightly, I was unharmed.

Supressing the cries for self-preservation that were now clamouring for attention in my head; begging me to run the other way; I forced my feet to move forward. The smoke was thick- clogging my senses- I couldn't track Derek through this shit. With the ringing of the guns in my ears I was finding it hard to focus on any sound as specific as a heartbeat- and especially to hear it well enough to distinguish it as Derek's. A frustrated growl escaped my lips. I would have to find him the old fashioned way.

I turned and retraced my steps- resolving to start from the back and work forward. I would leave no room unchecked. Tearing frantically down the hallway, I wrenched open the first few doors I could find- nothing. My heart sunk as my hopes of finding him diminished little by little with each door. I spied one untried door at the back. The car park was right beyond it- if he was anywhere it was with his car. His attachment to it was borderline inappropriate.

I flew to the door; throwing myself behind it just as voices began to trickle down the corridor. I prayed Derek was in here. It was my last resort. The second the door clicked shut, my mistake hit me. I wasn't alone.

"-No one can!"

I had stumbled across the end of what was clearly a pretty intense conversation. Wincing, I slunk lower against the door, hoping my presence would go unnoticed.

"Who- Who's there?"

The voice was meant to sound confident- maybe evening threatening- but it slipped slightly, the cracks of fear shining through. My heart skipped as I recognised it. I rose slowly in disbelief.

"Matt? What are you doing here?"

His face mirrored my own, shock etched in every feature. We stared at each other for a minute, over the heads of the cars, neither one of us breaking the strained silence.

Making up my mind I took a step towards him, making to join him but froze as his features twisted in panic, his eyes flicking uneasily to the ground beside him. I tilted my head in morbid curiosity; questioning.

"Just- Just stay where you are."

There was real fear in his voice now. Unable to stop myself, I kept moving towards him. "Matt- I'm not going to hurt you- we need to get out of here though. I just need to find…"

My words died in my throat as I took in the scene before me. Allison was lifeless on the floor- struck by the Kamina's poison or worse- I couldn't tell. My heart skipped a beat. "Matt- what happened, I- oh my god Allison!"

I rushed towards her in a flurry of movement, only to be halted by Matt's unnerving still hand against my shoulder. He looked down at me with calm, steady eyes.

"It's ok. She'll be fine. She's just learning a lesson."

His words washed clean over my head. He wasn't talking sense. What lesson- what? Was I having a breakdown? Hallucinating again? I stared into his eyes uncertainly, looking for answers, when suddenly clarity coursed through me.

"It's you- you're controlling the Kanima." My shocked whisper was almost drowned by the sound of more commotion from outside the door. He eyed me carefully, allowing the silence to lengthen before answering me. Neither one of us moved. I wasn't sure I was still capable of movement.

"Yes. Don't look so shocked. We all have skeletons. I didn't judge you when you joined Derek's pack. I still thought of you the same."

I wasn't listening to his words; I couldn't even understand them I had retreated so far in shock. As far as I was concerned, he was just making distance noises at the edge of my attention. Instead I allowed my gaze to drift to Allison who was eyeing me in alarm. Was she trying to tell me something? I couldn't think of any way to communicate with her without Matt noticing. With a sickening realisation it occurred to me that she had probably only just learned I was a werewolf.

Cheers Matt. That's going to be a fun conversation.

I reluctantly raised my eyes back to him, trying to think of a way out of this. He had Derek- he had to have him. Or at least know where he was.

"You do think of me the same right?" His face was narrowed in slight concern, his eyes alight with intensity. This guy was so _weird_. We talked a total of like THREE times?

Sensing he was requiring an answer and completely incapable of guessing what exactly was the right one, I supplied a hesitant jerky nod. He furrowed his brows slightly and I panicked. Shit! Should I shake my head?

"Really? You mean it?"

I nodded again, more certainly this time.

He exhaled slightly. "Thanks. I knew somebody would understand. It means a lot that it's you."

I narrowed my eyes slightly in suspicion. Oh shit. He was not going to play the 'I know you have a boyfriend but I don't care' game again.

He continued on, seemingly oblivious to my subtle glare. "And I'm sorry about before- well I'm not sorry really, but what I meant is that- I'm sorry if it got you in trouble with Derek."

He finished in a gush as he grasped my cold, numb hands quickly in his. My brain literally shut down. What was he DOING? Alarm bells went off in my brain. This kid is not only a psycho killer but some weird obsessive... weirdo? I was running out of words. His grip on my hands tightened, calling me back to reality.

"But you don't have to be afraid of him any more- I can protect you- us."

My mouth fell open. I was at a complete loss for words. The sincerity of his words left me speechless- he genuinely believed all of what he was saying. He was literally living in an alternate universe. My gaze fell upon Allison and suddenly pieces clicked together. She had left Lydia's looking upset just moments before I had found Matt.

"_You see- I liked this girl; a __lot__. But she's with someone- kind of- and she pretty much made it clear that she has __no__ interest in me."_

Surely that was Allison and Scott? It fit right? And it explained the weird conversation I had walked in on. It also gave me an angle to get out of this mess and find Derek. Without fighting Matt- because I sincerely doubted I'd win if he called the Kanima.

I bit my lip in what I hoped looked like reluctant hesitation. "Matt- that all sounds wonderful- but I can't help but feel like you're only offering it to me because someone else turned it down."

It was insanely petty. RIDICULOUS even; given the circumstances. But some small part of me enjoyed watching him squirm now. That'd teach him for treating me as sloppy seconds.

I trained sorrowful eyes on him as realisation seeped his features. His eyes flickered to Allison almost instinctively it seemed. He paused. I knew I was right. I should have a detective show. CSI Beacon Hills. Fuck knows we'd the body count for it.

"No- I… thought I liked her- but I was stupid- I see it now- It was us all along!" His words became more frantic, low and fast as his grip tightened on my wrists uncomfortably. I suppressed a growl; maintaining my pained demeanour.

"Prove it."

He stilled completely; eyeing me speculatively. The first trickles of suspicion coloured his countenance. He took a step forward and I inhaled sharply; the gap between us closed to the space of my fist curled in his hands, pressed against our chests.

"How?"

I bit my lip, stalling. It all depended on how he took this next request. Would he accept it- or call me out on it. I couldn't tell- his face was unreadable.

"Walk out that door with me now- no Kanima- no Derek- just us."

Away from the Kanima I could kick the shit out of him. I just had to be far enough away that he couldn't come to his rescue before I could run. The silence was thick; weighing heavy around us. I forced myself to keep eye contact. I wasn't intimidated. I wasn't.

My heartbeat thought otherwise.

"Why should I prove anything to you; if you haven't proven anything to me?"

His tone was calculating; the romantic passion of his earlier words had left him. I nodded; acquiescing the point. I raised questioning eyebrows; stalling. I could hear movement coming closer in the hall- Derek's voice was in there- I was sure of it.

He inched closer and suddenly I knew what he was going to do. I stood stock still as he kissed me, trying to think of other things but all too aware of the alien feel of his mouth against mine; the invasive feel of his face so close to mine.

He pulled back minimally and eyed me coldly. "If you're trying to prove something to me- you're failing."

I resisted the urge to snarl at him. I hadn't punched him in the face- I thought that was proof enough? Jutting my jaw slightly, I gripped my fingers in his hair, pulling his head roughly towards mine; preparing to give him the singular best kiss of his dreary little life.

But suddenly my fingers were clutching air as he was yanked from my grasp, his body making a muffled bang against the wall behind him. I spun round to face my companion in confusion; expecting Derek.

Instead Isaac frowned down at me, Erica and Boyd behind him.

"Did you find Derek? Or were you too busy discussing feelings with Matt?"

My reply was drowned by stirring in the corner of the room as Matt regained consciousness. He glowered over at us as dread coursed through me. He was calling it- Jackson- the Kanima- WHATEVER the fuck it was.

I glowered at Isaac. "That was exactly what I was trying to avoid. Derek's in the next room- lets go."

I pushed on Isaac's chest, dragging him with me but he wouldn't budge. His eyes were still trained on Matt, glaring coldly at him. "And what- just leave him?"

I shrugged. "We don't have a choice- Derek is the priority. Now MOVE."

I ran towards the door, Erica and Boyd following me, and eventually Isaac; once he had had his fill of throwing death glares at Matt. As soon as I opened the door we were thrown straight into the fray; with Scott and Derek battling Jackson alone. Scott looked up at us from the floor in relief, happy to see faces that could help. Derek took longer to recover from the shock; and didn't look half as pleased as Scott.

In my relief to see him though; I didn't really care what mood he was in- he could be moody Derek if he liked as long as he was alive. Ducking under the creatures sweeping tail, I rushed to his side, fending off the blows aimed at him, as the rest of the pack slowly advanced towards Scott, who seemed to have some sort of stab wound in his stomach. As the pack worked in unison the steer the creature out of the station and into the forest where we would have a clean shot at it, I couldn't help but feel frustrated. Isaac was subtlety blocking off attacks that I could have handled; and Derek wasn't even pretending not to be shielding me; roughly throwing me behind him and **s**hoving me out of the way every five minutes.

I growled in frustration as Derek threw me aside again. His movements left an opening though, with a clear line on Jackson. I made up my mind in an instant; leaping over Isaac's hunched over form to aim a solid kick on the creature's chest, digging my claws savagely into it's neck. The air rushed out of me as it flung me off it, thumping heavily against the wall. It screeched in pain, backing further out of the station, and I noted with grim satisfaction as I made to stand, that blood clung to my claws.

Derek was at my side before I could even straighten up, his eyes scanning my face quickly. Satisfied I was okay, his concerned gaze turned furious. "What the fuck was that?"

I looked up at him in disbelief, my breathing ragged as I struggled to catch enough breath to form the words I wanted to. "What do you mean- what the fuck was that? It was the best blow we've landed all night- _that's_ what it was."

If it was possible, he looked even angrier. "It was reckless. You could have been killed! This isn't a fucking game Adrienne. What are you even _doing_ here?"

Taken aback by his hostility, I hesitated, suddenly uncertain as to what I should say. "I came because I was worried- we all were- we thought-"

His growl cut me off. "So you brought the whole pack- put all of them in danger when you _knew_ I wouldn't have wanted you to do that?"

Flabbergasted I turned to the others. They had paused in their pursuit of Jackson, unsure whether or not to continue without us. They looked as lost as I felt. Where was this coming from?

"Well- no-I… I came in alone. They were supposed to-"

I stopped abruptly as his entire face dropped; now morphed into some kind of cold rage that I couldn't decipher. I waited anxiously.

"You… came alone?"

I nodded quickly, relieved he had lost some of the heat in his words. He was weirdly quiet; contained.

"I didn't want that. I would never want that. That's the last time you do something so stupid."

I opened my mouth to argue before thinking better of it. Something about this was off. He was generally acknowledged to be slightly over- protective but this was different. More somehow. I couldn't place my finger on what had changed or why it troubled me so much. But he was definitely looking at me differently.

It isn't exactly right; but it's the best way I can describe it. Before; if he was being overbearing or anxious- he used to look at me with intensity; like he would do anything to keep me safe.

Now he was looking at me like he had already failed.

**Author's Note: Okay I know I literally said yesterday that I wouldn't be posting for a while and that still stands- now more than ever because I REALLY did not have the time to be doing this. But I'm a weak person and physiology is simply not doing it for me at the moment- so here you go. But this time I mean it! It will be late august at the earliest I'm afraid. But thank you for the continued interest even though I've been ridiculously MIA. I promise it will return to regular rhythm eventually. Hopefully. :)**


	35. Chapter 35

**Adrienne's POV**

I could feel Isaac's concerned glances shooting towards me every five seconds. Sighing; I redoubled my efforts to ignore him; staring pointedly at the sea of trees whizzing past the car window. The entire drive home had passed in thick silence. By the time we had pulled to an awkward stop in front of the station, not a single word had been said.

"We should have spoken up. It was unfair to let you take all the heat. We should have told Derek it was all of us."

His apology was addressed at the floor of the car; his expression downcast, and shamefaced.

I looked up at Isaac reluctantly; already knowing I would forgive him as soon as I saw his sad little face. He watched me with anxious eyes as Erica and Boyd murmured their agreement from the back seat.

I cracked a lopsided smile. "It's fine. He'll get over it. I've done worse things than try to help him before."

His relieved grin was instantaneous, the atmosphere lightening considerably in the car as everyone piled out. I followed slowly; the now buoyed atmosphere of the group not quite reaching me. I couldn't place what I was worried about. Yes Derek was mad- but wasn't he always in some form or other? I tried to shake it, dismissing my paranoia, but _something _was off.

And the sinking feeling in my stomach had me convinced it had something to do with whatever I had said the night of the full moon. It was the only way to explain Derek's complete over reaction at the station. He wasn't mad at me for coming to his rescue- he must've been mad about whatever I had said and was just looking for a way to blame me. I just _wished_ I knew what it was.

I racked my brains for the hundredth time since we had left the police station- since I knew for definite that something big must have happened that night- but I just kept coming up empty. Far from being able to remember what I had said, I couldn't even _imagine_ something I could say that would cause this much hostility. Lost in my own musings, I trudged up the path after the others, my shoes scuffing against the gravel absently.

Isaac paused ahead of me, halting at the door. Turning back to me, he scanned my face carefully; indecision scrawled all over his. I raised an eyebrow in response.

With a roll of his eyes he walked briskly back to me and shoved me back in the car, before closing the door brusquely on my blank face. He jogged across to the driver's seat easily, lowering himself in.

"What are you doing? Derek will want his car."

He continued to ignore me, starting the car and turning to reverse out.

"Isaac. Isaac? Where- what are you doing?"

He pulled into the side of the road on some abandoned side street; a few miles from the station. Out of ear shot; I realised. Finally turning to face me, he appeared weirdly calm; seeing as he had just _kidnapped_ me.

"Okay. What is going on with you two? The truth."

He spoke plaintively, waiting patiently for me to speak. My mouth fell open as I looked at the street around us- in an effort to escape this conversation and avoid Isaac's gaze. He was being too gentle, too relaxed. It just made me more worried. And the fact that he had picked up on the problem was a cause for concern.

"What do you mean?" I evaded loosely, maintaining my bewildered expression.

He took a breath, his eyes narrowing with some indescribable emotion.

"Ad- you and Derek. Anyone could see that something was bothering him- something more than his ridiculous over-protectiveness. And knowing Derek; it's something to do with you. It always is."

I exhaled slowly; the knot in my stomach coiling uncomfortably as the silence stretched.

"I dunno. I dunno what's wrong with him."

I couldn't look at him. I could feel my face flush under the open scrutiny of his gaze but I couldn't bring myself to face him.

"But there _is_ something wrong? Adrienne, come on, it's me."

Finally I lifted my head, as he smiled encouragingly over at me; his eyes crinkling adorably. I suddenly flashed back to us lying on my bed as I unburdened my worries about Erica. He hadn't breathed a word to Derek. He was my friend. He was right.

"I don't know exactly what it is that I've done. I think it was the full moon. When I woke I remembered… I remembered saying something. I don't know what it was, I swear I don't- but I remember his face when I did. Isaac- it must have been awful. But I can't apologise for it or take it back- I don't even know what I said."

He remained silent throughout my outburst, waiting and listening patiently. When I had fallen quiet again, anxiously watching his reaction, he began to nod slowly.

"I guess that makes sense. It fits time-wise. I had thought it might be this whole Matt thing. And if it was- I'd be inclined to side with him. _Why_ didn't you tell us? About Matt?"

I bit my lip. I hadn't considered that. Was he mad about Matt kissing me at the party? I couldn't see why. He had heard the whole thing- it wasn't like I had planned it. He didn't even know about the scene at the police station. I supressed a groan. That was going to another fun conversation.

"I didn't tell you because… there was nothing to tell. He was odd, but not psycho creepy levels. The first time I properly saw how crazy he was, was the night of the full moon- at Lydia's party."

He tiled his head; raising his eyebrows in disbelief. "You had no idea? None whatsoever? What we saw tonight- it was… you _had_ to have some clue."

I narrowed my eyes in anger as my heart beat increased slightly in speed; alarmed at the idea he might not believe me. What did he think- that I encouraged Matt's advances? That I _liked_ the attention? That I was somehow responsible?

"What does that mean? Did I think he was odd? - Well yeah; but nearly all of my best friends are _super-natural creatures_. I've learned to overlook odd. Did I think he was a mass-murdering, psycho stalker? Why, no Isaac, somehow I missed that!"

My voice rose in hysterics as panic overwhelmed me. Did people think that of me? Would Derek? Is that what all this was about?

Isaac shook his head softly in an attempt to quiet me.

"I didn't mean to upset you- I know you wouldn't lead him on. I just meant that maybe you don't see these things, because you don't _look_ for them. I know you think that Derek can be… I dunno- overprotective; and yeah, we joke about it sometimes- but there are times when he's right. You can be careless. It's not your fault that trouble follows you; but-"

I cut across him, unable to listen to anymore. It was hard; hearing things about yourself that you didn't want to; but worse when you could begin to see the tiny flickers of truth in those words. Hadn't I thought the same thing over and over? When I found out that the kind uncle that had complimented my dress actually was threatening to kill me? When I found out the funny woman I shared ice-cream with actually wanted to torture me and kill my boyfriend? And now- when I found out that the odd but sweet kid at school was actually a serial killer who was bizarrely infatuated with me.

I need to wise the fuck up.

But while I could accept his point- I didn't really see what he wanted me to _do_ about it. Even if I had known about Peter- or Kate at the time- I wouldn't have been able to stop them. And Matt- what was I supposed to do- walk around suspecting everyone that looked at me in the hallway was an axe wielding lunatic?

"_But what_? You said yourself- it's not my fault. What do you want from me? Trouble follows _all_ of us. It's part of the deal. Maybe I could have walked away last summer and lived a normal life- but I can't now remember? Being a werewolf is kind of a permanent fixture."

He sighed, throwing his head back into the seat; his eyes boring holes in the roof of the car.

"You're right. I don't know what I want from you. I just want you to be more careful. Matt's still out there… I think you should tell Derek about tonight."

Closing my eyes, I lifted a tired hand to my forehead; trying to ease the tension that was pooling in my temples.

"He already knows. Matt tried to kiss me while he was on the phone to me at Lydia's party."

Isaac tore his gaze away from the ceiling, his eyes widening in disbelief. "He didn't?"

I nodded curtly, not really feeling the need to elaborate. The night hadn't been fun for anyone; and was way too soon to relive. We still hadn't figured out how the fuck Derek had ended up at the police station or why Peter's scent was bouncing about; fresh as a daisy. I supposed Derek would fill us in once he got back. If he was in a more chatty mood.

Isaac whistled softly. "Then you definitely need to tell him. If you don't tell him something this important- he'll freak Adrienne."

Seeing my horrified face, he softened his tone- becoming more coaxing and soothing. "No matter how mad he is- or why- he loves you. Even tonight; all he was doing was protecting you. He'd want to know Ad."

I leaned my head against the cool window; gazing out into the darkness. The street outside was entirely deserted save for a few bins and puddles; cast in a silvery glow in the moonlight. There was nothing to distract me. Nothing to help me avoiding facing the truth. He was right. Why was he always right?

I glanced over at him from the corner of my eyes. "He wasn't the only one. Why did you keep blocking me tonight? I thought you were going to give chivalry a rest?"

He flashed an easy grin. "Don't change the subject. You're going to tell Derek all about Matt; and then you are going to talk to him about the full moon. Agreed?" He fixed me with a stern glare.

Sighing in defeat, I nodded glumly. "Fine. Now was there anything else or did you just kidnap me to play agony aunt?"

He smirked, turning the key in the ignition as the engine purred into life; the dashboard lighting up in a spray of colour.

"Please. I don't _play _agony aunt. It's not a game. It's a lifestyle."

**Derek's POV**

I scanned the parking lot three times before accepting the truth. Isaac wasn't back with my car yet. What was he playing at? That was a five minute drive; tops. I punched his number in my phone angrily. He better not have damaged it. If he had so much a scratched the paint I would rip his-

"Derek? Yeah I'm just around the corner- I had to drop Adrienne off."

I frowned, not following. "Why didn't she get out with the others?"

"We had a chat was all. She was pretty down after earlier."

I bit back an angry retort. Fucking brilliant. I was the one busting my ass to keep her safe; while Isaac walks her into the most dangerous place within a 50 mile radius and _somehow_; he's the one holding her hand and comforting her? I snapped the phone shut as the soft hum of the car's engine travelled within earshot. He was close.

He hopped out the driver seat quickly, flicking the keys in my direction. Lowering myself into the car, I was at a loss as to what I should do now. I suddenly found I didn't want to go home. I didn't want to face what waited for me. I had to make a decision- I knew that. Either I was going to stay with her- the singular most selfish decision I had ever made- or I would leave her. I didn't want to do either. I didn't want to have to move from this car park.

After a beat of silence, Isaac coughed quietly. I turned slowly to him; I'd almost forgotten he was there.

"We should get going. Adrienne was pretty worried about you." He nodded towards the exit uncertainly, his eyes flickering around the car park almost as if he was searching for the cause of my hesitancy.

I flexed my fingers at the wheel, willing myself to start driving. I knew I wouldn't though.

He brought his gaze back to me; more hesitant now.

"This is about her isn't it? About whatever's going on with you two?"

I closed my eyes; drowning him out. This was not a conversation I needed to be having with him. I had enough on my plate.

"Derek, come on. I just spent the last hour having the same conversation with her- I know something's up."

That caught my attention. What had she said- how much did she remember? Staring over at his patient face; I suddenly wished I could trade places with him- to know exactly what he knew. To avoid having to face her.

"What did she say?"

He rolled his eyes sceptically. "Like I'm going to say. She'd never tell me another thing again. Besides; she's promised to tell you herself. _At home_." His head nudged towards the exit pointedly before he sighed in resignation; realising I wasn't moving.

A few minutes passed as Isaac nestled himself more comfortably into his seat; settling in for the long haul; sensing he wasn't going anywhere soon. We both stared out of our respective windows; lost in our own musings. In my head I ran through every possible scenario in which I could stay with her. None of them worked. I became so absorbed in my own thoughts that I had droned out Isaac's presence entirely. It was almost a half hour later when he finally spoke; his voice had lost its lightness; his tone seeped with the weight of realisation.

"You don't want to go home because of her. Because of whatever she said. You're going to leave her aren't you?"

There was no accusation. There wasn't even a question. He didn't need an answer and I didn't give him one.

There was a subtle shift in the atmosphere in the car; the air thicker around us. It was cold outside; the night air seeping through the car. We ignored the chill.

He ran a dazed hand through his hair, blinking slowly. "Shit." He breathed.

He risked a glance at me and I kept my face impassive. It wasn't difficult. This whole conversation seemed surreal. Like it was someone else's life I was talking about. I wasn't in agony or despair. I was nothing. Because hearing him say it; hearing it aloud- that had done it. I was leaving her.

"Derek- why? I mean-"

He hesitated.

"What did she say?"

I couldn't tear my gaze from the dashboard. It was bizarrely enthralling; all those neon lights lit up against the darkness that filled the car park. So I addressed my responses at it.

"She… she said it was all my fault. All of it. Kate, her turning... And she was right. _It is_ my fault. And I know it won't end there. Whoever bit her- they're coming. They have to be. And when they do, the further she is from me the safer she'll be."

Isaac nodded, absorbing; his pale face still sombre. Confusion flitted across it momentarily. "Wait- Kate? Kate Argent? What does she have to do with anything?"

I sighed heavily. What a fucking bomb of a question. Tilting my head against the window I recounted the whole tale in a monotonous tone that sounded entirely detached from me. It struck me as curious that she hadn't brought this up with him. Surely that was the kind of thing that would crop up eventually.

He breathed out again. "_Shit_."

"Derek- how are you going to do this? I-"

For the first time I looked at him, snapping cold eyes up to meet his anxious gaze. "Do I look as though I have a _fucking clue_ how to do this? Would I be sitting in a fucking car park having this discussion with you if I knew how to do this?"

He swallowed. "I guess not. I only meant that- she has no clue this is coming. She knows something is wrong- but not this. You're sure that you have to? I mean maybe-"

I shot him a look.

Silence fell again. I knew we were both thinking the same thing. She was probably awake; worried about us; just a few miles away- no idea what was coming her way. I felt sick.

"You could make her angry- do something horrible; then she'd have to break up with you."

I glared at him. "No. I won't end it like that."

He nodded in understanding. It would be the worst form of cowardly. And I wouldn't do that- not after Aaron.

"You could tell her the truth?"

I shook my head. "You know what she's like. She'll think she knows what she's risking; or she won't believe me- she'll think I'm over exaggerating. And even if she does listen by some miracle; she won't believe it's over. She'll know it's not. And then they will too."

He bit his lip in contemplation as I returned my gaze to the empty parking lot; watching stray cars speed by. I considered the peculiarity of this conversation- the two of us brainstorming ways I could break up with Adrienne. I frowned at the way that sounded. End things? Dump? Nothing sat right. There wasn't a word that fit.

"You're just going to have to say it then- there's nothing for it."

I glanced over at him; not wanting to know but dying to ask.

"Say what?"

He looked over at me; raising hesitant eyes from the floor.

"I don't love you anymore."

I stared at him in silence, his words sinking in slowly. He was right. Why was he always right?

"Can you?" He pressed. "Can you say it to her?"

I nodded brusquely. I could do it. For all the times I'd fucked up; I could do this one thing right. Her dad was going to die of happiness, I noted bitterly.

He nodded back. "Okay then. Tomorrow. Have one last day- then that's it."

I nodded back, turning the keys slowly in the ignition.

One last day.

Then that's it.


	36. Chapter 36

**Adrienne's POV**

When I woke it was late morning. I didn't even need to open my eyes to know where I was. The scent of the pack and Derek was all around me; clinging to the sheets, floating on the air. I inhaled deeply; enjoying the familiar smell; the warmth of the body beside me, the feel of the arms around me; it was all safe, secure- home.

I nestled deeper in the blankets; snuggling closer to Derek while trying not to wake him. He was in a bad enough mood as it was. The last thing I needed was to wake him before he was ready. But instead of the growling and irritated sighs that normally met my morning cuddle-time advances; he allowed me slink closer without a word.

I frowned slightly. Odd. Normally he'd complain about how my hair was too tickly; or how I was hogging all the blankets; or how cold I was; or why couldn't I just lie still? I decided not to push my luck too far though- I had gotten what I wanted. Questions in the morning would be too much.

"Are you awake?"

My eyes flew open in surprise. What the hell? I turned to look at him; needing to confirm what I was hearing. _Derek_ was awake before me? Narrowing my eyes I examined him suspiciously.

"Yeah I am. How long have you been up?"

He allowed a small smile. "A little while. Couldn't get much sleep with your snoring."

I snorted in derision, turning back away from him as I slumped back into my pillow. "Wanted to be a mega creeper and watch me sleep is more like it."

I felt him laugh beside me and allowed a small grin. Yawning; I stretched out fully; moaning in satisfaction as all my bones creaked together. I cocked an ear to see who else was up. The station was weirdly quiet. Erica and Isaac should be squabbling about something or other by now. Frowning, I turned to Derek.

"Where is everyone?"

He shrugged indifferently. "Out? I dunno. Isaac cleared everyone out about an hour ago."

Why would he do that and not invite us? With a sickening sensation I realised it was probably because he wanted to give me time to 'have a conversation' with Derek. I groaned inwardly. Why was he such a busybody? It really didn't seem necessary now. Derek seemed much less angry. I had a lot of questions though- I wasn't sure I could just ignore everything. Most notably what the fuck had happened with Peter. Or Lydia. But I knew this calmness was tentative at best. Save the questions. I sneaked a glance at him. Whatever it was he'd obviously let it go. Maybe I should too.

He lay on his back, staring out the window intently; a slight frown creasing his brow. Sure he wasn't going to win any awards for most approachable man any time soon; but he had lost the manic quality the plagued him yesterday. He seemed calmer. I allowed myself to relax; some of my worry easing away. You were over reacting. Again.

He turned to face me, catching my gaze lingering slightly longer than necessary. He rolled his eyes.

"What?"

I blushed; looking away.

"Nothing."

Laughing slightly; he threw his head back into the pillow. "That's infuriating. You know that right? It was clearly something and you just won't say it."

I curled up against him; grinning softly. "No more infuriating than your incessant need to know every thought in my head. I could have been thinking something really embarrassing that I just didn't want to share."

He made a sceptical face. "Like what?"

I floundered for a moment. I hadn't expected I would actually have to give an example. "Like if I needed to pee? Or… I dunno. Something."

He grinned slowly. "You're such a dope."

Grinning back I closed my eyes, resting against his shoulder. It felt so nice. A return to normalcy. Lying here, I found it difficult to remember why I was so worried in the first place. It was how it always was. Easy. Natural.

"Don't even think about going back to sleep. Get up. We have plans."

He nudged me insistently, and I forced open an eye. "What plans?"

My tone was suspicious; and rightly so. I always made the plans. If it were up to Derek our only plan would be to stay in bed until people literally came looking for us.

He smirked down at me. "Just plans, alright? Now get up."

A swift pillow "thumpf" in my face told me question time was over. Huffing slightly, I swung my feet onto the cold floor.

This better be fucking good.

**Derek's POV**

"How much further? We've been walking for _hours_!"

I rolled my eyes, reaching back and grabbing her hand as she climbed from a rock down to the dirt path we had been following for the last half an hour.

"It hasn't been hours. It's been 25 minutes."

She narrowed her eyes; glaring at me as she straightened up. "That's a total lie. It's been at _least_ two."

Chuckling slightly, I wrapped an arm around her waist as we covered the last few metres. She pressed against me eagerly; chilly from the walk up. I sighed, zipping open my jacket and allowing her wrap into it. I just fucking knew when she refused to take one that this would happen.

"So where are we going again?" She wheedled eagerly, excitement colouring her tone. For the fiftieth time since we had left; I rolled my eyes.

"I told you. It's a surprise."

She nodded quickly; flashing me an easy grin and I knew that it wouldn't be the last time she asked. Shaking my head softly, I allowed her push ahead, watching her small frame batting away braches and thorns with ridiculously exaggerated motions, punctuated every now and then with small yelps and muttered curses.

"What the _FUCK_- DEREK! What is _that_!"

I jogged over to her; catching up quickly as I followed he line of sight, a wobbly finger pointing at some form of bug. It was pretty big, I'd give her that.

"I dunno. A bug?"

I crouched lower; peering at it. Christ. It was fucking ugly- a huge bulbous black head on a ballooned body, coated in hideous bristles. I raised a hand to pick it up.

"What are you doing? Don't _touch_ it! You'll antagonise it! What if it's only the baby and it's mother is about?"

I froze, my hand outstretched as incredulation seeped through my features. Turning to face her fearful eyes I narrowed mine in disbelief.

"Adrienne, it's a bug. I'm a _werewolf_."

She raised dubious eyebrows; fixing me with a stern gaze. "I wouldn't risk it. Bugs have all sorts of venoms that we don't know about. And they're creepy."

"Seriously- look it's fine. He's harmless. Do you want to hold him?"

I plucked him up in the palm of my hand in one swoop, peering down at him. He seemed entirely bored by our conversation. In fact- I peered closer- he seemed… dead.

Adrienne backed up a few paces; eyeing me warily. "Derek- put him down. Don't you come near me with that mutant-bug!"

I grinned cockily at her. "This little guy? Aw- come on! He just wants to say hi!"

She had turned and was running before I could even jump for her. Fuck- she _was_ fast. We leapt through the trees; flying over the ground and leaping over roots in an effort to out-run each other. I didn't need to track her- I could hear her laughter floating back through the trees as clear as day. Grinning; I sped up- the mutant bug still in hand.

Suddenly I tackled her, pinning her to the floor and holding the bug aloft above her tauntingly. She squirmed beneath me; roaring with laughter and trying to shield her face.

"Please- Please don't- let him go home!"

I smirked, climbing off her and pulling her upright.

"Relax- I think it's dead anyways."

She nodded. "Good work."

Laughing; I was about to explain that I hadn't actually murdered the defenceless bug on her behalf when I noticed that we had arrived at our destination.

Dusting herself off and picking leaves from her hair she straightened up, finally looking around her. I watched her face nervously. The only emotion I could recognise was shock.

"Oh my God. Derek- this is it isn't it? Oh MY GOD. It's incredible."

I grinned smugly; slightly relieved that she thought so. I always loved it here when we came as a family. It was different to the lake near the outskirts of the forest. That lake was shallow; murky and smelled weird.

This lake was… perfection. Deep blue waters, clear and sparkling in the sunlight; lined with beautifully old and gnarled oak trees.

"We used to come when I was younger- it's too hard for normal people to reach unless they're rock climbing- and its advertised as a no- go zone because of rock slides."

She turned to face me; visibly curious. I inched closer.

"So we used to come here- because we'd be alone. We wouldn't have to hide our abilities. I thought- maybe you'd like it because then-"

Understanding flooded her face as her mouth fell open ever so slightly in surprise.

"Because then I could swim again. Properly."

I nodded curtly, smiling at her expression. She looked dazed.

When she spoke, her voice was flooded with gratitude; her beam dazzling.

"This is one of the sweetest things anyone's ever done for me. I love it! I LOVE IT!"

She was peeling off clothes before she'd even finished her sentence, motioning for me to follow suit. Laughing, I shrugged out of my shirt, just in time to see her catapult into the water. Her shrieks when she hit the surface were deafening.

"It's fucking COLD!"

She ran from the water; dripping everywhere and shivering slightly. I offered her a towel and she accepted gratefully, smiling innocently at me.

Then quick as a flash I was falling, the freezing water hitting me like a wall of ice. Gasping and shaking I broke the surface, only to see Adrienne rolling in laughter on the banks. She dived in after me; swimming close; but not too close.

"That was for the bug." She clarified. "Now we're evens."

I glared at her; a grin breaking through. "Whatever.

* * *

Munching on the roll happily and lying out in the sunshine that flooded the banks; she looked up at me. Wet hair framed her face; making it appear even darker, her eyes even brighter.

"Is this why Isaac cleared everyone out?"

Pausing slightly; I nodded. What was I supposed to say? No- he cleared them out so that when we get back- I can break up with you.

She grinned contentedly up at me. "Naw. He is too cute- you both are."

A quick kiss and she was flumped back on the ground; resuming her munchings. I glanced down at her. How cute would she think we were tomorrow? For what seemed like the millionth time I questioned my logic in bringing her here. Was it really fair to her? To make her feel like everything was fine and then pull the rug from right under her feet

I swallowed uncomfortably. No; it wasn't. But I couldn't help it. I needed more time- one day didn't seem like too much to ask for. I was glad I'd brought her here. I liked the idea of her coming here even after… Hopefully she would- she could keep up swimming- and it would still be some kind of connection to her.

As she jumped up from the mat, I realised she'd been saying something. I tried to pick the thread of it but it wasn't making sense.

"-And then you have to lower me, really slowly- are you listening?"

She turned accusing eyes on me and I nodded hastily. "Sure- sounds great."

Her eyebrows rose slowly in scepticism but she grinned anyways. "Okay then- come on!"

She bounded off happily back into the water; kicking up waves of water in her wake. I followed hesitantly; not liking the feel of this. What had I agreed to?

She motioned for me to stop when she was a few metres away. I eyed her questioningly. "Adrienne- what exactly-"

"Shhh! You're going to ruin it with your chat! Just shh and catch me when I jump ok?"

She hopped excitedly on the spot, gearing up to run. In my direction. Was she going to… tackle me? She grinned nervously at me and suddenly it clicked.

"No. Fucking. Way. This is that scene from that movie isn't it? No way. No."

Her face fell comically as her shoulder's dropped in disappointment. "That movie!- it's called Dirty Dancing! And it's a classic! Please! Puh-lease Derek! I won't tell anyone! It'll be our little secret, I promise."

I shook my head. "No. No- I won't."

She pursed her lips. "You promised. 5 minutes ago- you promised!"

I rolled my eyes. Christ. If it was this hard to say no to her about some stupid lift- how was I going to do this? How was I actually going to just walk away from her- end of. I swallowed.

"FINE. One time. And you tell- no one."

Her answering smile was blinding.

* * *

**Adrienne's POV**

Hopping out of the shower I finally felt warm again; the last of the dirt and lake water rinsed from my hair. I grabbed a towel, absently rubbing it through my hair before wrapping it around me and leaving the bathroom. As I padded out into the station I noticed that the others still weren't back. Jesus, Isaac was thorough. Derek sat on the makeshift couch; waiting for me. I grinned over at him and he offered a half-hearted smile in return. He had been quiet for the drive home. I knew it must have been difficult to share his favourite childhood spot with me and was resolved to be the most patient girlfriend EVER.

I sat down beside him; nudging him softly. "You ok?"

He nodded before pausing. "Actually… Actually, there is something…" He coughed.

"I, uh… We need to talk."

I tried to bite back a laugh. He was clearly trying to be serious. But honestly- "We need to talk"? It sounded ridiculous.

"Okaaay. Hit me." I turned to face him fully; smiling slightly. Whatever he was trying to say he was doing a bum job of it. He sounded like Scott.

My smile fell fractionally as he looked at me in the eyes. Shit. He _was_ serious.

I kept a blank face as I waited for him to speak. Did Isaac tell him about the Matt thing? Was he going to bring up the night of the full moon? Confusion was my only emotion. Why was he bringing this stuff up now? I didn't want to get into this shit now and spoil the whole day. Why plan all of that if you're just going to ruin it when you get home? It didn't make any sense.

He exhaled slowly, and I braced myself. Here it comes. I was already forming counter arguments in my head, running through everything I'd discussed with Isaac.

"I think we both know that… things haven't been right between us for a while. I was hoping I could fix it but I've realised that I… I can't. I'm sorry."

.

.

.

I head the words. I repeated them in my head. They didn't make sense. What was he saying? Was he saying…? I felt cold. Like _really_ cold. And numb. I tried to focus on what he was saying but what was the point? He was talking nonsense.

"I guess what I'm saying is- while I like you and want the best for you… I don't love you anymore. I'm sorry."

.

.

.

I don't love you anymore.

.

.

.

I don't love you.

The whole walk home I kept it together. I didn't cry. I didn't make a noise. I don't even think I blinked. I had flew into the bathroom; clumsily pulling on clothes; avoiding his gaze and calmly refusing his offers of a lift. I wanted out. I wanted out of the station and away from him. No matter how far I walked it didn't seem far enough. It wasn't far enough that he wouldn't know. Because the idea of him seeing me cry; of him knowing how much this hurt me; when he felt nothing but relief was more than I could handle.

That he knew I was still into him when he didn't see me like that was humiliating. If he knew that I _still loved_ him this much- I don't think I could bear it. So pride got me home safely. I walked up the stairs in silence; ignoring my dad's enquiries; focused solely on reaching the sanctuary of my bedroom.

I closed the door softly behind me, leaning my head against the cool of the door. For how cold I had been in Derek's I was suddenly too hot. I pulled off my clothes quickly; my breath coming in ragged gasps as I ripped the layers off me. As I collapsed against the door I realised that I was crying. Strangled sobs wracked through me as I sat on the floor; burying my head in my knees.

How stupid I looked. I hadn't seen it coming. I knew we had issues but it hadn't even crossed my mind that we wouldn't be working through them. I hadn't even… Fuck. My sobs reached new heights as my chest physically ached from the force of my tears.

It hit me that I had no reason to go back. No reason to call him. No reason to text. No reason to even enquire after him. We were nothing to each other anymore. He could do what he wanted. With whoever he wanted. He was gone- out of my life. That was it.

* * *

At some point I crawled into bed; crying myself to sleep. When I woke my dad was fixing a cup of tea on my nightstand. He looked down at me anxiously; unsure of how to proceed.

"Adrienne? How are you feeling?"

I took the tea gratefully. "Shit."

He nodded uncertainly; casting his gaze around for something to help him.

"Do you want to-"

"Derek dumped me."

His face blanked as he stared down at me; seemingly not computing. "Derek- wait, _he_ broke up with you?"

I bit back a sob. GOD. SERIOUSLY?

"Yes." My reply was somewhat testy. I just felt so exhausted. So drained. I didn't have the energy for this.

"Oh Adrienne… I'm sorry." He sat slowly down on the bed; slightly dazed. Probably couldn't believe his luck.

I coughed. "Yeah. Well."

He reluctantly looked over at me. "Are you still going to go today?"

I frowned at him, fiddling with my bedcovers as I sipped my tea. Where was I going today? It was a Sunday.

"Lydia rang. She said that she was going over to Allison's today- to offer condolences."

My frown grew. Condolences for what? I scrutinized him carefully as my heartbeat sped up. Condolences for _what_?

"What do you mean?"

He offered me a sad smile. "It's Allison's mother. She passed away a few days ago. The family have kept it very quiet- don't blame yourself for not knowing."

I blinked back shock. Allison's mom? She- she had brought us ice cream all those times. She wasn't even sick. Had she been sick? Was it possible that I would not have noticed that? I could feel fresh tears brewing. Poor Allison. My god. I swallowed, squeezing my eyes shut, steeling myself.

"Yeah- yeah I'll go."

My dad nodded in support; just as the doorbell rang downstairs. Glancing at the floor he offered a quick smile; rising swiftly with the promise he'd get rid of whoever it was.

I climbed out of bed as soon as he'd closed the door; slowly looking around the room. Discarding clothing was everywhere- the remains of my freak out from last night. Sniffing slightly I padded to my wardrobe; rubbing at puffy eyes; trying to find something suitable to wear to Allison's.

"Adrienne? Can you come down please?"

I paused, closing the wardrobe slowly. Who on earth? My heart beat sped up as I considered who would be important enough for my dad to let them in right now. My breathing hitched.

Derek.

It had to be.

I flew downstairs; skidding to a halt as I reached the hallway; not recognising the man in the doorway.

I recognised his uniform though.

"Sherriff? Can I help you?"

I crossed my arms across my chest defensively, slightly nervous. What now?

He smiled easily at me.

"It's Adrienne right? I believe you have the misfortune of knowing my son? Stiles?"

I grinned in recognition. "You're Stiles's Dad? Yeah he's a good friend."

My dad interjected smoothly. "I'm sorry Sherriff- can I ask what this is about?"

* * *

I flicked through the photos in a daze, my fingers numbly turning them over repeatedly- I didn't even register the impulse any more. Some of Allison. Some of me. Some of me and Matt. Some of Allison and Matt. How did he even take these? How was that possible?

Sherriff Stilinski watched me in silence.

"His body was found yesterday morning. These photos were found last night. Did you know about them?"

I shook my head mutely; lost for words. This went beyond anything I could have imagined. And he was… dead. Just gone. Nothing. Poof. I suddenly felt light headed.

"Do you know anything at all that could help us? Anyone that would hurt him?"

I shook my head again. "Like I said- we spoke like three times in passing. I had- no idea."

If he saw me hesitate he didn't comment on it.

"And what about your boyfriend? Any way that he could have known about this?"

I felt my chest constrict painfully at the mention of Derek as my boyfriend.

"No. We broke up. And he wouldn't have done this even if he did know."

* * *

For two hours after the Sherriff had left I found myself staring at the photos. It was bizarre. I couldn't decide how I felt about his death. Relief? Pity? I was just too tired.

I jumped slightly as my phone lit up. Frowning at the caller I.D I answered hastily. "Allison? How are you? Lydia and I were talking about coming over later if-?"

There was silence down the phone. "Don't." Her whisper was cracked; I could tell she'd been crying. My heart constricted painfully. She didn't deserve this. No one did.

"Don't what? Come over? Are you sure? It's no problem, we want to be-"

"I'm outside."

I frowned. "What?"

Her voice was even quieter. "I'm outside. Come down."

I scooted over to the window, keeping the phone to my ear as I peered out. Sure enough she was sitting on my wall; looking as tired as I had ever seen her.

When I reached the wall she finally looked up at me. "You know? About my mom."

I nodded sadly. "My dad told me this morning. Allison- I'm so sorry."

She kept her gaze trained on mine; her expression unreadable. "It was Derek."

I blinked; uncertain as to what she meant.

"Derek killed her."

Well that was pretty direct. I squinted at her; trying to ascertain if she was serious. "What-"

"I just came to warn you. He killed one of ours. One of _mine_. Don't get in our way Adrienne."

Even though her voice was quiet- it had steel. This was why the hunters were at the station I realised mutely. Not for the Kanima. For Derek. I sank into the wall beside her, shock taking the strength from my limbs. It felt like this day would just not stop giving. Every time I turned around someone else aimed a kick at my stomach. Was it true?

No.

I just knew it couldn't be. The Derek I knew would never do something so stupid; never mind something so heartless. Him not loving me didn't change a thing. It didn't make him a bad person. He couldn't have done this.

I choose my words carefully.

"Allison- I know what it's like to lose a mother- I know you want someone to blame-"

Her voice remained quiet, but firm; her words simple but cutting.

"I didn't _lose_ a mother. She was taken. You don't know a thing."

I exhaled sharply and she allowed her mask to slip slightly; her face softening. "I'm sorry. I'm not saying what you went through wasn't hard- it's just different."

I raised tired eyes to hers.

"No it isn't. I know you think it was an illness or something; but it wasn't. She was stabbed in a mugging while I was at school."

Silence fell over us as we watched the kids from the house two doors down play basketball.

"I didn't know that. But if you knew who it was- wouldn't you want what I want? An eye for an eye?"

For the first time since she arrived she sounded unsure- the tiniest inkling of doubt in her voice. I turned to face her face on.

"Yeah. Yeah course I would. But Derek? We both know this can't be him."

She offered a sad smile. "I know he's your boyfriend. I know this will probably cost our friendship. I don't really know what I was expecting coming here. Not your permission, but… I dunno. I needed to say it to you. I owed you that. And for what it's worth- I'm sorry."

I breathed out slowly. She was sitting on my wall discussing how she was going to murder the boy I loved, who no longer loved me and may or may not have killed her mother.

"God, everything is so fucked up."

She laughed quietly; a hollow sound that didn't quite reach her eyes as we watched the kids yell and jeer each other; their laughter and the bounce of the ball ringing through the estate.

"He's not; you know." I whispered.

She looked at me questioningly.

"He's not my boyfriend. Not anymore."


	37. Chapter 37

**Adrienne's POV**

I sat alone; drifting my fork across my plate, pushing the food absently in different directions. The hum of the busy cafeteria was easy to drown out. It was the same mindless drivel that these students spurted every day. For a town that had such ridiculously high murder rates; a worrying amount of which had occurred at this very school; it never ceased to baffle me how people went about their everyday lives as though they were immune to it; like it wasn't happening on their very doorstep.

I lifted my eyes reluctantly as someone plonked into the seats opposing me. Or rather- two someones.

Stiles smiled tentatively over; his gaze flickering between me and the plate of food in front of me.

"How are we feeling?"

His tone was cautious as his eyes narrowed concernedly at me; as though worried that I might spontaneously burst into tears. Sighing, I shrugged.

"Fine Stiles. How are you feeling?"

His eyes narrowed further. "I noticed you haven't eaten. Or been to the guidance counsellor. She's looking for you Addie. She came into chemistry. Which I noticed you didn't attend."

He finished on a suitably accusatory note, eyeballing me severely. I refused to drop my gaze and stared back stonily.

"Very perceptive Stiles. I'm impressed. Really."

He sighed heavily, flopping forward onto the table.

"Come on Addie- I'm worried! We all are. Isaac says you haven't gone round the station at all- you never go to training- Lydia says you won't answer her calls. We just want to help."

Scott leaned forward; his soft brown eyes imploring as he looked beseechingly over at me. "I know that everything is a mess right now- but we need to stick together." He lowered his voice. "With Jackson still out there and Gerard and the hunters gunning for us- you _can't_ just stop training. You need a pack."

I retrained my gaze on my food. They were right. Of course they were. But I couldn't. I just couldn't go back to that station and see him; take instruction from him; when he _knew_- hell everyone knew that I still loved him. I wouldn't.

"I can't go back." I answered huskily; still addressing my plate.

"But _why-"_

"_You know why._ You know exactly why so shut up Stiles. I-am- not- going- back." I burst out angrily; furious he had made me say it; my eyes burning angrily into his as he slumped back into his seat; his retort dying as he took in my expression.

"What if you didn't have to?" Scott ventured evasively. I tore my gaze from Stiles; switching my attention to Scott. He peered at me hopefully, his smile cautious.

I remained silent; waiting for him to continue. Whatever his suggestion was- if it meant being away from Isaac and his apologies; or Allison and her threats; and not moping alone in my house- I'd take it.

He began slowly. "Well- we could train together. Form a little pack of our own. I get it- I mean- being around Derek is kind of difficult for me too right now with Allison- and being around Allison isn't exactly easy so-"

I cut him off with a small smile. "So the three of us band together. Like it was before. Only now Scott and I are superhuman and Stiles is… exactly the same."

Stiles scoffed as I finally picked up my fork and took a tentative bite.

"At least I didn't just get dumped by the town's favourite psycho killers."

My fork froze as the entire table inhaled sharply; Scott's face hardening to mirror mine. I guess that jibe hit him and Allison too. Stiles's face froze in shock at what he'd just said.

I swallowed, forcing a smile. "That would require you actually having a relationship with someone other than your left hand now; now wouldn't it?"

There was a beat of silence; broken by a gentle snicker from Scott and a slow smile from Stiles, looking more relieved than offended. I tried to continue with my meal but I just couldn't eat it. It was tasteless mulch to me; and making me feel nauseous. I just wasn't hungry. I dropped my fork quietly, surreptitiously allowing my gaze to drift out the window; hoping Scott and Stiles wouldn't comment on the fact that I wasn't eating it.

When finally I turned back to them they both fixed me with pointed stares that told me I hadn't fooled anyone. Stiles sighed again.

"At least go find Ms Morell?"

* * *

I shifted uncomfortably in the seat; unsure where to look or whether I was supposed to have said something by now. Did she start this or did I? I could hear Stiles shuffling in the seat outside; supposedly to ensure that I stayed for the duration of my session. Scott had tried to stay too but knowing he could hear me wasn't exactly conducive to me opening my heart to this stranger.

She fixed me with those cool brown eyes; unblinking and unyielding. I shifted again; fidgeting with the hem of my dress.

"So why don't we make a start. I presume you know why I wanted to talk to you?"

I allowed the silence to stretch. There was any number of reasons she could have wanted to talk to me. She was going to have to expand a little.

"Sherriff Stilinski told me that he showed you the photos on Matt's camera. You two were close?"

Oh. I suddenly felt uncomfortable. Somehow talking about Matt made me felt unreasonably… guilty. I mean I obviously knew that what happened to him was not my fault and that he was all sorts of crazy. But he had cared for me. Someone who had thought about me a lot and thought we had some sort of connection (however imaginary) and now he was dead. And I hadn't spared a single thought for him. Every time he popped into my head I did my best to supress it. It was irrational to feel guilty but I couldn't shake the sensation. Could he see us- see how unbothered I was; how I'd continued my life as normal- did he realise how wrong he'd been? He probably hated me.

I sighed. I shouldn't care. I shouldn't. But I did. I cared what the dead murdering nutjob thought of me. My god, I was going insane.

I shook my head numbly. "No. Not at all. He spoke to me a few times- sat in front of me in history; but we weren't friends. He always liked Allison."

Morell nodded; her eyes narrowing slightly in speculation as she examined me thoughtfully. "Yes Ms Argent. You two were friends, yes? I don't see much of you together these days. How is she coping with her mother's loss?"

I suddenly felt sick. How was she coping? She didn't cry. She didn't scream. She didn't smash things. The only thing she wanted to smash was my boyfriend's face.

My blood ran cold. Ex- boyfriend.

"I wouldn't really know."

She inclined her head curiously.

"Did the two of you have a falling out?"

I resisted the urge to laugh. There was nothing funny about the situation. But it was that or cry.

"Kind of."

She motioned for me to continue and I hesitated. How to phrase this…

"She didn't approve of my ex-boyfriend. We're not together anymore but I still can't condone the things she says about him. I'm trying to be understanding because of her mother; but she's taking it too far."

Ms Morell nodded slowly.

"Sometimes death warps how people react to things. Things aren't so black and white anymore."

I nodded in response. It was true of Allison. Even of Matt. There would not be a forgiving bone in my body were he still alive. But dead… I just didn't know.

"Are you okay?"

I looked up at her. My eyes had watered before I'd even realised. I sniffed, nodding away my tears.

"Fine."

She narrowed her eyes in disbelief; offering me a tissue.

"You're friends tell me you've stopped eating. Your teachers say you don't attend classes and when you do- you're not really there. Is everything at home ok?"

I sighed. So Stiles had come in here and blabbed his mouth off had he? Informed her that I wasn't eating? Which was extreme- I still had meals. I just couldn't stomach much of them. And I had missed like 3 classes. People needed to mind their own business.

"Home is fine."

She ruffled some papers on her lap, pulling out a sheet and holding it up, inspecting it quickly.

"I understand it's just you and your dad?"

I nodded, shifting in the seat again and glancing at the clock.

"Do you miss your mom?"

I glanced up at her incredulously. "Of course. She was my mom."

Honestly. What kind of psychiatrist was she if she couldn't deduce that a teenager would miss her dead mom? Come to think of it- was she even a psychiatrist?

She nodded in understanding. "Do you and your dad talk about her often?"

I frowned. What had that to do with anything? And it wasn't her business. I could tell she thought she'd found the root of some long buried emotion; that I would cry on her shoulder and _finally_ find release. Idiot. I ached to tell her that the reason I wasn't my usual chirper self was because my life was in pieces.

My boyfriend had dumped me and announced in the most pitying and humiliating way possible that while he appreciated I was still obsessed with him, he was simply indifferent to me; my supposed best friend had known and set me up to be dumped- whilst ever so sweetly encouraging me to bear my soul in an effort to resolve our relationship problems; my other best friend wants to murder aforementioned ex for the murder of her mother; I'm supposed to be there for her to support her through this loss but can't because I still love Derek; I'm supposed to train with my pack or else risk being murdered by Gerard or the Argents or the Kanima but can't because _I still love Derek._

Oh. And my _other_ best friend won't stop ringing me and texting me to try to explain why she kidnapped my boyfriend and apparently brought his uncle back to life. Who tried to kill me.

And this idiot wanted to blame my troubles on _mummy issues_? Of all the problems in my life _this_ was what she wanted to focus on? She was clearly under qualified.

I looked at the clock pointedly. "We talk about her all the time. It's great."

I allowed sarcasm to flood my tone.

**Isaac's POV**

I nodded to the door. "Is she in there?"

Stiles narrowed his eyes suspiciously up at me. "Why?"

I rolled mine in response. "I just want to talk to her."

Silence fell between us as he considered his response. I stared pointedly at him, my patience running thin.

"No. She left a couple of minutes ago. I'm just waiting for Morell to finish her notes."

I nodded curtly in thanks; continuing down the corridor quickly. She must have left school then- she definitely wasn't going to go to English. After sitting through those classes all week hoping she'd show I'd given up expecting her to. Jogging down the hallway lightly, I tried to think of where she'd go. We _really_ needed to talk. She needed to know I hadn't known. Not when I talked to her.

And Derek was going fucking crazy since she stopped coming to training. If he asked me one more time where she was I was going to lose it. How the fuck would I know? I paused slightly as a familiar scent wafted towards me. Bursting through the doors I followed it hastily, anxious to catch it before it faded. Floral; clean. It lead to the lacrosse pitch.

I paused as I reached the stands; knowing she could hear me. She seemed unperturbed though; remaining seated, leaning forwards slightly, apparently lost in thought.

"Lahey; sit down or leave. Your hovering is giving me a migraine."

I moved quickly to oblige; cautiously slipping into a seat a few feet from her.

"How are you?" I began quietly.

"Fucking swell. How do you _think_?"

I grimaced.

"Ad- I had no idea; not when I talked to you- and then when I knew he wanted to tell you himself and I couldn't-"

She silenced me with a look.

"I know. I know and I don't blame you. Not really."

Relief flooded through me as my stomach unclenched; the knot of worry that had wound inside me finally loosening.

"Oh thank god. I've been so worried."

Awkward silence fell between us. I trained my eyes on my hands. I needed to think of something to say. Something to diffuse this tension; to make it ok. I believed her when she said she didn't blame me; but I didn't feel like we were okay. Like we were what we had been before.

"Are you sure that we're ok?"

She sighed. "I'm sorry. I am- I'm sure. It's not you- I'm not mad at you. I guess I'm just still pretty… down about everything."

I nodded in understanding, finally raising my gaze to her face. She looked so tired; more tired than I'd ever seen her. Dark clouds circled her eyes; their normal light slightly dulled with a listless quality. She looked thinner too. Stretched almost. My eyes narrowed in concern as I took her in fully.

"Do you wanna talk about it?"

She laughed mirthlessly. "No. I'm done thinking about it. I'm done." She turned a resolute face to me, a slight smirk on her lips that just failed to reach her eyes.

I nodded.

She sighed again; turning her gaze to the empty field as drizzle began to descend in a mist around us. Against the grey blanket around us the field seemed disproportionately green; too bright; and bizarrely empty. I was suddenly struck by how alone we were out here. Two kids sitting absently in the rain.

"I need to get over him. I hate feeling... left behind. Inadequate. I want to feel myself again."

Her words were so quiet I nearly lost them to the slight breeze that brushed between us. I turned to face her fully; commanding her full attention. She brought reluctant eyes to meet mine; already embarrassed by her declaration.

"You _do_ need to get over him. Because you don't need to be dragged down by anyone who can't see how amazing you are. If he can't see something that blindingly obvious- then he doesn't deserve you. So forget him."

A small part of me felt guilty. I knew the truth. I knew why he had left her. That he knew exactly how great she was; and that was _why_ he left her. And yet here I sat; talking trash about him behind his back. Okay; it wasn't exactly trash talk. But it was undeserved. We had both agreed what he had to do. I was equally responsible for her pain.

But suddenly she was smiling at me; a slow grateful smile that instantly quelled my hesitation. Besides Derek would want this right? He'd want me to say whatever I had to to get her to move on. That was the point of all this right?

She leaned into me quietly; her head resting gently on my shoulder.

"How do you always know what to say? It can be infuriating at times but at this particular moment I think I love you Lahey."

She chuckled softly into my jacket as I grinned happily, wrapping an arm around her shoulder.

"Isaac?"

I quirked an eyebrow, looking down at her curiously. "Yeah?"

"Does he… How has he been since- you know?"

Her voice dropped lower and I knew what this question had cost her. Whatever small amount of pride she had left she had just offered up to me; just to know.

I swallowed.

"He's… quiet. But otherwise fine."

I hated myself. I hated myself. I hated myself.

She nodded slowly; and didn't say anything else.

It's what he would've wanted me to say. It's what he would have wanted. I did exactly what he would have told me to.

Is that why you did it though?

I shook myself out of my thoughts. I didn't need to go down this road again. The constant wondering, speculating… And yet the thought formed seamlessly in my head; unfolding regardless of whether or not I wanted it to.

What's stopping you? She's single- you're single. Derek _wants_ her to move on. Surely he'd rather it was with someone he knew would treat her right and could keep her safe? Instead some idiot on the lacrosse team- or Aaron?

I swallowed, my eyes drifting to her subconsciously.

**Derek's POV**

I dropped to the floor in a single, fluid motion. Straightening up I moved to the makeshift kitchen; grabbing a bottle of water. My muscles ached, groaning in protest at all the extra workouts. I didn't care. If I kept myself in a constant state of exhaustion then I couldn't think. Wouldn't have to.

The door swung open and I looked up in surprise. Were they home already? It seemed that time was just moving at too fast a speed. But I suppose that happens when you spend your days training and sleeping. I couldn't even eat that much anymore. I trained until I couldn't stand and then I slept. It wasn't exactly a happy existence but it kept me from losing it.

I held my breath as they came in; simultaneously hoping and dreading that this would be the day. I should have showered. I suddenly became extremely conscious of the fact that my hair was still tousled from sleep and that I still hadn't shaved. I had meant to. I had.

My heartbeat raced as I turned the corner; quickly scanning the room. My tongue suddenly felt too heavy to lift. But I forced out words.

"Adrienne isn't coming? Isaac where-"

"She's not coming back. I found her today and she said she was going to train; but not with us."

I absorbed this. He _found_ her? What did that mean? Had she been missing? And she wasn't coming back. Today- or ever? I growled in annoyance. She couldn't just _decide_ when or if she would come back. I was her alpha. And this training wasn't optional- it was to keep her alive.

"Well tell her that training is mandatory. She can't train alone; she doesn't know what she's doing and she needs a partner."

I couldn't contain my annoyance; my words were curt and spat through gritted teeth.

Isaac flopped onto his mat, looking up at me with an unreadable expression.

"She's not training alone. She's training with Scott. And I can tell her that if you want but she's made up her mind. She won't be changing it any time soon."

I glared down at him. Training with Scott? That was the most ridiculous idea I had ever heard. What was-?

I froze mid-thought; sniffing the air derisively as an all too familiar scent hit me. My gaze shot to the door; almost half expecting to see her; but already half suspecting who the scent belonged to.

I stared at Isaac incredulously. It was her alright. But all over him. The atmosphere in the room shifted noticeably as Erica and Boyd busied themselves pretending to be occupied and Isaac shuffled in his seat uncomfortably.

I raised a slow questioning eyebrow.

"She was upset and I hugged her." He shrugged.

I didn't lift my gaze, staring stonily back at him. Who did he think he was to be comforting her? Hadn't he sat beside me in that car and agreed that I had to end it? A horrible thought occurred to me and I dismissed it quickly. He wasn't malicious enough to set me up. Still; it didn't mean that his behaviour wasn't all kinds of fucked up.

"She was upset was she? How _generous_ of you to comfort her."

My glare intensified as my words turned icy. He didn't get to do this. To force me to do the right thing and then sweep in and mop up her tears. He didn't get to sit there drenched in her scent and make out like he was the good guy.

He shifted uncomfortably again. "Look- she was really upset okay? I couldn't-"

"Yes- you could have. You could have walked away. You could have said what you needed to say and left. But you _won't_ do it again."

I took a menacing step forward; towering over him from his perch on the floor. He trained angry eyes on the cracks in the floor.

"No. I won't."

I nodded; retreating into my own room before I could take any more of my frustration out on Isaac. And I was close to doing it. I plonked onto the bed; my energy leaving me in a whoosh. Disappointment swelled within me. She wasn't coming back. Not for training- not for anything. I had no reason to see her. I had known this would happen but the finality of it hit me hard.

I could be as furious with Isaac as I wanted; we both knew that I couldn't stop him. I would never let on to her that it bothered me. And all he would have to do is threaten to tell her and I was done- out of cards to keep them apart.

He would never though. He would never tell her I cared. Not if he loved her as much as I was starting to suspect he must. What I had dismissed as a stupid crush just hadn't gone away. I almost felt bad for all the times I had thrown it in his face- assuming he would get over it; if he already hadn't.

It would probably be my just deserts if he returned the favour.

The idea of them made me feel ill. I knew she didn't love him. Would never love him the way she loved me. She would be settling and all three of us would know. I don't think I could have gotten past that. If I knew she loved him more than me; that it was him she pictured whenever we were together; I don't think it would ever be enough. Being with her wouldn't be worth knowing she wasn't _really_ with you. But then I probably had a lot more pride than Isaac- too much pride. He could probably manage it- keep telling himself she'd learn to love him.

Or maybe she already did. After all I was the asshole who dumped her. He was the one rushing to her rescue; to tell her all the things she wanted to hear. She was just as bad as me; just as proud; as vain. Well; maybe not as bad; but pretty close. Had I really any idea what she was feeling right now? Doubtful.

I heard the pack leave; heading into the forest to train. I rolled over in relief. Being with them was tenuous enough at the moment- they just weren't learning quickly enough and I had no patience to baby them. We had established a healthy rhythm- one where they trained for hours and I scrutinised the results.

The door to my room opened silently; I didn't even noticed that Erica had entered the room until she coughed quietly. I looked up to face her, in time to see her sweep blonde curls behind her ears as she began to speak; low and fast.

"She's thinner; she looks tired; she spends all her time crying in the girls bathrooms or on the bleachers; she's ignoring all her friends; she's never in class- or at least the ones I have with her- and today was the first day she even agreed to speak with Isaac. They spent the whole time talking about you."

She didn't look at me; but retreated silently to follow the others.

I stared after her in wordless gratitude, before collapsing back onto the bed. My stomach clenched in worry. She was thinner- wasn't she eating? And crying all the time. Guilt coiled in my gut. I did that. That was entirely me. I groaned. She probably hated me.

But as much as I tried to supress it; relief seeped slowly through me. Relief that she wasn't moving on; relief that she was just as miserable as I was. And as unwilling as I was to admit it, that-

"_Today was the first day she even agreed to speak with Isaac. They spent the whole time talking about you."_

**_Author's Note: Sorry about the massive delay guys; but repeats just dragged on and I had viva after viva; but hopefully I am done with them now and we can return to some normalcy here! not much happened in this I know but I feel there has to be a calm before the storm to prevent this being a -this happens-and then this happens- and then this happens- and then this happens kinda story which I feel there's a danger it's becoming. :( and I have BIG things planned for the end of season two that I want peeps to be prepared for! Also I would like to thank everyone who continued to review; you guys made me so happy through what seemed like ENDLESS studying! I feel like this is WAAAY verdue for how pleased you guys have made me (even the jerk comment that I'm going to assume came from a good place ;) ) but special props to Confettigirl13 and Paramorefreak100. _**

**_Also to address the whole 'who Adrienne looks like' this is just a personal thing- obvs still picture whoever you want I don't mind. Barbara Pavlin could work if she was darker and and older definitely. She's so pretty though that I almost feel arrogant saying she looks like Adrienne; I don't know why. :) The girl I pictured (I'm sorry but I STILL have no idea how to upload pictures) is called shanina shaik- but weirdly only in some photos? cus I've seen ones where I am like DEFINITELY but others when I'm like ooooh I dunno. Which is why I wanted to upload the specific one but... I'm rambling. Much apologies. Hopefully I'll be back soon. Maybe even tomorrow... ;)_**


	38. Chapter 38

**Adrienne's POV**

"Turn! Sharper- SHARPER!"

Twisting my torso viciously, I spun around the makeshift barrier; flying past it in a blur. I tore through the last 100 metres and collapsed; panting in exhaustion on the ground in front of Stiles and Scott. Stiles held up a stopwatch and switched the timer off with an audible "click". Scott leaned over his shoulder to see the time while I squinted up at them, lying spread-eagle on the grass.

"Well?" I heaved.

They nodded slowly.

"Impressive. Did you ever do flat out sprints? How fast _exactly_ are you?"

Scott eyed me curiously as I slowly regained regular breathing; my thighs still burning from the effort of that last run. I shrugged lazily in response. We had never run individual drills- always training as a team. No one raced ahead and no one fell behind. That's what got you killed.

"No, we didn't. I dunno, I never really thought about it. Faster than Isaac and Boyd definitely. Erica… I dunno she's pretty quick."

Stiles plonked down beside me, allowing himself to flop comically onto the grass as I sat up slowly.

"If you had to call it?" Scott pressed further, before lowering himself to our level.

"I'm faster. Why?"

I answered without hesitation, unsure of where this new confidence had come from. But the words had no sooner left my mouth than I knew with one hundred per cent conviction that I was right. She was fast. But I was faster.

Scott offered me a crooked smile.

"I've been a wolf for a lot longer than you- I've never run a time like that. It's cool; it means we've a strength to play to. And we know what to work on."

Stiles grinned over at me encouragingly. "It also means we can stop running drills and do something more exciting!"

Scott frowned over at him; shaking his head lightly. "No it doesn't. We have to take this seriously Stiles- if she were still training with Derek; they would not stop running drills just 'cus it was boring."

Silence fell as the group digested what Scott had just said. He had broken the unspoken code of our meetings; we didn't bring up Allison; we didn't bring up Matt; and above all _we did not bring up Derek. _Stiles coughed noisily; breaking the moment. He leapt to his feet in a flurry of motion and pulled me after him; motioning for Scott to do the same.

"Come on."

I paused; looking over to Scott for an explanation. He looked bemused; but equally baffled as to what Stiles was doing. Stiles paused outside his truck; looking back at us in exasperation.

"I said _come on_!"

Laughing quietly Scott jogged after him and I trotted behind. We climbed into the truck meekly as Stiles reversed out onto the road.

"Stiles- where are we going?"

He eyed me in the mirror, grinning wickedly.

"We are going to help a friend out. Scotty here knows what I'm talking about!"

Scott turned in the passenger seat to offer me an amused smile that assured me he hadn't a clue what Stiles was talking about. Stiles caught the end of this wordless exchange out of the corner of his eye and glared meaningfully at Scott.

"You remember- you needed a friend and I _helped you out_? Remember- when you and Allison-"

"Stiles." Scott gave him a curt warning. No mention of Allison. It was the rules.

Stiles thumped the wheel in exasperation. Rolling his eyes, he turned his focus to the road.

"Guys come on! We can't spend our lives avoiding their _names_! They're kind of hard to avoid in this town's limited supernatural circle. Sooner or later you are going to have to face them! And I, for one, am going to take it upon myself to help you do just that!"

He pulled neatly into the side of the road as we reached the wildlife sanctuary, turning to fix us individually with a self-satisfied smirk.

"When your best friend gets dumped- what do you do Scott?"

Scott sighed, remaining obstinately silent.

"Scott!"

Scott turned to face his friend reluctantly.

"We get our best friend drunk."

They both turned in unison back to me; Stiles with a proud grin plastered across his face; Scott looking intensely apologetic. There was a beat of silence as I glanced between the two of them; checking if they were serious. Seeing that they were; I sighed resignedly.

"Okay. What are we drinking?"

Stiles leapt across to his glove compartment; elbowing Scott out of the way in his eagerness to comply. Gingerly he removed a bottle of Jack and offered it to me for inspection. I raised my eyebrows. God, this could go so seriously wrong. It was a horrible idea. An awful one.

But I found myself kinda… wanting to do it. A fun drunken night with Stiles and Scott could be exactly what I needed. And yeah it was slightly reckless and spontaneous and definitely stupid as fuck, but at least it wasn't sitting at home alone.

We all exchanged glances; silently testing each other; seeing were we really doing this; before we all slowly reached for our respective doors in unison, jumping down from the truck.

The leaves crunched under my feet as we weaved our way through the forest, cast in a soft blue hue as dusk descended around us. Our silhouettes were slivers of darkness between the trees, three teenagers slowly meandering down dirt tracks we'd come to know like the backs of our hand. The trip was silent save for the sounds of the woods around us; the rustling of leaves; gentle chirper of birds and the distant hum of the highway lost beyond the tree tops.

Once we'd reached a clearing Stiles reached out for the bottle and I handed it over without protest. He eyed us impressively before beginning.

"This is how it works. You say something you hate about the person- and you take a drink. Soon you'll be drunk and mad and won't know why you ever missed them."

Scott and I frowned.

"I can see a few loopholes in that theory Stiles."

Scott nodded beside me in agreement. "Yeah, the first of which being that Allison and I haven't _broken up_."

Stiles clicked his tongue in frustration.

"Yeah how long do you think you'll stay together when she finds out Derek bit her mom saving you from being _murdered _by her?!"

My head snapped up. "What- he what? Is that why Allison thinks he murdered her mom? He bit her and she didn't turn?"

They fell silent. Scott shook his head after a lengthy pause.

"No. He bit her yeah, but... hunter's code says they have to kill themselves if they're bitten."

I focused on the trees behind Stiles. Oh. I knew he hadn't _killed_ her. And to save Scott too. Already I felt relief stir in my stomach, before I quenched it. It wasn't for me to feel relieved. It was nothing to me if he had killed her. I didn't care.

I didn't.

"Give me that."

I held out my hand to Stiles impatiently. He grinned devilishly.

"I didn't hear you say something you disliked."

I glared at him.

He pouted petulantly. "Fine. I'll start you off. I dislike… how _snippy_ Derek is. Like everything has to be done like that!" He clicked his fingers for emphasis.

I opened my mouth to protest; to defend him. And then I remembered; I didn't have to defend him anymore. Stiles could say what he wanted about him. He was just another person.

I closed my mouth slowly and took a sip from the bottle. It burned uncomfortably as it slid down my throat; leaving my mouth tingling with it's awful taste. I winced as I passed it to Scott, who reluctantly accepted.

"I don't hate anything about Allison."

Stiles shook his head in disbelief. "Of course you don't."

"And we haven't broken up."

Stiles nodded without really listening.

"Of course you haven't."

He looked up at me as he took a swig from the bottle; skipping Scott's turn. "We're not really here for you anyways."

I offered a lopsided grin as he sat down beside me; nudging me and offering the bottle.

* * *

"Okay I've got one." My words slurred slightly as I rolled onto my side; facing Stiles who grinned bemusedly over at me. Scott had left about an hour ago; mumbling something about meeting Allison.

"I hate… how grumpy Derek is in the mornings? It's like- come on- _no one_ likes mornings? What makes you so special?"

He nodded enthusiastically in agreement; his chin bumping off his chest.

I rolled back onto my back; looking up at the stars flickering in the gaps between the dark clusters of trees. I hiccupped loudly.

"That's not really true. It's actually kind of adorable. Like a little boy who just wants 5 more minutes in bed." I murmured softly to no one in particular. Feeling Stiles's eyes on my face I blushed crimson.

"Sorry. That isn't the point of the game. Give me the bottle- I'll think of a good one."

He laughed and happily supplied me with the dregs of the bottle. "Well I hate how much black he wears. No one but a funeral director should wear that much black."

I snorted with laughter. "I hate… how he just _appears_ places. No key; no noise- like he just materialises out of thin air."

Stiles chuckled appreciatively. "That's true. Drink up."

I duly obliged; feeling more and more lightheaded. Lying here with Stiles; laughing and joking; even if I was dangerously dizzy and completely filthy- it was more fun than I'd had in days.

"Stiles?"

"Yeah?"

"Thank you."

I snuck a glance at him as he gazed up at the sky; lost in his own musings.

"Stiles?"

"Yeah?"

"You know how you feel about Lydia?"

There was a pause.

"Yeah?"

"Think you'll ever get over her? That you'll find someone else that just completely… eclipses her?"

There was another pause.

"Yeah. I do. I mean, I love her but the odds of it ever happening. And when we all leave for college and I don't have to see her every day- and I see new people… I think I'll just slowly forget."

I swallowed uncomfortably. "You think we'll go to college?"

He turned to face me fully, his body inclined towards mine as he gazed questioningly at me.

"Of course. Don't you?"

I looked at him sceptically. "I guess it makes sense that you do- but I don't think I can leave. I can't envisage a time when Beacon Hills calms down. When it will be ok to go it alone- without a pack, you know?"

He frowned.

"Don't be ridiculous. Of course you can leave. You could leave tomorrow if you wanted- not that I want you to."

I laughed quietly. "I know. It's tempting to be sure."

He turned away again. "Come on- we better get going. It's not like we can drive back."

We both sat up as we realised the truth of those words. We had no way of getting home. Sharing a look we erupted into peals of laughter; clutching each other for support. After a while I pulled him to his feet, both of us wobbling unsteadily.

"Come on Stilinski- I don't care if I have to carry you. Let's go home.

* * *

When I woke the next morning I became conscious of two things. Firstly, that my stomach felt like it was made of water and my head was splitting in half. Secondly, that Lydia was in my room and sitting on my bed; peering nervously down at me.

"Lydia." I croaked in welcome; my greeting sounding more like a groan.

She frowned at me. "Are you okay? Stupid question; you're obviously heartbroken. And _furious_. Understandably so, too. I mean if my boyfriend was kidnapped by you I'd be mad. Of course I'd have to have a boyfriend."

She took a deep breath to steady herself as I propped myself up further on my pillows, rubbing bleary eyes and trying desperately to wake up.

"Lydia- what's going on?"

"Why aren't you answering my calls? I mean; I know; but why won't you hear me out?"

I swallowed; casting my gaze around the room for something to help me out of this.

"I dunno; I just… couldn't deal with it. I didn't want to. It was selfish and horrible of me I know but I don't have any other excuse. I didn't want to add yet another reason to why my life was so fucked up. I guess I was afraid of what you'd say."

I kept my words simple; my head too near exploding to come up with a better reason for why I'd dodged her calls. It was definitely ineloquent and very brusque; but it was the best I could do right now. To my surprise her shoulders sagged with relief.

"Oh thank God. I thought you _hated _me."

I smiled wanly. "I'm reserving that judgement. Go ahead. Lay it on me. I'm ready now"

"Are you sure? You look _awful_."

I resisted the urge to roll my eyes.

"Yeah now is best. I'm too tired to be worried. And in too much pain to run."

She bit her lip; hesitating slightly before scrunching her face up and frowning worriedly at me.

"Promise you won't think I'm crazy."

I raised an eyebrow. "Lydia. I won't. And when you're done; I think it's about time I shared a story of my own."

**Isaac's POV**

I pounded on the door a few more times. I knew she could hear me. Every werewolf in the state could hear me! Why wasn't she coming to the door? This was important; I needed to speak to her I needed to-

The door swung open mid-knock.

"Isaac? Would you mind not taking your anger issues out on my door? It's newly painted." She inspected it carefully; mock frowning at me before her expression cleared.

"Shit. What's wrong?"

She grabbed my wrist; pulling me inside and shooting worried looks my way.

"Sit."

I obeyed; frowning at the kitchen door as I heard rustling from within.

She waved away my concerns. "Don't worry it's just Lydia. She knows everything now; it's not a problem. No more secrets."

She nodded in affirmation to the redhead as she emerged from the kitchen and Lydia smiled back; sitting fluidly into the seat beside Adrienne; the two of them as comfortable together as ever. More even. There was an easiness; a trust between them that hadn't been there before. I frowned; not as confident in Lydia's reliability as Adrienne certainly seemed to be. But I ignored my misgivings; silencing them effectively as Adrienne turned questioning eyes on me.

"Boyd and Erica. They're leaving."

Her face blanked in shock. "Leaving… to go where? When?"

I shrugged; running a frazzled hand through my hair. "Tonight at the game. They're terrified of the Argents; they said there's no point us staying to die- and it's hard to argue with that logic."

She stared at the floor; wide eyed.

"Does Derek know?"

The question came from Lydia. I snapped accusatory eyes to her, glaring; until I realised that Adrienne was looking at her with poorly hidden gratitude. My snappy retort dried on my tongue as I understood who she had asked for.

"Yeah. Yeah he does. And that's not all."

They both turned their attention back to me; their sisterly moment dissolved as they turned to business.

"They want me to go to. For _us_ to go too."

Dumbstruck silence fell.

"Are… are you going to?" Adrienne asked in a tiny voice; her wide eyes pinned on mine with fear.

I stared back at her openly; no words offering themselves to me. I didn't know. I thought coming here would help; just like I thought going to Scott would; but everything just kept getting more muddled up.

"I haven't decided. Are you?"

She lowered her gaze and I watched her expression shift. When she raised heavy eyes to mine; I had my answer. Without a word I knew she wouldn't go.

"I can't leave."

Lydia slipped a hand into hers subtly; giving a small squeeze. I was suddenly irrationally annoyed by her presence. Why couldn't she give us a fucking moment? This had nothing to do with her. Why was she here- acting like Adrienne's moral support? Who was she protecting her from- me? I was the one who listened to all her problems; the one who's advice she trusted- Lydia really wasn't a part of this decision.

"Don't go Isaac."

My mental rant against Lydia was interrupted; my train of thought shattered. I raised my eyes to hers again as she pleaded with me.

"Who will I moan to? Who will I chat to at my locker? What if someone new gets it and they don't understand my aggression issues like you do?"

I smiled tiredly.

"That's not reason enough to stay and die, Ad. You know it isn't."

She paled; nodding slowly.

I fell silent; hoping she would catch my hidden meaning. I _would_ stay- if there was a reason. If she gave me _more_ of a reason to. Would Lydia just _fucking leave_ already? I shot a frustrated glance her way and froze.

She was staring right back at me.

Her head was tilted curiously; her eyes narrowed suspiciously. And in that instant; that split instant before we tore our gazes apart; I knew that Adrienne hadn't caught my implication at all.

But Lydia had.

I stood up to leave abruptly; suddenly anxious to put as much space between me and this scene; this house; this whole town. I had my answer. I had made up my mind. I was going. They didn't try to stop me; remaining silent until a quiet voice called out to me.

"Still. Please don't go."

I paused at the door.

And then I left.

** Lydia's POV **

I plucked out a pink scarf; fluffy and soft and tucked it around her neck.

"Come on- see how cute you look in this? You have to go to the game!"

She glanced down at it before grimacing. "Derek said it was cute too. I wore it for our first kiss."

There was a short pause as I cursed my rotten luck. Seriously? Out of everything in her room I could have chosen; I picked this hand grenade? But then a giggle escaped before I could supress it. Adrienne shot me a glare.

"Wait… Derek said it was cute? _Derek_? Said this pink, fluffy scarf was cute? Derek, the moody, badass alpha said this-"

"YES. Okay? He said it was cute." She threw a cushion at me with a frustrated giggle.

I smirked playfully. "I'm sure he did. I just wasn't aware that aside from being brooding and grumpy; his hobbies also included online blogging and re-watching the Gilmore Girls."

Adrienne snorted with laughter; her attempts at a frown thwarted. I knelt down on the bed beside her, adopting a serious frown and deep gravelly voice.

"O-M-G Adrienne; _where _did you get that scarf? It's, like, um, totally fabulous. As in- so fabulous I could kiss you. In fact- OMG- I think I will!"

I attacked her smothering her in playful pecks as she roared in hysterics beneath me, swatting me away. As she sat back up slowly; she was still wiping away tears of laughter.

"Sorry- that was just too close to the mark. Brings up painful memories, you know?"

I nodded in faux solemnity as she grinned over at me.

"Sounds magical."

She nodded wistfully; keeping up our sombre charade.

"It was. He had just been let out of prison, you know, for suspected murder."

I smirked deviously. "Is it wrong to say in all seriousness; even though I know your joking; that that is HOT?"

Adrienne guffawed in outrage. "You have such serious issues; issues that go far beyond resurrecting formally dead serial-killer uncles."

She sunk back into the bed as we both lay beside each other; gazing at the ceiling of her room; illuminated in a warm yellow glow by her bedside light. I played absently with the little butterflies sown into her bedspread; littered haphazardly across the peachy cotton fabric.

"I see your point. But you know what they say- the best way to get over someone- is to get under someone else."

I sent a sly smirk her way as she grimaced over at me.

"Seriously Lydia? It's barely been two weeks and you're already plotting?"

I shrugged; amused. "Fine. I can wait But just so you know; I already have someone in mind. You let me know when you want to know."

She threw her head into the pillow in exasperation as I winked cheekily over at her.

"God. I don't want to hear this." Came the muffled response.

I peeked over at her curiously; wondering if she knew already. Maybe she did; and it wouldn't come as such a revelation. Because I was a girl who prided myself on three things. One; that I was insanely clever. _Insanely. _Two; that I always looked good. _Always. _Three; that I could read boys like the back of my hand, and play them just as easily. And I knew without a doubt that Lahey was crushing on her hard.

I found it hard to imagine it had been going on for long; I mean there was Derek for starters. And we were all there when the Aaron thing went down. I couldn't see him handling Isaac's torch for his girlfriend well; especially when they lived together. And furthermore I found it difficult to imagine that Adrienne herself wouldn't notice this; she wasn't dim. And she certainly was well aware of her looks. I mean; I love the girl and everything; but no one wears the clothes she wears; or dates Derek-fucking-Hale for that matter; without more than a healthy dosage of self-confidence.

I watched her huffing into the pillow for a few moments lost in thought. Should I tell her? Maybe she likes him back? Maybe it would help her move on- or at least perk her confidence. It should. Isaac was FIT. But then maybe it would be too confusing? She's not over Derek; doesn't know how she feels about Isaac- it could be a mess. Or worse- maybe she doesn't like him at all and feels guilty and then is even more down. Or she does like him and leaves with him! Or she does like him but doesn't know he likes her and he leaves before she gets to tell him and – OH MY GOD I HAVE TO TELL HER!

"Adrienne?" I began cautiously. She flickered a wary eye in my direction.

"Yes Lydia?"  
I fell quiet, unsure how to proceed.

"Do you think Isaac will leave?"

Her expression morphed; obviously not expecting this thread of conversation. Instantly her whole countenance became more serious.

"I don't know. I hope not. I'd _really_ miss him."

My eyes narrowed instinctively as my suspicions grew more defined.

"How much?"

She quirked an eyebrow; questioning.

"How much would you miss him?" I pressed on; forcing a definitive answer.

"Uh, I dunno. A lot? Lydia, what is this?" Her baffled gaze met mine; as she scanned my face for some clue as to what was going on. Well that settles half the riddle. She definitely doesn't know. Some blush or grin would have cracked through by now.

"I just was surprised by how close you two seemed today. Closer than I thought you were anyways. He seemed pretty devastated you weren't leaving too."

I let the words hang in the air.

"Well yeah. We're friends. You'd be devastated if I left without you right?"

I frowned lightly; suddenly very interested in those butterflies again.

"Yeah; of course. But not like he was."

She turned to face me fully, her hand reaching out to pull my arm towards her; forcing me to face her.

"What do you mean? Lydia?"

I eyed her meaningfully. "You said you didn't want me to tell you."

She frowned; even more confused, before shaking me gently. "What- just _tell _me!"

I smiled simply.

"Fine. I think Isaac is in love with you. And I want you to know that I approve wholeheartedly."

Her face froze in response.


	39. Chapter 39

**Adrienne's POV**

"Stop fidgeting. It's giving me a headache."

With monumental effort I stilled my hands; allowing them fall into my lap. I took a deep breath.

"Happy?"

Lydia cut her eyes to me; quirking the edges of her lips upwards quickly. "No. But at least I've stopped contemplating the various ways I could kill myself with a lacrosse stick."

I gave her a sarcastic smile in response, nestling deeper into my scarf and turning my attention back to the pitch. Lydia snickered gently; leaning her soft head of curls against my shoulder and wrapping her arm in mine as we huddled together, waiting for the match to begin.

"Is that… is that Jackson?" I squinted towards the far end of the pitch where a blond boy was tossing the ball thing to Danny. His back was to us but the form fit Jackson. Lydia lifted her head to follow my line of vision; frowning lightly as she stared.

Suddenly our focus was interrupted by a tap on my shoulder. I jumped out of my skin as I wheeled around to face Sherriff Stilinski. He smiled sheepishly down at me in greeting.

"Sorry- didn't mean to make you jump. Have you seen my son?"

I recovered quickly; my heart still hammering in my chest. Swallowing, I gestured to the bench.  
"Yeah he's just there beside Scott."

He thanked us before pushing to the front of the seats and we smiled in response.

"Nervous much?" Lydia cocked an eyebrow at me.

Huffing, I turned away from her and her watchful eyes. "Um- no? He came out of nowhere was all."

She scoffed; rustling in her bag for her lip-gloss. "Yeah, sure. Couldn't be that you were expecting someone else?"

I frowned at the ground. "Derek doesn't come to these matches. And with his pack gone- why would he?" I ran a hand through my hair subconsciously, pulling my scarf up higher. It was really cold.

Lydia flicked her hair from her face; shooting me a briefly bemused glance before focusing on her lip gloss; slowly and carefully reapplying. "I meant Isaac." She smacked her lips together, a ringing popping noise in my ear.

This time my frown focused on her. "Lydia. Come on."

My stomach knotted uncomfortably at the mention of Isaac. I still wasn't sure what I thought of Lydia's suspicions. Isaac… Ugh God I just didn't know! I had no idea how to handle this when I next saw him.

If I ever saw him again.

My heart constricted painfully. Shit. I really didn't want him to go. I relied on him way more than I'd ever realised. He was the one steadfast sure thing in my life that had _never_ let me down. I really hoped he stayed. Or at the very least gave me a chance to say another goodbye. One that didn't end in me begging him to stay like something out of Les Miserables.

"_You_ come on. Seriously; what is wrong with this equation? He's hot; you're hot. He's a you-know-what; you're a you-know-what. He's single; wow, _what do you know_, you're single!" Lydia waved a hand for dramatic flair; her lips pursed in conviction as she shot me a look that screamed "Guuurl please".

"It's not that simple." I muttered.

"_Why not_? And if you say Derek, I will scream."

I opened my mouth; floundering for another excuse that was not coming. "Lydia- It's weird. He's Isaac's alpha! And even if he wasn't; Isaac is a friend. I don't want to dick him around if it turns out I don't fancy him. And we're not even sure he fancies _me_!"

Lydia opened her mouth to make an angry retort before shutting it quickly; surprise spasming across her face as she looked past my shoulders; to the pitch.

"Were you aware the match had started?"

I shook my head; laughing slightly as I turned forward.

"Were you aware that Stiles is playing?"

My smile froze on my face. WHATTHEFUCKOHMYGOD- YEEEEEESSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS! 

We turned to each other in incredulity; both of us too shocked to respond with anything other than wide eyes and open mouths. Stiles dropped a ball on pitch and it all became too real. Wincing in unison; Lydia turned hopeful eyes on me.

"Oh, he's just a little nervous. Plenty of time to turn it around."

I nodded fervently; wanting to believe more than actually agreeing. I followed his movements for the next few minutes with rapt attention- every fumble; every miss-hit; every failed catch. My face adopted a permanent grimacing from al the wincing I was doing. I just _wished_ he could catch a break. Be the star for once.

"Remember how you said you didn't know how Isaac felt?"

I shot Lydia a glance out of the corner of my eye; irritated she was interrupting Stiles's moment with annoying whispers about boys.

"Yes. Can this wait?"

She shrugged; drawing away from my ear and zipping up her coat further.

"Sure. I just thought you might want to ask him."

I rolled my eyes; turning away from her and this track-loop conversation. "Yeah- I'll send him a postcard."

She grabbed my arm roughly; a smug look on her face as she gestured down to the bench.

"No. Ask him."

I followed her gaze with an uneven heart; an unnatural cold seeping down my neck. A mop of sandy brown curls was sitting on the bench beside Scott; the familiar lean, broad shoulders and crooked smile. Isaac.

He stood to join the players on the pitch and our eyes met for the briefest of seconds. Out of reflex; I smiled. He grinned back, jogging onto the field easily. Lydia bit her lip beside me; trying to stifle a smug grin. I elbowed her.

"Shut up."

Her answering smirk was huge.

I turned my attention back to the game; doing my best to appear nonchalant; to act like my eyes weren't following him around the pitch. Stiles. Focus on Stiles. But Isaac was pretty hard to ignore. And not for the reasons Lydia kept nudging me. But because he seemed to be on some hell-bent mission to single-handedly rid our team of any mobile, functioning players.

Wincing, as yet another poor soul was escorted off the pitch thanks to Isaac's rampage; I frowned down at Scott. This had something to do with him; something _more_ was going on here. It was not like Isaac to be this aggressive. Ignoring the crowd of spectators around me; cheering and chatting animatedly; I lowered my voice self-consciously.

"Scott? Can you hear me?"

Lydia shot me a curious glance but had the wherewithal to keep her head forward and act normal. Thank God. I watched the back of Scott's head; downcast; watching the game from the clutches of his hands. Slowly; his head lifted and nodded almost imperceptibly.

"Yeah."

His voice was so hushed it was barely audible over the grumbles of the crowd around us. I leaned forward slightly squinting in concentration; straining to hear him.

"What is going on? What is Isaac doing?"

His mop of floppy brown hair turned towards the other end of the stands and he jerked it minimally towards seats a few rows behind him.

"He's the Master now. Jackson's master. He wants Derek. "

His curt whispers were rushed and slightly jumbled as though spilled from the corner of his mouth. Which they probably were. Shaking my head in confusion, I followed his line of sight and my heart plummeted.

"The Argents? They want Derek? But what's Isaac-"

"He's getting me on the pitch. Listen- stay close to Lydia. We have until the last 30 seconds- don't arouse suspicion but get her out ok? _Get her out_."

Swallowing, I flashed Lydia a quick smile. She narrowed her eyes at me; intuition flashing briefly but she returned the smile. Once again fidgeting, I turned my attention back to the game. My hands twisted around each other nervously. What did he mean by 'stay close to Lydia'? Was she a target? Like, her specifically, or _everyone_; and she was their friend and therefore they were more concerned for her?

And Isaac- getting Scott on the pitch to protect everyone from Jackson. I didn't like the idea of _Isaac_ being on the pitch- never mind Scott. Someone should do something to call this all off. A fire alarm or something- I knew we were outside but surely there was some outdoor equivalent that would mean everyone HAD to leave?

I noticed Lydia hop out of her seat beside me; screaming happily and cheering. I offered a fake grin and whooped in celebration with her. I wasn't even really sure what we were celebrating. I caught Stiles's name thrown about and I figured he must have come alive. Good for Stiles. But right now; we had more pressing matters.

"STOP." Lydia commanded forcefully.

I dropped my hands again; sighing in frustration.

"Sorry. Sorry it's just- wait, Lydia- where is Isaac?"

I reached for her wrist, my eyes still scanning the pitch quickly. Where was he? Had he been benched for misconduct or something? How had he just _disappeared_? She smiled coyly; opening her mouth to deliver some glib response. I shushed her by squeezing on her wrist more forcefully; my words coming out in a hiss.

"NO. Lydia- _where is Isaac_?"

Sensing this was not me joking around; she slowly turned to face the same direction; her eyes flickering rapidly from player to player; searching fruitlessly. "He was taken off a while back- I- I don't see him. He should still be… here." Her face morphed into confusion as she continued to crane her neck; straining to catch a glimpse of him. Plump pink lips pouted in concern, she turned to me.

"Maybe the lockers?"

I nodded; rising from my seat and grabbing my bags. Pausing; I glanced back at Lydia- I was supposed to stick to her. Do I bring her with me in case she's targeted in my absence? Or am I walking her right into the thick of things? Nibbling on my lip I debated internally for a minute.

"Lydia; I think you should-"

My words were drowned by the roar of the crowd as everyone was suddenly upstanding around me; clapping and laughing. Oh right; yes. The game.

"We- We won!"

Lydia turned bright; shinning eyes on me as she beamed happily; flipping her hair from her face as she laughed in disbelief. I nodded quickly; pulling on her hand for attention. I didn't have time for this. Isaac could be in trouble. It was unlikely- but possible.

I opened my mouth for the second time; only to shut it in confusion as the lights shut off; darkness descending around the stadium. My blood ran cold. Shiiiiiiiiit. This was not good. I reached for Lydia's hand; squeezing it tightly. We would not be separated. I would stick to her like glue.

A chorus of screams swelled up; beginning with just one or two and then spreading through the crowd like wildfire. Dark shapes were flying out of the stadium around us; shoving past to reach the pitch or the exit. I pulled Lydia closer; nervousness rolling off her in waves. I could hear the speed of her heart; the slight hitch in her breathing. I swallowed; steeling myself as the lights flickered on again; squinting in the bright light. I glared at the figures huddled around us; anyone of them enemies in disguise. And then Lydia said something that made my heart stop beating. Pushing past me and freeing her hand from mine she advanced slowly; as if in a trance. Then she picked her pace, flat out running to the pitch.

"Jackson? What's happened to Jackson? Jackson! Jackson! Jackson, what's happening?"

I fell back; my mouth hanging open in shock as I watched my best friend fall to the ground beside his lifeless form; sobs racing through her. Words failed me.

He was dead.

Gone.

My history buddy.

I hadn't thought about him recently. If I was honest with myself; he had become the Kanima to me. I never thought of the cocky; funny boy I had met last year when I heard his name. I thought of a scaly lizard killer.

I hated myself.

How could I have been so complacent? We should have been trying to save him. We should have been doing more. How could I have been so wrapped up in my own life? Lydia's cries floated over to me; the sole sound on the pitch. Everyone else had fallen quiet; silenced by shock- or grief- or out of respect- I didn't know. Somehow I jolted myself out of the stupor and forced myself to move; my heavy limbs walking towards her in awkward, cumbersome movements.

Numb; I knelt beside her and she sunk into my shoulder; moaning and shaking with tears in the most heart-wrenching way possible. I ached to say something; to be able to do more than stroke her hair and whisper softly. I ached to make it better. And I couldn't.

My gaze came to rest on Jackson. I couldn't register that it was in fact him. It wasn't real. The Jackson I knew was full of life, of confidence. He couldn't just disappear. He had to be in there somewhere. _He had to_.

* * *

When Lydia's Mom came and collected her, I declined her offer of a lift. I would walk. I wanted to. I wouldn't have been able to stand sitting in a confined car with Lydia. Her grief was overpowering. It was too much for one person to bear.

Shoving my hands into my coat pocket; I sat down for a moment on the school wall. I would start walking in a minute. I would just gather myself first. I stared unseeingly at the ground; uneven shards of grey speckled gravel littering the floor beneath my feet; illuminated by streetlights. The whizz of traffic, just beyond the pitch, was humming in the background, the school otherwise quiet. Deserted.

Jackson.

I am so sorry.

I wondered if he had been afraid. If he had known what he had to do. If he wanted to do it because Gerard told him to; or whether there was a small part of the real Jackson in there; aware of what was happening; powerless to stop it.

Tears were falling before I knew it; sliding down my cheeks quietly. It wasn't the uncontrollable agony of Lydia's grief. It was a slow, dull ache. Poor Jackson. He couldn't have been more alone. He was alone even in his own head. What a horrible way to die.

I bit back more tears, hiccoughing loudly against the silence of the empty school. The only people left were the team who had gathered in the locker rooms on the opposite side of the school.

Which meant... Scott was there. I suddenly could not stand the idea of sitting on this wall crying alone. I needed to do something. I needed to help.

* * *

I zoned in on Scott's voice quick enough. The boy's locker room, like I'd thought. I frowned. That could be problematic- after tonight; they definitely would not be feeling lenient enough to let some random girl in. But this couldn't wait. I was done waiting; done hanging back. I hesitated for the briefest of moments before changing course to Isaac's locker. After the last few months spent beside him, I knew his combination as well as my own. It swung open easily and I preened inside before whipping out a red hoodie and pulling it on over my top. If I kept the hood up; I could be lucky enough to get in without suspicion. And it was large enough on me that I had no shape underneath it. Hell, I could pass for Stiles in this.

I pulled my hood up; tucking my hair behind my ears as I walked; and strode into the boys locker rooms with purpose; keeping my hood pulled low. I followed the sound of Scott's voice and avoided looking up in case I was recognised. With my heart pounding in my chest, I weaved inconspicuously between the maze of lockers; my gaze trained on the blue linoleum floor; occasionally broken up by some boy's feet.

I stood in front of Scott for a few moments before he even copped my presence. I coughed pointedly; allowing my hood to slip a tad. Or rather Isaac's hood. As I became extremely conscious of, as Isaac himself stared at me in open befuddlement.

"Adrienne- is that-?"

"Yes. I had to steal it to get in."

Silence fell as they both stared at me. I began to feel slightly awkward.

"Look- I want to know what's happening. With Jackson gone- it feels like things are escalating, you know? Like we're reaching the end of- whatever this is. I want to help."

They shared a look of unspoken communication; as I waited in growing outrage. What the hell? Were they _debating_ whether or not to include me?

Isaac relented first. "There is something you don't know. Don't freak out but... Stiles is missing." He watched my face carefully for emotion; already looking fearful that I would cry. I nodded mutely; not trusting myself to speak.

Stiles was missing. But Stiles wasn't a werewolf right? So he couldn't be killed yes? Why would they take-

"Do you think it's a trap?" The words spilled out of my mouth without censor. They frowned in response, Isaac with worry; Scott with confusion.

"If it is? It doesn't change anything. We still have to help him." Scott looked at us for confirmation.

I nodded my agreement. "So what's the plan?"

Scott wordlessly handed me a shoe; his face hard-set and eyes clouded. I placed a soothing hand on his shoulder.

"Don't worry. We'll find him."

We all exchanged furtive looks and turned to leave at the same time; falling into place beside each other.

Until a voice called us back; making us all jump. I had thought we were alone. I was sure of it- Greenberg had left a few minutes ago and he was the last. I wheeled around as the voice cut through me with startling familiarity. Please, no.

"We need to talk."

Derek stood a few feet away, eyeing Scott coolly. It was like I wasn't even in the room. And you know what else wasn't in the room? AIR. Why was there no fucking air in this room?!

"All of us."

If I was shocked at the first voice; the second voice was like a punch in the gut. And yet I knew it was coming. I knew the scent at Derek's old house was new. I knew that Peter had to have been there- alive- recently.

But knowing and seeing were two separate things. Seeing him standing in the flesh before me was unbelievably eerie. It freaked the shit out of me.

"Holy sh– What the hell is this?" Scott's yell seemed to speak for all of us. It struck the exact note we had been searching for.

"You know, I thought the same thing when I saw you talking to Gerard at the sheriff's station." Derek's cool gaze never faltered; still staring at Scott with frosty, impassive eyes. The fact that he was standing shoulder to shoulder with a mass murderer seemed to have escaped him. Wait- Scott was talking to Gerard? Unwillingly; my eyes slid to Scott; watching his response to Derek's accusation.

Scott leaned back; holding his hands up in defence. He still seemed utterly thrown by this entire conversation. Poor dear.

"Okay, hold on. He– he threatened to kill my mom. And I had to get close to him. What was I supposed to do?"

Before anyone had time to register this; Peter interjected in his peculiarly soft; silky voice. "I'm gonna go with Scott on this one. Have you seen his mom? She's gorgeous." He leaned casually against a locker; offering this little titbit up for group discussion. I glared at him. I've said it before and I'll say it again.

Creep.

"Shut up." Derek and Scott sniped in unison, as Isaac leaned into me quietly.

"Who is he?"

I turned to respond but Scott beat me to it; never lifting his furious gaze of Peter.

"That's Peter, Derek's Uncle. Little while back, he tried to kill us all, and then we set him on fire, and Derek slashed his throat."

Peter smirked happily at that assessment and nodded his head towards Isaac with a small wave.

"Hi."

Isaac withdrew from me and rocked back onto his heels slightly. "That's good to know." He murmured softly. I smiled.

Scott then landed on the million dollar question. "How is he alive?" His tone was more accusatory than inquisitive. Derek sighed in frustration; lifting his head to address all of us. And by all of us, I mean Isaac and Scott.

"Look, the short version is he knows how to stop Jackson. And maybe how to save him."

Isaac whistled lowly. "Well, that's very helpful except Jackson's dead."

Derek's head shot up at that. "What?"

Scott nodded mournfully. "Yeah, Jackson's dead. It just happened on the field."

There was a short lapse in conversation as everyone absorbed this. Don't cry. Don't cry.

"Okay, why is no one taking this as good news?" Isaac looked around curiously at us. I slowly raised the coldest glare I could possibly muster and fixed him with it. How could he _say_ that? Jackson was a _person_. He had his whole life ahead of him- he was-

"Because if Jackson is dead, it didn't just happen. Gerard wanted it to happen."

Peter interrupted my thoughts with this new, worrying one. But I still felt that while his point was valid- it was _not the reason_ we shouldn't be celebrating Jackson's death.

"But why?" Derek turned in exasperation to his uncle.

Oh yeah. They're related. I always forget that.

"Well, that's exactly what we need to figure out. And something tells me the window of opportunity is closing. Quickly."

An ominous quiet seeped through them room.

"Scott- Stiles." I tugged gently at Scott's jumper; a quiet reminder that we had places to be. He jumped in shock; running a hand over his face.

"Yeah- Yeah, just give me a minute. I'm going to run to his locker- see if there's anything they can use as scent."

He was gone before I could call him back- let him know what a hideous idea this was. But what would I have even said? Don't let Derek save Stiles because I am too emotional to handle it? I would rather let Stiles be tortured than suffer this torture myself? Okay, maybe a _tad_ melodramatic. It shamed me to the core how much truth was in those words though. Not _entirely_ true. But more than they should be.

I turned back to the group as silence once again settled upon us; this time more awkward and stretched. I wasn't sure where to look. And with growing panic; I realised Peter was looking straight at me. He wasn't going to make good on that threat _now_, was he? Surely not.

A soft chuckle forced me to raise my eyes to meet his.

"Don't look so horrified my dear; you have no reason to be afraid of me. As I recall; you were the only one who _didn't_ partake in my fiery demise. You had some Argent trouble of your own didn't you?" He smirked smugly. "No need to thank me. I took care of that for the both of us."

I stared blankly at him; saved from having to respond by a short interjection from Derek.

"Peter." His tone was warning; harsh.

Peter laughed, shifting his position on the locker to look at me properly.

"What's this? Trouble in paradise?"

No one answered as the tension in the room mounted; reaching levels of awkward I had no clue even existed. My cheeks flashed crimson. But he wasn't done yet.

"Oh no. My deepest condolences. I was really rooting for the two of you, you know."

At this Isaac (of all people) snorted in derision. Everyone turned to face him.

"I'm sorry- but didn't you say this guy threatened to kill you one time?"

I nodded in affirmation as everyone's gaze slid accusingly to Peter. He didn't seem the least bit fazed, shrugging indifferently.

"I did. But it doesn't mean I would have- or that I would have enjoyed having to do so. I quite like you Adrienne. You've got… what's the word?"

He looked around for help as we all stared in baffled silence back at him. He waved a hand expressively; willing the word to come to him as I waited in suspense. Whatever came out of his mouth next would be humiliating. I just knew it.

"You've got… vivacity that's it- you're vivacious. It's why I liked you two together, actually. Derek's always so serious; it was nice to see him happy."

I stared at him, openly embarrassed. Why was he doing this? Was it really necessary that he make things this horrible? He smiled over at me; a kindly, sincere smile only betrayed by the slight gleam in his eyes; a gleam that told me he knew exactly what he was doing.

"Okay. Now that everyone is sufficiently awkward can we please go find Stiles?" Isaac intoned sarcastically beside me and I glanced up at him in gratitude. He was glaring over at Peter with poorly masked dislike.

Peter smirked in response. "My apologies. I didn't realise. I see now how inappropriate my words were."

Once again the group stared at him in confusion, waiting for him to expand. For once, the one time we actually wanted him to; he declined. A few more moments passed as we waited anxiously for Scott.

"That's an interesting sweater Adrienne. The colour is nice. But it's a bit big for you, no?"

Peter broke the silence; smiling sweetly over at me. I flushed furiously. I could see what he was getting at. He was trying to embarrass Isaac for interrupting him. Isaac shifted uneasily beside me.

"Yeah it's Isaac's. I stole it from his locker to sneak in here." I addressed him curtly; staring at him and him alone. I couldn't bring myself to even glance at Derek; who still had not said a word to me.

Peter nodded knowingly. "And you know his locker combination. Sweet. How _close_ the two of you must be."

I gritted my teeth to prevent myself from screaming at him. What the fuck did he think he was doing? Who was possibly benefitting from this? He had humiliated me and embarrassed Isaac and I didn't even want to know what Derek was feeling. Awkward definitely. Or worse, indifferent.

Finally braving up enough to raise my gaze I looked over at him. He was looking back at me with an indecipherable expression. His eyes roamed my face, and in that instant I felt like running over to him and throwing my arms around him.

I jumped as Scott crashed through the door holding another hoodie, the moment shattered.  
"I got it- let's go."


End file.
